Temptation
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: Sarah Veerthorne is Impact Wrestling's new Knockout, hired by Sting and Dixie Carter. But as she focuses on getting rid of Karen Jarrett and taking the Knockout title, she catches the eye of a certain Fortune member. KazarianxOC.
1. Debut

Okay, here's an explaination. If you don't like stories that have an OC falling in love with a wrestler, leave now. **That's your one and only warning.** I'm sorry, this is a type of story that I thought I'd **NEVER** do. But this idea has been in my head for days and I can't help it! I HAVE TO WRITE IT! Please forgive me! But I'll say this, there will be quite a bit of actual in-ring action. And another warning, the rating of the story may change later on.

I may not work on this one a lot, just when I'm in the mood. I have to focus on PCUW.

Anyway, Sarah is owned by me. Other wrestlers own themeselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Sarah's Debut<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

_Oh great! Karen and her girlfriends are going out there! _I thought as I watched from backstage as Karen Jarrett, Madison Rayne, and Gail Kim along with Traci went to the ring. Even though this was my first night here, I was really annoyed by what they have been doing. Gail was the Knockout's champ for Christ's sake!

They began to talk on how wonderful they all are, and I was sick of it! I felt really sorry for Traci, who had to stand out there with them and listen to their crap.

Finally, I had enough and decided to do something about it. Oh boy! How fun!

_**Narrator POV**_

The Knockouts in the ring were interrupted when Drivel by The Union Underground began playing over the speakers. This music sounded unfamiliar and new. Out of the entrance, a girl with a dark purple top, black pants and shoes, and past-shoulder length brown hair with purple highlights walked out. She was clearly a new Knockout and the crowd's cheering meant they liked her already. Karen, Madison, and Gail's eyes widened at her while Traci had a smile on her face.

"What? Who is that?" Mike Tenay at the announce table asked.

"I don't know." Taz spoke. "But she does look like she's had enough of Karen."

"Who are you? And what are you doing out here?" Karen yelled in her annoying voice.

The new girl put the microphone to her mouth.

"My name is Sarah Veerthorne and I'm the new Knockout." She said as she grinned.

"I don't remember hiring you!" Karen yelled.

"Oh, you didn't hire me, but Sting and Dixie Carter did!" That comment made the crowd cheer wildly at Sarah. She walked down the ramp and made her way into the ring. "You know Karen, ever since you became Knockout Law, you have been getting on my nerves. You are not making the Knockout Division better, you're making it worse! Madison, I've always found you annoying. And Gail, I used to respect you. You were the first TNA Knockouts champion! But you had to join these cronies!"

"Stop it! Stop it!" Karen shouted in Sarah's face. "You can't talk to us like that!"

"Oh yes I can!" Sarah spoke back. "And you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to take that title and take it back to where it belongs, away from you pieces of cheap trash!" The crowd roared with cheers.

Gail was mad, "You can't defeat me! You are just a rookie!"

Karen stopped her. "Hold on Gail, I have an idea. So Sarah, you want a shot at the Knockouts championship?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes, and I want it tonight!"

Karen shook her head, "Sorry, but no shot. You are an inexperienced little punk girl."

Sarah glared at Karen with cold dark brown eyes.

Then, Sting's entrance music was heard, making the crowd cheer again. Sarah turned around and smiled as she saw him walk out.

"Whoa, whoa! Karen, hold up!" Sting called out. "For one thing, Sarah is definitely not inexperienced! That's a reason why we hired her. Another thing, if she wants a title shot, well, we'll give it to her!"

Sarah smiled as Karen, Madison, and Gail were yelling at Sting.

"You can't do that!" Madison screamed. "She needs to wrestle first!"

"Oh Madison, she will wrestle." Sting said. "As a matter of fact, tonight it'll be Sarah in her debut match against you, Madison. And if Sarah wins, she will face Gail Kim for the Knockouts championship at Final Resolution!"

The crowd erupted after that announcement. Sting's theme played as he walked backstage. Sarah and Traci were both laughing at the three girls' reactions. Sarah got out of the ring and walked up the ramp backstage.

_**Sarah's POV**_

I caught up with Sting as I made it backstage.

"Hey Sting, thanks for that."

"No problem, Sarah." Sting said has he patted my shoulder. "I know how much you want to get rid of them."

I laughed, "Yeah, especially on my first night here."

"Well, I hope you do okay here. If you need any help, just let me or Dixie know."

"I will."

Sting walked away as I was heading to my locker room. But as I was about to open the door to go in, I heard a voice.

"Hey, are you the new Knockout?"

I turn around and I see both Velvet Sky and Mickie James standing there. They are smiling at me.

"That I am!" I shook both of their hands. "I'm Sarah Veerthorne."

"Wicked name!" Velvet commented.

"I suppose you already know who we are?" Mickie asked.

"Of course I do." I replied. "Velvet Sky and Mickie James, two of the best Knockouts in Impact."

"You are going to own Madison tonight!" Mickie said.

"Really?" I asked. "You haven't seen me wrestle yet."

Velvet explained, "We heard good things from Dixie."

I smiled. "Thanks girls."

"If anything happens, we have your back tonight." Mickie said as she and Velvet walked away. I walked into my locker room and closed the door.

For the next few matches, I sat in the room and watched them. Since I was already in my wrestling gear, I didn't need to change. After a while, I got bored and headed out and walked down the halls for a bit. Tara and Brooke Tessmacher wished me luck as I passed by them.

But as I was walking, I wasn't looking at where I was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry!" I quickly apologized.

"It's alright." It was a man's voice, it sounded smooth. I looked and my eyes met with two green ones. The man in front of me had brown shoulder length hair, a little bit of facial hair on his chin, a white long sleeve button-up shirt with some buttons on the top unbuttoned, dark jeans, and a good looking face. He was as handsome as a movie star, maybe more handsome than that.

This man was none other than Kazarian.

His looks began to hypnotize me. I have never seen a man so…good looking.

"You're Sarah, right?" He asked.

I snapped out of it. "Oh yeah, I am. You're Kazarian?"

He shook my hand, "Please, call me Frankie."

We stood in silence for a few seconds before he broke it.

"I better go. Good luck in your match." He walked off through the hallway.

As he was walking, I could help but stare. Something about him was attracting to me. But then again, he had the type of looks that could make girls swoon.

"Hey Sarah, your match will be starting in a few." I heard Velvet say as she walked up to me. But then she asked, "You okay?"

I stopped looking. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

She smiled, "Were you looking at some guy? Your cheeks are red."

Crap! I blushed! I hardly know this guy! I slapped myself in the face.

Velvet laughed, "It's okay, don't be embarrassed. It happens to everyone." She patted my shoulder. "You're match is up next. Beat Madison hard!"

"I will. Thanks, Velvet."

She gave me a high five. "Anytime, Veerthorne!"

I made my way to the entrance. Nervous as heck, but ready to fight!

_**Narrator POV**_

The Union Underground's song Drivel blasted out the speakers as Sarah came out into the arena. The crowd was giving her a good response, despite being a newbie. She had a smirk on her face as she got into the ring. She stood on one of the turnbuckles and raised her fists in the air.

"This contest is scheduled for one-fall! Approaching the ring, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy Hemme announced.

Madison's theme played and the crowd's reaction changed from cheers to boos. Just like Sarah thought, Karen and Gail were coming out with her, with Traci walking behind them. Madison did her usual waving to the crowd.

"And from Seattle, Washington, Madison Rayne!" Christy called out.

Madison didn't seem too worried about facing Sarah. She had a smile on her face as she got into the ring.

The bell rang and Sarah immediately attacked Madison with a Spinebuster, wiping that smile off her face. Madison got back up, but Sarah took her down with a clothesline. Sarah went for the cover; 1... Madison kicked out. Sarah grabbed Madison by the hair as she bounced off the ropes and landed a Bulldog. She covered again; 1, 2... Madison kicked out. Sarah glared at Karen and Gail when she heard them cheering for Madison. She sets Madison up, but she elbows Sarah in the face, then knees her in the face.

Sarah falls on the mat and Madison grabs her hair and yells in her face, "You don't mess with us! You don't talk to us like that!"

Madison goes to knee her in the face again, but Sarah connects with another clothesline. She waits for Madison to get up before picking her up and hitting a Spinning Side Slam. Sarah grabs Madison by the hair again and slowly stands up. She puts Madison under her, but Madison reverses it and throws Sarah behind her. Madison then kicks Sarah in the face.

Madison slams Sarah's head on the mat and yells, "How does that feel? You like that?"

The crowd booed at her for the badmouthing. She tosses Sarah over to the turnbuckle and ran towards her. She hit Sarah and grabbed her head. She is about to put it in a submission hold when Sarah pushes her away. Madison runs towards her, but Sarah hits a Spear. She picks up Madison and gets her in position for her finisher, the Crucifix Powerbomb.

Sarah landed it and the crowd cheers as she pins; 1, 2...

Referee Earl Hebner notices Karen standing on the apron yelling at him. Earl goes over and yells at her. Sarah gets off of Madison and tries to focus Earl on the match.

"Earl!" Sarah shouts. "Pay attention!"

But as Sarah is paying attention to Earl and Karen, she doesn't notice Gail Kim coming up behind her with a steel chair. She feels this stabbing pain in her back as Gail slams her with the chair, knocking her out.

The last thing Sarah heard before she blacked out was the bell ringing.

* * *

><p>How is it so far? I know it's not much, but it'll get better, hopefully.<p>

See ya!


	2. Another Chance

Okay, here's chapter two. And one thing I forgot to mention last chapter, this story may go along with the actual Impact Wrestling storyline, some parts of it won't.

Once again, if you don't like, don't read! And Sarah belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Another Chance<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Hey, Sarah. Wake up."

I groaned as I opened my eyes. When they opened, Velvet, Mickie, Brooke, and Tara were standing around me. Velvet and Tara gave me a large hug.

"You're okay!" They shouted.

My back was in pain as I sat up. Brooke put an ice pack on it.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Other than my back, I'm feeling fine." I replied.

"Well, you won by DQ." Mickie said. "We chased Madison and Gail out of the ring before they did anymore damage to you."

Just then, Traci came into the locker room. She ran at me and gave me a really tight hug.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" She asked, almost hysterical.

"Traci, I'm okay." I assured her.

"I tried to go in and help you, but Karen kept pulling me out of the ring." Traci still sounded worried. "I wish I could've helped!"

"Traci, I'm fine!" I raised my voice. That calmed her down a bit.

She gave me another hug, not as tight. "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt too badly."

"Traci!" I looked outside of the locker room and there was Karen, Gail, and Madison standing there. "Get away from her!"

Traci glared at Karen before she walked over to her. Karen walked up to me and smiled.

"You should know better not to mess with us, little girl." She chuckled.

I snarled, "You haven't stopped me yet, Karen! This is just the beginning!"

Karen laughed, "You really think so? In that case, we will make your life in Impact so miserable, you'll leave and never come back."

I tried to attack at Karen, but Velvet, Mickie, Brooke and Tara stood in front of me.

Then, I heard someone clear their throat. Coming into the locker room was Sting.

"That match out there was unacceptable! Sarah should not have won by DQ!" He then put his finger to his head. "Oh wait! I have an idea. Next week, Sarah will get another shot. She'll face Madison again for the title shot. But I have a rule: Karen and Gail Kim are banned from ringside!"

"And what if we do go out there?" Gail asked in his face.

"Then the championship will be given to Sarah automatically!" Sting exclaimed.

Gail's mouth dropped. "You can't do that!"

Sting smiled, "Oh yes I can." He pointed to the door. "Now get out! Traci, you can stay."

Karen glared at Sting as she went out with Madison and Gail.

"Sting, you didn't have to do that." I said.

"Yes I did, Sarah." Sting assured. "You want to get rid of them? I'm giving that chance."

He put his hand on my cheek. "Good luck next week." He walked out of the room.

Tara put her arm around my shoulder. "I think he likes you, Sarah."

"Maybe." I thought.

"No no no. I think he _likes _you." By the tone of her voice, I figured out what she was talking about. _That can't be possible. I'm only 27!_

"Hey guys, can you give me privacy? I'm going to change out of my wrestling gear."

"Sure." All the Knockouts, including Traci, walked out of the locker room. I changed out of my wrestling clothes and into a purple and black shirt and blue jeans. I grabbed my backpack and walked out.

"Hey Sarah!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw Frankie running up to me.

"Hi Frankie." I greeted softly. I couldn't help but notice, that brown hair around his face looked really gorgeous.

"You did great out there, that is until Gail hit you with a chair." He frowned.

"Thanks. But I get another shot next week." I told him.

"That's good." Frankie commented. "I know you'll get it this time."

"Well, I better get going." I said.

"Hope to see you soon!" Frankie called back.

I could feel my face heat up as I walked out to my car. What was it about this man that I was so attracted to? I shook it off as I got into the car and drove to the hotel.

_**~The Next Week~**_

_**Narrators POV**_

Sarah was in her locker room putting her boots on. Her match was going to start.

She stood up and headed to the entrance. But as she headed there, she heard Madison's high-pitched voice from inside the ring.

"Sarah Veerthorne! Do you really want to mess with us? Do you really think people would want you as a champion?" The crowd was booing at her words. "You see, people want someone with class and respect for herself, like Gail Kim, to be champion. No one wants a heavy metal loving, inexperienced, purple-haired sl*t!"

Before Madison could say anymore, Drivel started playing and Sarah ran into the ring. She immediately attacked Madison with a Spear, with the bell ringing to start the match. Madison stood back up, but Sarah took her down with a Dropkick. She went for a pin; 1... Madison kicks out. Sarah wraps her arm around Madison and locks in a Reverse Chinlock.

Madison was screaming in pain as the hold was on.

"How does that feel, Madison?" Sarah whispered in her ear. "Do you like how that feels?"

Sarah began to stand up, still having the submission hold locked in. But Madison elbows her in the gut and throws her head on the mat. Madison covers; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out. Madison goes on top of her and punches her multiple times before she gets off. She grabs Sarah by the hair before giving her an Uppercut. She then pulls Sarah to the ropes, but Sarah jumps over her. Madison kicks her in the face, taking her down.

Madison smiles at the crowd, but she doesn't notice Sarah getting up. Sarah comes up from behind her and gives her a Neckbreaker. She pins; 1, 2... Madison kicks out.

Sarah smiles as she punches Madison, then lifts her up. The crowd cheers as she gets set for the Crucifix Powerbomb. Sarah throws Madison down and covers; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and the crowd cheers as Earl Hebner raises her hand in victory.

"The winner of this match, Sarah Veerthorne!"

As Madison rolled out of the ring and out of sight, Sarah grabbed a microphone.

"Karen Jarrett! Gail Kim! Did you see that? I beat Madison, and now I get the title shot at Final Resolution! Karen, you better watch out because I will not go easy on you girls. Oh no, I won't."

Sarah drops the microphone and heads out of the ring. She slaps hands with fans as she makes her way backstage.

_**Sarah's POV**_

As I made it backstage, I headed to my locker room. But when I was about to open the door, I heard a voice I did not want to hear.

"Well, well, well…"

I was afraid to turn around because I knew who it was. I turned anyway and I was right.

_Immortal!_

"That's her, Eric!" Jeff Jarrett exclaimed. "That's the purple-haired freak Sting hired to talk trash to my wife!"

I was pushed against a wall by Bully Ray and Scott Steiner. But Eric pushed them away and stood super close to my face.

"Not now, guys. You'll scare her." He said to them. Ray and Scott smirked at me as they backed away. I shivered as Eric touched the purple tips of my hair. "I wouldn't say those types of things to Jeff's wife if I were you."

"You don't scare me!" I shouted. "And who cares? I hate Karen and I don't care if Jeff is her husband!"

"You better watch your mouth, you little punk girl!" Jeff shouted at me. Gunner came up and pushed my head against the wall.

I was beginning to get a little scared. "Let me go!"

Eric smiled, "I do have to admit, you were impressive out there in the ring. Why don't you join us?"

I made a gagging noise, "Are you serious? No way! I would rather kiss a corpse than join you idiots!"

Ray grabbed my top and pushed me harder against the wall.

"Listen you little punk!" He spit in my face. "You said no to our offer, and now you'll pay the price."

He dropped me, which caused me to fall down on the floor. All Immortal members were chuckling as they looked at me.

"Ready for a beating, purple-hair?" Ric Flair laughed.

Man, I felt like a kid in a playground surrounded by bullies. They made a circle around me. I braced myself for the beating, but then I heard a man's voice.

"Leave her alone!"

I looked and there was Frankie running towards me. Unlike last time I saw him, he had his hair in a ponytail.

"Well, Kazarian!" Eric pretended to act surprised. "What are you doing here?

Frankie stood in Eric's face. "Leave her alone, Eric!"

Scott Steiner got into his face. "Aww! Is she your new girlfriend?"

Frankie instantly punched Scott in the face. He was able to keep beating on Scott until the other Immortal members stopped him. I closed my eyes, I could not watch. Then, I heard sounds of Immortal getting hurt again. I opened my eyes and I saw AJ Styles, Rob Van Dam, and Ken Anderson beating down on them. They scared them off and the three guys left.

Frankie let out a hand to help me up. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

I grabbed his hand and stood up. "I'm alright. They didn't do much."

He sighed, "Good. I was afraid they would injure you."

I stared at Frankie for a few long seconds. His gorgeous face, his long brown hair put back in a ponytail, his black button-up shirt revealing his chest, the way the shirt looked around that body…

_Wait a minute! What am I doing? _I shook my head and got out of being hypnotized by his intoxicating looks.

"Anyway, thanks for the help." I told him.

"Anytime." He said back. "See you later!"

I watched dreamily as he walked away. But I was again interrupted by the sound of my cell phone. It was a text from my mom.

_Hi! I saw your match! Good job! _The text read.

I wrote her back. _Thanks. I had some trouble with Immortal once I got backstage though._

She replied seconds later, _Oh my God! Are you okay?_

_Yeah. I got help. _I replied back.

_Who helped you? _Her next text read.

My face grew warm as I wrote this. _This really hot guy._

Her next text, _Who is the really hot guy?_

I sighed as I wrote, _Kazarian._

_Him? Really? _She replied back.

_Yes. Whenever I see him, I feel like a schoolgirl. I have to go now. Love you. _I hung up the phone and went into my locker room. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the building.

"Karen and Gail Kim, here comes Sarah Veerthorne!" I said to myself and smiled. I couldn't wait for next week.

* * *

><p>Oh boy! Looks like Sarah ran into trouble with Immortal! Something tells me this isn't the end!<p> 


	3. Birthday Blast

Alright, here's another chapter. I could not wait until December 1st for the next one, so I just went ahead and did it. I was originally going to make this a filler chapter, but the filler I planned to write was a little too early for the story.

This is actually the December 1st chapter, but as I said, some parts of this story are part of the storyline, some of them aren't.

Sarah belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Birthday Blast<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

_Well, back to work._

I was going back to work today. My birthday was the day before, so Sting and Dixie gave me the day off to spend time with my family. I was now 27, although last chapter I said I was that age. I meant to say I was 26 going on 27.

Anyway, I walked into the building and all was quiet. As I was heading to my locker room, I saw Mickie walking in front of me.

"Hey Micks!" I greeted. That was my nickname for her.

"Sarah! Did you just arrive?" She asked, sounding excited.

"Yep. Just came through the door."

She came over and grabbed my hand. "Could you come with me for a minute, please?"

"Um…sure." I answered. Mickie pulled me down the hall. "What's wrong? Did something bad happen?"

Mickie shook her head. "Nope. Just wait."

She led me to the locker room. She knocked a beat at the door, then opened it. Before she opened it, she pushed me forward. It was dark in the room, so I turned on the light. Then…

"SURPRISE!" Velvet, Tara, and Brooke shouted. That surprise almost gave me a heart attack! All the girls, including Mickie, gave me a big group hug. "Happy late birthday!"

Word must've got out that yesterday was my birthday. I looked in the locker room and in one corner, there was about a dozen presents and five balloons.

"Sting announced to us that yesterday was your birthday." Brooke explained. "So we, along with a few other people, got you some gifts."

"You're our new best friend after all." Velvet smiled.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Guys, you didn't have to do this. Really."

"We didn't have to, but we did anyway." Tara said. "We thought it would be nice."

Mickie suggested excitedly, "Want to open your presents?"

Like a kid at a birthday party, I ran over to the corner of presents. I opened up the ones the girls gave me first. Brooke gave me three pairs of really cool earrings, Tara gave me an awesome black long sleeve shirt with a shining silver skull and spider webs on it, Velvet gave me some eye makeup (the only kind of makeup I wear), and Mickie, well, she couldn't think of what to get me, so she got me a birthday card. She kept apologizing for it, but I told her it was okay.

Other presents I got from other wrestlers: two huge chocolate bars from both Matt Morgan and Crimson (I have a big love for chocolate), a t-shirt from AJ, a… bowling ball from Eric Young, a sketchbook from Jeff Hardy, and a bottle of root beer from James Storm. Yes, I said root beer.

Oh, after those were opened, Velvet gave me a green gift bag.

"Alex Shelley told me to give you this." She said.

"Alex Shelley?" I took the gift bag and looked at the tag. _Happy Birthday From: Alex Shelley_. I reached into the bag and pulled out a soft, purple teddy bear. I hugged the bear tightly; I love stuffed animals!

"He thought you would like it." Velvet told me. "He likes you."

Wait a minute, Alex liked me? Well, he's cute and all, but not really for me.

When that was done, Tara took out a small chocolate cake with the number 2 and number 7 candles on it. I blew out the candles, and focused on eating the cake. I shared it with my friends of course.

But as we were eating, Mickie noticed something.

"Hey. There's another present down there." She pointed in the corner. Under a steel chair, there was a small purple wrapped box with a big, black bow on it. I reached over and picked it up.

"I don't remember that one being there." Brooke wondered. "Look at the tag and see who it's from."

I looked at the tag on the box. I felt my face turn hot when I saw who it was from. _Happy Birthday. I hope you like this, it'll bring you good luck. Frankie. _I unwrapped the box, opened up the lid, and in the box was a shiny silver dragonfly necklace. It looked beautiful!

"It's beautiful!" Mickie commented. "Put it on!"

Tara helped me hook the necklace in the back. When I got it on, I looked in the mirror. It indeed looked great.

All four girls wrapped me up in a hug. But our celebration was done when we heard a voice.

"A birthday party, huh?" Karen was coming into the locker room. She came towards me and stood inches from me. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to interrupt this party. In case Sting didn't tell you, you have a tag team match against Sarita and Rosita tonight. And it'll be in a few minutes."

Karen went back out with Madison and Gail. "See you later, purple-haired freak!" She called out.

I growled to myself, "I hate her!" Then I turned to the girls. "So I have a tag team match?"

Mickie sighed, "Yeah, you do. We forgot to tell you."

"It's okay." I assured. "Although it depends on who is my partner. Who is my partner?"

Both Velvet and Mickie smiled and pointed to themselves.

"You both are my partners?" They nodded. "Then that means it's a Handicap match."

"Thank Dixie for that." Mickie said.

"We better get ready." Velvet said.

Brooke and Tara walked out of the room as we changed into our wrestling gear.

_**Narrator POV**_

By the time the girls changed, it was time for the match. Sarita and Rosita were already out and waiting for their opponents.

"This Knockouts contest is a 3-on-2 Handicap match! Introducing first, the team of Sarita and Rosita!"

The two Mexican girls made their way into the ring, giving the crowd the L on the forehead.

When they were in the ring, Drivel began playing and out came Sarah, Mickie, and Velvet.

"And their opponents, the team of Mickie James, Velvet Sky, and Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

As they headed to the ring, they slapped hands with fans and high fived each other. The bell rang to signal the beginning of the match.

For the first several minutes, the match kept going back and forth. One minute the good team was in control, then the next minute the bad team had control. Sarah hadn't had a chance to get in the ring yet. But when Mickie and Rosita clotheslined each other at the same time, Sarah could have a chance to get in the ring.

Sarah held her hand out far as Mickie was crawling over to go for a tag. As Rosita made a tag to Sarita, Mickie made the tag to Sarah. The crowd erupted when Sarah ran into the ring and clotheslined Sarita once, then twice. She lifted Sarita up and hit the Spinebuster. Sarah was pumped up now. She set up Sarita, landed an Atomic Drop, and hit a Dropkick.

She pins; 1, 2... Rosita runs in and breaks it up. Mickie and Velvet push Rosita out of the ring as Sarita gets up and kicks Sarah in the gut. She bounces off the ropes and attempts a clothesline, but Sarah grabs her and hits a Facebuster. But she is not done yet.

Sarah picks up Sarita and sets her up for the Crucifix Powerbomb. She throws her down and goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and the three winning Knockouts are in the middle of the ring.

"Here are your winners, Mickie James, Velvet Sky, and Sarah Veerthorne!"

The three girls hug as they get out of the ring and head backstage.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"We won!" Velvet exclaimed. "And it was thanks to Sarah."

I chuckled, "Thanks again, girls."

I stopped. "Hey girls, you go ahead to the locker room. I need to take a bathroom break."

"Okay. Don't take too long." Mickie said as I made my way to the bathroom.

After I was finished in the bathroom, I headed my way to the locker room.

"Sarah!" I heard a male voice behind me. I smiled as I knew that voice belonged to Frankie. I turned to look, but when I did, I instantly froze.

Frankie was walking up to me. And he had his jeans on, but the thing that made me stare, he had… no shirt on! I looked at his body. He may not be as built as other wrestlers here, but it was sexy enough to make me keep staring.

"You did good out there." He said, but I wasn't really paying attention. "Sarah, are you alright?" He asked.

Of course I didn't answer. I was too busy looking at that body of his. I couldn't look away; it seemed intoxicating. I felt my jaw hang open.

"Sarah?" He raised his voice. I continued to stand there as if I was frozen.

_Don't drool! He has a hot bod, but don't drool! It'll get embarrassing! _I thought as I stood there. However a few seconds later, I did something worse than drool. I suddenly felt light-headed. Then, I fell to ground and fainted.

_**Later:**_

"Sarah! Sarah, wake up!"

I heard Velvet's voice as I regained consciousness. I sat up and looked at her and Mickie. I didn't quite remember what happened.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were with Frankie in the hall and you fainted." Mickie explained.

The memory came back. How embarrassing! I fainted in front of one of the hottest guys on Impact, or to me possibly the hottest! I groaned at the thought.

Another thought came in. "How did I get in here?"

"He carried you in here." Velvet answered.

My eyes widened, "Him? As in Frankie?"

Velvet nodded. He… carried me in here after I fainted? I started to imagine, him lifting me up, with that sexy body, along with that gorgeous face…

_Whoa girl! Stop that! _I warned myself in my head.

But then, I saw Frankie come in the locker room. Thank God, he was wearing a shirt! I would've fainted again if he wasn't. And it was an Impact t-shirt this time, not a button-up shirt.

"Sarah, are you okay?" He asked, his voice had concern in it.

His face was very close to me. I started to get very nervous.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine now." I replied. I could feel my face heating up.

"I was worried that you were sick or something." Frankie said. He looked down at my neck and smiled, one of the most good looking smiles I've seen. "I see you're wearing that necklace I gave you."

I had no response. I just sat there, smiled, and looked at that face.

Frankie stood up and began to leave, but before he left, he said, "Happy birthday, Sarah." He left after that. However before he left, I could've sworn I saw him give me a wink.

Velvet must have noticed me blushing, because she chuckled, "You like him, do you, Sarah?"

"No!" I quickly said.

"Sarah, relax!" She wrapped her arm around me. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, by that wink he gave you, I think he likes you too."

She saw the wink too? So he really did!

"You better get out of those wrestling clothes and get out of here." Mickie said. "The show is done."

When the girls left, I changed my clothes and headed out.

What if Velvet is right? What if he does like me? I had to take those thoughts out for now. I still needed to focus on getting Karen.

* * *

><p>Wow! Sarah's little "crush" on Kazarian is starting to grow isn't it?<p>

And sorry if I'm having a fangirl moment, but does anyone else have the thought of shirtless Kaz picking up fainted Sarah in their head?


	4. Brawling and Embarrassment

Here's another chapter of Temptation, ladies and gents (probably mostly ladies). In this chapter, Sarah gets prepared for Final Resolution, but towards the end of the show, something embarrassing happens. This chapter is pretty close to the storyline this time, mainly because I read the spoilers for the Dec. 8th show. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Brawling… and Embarrassment <strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

I arrived at the building for tonight's show. Next Sunday was Final Resolution and I was ready. Tonight I was going to face Madison… _again!_ Seriously, for the four weeks I've been here, I have faced her three times. I need to talk to Sting about that.

I went to my locker room and changed into my ring gear. When that was done, I waited until my match was almost on.

I walked down to the entrance and as I walked past the music guy, Brooke and Tara tackled me to the floor.

"Three more days, Sarah!" Brooke shouted. "You will face Gail for the title!"

"But tonight, beat Madison's a**!" Tara nearly yelled in my ear.

I pushed them off. "Girls! No pressure! I need to concentrate!"

Brooke apologized, "Sorry, we want you to win, badly."

I hugged Brooke, "Don't worry. I will."

"If the two other cronies come out and bother you during the match, can I hurt them?" Tara asked. I smiled and nodded, giving her permission.

"I better get out to the ring. See ya!" I said to the girls before Drivel played and I headed to the ring.

_**Narrator POV**_

"This Knockout's contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

The crowd cheered loudly at Sarah as made her way to the ring. She stood on top of a turnbuckle and raised her fists in the air.

Not long after, Madison's theme played and she came out. Luckily, Sting banned Karen and Gail from ringside again. As she was walking down, Madison was yelling something at Sarah. Sarah wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying; she plugged her ears and pretended she wasn't listening.

The bell rang and Madison gives Sarah just a little push. Sarah stands in silence for a few seconds before taking her down with a clothesline. She covers; 1... Madison kicks out. Sarah sets her up, hits a Neckbreaker, and covers again; 1, 2... Madison kicks out.

Sarah pulls Madison by the hair for a few seconds before the referee tells her to stop. She goes to attack, but Madison kicks her in the stomach and is able to connect with a Suplex. She quickly pins; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out. Madison puts Sarah in a Sleeper Hold. She badmouths her as the hold is on.

"Give up, Sarah! Give up!" She screams, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Then Sarah is able to connect a Jawbreaker on Madison, releasing the hold. But as she stands up, Madison hits a clothesline. She pins; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out. Madison waves to the crowd and they boo at her.

She goes to set up Sarah, but Sarah attacks with a few punches to the face, then a clothesline. She covers; 1, 2... Madison kicks out. Sarah jumps on top of the turnbuckle. But as she jumps, Madison is able to knee her in the stomach. She then gives a DDT and pins; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out! The crowd goes wild.

"WHAT?" Madison shouts at the ref.

She violently grabs Sarah by the hair and has her stand up. She knees Sarah in the face and bounces off the ropes. Sarah grabs her in time and hits the Spinebuster! She gives Madison punch after punch before grabbing her head and slamming it onto the mat.

Sarah sets up Madison and prepares for the Crucifix Powerbomb. However, Madison is able to slide off and kick Sarah in the stomach. She is about to go for another DDT, but Sarah lifts her up from underneath and is able to set up the Crucifix this time.

She throws her down and goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Sarah defeats Madison again.

"Here is your winner, Sarah Veerthorne!"

After her hand is raised, Sarah makes it to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

Whew! What a match!

Before I went back to the locker room, I went and grabbed a bottle of water. I sipped on it as I headed back.

But then, I heard talking in another room.

In a room a few footsteps away, I could hear Karen and Gail. I moved a little closer to hear better. Karen was telling Traci that she was going to wrestle Gail tonight, but she was going to lay down for her in the match.

I did not like the sound of that. "You evil witches!" I said to myself before getting out of the way so Karen and Gail wouldn't see me.

I rushed to my locker room and changed out of my ring gear.

For the next few minutes, I watched the show on the TV. Then, out came Traci and Gail. Traci did lay down for Gail when the match began.

"Please, Traci! Don't!" I said to myself as I watched Gail go for the cover. But I was surprised when Traci actually kicked out. "Yes! Way to go!"

But I groaned when I saw Karen distract the referee. Madison came into the ring and attacked Traci, making Gail get the win. I got so mad at this, I ran out of the locker room and headed to the entrance.

_**Narrator POV**_

Before anymore harm was done with Traci, Sarah's music played again and she ran into the ring. Karen, Gail, and Madison ran out as Sarah made it in. She checked on Traci as Karen and Gail were yelling at her.

"You will get it this Sunday! You hear me! You will get it!"

When the three annoying ones were gone, Sarah put Traci's arm over her shoulder and helped her backstage, getting cheers from the crowd.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Are you okay, Traci?" I asked her when we made it backstage.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you, Sarah." She replied.

I shook my head, "Anytime. If you need any help, I'll help you."

Traci smiled at me and gave me a hug. But our hug was interrupted when I was pushed away by someone.

I looked and there was Gail. She charged at me and pushed me into the wall. She gave me a hard punch to the face, almost knocking me out. I was able to hit back with a punch. I grabbed her hair and it was my turn to slam her into the wall. Continuing to punch, I let out my anger on her. I could hear Traci yelling at Gail to stop.

She pushed me to the ground, but I kept punching. I stood up and Speared her down, stomping on her in the process.

_My work is finished for tonight. _I thought as she laid motionless on the floor. I began to walk away, but I was once again pushed.

Gail was playing possum with me. She pushed me from behind and kept doing it until I slammed into a locker room door.

The door opened and I fell down in there.

"You stay away from her!" I heard Gail tell Traci. After that, it was a few long seconds off silence.

I was able to lift up my head, but I sat on the floor due to the energy being knocked out of me.

_I should probably get out before someone sees me here. _I thought.

But that thought came too late when I heard footsteps. The footsteps came closer and out of the shower area in the locker room, there was Frankie! He did look like he just got out of the shower because his hair was wet.

But the embarrassing thing? He… was… naked!

He turned around, saw me, and we both screamed. He wrapped a towel around himself while I closed my eyes and tried to stand up.

"Oh my God! Frankie, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I kept apologizing as I stood up and stumbled out of the room.

I ran as fast as I could to my locker room. Without knocking, I busted the door open and ran inside. I could hear Velvet and Mickie gasp as I ran in.

"Sarah?" Mickie asked.

I ran to where the mirrors were. I looked up and saw that my whole face was as red as a tomato.

"Sarah, what happened?" Velvet asked.

I groaned and collapsed on the couch with my face buried in my hands. I couldn't let the girls see how red my face was.

"Okay, what happened?" Mickie asked again.

Still with my hands covering my face, I replied, "If I tell you what happened, you'll laugh."

"We won't laugh. Tell us." Velvet assured.

"You promise?"

"We promise." They answered.

Slowly, I removed my hands from my face, revealing its tomato red color. "I went out and helped Traci. As I made it back, Gail attacked me and we began brawling. During it, she pushed me into a locker room. When I got in there I was about to leave, but Frankie was in there. He just got out of the shower, and he was naked! To avoid any other embarrassing thing, I ran out of there as fast as I could." I ended the story with a groan.

The girls didn't laugh, but they said, "Ooooohhhhh!"

"Did you like how he looked?" Velvet teased.

"Velvet!" I shouted. "It was so embarrassing!"

"I'm just messing with you, Sarah!" Velvet said.

"Well, don't!" I said, laying my head back on the couch.

"I thought you liked him, Sarah." Mickie brought up.

"I do, but seeing him naked by accident? It was embarrassing to do that!" I told her. "I'm afraid after what happened, he may not talk to me again."

Velvet wrapped her arm around me. "I'm sure he will know it was just an accident." She stood up and both girls headed out.

"We better get going. The show is over."

I regained my focus, grabbed my backpack, and headed out myself. As I walked out of the building, I started thinking…

_How could Frankie be taking a shower here when he didn't wrestle tonight?_

Stupid thought! I shook it off as I drove off in my car.

Next Sunday, Final Resolution!

* * *

><p>Oh, how embarrassing for Sarah! Catching her crush after a shower! At least she's focused for Final Resolution.<p> 


	5. My Time: Final Resolution

Here it is! Final Resolution time! Sarah faces Gail Kim for the Knockout's title. Will she succeed?

Sarah is owned by me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: My Time- Final Resolution<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

I arrived in the building that night right when the show started. Not knowing when my match was yet, I right away changed into my ring gear.

"Hey Sarah." Mickie came into the locker room and greeted me after I changed.

"Hey Micks." I greeted back before settling in to watch the Christopher Daniels versus Rob Van Dam match.

"Nervous about tonight?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yep. I can't believe Sting and Dixie decided to give me a title shot this early."

"That's because you deserve it." Mickie said. "You have real talent in the ring."

I stood up and hugged her. "Thanks, Mickie. By the way, when is my match?"

"After the X Division title match." She answered.

Just then, a crew member came past the door.

"Miss Veerthorne, Jeremy Borash wants to see you for an interview."

I headed out the locker room and went to find him. Not long after, I found him. He smiled as I approached him.

"Welcome, Miss Veerthorne." He politely greeted, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jeremy." I shook his hand back.

"Please, call me JB." He said. That's when the cameras turned on us. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with the challenger for the Knockout's title, Sarah Veerthorne. Sarah, what are your thoughts about tonight?"

I answered, "I am very nervous, but focused. Tonight, I will defeat Gail Kim, win that title, and make Karen suffer! Gail, I can't believe I used to respect you. Before I came here, you were one of the best Knockouts in the company. You let me down, Gail, and I'm going to put you down!"

I walked away and headed back. When I went into my locker room, Mickie, Velvet, Brooke, and Tara were in there.

"Who won the Daniels and Van Dam match?" I asked, due to not being able to watch the end.

"Rob did." Tara answered.

"Yes!" I shouted.

Brooke came up to me. "Are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready." I replied.

For the next few matches, I sat and watched. When the end of the X Division match was nearing, I was heading out. Before I left the locker room, all four girls hugged me.

"Good luck, Sarah!" Velvet said.

"Kick Gail's a**!" Tara shouted.

I waved to them as I left. Many wrestlers were walking past me and wishing me luck. One of them of which was Alex Shelley.

"Hey Sarah, good luck out there." He said.

"Thank you, Alex." I thanked politely. As I walked away, I could see him blush out of the corner of my eye. That guy really does like me.

I made it to the entrance area. Drivel played and I walked out.

_**Narrator POV**_

The loud riffs of Sarah's music played as she walked out. She smirked and slapped hands with fans as she went to the ring.

"This Knockout's contest is set for one-fall and it is for the Knockout's championship! Introducing first, the challenger, Sarah Veerthorne!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Sarah did her usual entrance.

Then out came Gail. She walked slowly to the ring, holding both the Knockout's title and the Knockout's tag team title belt.

Once Gail was in the ring, the referee holds up the belt and the opening bell sounded. The two girls tie up. Sarah takes Gail to the mat and puts her in Chinlock. Gail is able to fight it and it's her turn to take Sarah down to the mat. Sarah makes it up and the two exchange punches, with Sarah getting the advantage. She grabs Gail's head and hits a Neckbreaker.

Sarah pins; 1, 2... Gail kicks out. As Sarah tries to set Gail up, Gail punches her in the mouth then sends her down with an Uppercut. She sets Sarah up and goes for another punch. Sarah counters and Dropkicks Gail. She pulls Gail to the corner and runs to her, but Gail moves and Sarah hits the turnbuckle. Gail grabs Sarah's head and slams it hard on the mat.

Gail goes for the cover; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out. She grabs Sarah and gives a Backbreaker over her knee, but Sarah counters and connects with a Headscissors Takedown. She pins; 1, 2... Gail kicks out. Gail stands up and is able to hit a Clothesline. She covers; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out.

Gail drags Sarah to the corner and chokes her. She runs to the corner and charges, but Sarah moves and Gail hits the turnbuckle and falls to the mat. Sarah sets up Gail, and she attacks back with a punch followed by a kick to the face. Gail runs up the turnbuckle and stands to face the crowd. But she doesn't realize that Sarah is behind her.

Sarah grabs Gail from behind the turnbuckle and is able to put her in a Crucifix Powerbomb position. The crowd is going wild as she lands it! Sarah's heart was beating as she went for the cover.

1...

2...

3!

The bell rang and the crowd was going nuts! It took Sarah a few minutes to figure out what just happened.

"Here is your winner, and the NEW Knockout's champion, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy loudly announced.

That announcement made Sarah realize what she just did. The referee handed her the white belt, one of the most beautiful rewards she's ever received. Gail was still knocked out in the ring as Sarah stood on top of the turnbuckle and raised the belt high.

Suddenly, Traci ran into the ring and gave Sarah a big hug, she was able to lift her up. She raised Sarah's hand in victory before they headed backstage together.

_**Sarah's POV**_

I did it! I did it!

"Traci, pinch me! I think I'm dreaming!" I told Traci.

"No Sarah! You actually won that belt!" Traci exclaimed.

Then, I heard a group of squeals. I was suddenly pushed to the ground by Mickie, Velvet, Tara, and Brooke.

"You did it!" Mickie yelled.

"I knew you could do it!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Girls, careful! I'm kind of sore." I said as I pushed them off.

After a few minutes of talking, we all separated. They went back to the locker room while I just wondered around. I kept looking at my belt; I can't believe I was able to win it! Karen, you're really going down now, whether Jeff Hardy wins his match or not!

But then, someone pushed me from behind, almost making me hit the wall. It definitely was not a Knockout that pushed me, the push was too strong. I turned and there was Bully Ray, Scott Steiner, and Gunner. They were grinning wickedly at me.

"Hey little girl. Nice belt." Ray said.

"Ready for another reward?" Scott laughed.

Gunner came up to me and pushed me to the wall. "We'll tell you again. Join us."

"Did you guys forget about three weeks ago?" I asked. "I said NO! I'm not stupid like you are!"

Scott got into my face. "Jeff Jarrett wants to teach you a lesson for messing with his wife! You either join Immortal or your life will be hell!"

"Like I care!" I shouted. "Either Jeff or Karen will be fired when Jeff Hardy wins the steel cage match anyway!"

Then, something happened that I knew was coming. Bully Ray punched me right in the face! I fell right back on the floor, putting my hand on my cheek. I did my best to not cry.

"Aww! Is the little girl going to cry?" Ray said in a mocking tone.

"If she's not going to cry, let's make her!" Gunner suggested.

All three of them grabbed me and put me up against the wall again.

"Get ready for a long, painful beating!" Scott shouted.

But then, I heard a voice behind them.

"Did anyone ever tell you to not hit a lady?"

They turned around. As soon as they did, Scott was sent down by a hit with a steel chair. Gunner was next, then Ray after that.

And standing over them holding the chair, was Frankie.

He quickly grabbed my arm and we ran off. After a few seconds of running, we stopped in a hallway.

"Where did they hurt you?" He asked.

"Just on my cheek." I answered.

Frankie lightly put his hand on my cheek and felt it. He clicked his tongue in response. "That's going to leave a mark. Stay right here, I'll get you some ice."

He ran off. Not a minute later, he was back with a pack of ice. He handed it to me and I slowly put it on my cheek. I cringed as my cheek stung at the feeling of the ice. Once it was on, it was beginning to feel better.

He grabbed my arm again. "Come with me."

I walked with him to his locker room. He offered me a seat in the room and I sat down. I watched as he sat down in chair next to me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I broke it when I said, "Frankie, I'm sorry I caught you naked last Thursday."

Frankie chuckled, "It's okay, I know it was an accident. I would be mad on the people that do it on purpose."

"I bet you get a lot of that." I laughed. I covered my mouth. _Did I just say that?_

He responded with another chuckle, "You may think."

I looked at him for a few seconds, smiling at me. Man, he's so cute.

"There you are, Sarah!" I heard a voice outside of the locker room. Mickie and Velvet stood there. They came in and gave me a hug.

"We heard what happened with you and Immortal." Velvet said.

"It's okay. I'm fine now." I assured them. "Frankie helped me."

Both girls looked at him, then back at me.

"He did, didn't he?" Mickie asked.

"We better go." I changed the subject. Velvet and Mickie walked out while I looked at Frankie. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime." He replied, smiling.

I could feel myself blush as I walked out of the room.

Velvet giggled, "He was at the right place at the right time it seems."

"Anyway," Mickie interrupted, "good news. One of the Jarretts is going to get fired Thursday."

My eyes widened. "Hardy won?" Both girls nodded. I jumped up with excitement, "WOO HOO!"

"I'm happy about it too." Velvet said.

"Well, I'm going to change out of my ring gear and get out of here." I told them.

I waved goodbye to them before heading to the locker room. I changed out of my ring clothes and was beginning to leave when my cell phone rang. It was my mom.

"Hi Mom." I answered.

"_Hi sweetie. I saw you won the championship! I'm so proud of you!" _She sounded like she was crying happily.

"You saw it?" I asked.

"_Of course I did! You did great!" _

"Thanks."

"_Anymore trouble with those Immortal idiots?"_

"Yeah actually. Bully Ray punched me in the face."

"_Oh my God!" _She gasped. _"Is it bad?"_

"I'm probably going to have a huge lump on my cheek, but I'm feeling better now." I replied. "However, Frankie helped me."

"_He helped you again?"_

"Yeah." I sighed dreamily. "He's such a cutie." I said that quietly, but Mom must've heard it.

"_You think he's cute?"_

"No!" I quickly said. Mom laughed. "I have to go now."

"_Okay. I love you!"_

"Love you too, Mom." I hung up the phone and walked out.

Wow! What an incredible night!

* * *

><p>Sarah did it! She won the title! Now she can take Karen and Madison down! But what about Immortal? And is it weird that Kazarian was there at the right time?<p> 


	6. Now The Fun Begins

Another chapter up already! This may contain spoilers, so if you don't want to be spoiled don't read yet.

Anyway, it's the first show after Final Resolution and Sarah is feeling good. What will happen tonight?

Sarah belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Now The Fun Begins<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Sarah, I got good news and I got bad news." Mickie told me when I arrived at the show.

I sighed, "What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is Karen isn't the one getting fired. Jeff is." She answered.

"No!" I shouted. It didn't take me too long to calm down though. "What's the good news?"

"The good news is that since you're Knockout's champion, you can make her life a living hell!" Velvet exclaimed.

I smiled, "You're right. I can." I laughed an evil laugh. Now I felt evil!

Then, a thought came into my head.

"Why don't we start now?" I suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Brooke spoke up.

All five of us went out of the locker room and went to find Karen. We found her in her office or wherever she does her stuff, facing away from the door. We quietly tiptoed inside. I signaled the girls to be quiet before I reached behind her.

"Boink!" I said as I pinched the back of her neck.

"Ow!" She shrieked.

"Boink!" I pinched her again.

"Stop it, Veerthorne!" She shouted.

Now, all of us at once, pinched her, "Boink!"

Karen growled and stood up. Before she could get us, we were out of the room and out of sight.

"This isn't over, Veerthorne!" We heard her yell across the hall.

We were laughing very hard as we stood in the hallway.

"That was good for the first torture!" Tara said between laughs.

"And that's just the beginning." I told them.

Our laughing was stopped when a crew member came up.

"Miss Veerthorne, Sting wants to speak with you."

_Uh oh! What did I do? _I thought as I headed to Sting's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He gave me permission to come in. I walked in and he stood up and smiled. "Ah! The new Knockout's champion, Sarah Veerthorne! Just the girl I wanted to see!"

He gave me a hug as I walked to the desk.

"What did I do wrong, Sting?" I asked while I sat down in a chair.

Sting chuckled, "You didn't do anything wrong, Sarah. I just need to talk to you about something. You want to take away power from Karen and her other girls, right."

"Yes. And that reminds me… why didn't you fire Karen and fire Jeff instead?"

"Well, maybe with Jeff not around as much, she won't be as focused." He said.

I shrugged, "Maybe. Hopefully."

Sting continued, "Anyway, I set up a match for you at Genesis, the next pay-per-view. You will go against Madison Rayne and Gail Kim for the Knockout's tag team titles with a partner of your choice. Not only will those titles be on the line, but the Knockout's championship will be too. If you and your partner win, not only do you keep your title, but you win the tag team titles as well. However if Madison and Gail win, Gail gets the championship back. Does that sound fair?"

I thought about it for a few seconds, then responded, "Agreed."

"Good!" He shook my hand. "Go and find a good Knockout to be your partner!"

That's when he heard Kurt Angle calling for him from the ring.

"Oh great! Angle wants me!" He grumbled and walked off.

_Hmm, a good Knockout to be my partner, huh? _I thought and smiled while I walked out of the office. "I know just the girl!"

_**Later:**_

I was sitting in the locker room with the girls, watching the show and drinking hot chocolate. Traci was wrestling Madison tonight, I really hoped she would win.

However, she did not win and that made me angry. I set my hot chocolate down and stood up.

"Girls, I'll be right back."

"Where you going?" Mickie asked.

"I'm going to have a little talk with Gail and Madison." I answered before I left the locker room. I ran past the theme song guy. "Play my theme!"

_**Narrator POV**_

Gail Kim and Madison's heads shot up when Sarah's theme played. Sarah ran into the ring and stood there. She helped Traci up, then told her to head backstage.

"What are you doing here?" Gail asked angrily. "I should be beating down on you for stealing my championship right now!"

Sarah put the microphone close to her mouth and spoke. "First off, I did not steal this belt from you. I won it fair and square. Second, I need to tell you two something. Maybe Sting didn't tell you, but you both have a match at Genesis."

Madison and Gail looked at each other confused.

"Let me explain; it'll be a match for both the Knockout's tag team titles and the Knockout's title. It will be both of you going against me and a partner of my choosing."

"What?" Madison screamed.

Sarah continued, "The rules are if me and my partner win, not only will I keep my title, but we will win those tag team belts. But if you two win, Gail will get the belt that I have back."

Both girls were now smiling.

"Oh, you may be happy to hear that now. But come Genesis, those titles will belong to me and my partner."

Sarah dropped the microphone and headed out of the ring. Gail and Madison watched behind her, their smiles gone.

_**Sarah's POV**_

I got backstage, but before I went back to the locker room, I had to stop by Sting's office again.

The door was wide open when I got there. He and Dixie were in there talking. Even though it wasn't necessary, I knocked anyway.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure. Come on in, Sarah." Sting and Dixie both said.

When I walked in, Sting asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I replied. "I just have a suggestion." I took a piece of paper out of my pocket, unfolded it, and handed it to him. "If you could, would you contact this girl? She is a good friend of mine who just got out of wrestling training and she's looking for someone to accept her. She's really good; she tried out for WWE, but they didn't accept her."

He looked at the paper for a few seconds, then responded, "Of course, Sarah."

"We'll call her as soon as we can." Dixie said.

"Thank you very much." I thanked and turned to leave.

"Oh Sarah! Wait!" Dixie stopped me.

"Yes, Dixie?" I asked.

She handed me what looked like an invitation. "I'm having a Christmas party on the twenty-third. _Almost _everyone is invited and I'm inviting you. You busy or do you want to come?"

"Well, I am leaving on Christmas Eve morning for home, but I will totally show up for the party." I accepted.

"Thank you." Dixie said.

I slipped the invitation into my back pant pocket and left. I decided it was time to go back to the locker room.

But as I turned towards the direction, I was suddenly pulled by someone. I felt myself being pulled into a closet or something. The door shut and I screamed, but a hand on my mouth muffled the sound.

"Shh! Shh! It's okay! It's okay!" A familiar male voice shushed me. I realized who it was and I calmed down.

"Frankie?"

"Yes, it's me." He whispered.

"What are you doing?" I said out loud.

"Shh! I'm hiding you. Immortal is looking for you." He explained.

My eyes widened. "Immortal is looking for me?"

As if to answer my question, I heard the voices of Immortal members on the outside of the closet we were in.

"Where is that purple-haired punk of a girl?" Bully Ray shouted.

"We've looked everywhere for her!" Ric Flair yelled.

"She was just in the ring!" Scott Steiner spoke.

"Maybe she heard we were looking for her and it scared her off." Gunner suggested.

I then heard Eric Bischoff's voice.

"Gentlemen, I told you. That Veerthorne girl isn't a huge priority right now. We need to focus on Jeff Hardy."

I was quiet as I could be while I listened to the voices. However throughout the whole thing, Frankie was moving his hands up and down my abdomen. I don't know whether he was doing it to comfort me or he was checking me out. Along with that, I could feel him breathing in my ear, his breath felt warm.

Crap! This was distracting me!

Finally, the voices of Immortal were gone.

"Are they gone?" I asked.

Frankie opened the door by a crack and looked. "They're gone."

We walked out of the closet and into the hallway.

"Thanks, Frankie." I thanked when I looked at him. "I almost got attacked by Immortal again!"

"No problem." He said. "I'm excited to see your match at Genesis. Have you found a partner?"

I nodded, "I have one in mind, but she's not here right now."

"That's cool." He smiled. Oh man, that smile!

I shook my head. "I better get going."

"See you later!" Frankie called back as I walked off.

"Bye!"

I walked into the locker room and as soon as I stepped in, Velvet, Mickie, Brooke, and Tara stood in front of me.

"So, which one of us is your partner for Genesis?" Velvet asked.

"Uh… girls, I hate to disappoint you, but I already have a partner in mind." They groaned. "If Sting and Dixie can contact her and hire her, she'll be my partner."

"So a new Knockout may be coming?" Tara asked.

"Maybe." I replied. "If Sting and Dixie hire her." I sat on the chair and began to think.

"What are you thinking about."

I answered, "Frankie just rescued me from Immortal again on my way back here."

"Oh really?" Mickie teased.

"I can't help but think, the three times Immortal's been after me since I came here, Frankie was there to help me."

Tara spoke, "Maybe he likes you."

I blushed, "Don't get my hopes up, Tara." I stood up and grabbed my backpack. "I'm leaving for the night, girls. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Sarah!" The girls said goodbye as I headed out the building.

* * *

><p>A match for the Knockout's tag team titles at Genesis? Cool! Who will be Sarah's partner for it? We'll see!<p> 


	7. Happy Day

I'm back with another chapter! I could not wait until tomorrow to write this, so I did it now! In this one, Sarah receives good news, and has a dream about a certain someone. And a warning, there is some girly type stuff here. Oh, and don't read yet if you don't want to be spoiled!

Sarah belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Happy Day<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Thank you, Sting! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I cheered as I hugged Sting as tightly as I could. Since I wasn't here for the end of the show last week, I didn't get to see who really got fired. I was so happy when I was told both of them were fired.

Sting chuckled, "You are very welcome. You don't have to worry about them anymore."

I stopped hugging him. "Although, it may get a little lonely around here having no Karen to torture."

"You can torture Madison and Gail." Sting suggested.

I smiled, "And that's what I'm going to do."

I was about to leave the room when Sting stopped me.

"Oh Sarah! I have more good news!"

"What?" I turned to him.

He asked, "You remember your friend you recommended to me last week?" I replied by nodding. "Well, we hired her."

I gasped, screamed, and hugged him again. "YOU HIRED HER? THANK YOU!"

"We told her to come down and try out during the weekend. She did a great job and we said, 'You're hired.'" He explained.

"Thank you so much, Sting!" I stopped the hugging. "This is a really happy day!"

He laughed, "I knew you would be in a good mood.

"When will she be here?" I asked.

"She'll be here next week." Sting answered.

"Yes!" I shouted. Then I headed out the room. "See you later!"

_Oh my God! This is so cool! _I thought as I was on my way to the locker room. But, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"_Hey best friend!" _A female voice on the phone greeted, sounding excited.

"Hi!" I greeted back.

"_Did Sting tell you that I got hired?" _She asked.

"Yeah. He just told me a few seconds ago. Congratulations!"

"_You know, Sarah, I have to thank you for suggesting me to him. Late last Thursday after the show, I got a call from him and asked to come down to try out. I went down there, tried out, and when I was done, both he and Dixie asked, 'You want a job? You're hired!'"_

"That's just so cool!" I commented. "Oh by the way, why didn't WWE accept you again?"

She sighed before she answered, _"They said they wouldn't accept me because I was "too violent"."_

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why would they say that? Kharma, Beth Phoenix, and Natalya are just as violent as you are!"

"_That's what I said to them!" _She shouted. _"But guess what I did when I walked out of the WWE office."_

"What did you do?" I asked.

"_I went to the Divas locker room and flipped them off!"_

"You didn't!"

She laughed, _"I did! And most of them threw a fit! I heard Kelly Kelly call me a freak."_

I laughed, "Good one! I heard that you'll debut here next week. Are you ready?"

"_Oh yeah! Totally!" _Her voice then started to sound evil. _"And Sarah, I can't wait to meet Madison and Gail. I really… cannot wait."_

We both laughed evilly before we said goodbye.

"I have to go now."

"_Okay. See you next week, bestie!"_

"You too!" I said and hung up the phone. I walked down and into my locker room.

Inside was Velvet and Mickie, watching the TV.

"Hey. Where's Brooke and Tara?" I asked.

"In the ring." Mickie responded, pointing to the TV. I looked and saw Brooke and Tara wrestling in the ring, with Madison looking like she's a referee. "Apparently, Madison thinks she is in charge of the Knockouts now and put them in a match."

"That's stupid." I commented. I smiled when I saw Brooke and Tara turn on Madison and lay her out. Gail Kim went out to check on her. "Vel, Micks, I'll be right back."

I went out the locker room and headed to the entrance.

"Play my music." I told the theme song guy.

_**Narrator POV**_

Drivel played and out came Sarah, smiling at the girls in the ring. Tara and Brooke smiled back while Madison and Gail were yelling at her.

"What are you doing out here?" They kept yelling until Sarah got into the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"Will you two just shut up?" Sarah shouted at them, getting the crowd cheering loudly. She stood in between Tara and Brooke. "I hope you two didn't forget that at Genesis, you'll be putting those titles on the line against me and my partner."

Gail grabbed a microphone. "Of course we didn't forget! Do you think we're stupid?"

"Yes." Sarah answered that question, getting glares from both them.

"Enough!" Gail yelled and got close to Sarah. "Who's your partner Sarah? Is it Velvet? Is it Mickie? Is it Tara? Is it Tessmacher? Oh! Or is it Traci Brooks?"

Sarah shook her head before she answered, "I'm sorry Gail, but all five of those are wrong. My partner is none of those girls. She's a new Knockout and she'll be here next week."

She got close to both Gail and Madison, "And girls, she can't wait to meet you. Oh yes, she really can't wait to meet you."

Sarah threw the microphone on the mat and walked backstage with Brooke and Tara. Gail and Madison were watching as their rivals headed back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"So your friend got hired?" Brooke asked.

"Yep! Sting told me when I arrived."

Then, Velvet and Mickie walked up to us.

"So we'll see your friend next week?" Velvet asked.

I nodded, "That you will. Although I have to warn you, she may be kind of freaky at first."

"Doesn't matter, Sarah!" Velvet assured. "She's your friend, she's our friend."

"Besides, I think we've gotten used to freaky people by now." Tara said.

"Want to watch the show?" I asked. We all agreed and headed back in the locker room to watch the show.

_**Later:**_

I was currently alone in the locker room. The girls went out to do something, but I decided to stay.

They've been gone for a while and I started to get bored. So I opened up my backpack and took out my purple MP3 player. I switched it on and searched through the songs.

I stopped it on one that I've recently heard. The song was Addicted by Saving Abel, and it sure was addicting!

I pressed play, tilted my head back, and closed my eyes as the song began to play.

_I'm so addicted to_  
><em>All the things you do<em>  
><em>When you're going down on me<em>  
><em>In between the sheets<em>  
><em>Or the sound you make<em>  
><em>With every breath you take<em>  
><em>It's not like anything<em>  
><em>When you're loving me<em>

That's when my dream began. I was forced to tilt my head up when I heard the door open. I looked and I saw Frankie, dressed in his blue jeans and white button-up shirt. He began walking towards me with a sexy look on his face.

_Oh girl lets take it slow_  
><em>So as for you well you know where to go<em>  
><em>I want to take my love and hate you till the end<em>

His eyes were half lidded and he began to lick his lips as he reached to the buttons of his shirt.

_It's not like you to turn away_  
><em>From all the bulls**t I can't take<em>  
><em>It's not like me to walk away<em>

He then started to unbutton his shirt slowly.

_I'm so addicted too all the things_  
><em>You do when you're going down on me<em>  
><em>In between the sheets<em>  
><em>Or the sound you make<em>  
><em>With every breathe you take<em>  
><em>It's not like anything<em>  
><em>When you're loving me<em>

_Yeah_

He got closer to the bottom of his shirt. When the last buttons were undone, he slowly slipped the shirt off, revealing his gorgeous body.

_I know when it's getting rough_  
><em>All the times we spend<em>  
><em>When we try to make<em>  
><em>This love something better than<em>  
><em>Just making love again<em>

Frankie started backing away from me. He stopped at the wall. With his pointer finger, he did the "come here" motion at me.

_It's not like you to turn away_  
><em>All the bulls**t I can't take<em>  
><em>Just when I think I can walk away,<em>

I stood up and walked over to him. When I got in front of him, he put his hand behind my head. He moved it around, tickled the back, and played with my hair.

_I'm so addicted to all the things_  
><em>You do when you're going on me<em>  
><em>In between the sheets<em>  
><em>Or the sound you make<em>  
><em>With every breathe<em>  
><em>It's not like anything<em>

_I'm so addicted to the things you do_  
><em>When you're going down on me<em>  
><em>Or the sound you make with every breath you take<em>  
><em>It's not like anything when you're loving me<em>

He was leaning towards me and closed his eyes. Was he going to kiss me? I closed my eyes and leaned forward as well.

_Yeah_  
><em>When you're loving me<em>

Our lips were so close to touching. But I was snapped out when I heard the music suddenly stop.

"Sarah!" I heard Brooke yell when I woke up. She pulled my headphones out of my ears because she had them in her hand.

"WHAT?" I was clearly mad at her for interrupting my dream.

"Frankie's going to be wrestling in the Wild Card tag team tournament next." She said.

I gasped and ran towards the TV. I heard the girls giggle as I did so.

I felt my face get warm as I watched Frankie and AJ walk out. When Frankie took his t-shirt off when he got into the ring, I had the phrase "I'm too sexy for my shirt" come into my mind.

I didn't realize that I was saying the phrase to myself quietly over and over again, but loudly enough that the girls could hear it.

"Sarah and Frankie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Velvet and Brooke teased. I shot a glare at them and returned to watching the match.

I cheered loudly when Frankie and AJ won against Daniels and Van Dam.

"Jeez Sarah! Relax!" Mickie said.

"I need to go find him!" I headed out the locker room. I kept on the lookout just in case Madison, Gail, or those Immortal idiots decided to attack me.

"Hi Sarah." I jumped when I heard his voice behind me. I turned and there he was in his wrestling attire.

_Don't faint again! Don't faint again! _I thought in my head while staring at him and his body.

"H-h-hi." I greeted nervously. "G-g-good job out there."

"Thank you." He gave me a sweet smile. "I heard a friend of yours got hired. Can't wait to see her."

I nodded, "She'll be here next week."

"That's cool." Frankie said. "You going to Dixie's Christmas party tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I am. Are you?"

"Mm hmm. I'll be there." He began to leave. "I have to go. See you later!"

I waved behind him. "Bye."

I headed on back to the locker room, which I knew that the girls were watching our talk. "Girls, I knew you watched me talk with him."

They came out and stood in front of me.

"You didn't faint this time." Mickie said.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the room. I grabbed my backpack, "I'm heading out for tonight. See you all tomorrow night."

The girls each gave me a hug before I left. Tomorrow, I was going to a Christmas party.

* * *

><p>What a good night for Sarah! Her friend will be coming next week and both Jarretts are gone. Next chapter will be a filler episode, Dixie's Christmas party.<p>

And I want to try out something. A lot of people have been doing this and I may give it a try, I'll have some Musi! (or Muses, whatever they're called) What do you guys think?

I'll try it out:

_**Me: So guys, what do you think of the story so far?**_

_**Sting Muse: I like it!**_

_**James Storm Muse: Really good!**_

_**Eric Young Muse: Not a lot of me in there, but well written.**_

_**AJ Styles Muse: Agreed with Eric.**_

_**Daniels Muse: Uh... I've read better.**_

_**Robert Roode Muse: Me too.**_

_**Kazarian Muse: Well, I like it!**_

_**Robert Roode Muse: Of course you like it! It's about you!**_

_**Kazarian Muse: *sexy face* Jealous?**_

_**Robert Roode Muse: :(**_

_**Me: Yes Bobby, be jealous.**_


	8. The Christmas Party

Hello peoples! Another chapter up all ready! This is a filler episode, and it's Dixie's Christmas party. Will Sarah have fun?

This chapter is kind of long, mostly because of the karaoke songs. The next chapter will possibly be another filler.

Sarah belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Christmas Party<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

I was in my hotel room getting ready for Dixie's Christmas party. Good thing I went shopping in town earlier, I didn't bring any nice clothes with me. I put on a purple shirt that had the shoulders down but showed the straps, black leather pants and boots, my short dark purple jacket, and black finger-less gloves.

I looked in the mirror as I was putting my eye makeup on. It looked like I was going to a concert instead of a Christmas party, but oh well. After the eye stuff was applied, I brushed my hair and tried to make it look neat.

I was all set and headed out my hotel room. Since I was in Florida, the weather wasn't cold. So I decided to walk over to the party instead of drive. Her place wasn't that far from my hotel anyway.

**At Dixie's house:**

"This must be the place." I said to myself as I found the house on the address of the invitation.

It was a big house and the whole front was covered with Christmas lights and decorations. I really loved looking at houses like that.

I went to the door and from there I could hear a lot of talking and noise.

"Yep. This is the place."

I opened the door and walked in. All the Impact faces and a few of the heels (the ones that were jerks in the ring, but friendly outside of it) from what I can see were there. My one and only favorite Christmas CD, Twisted Sister's _A Twisted Christmas, _was playing overhead. One side of the large room had a long table covered in food and drinks; pizza, sandwiches, cookies, and other stuff. Good thing I came here hungry. I was surprised that I didn't see much beer around. Usually at parties (well, the ones I went to), there's tons of beer. Maybe James stole it all.

On the other side of the room, there was a makeshift stage with a karaoke machine. In the corner close to the stage, Eric Young and a few other guys were playing the Wipeout video game on the Kinect. And by the cheering Eric was making, it sounded like he was winning.

I walked over to the table and popped open a can of root beer. I saw a sign on the one case of beer on the table that said _Only two beers per person tonight! No one is going home drunk!_

"Clever." I laughed.

"There she is!" I heard a female voice scream. Running over to me were Velvet, Mickie, Tara, and Brooke. All four of them greeted me with a tight hug. "You made it!"

"Of course I made it." I said. "Uh, is there somewhere that I can hang up my jacket?"

"Yes." Tara nodded, then pointed close to the door. "There's a rack over there."

I took off my jacket, hang it up on the rack, and went back to the girls. They were eying my outfit.

"Wow, Sarah. You look hot!" Brooke commented.

"Really?" I asked. The girls nodded. "Wow."

"Did you wear that outfit so Frankie may notice you?" Mickie teased. The other girls giggled.

"What? No!" I answered. Then I asked, "Is he here?"

Mickie nodded, then pointed behind me.

I turned my head and there he was. Across the room, looking sexy in his black button-up shirt and dark jeans, holding a drink in his hand, talking to AJ and James. I watched as he talked and laughed with them. Then, he looked at my direction and saw me.

I quickly turned my head away and blushed. "Man, he looks hot!"

"Why don't you go over there and talk to him?" Brooke suggested. She nudged at me. "He may think you look sexy."

"He's still looking at you!" Velvet said, making me put my face down in embarrassment. I was afraid to turn and look.

Thankfully, Dixie and Sting came by. Sting made me laugh mainly because he was wearing a Santa Claus hat.

"Sarah!" They both greeted me with a hug. "Glad you could make it!"

"I'm glad I made it too. Everyone's looking like they're having a good time." I said.

"They do every year." Sting chuckled.

"Go and enjoy yourself! Make yourself at home!" Dixie encouraged me.

I proceeded and grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza while I picked up my root beer can with the other hand.

"So, what are you going to do right now besides eat your food?" Mickie asked.

I shrugged and smiled, "Dunno. I'll think of something."

Then, James Storm walked passed me.

"Hey little lady." He politely greeted as he walked passed.

All five of us looked weirdly at him.

"Did he just call you 'little lady'?" Brooke asked.

After that moment, I guzzled down the rest of my root beer and crushed the can. I threw it into the garbage can that was about fifteen feet away and made a direct shot.

"Correct!" I shouted. "Let's go party!"

_**Later:**_

It was two hours later and the party was still going. I just finished playing a round of the Wipeout video game with Eric. That game is harder than I thought!

Anyway, I headed out the back door and stood on the porch, I needed some air. I looked up at the starry sky like I always did on nights like this.

I then jumped when I heard the door open.

"Hey Sarah." I turned around and there was Frankie. "What are you doing out here?"

_What was he doing out here with me? _I thought. I answered, "Just needed some air."

"So do I." He said and tilted his head back and slicked back his hair. He stood next to me, looking out in the sky. _This man is beautiful! _

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He commented.

"Yeah. The night sky is always fascinating to me." I answered.

"That too." He smiled.

I got confused. "Wait, what was beautiful too?"

"The sky. That's beautiful, too." Frankie answered.

_What? What was he talking about? All I said was that the sky was- Wait a minute! _I blushed as I thought about it.

My thought was interrupted when we heard Dixie calling from the inside, "Everyone gather around the stage! Everyone!"

"Guess it's time to go in." Frankie whispered.

We walked back into the house together and stood near the stage. Dixie was standing there while Sting was turning on the karaoke machine.

Dixie spoke. "Now those of you that have been to past Christmas parties of mine, you know what's next. It's time for the karaoke contest!"

The whole room erupted in cheers. Guys like AJ, Bobby, James, and even Frankie cheered the loudest. I cheered along.

"KARAOKE CONTEST! WOO!" Eric yelled when the cheering was done, making everyone laugh.

Dixie continued. "Okay, for those of you that are new, here's how the contest goes. Whoever wants to come up here and sing can do so, and at the end when no one else will go, we will have everyone figure out the winner. The person who sings the best wins the contest. You don't have to sing if you don't want to." She clapped her hands together. "Who wants to go first?"

"We do!" Two voices were heard from the back. Running up to the stage was Alex Shelley and surprisingly, Chris Sabin! We clapped as they stood on the stage.

"Glad to see you back, Chris." Dixie commented. Chris just smiled, then went to the machine to pick out a song. While he was doing it, I could see Alex eying me.

Once a song was chosen, the Motor City Machine Guns stood in the middle of the stage.

"Hit it, Sting!" Chris shouted. Sting hit play on the machine and Alive by P.O.D began to play.

The two began head banging to the beginning of the song. Alex put the microphone to his mouth and began singing.

_Everyday is a new day_  
><em>I'm thankful for<em>  
><em>Every breath I take<em>  
><em>I won't take you for granted (I won't take you for granted)<em>  
><em>So I learn from my mistakes<em>

It's Chris's turn to sing now.

_It's beyond my control_  
><em>Sometimes it's best to let go<em>  
><em>Whatever happens<em>  
><em>In this lifetime<em>

(Alex)_  
>So I trust in love (so I trust in love)<br>You have given me  
>Peace of mind<em>

They both then sing the chorus loud.

_I feel so alive_  
><em>For the very first time<em>  
><em>I can't deny you<em>  
><em>I feel so alive<em>  
><em>I feel so alive<em>  
><em>For the very first time<em>  
><em>And I think I can fly<em>

It's up to Alex again.

_Sunshine upon my face (sunshine upon my face)_  
><em>A new song for me to sing<em>  
><em>Tell the world<em>  
><em>How I feel inside (Tell the world how I feel inside)<em>  
><em>Even though it might<em>  
><em>Cost me everything<em>

(Chris)_  
>Now that I know this<br>So beyond, I can't hold this  
>I can never<br>Turn my back away_

(Alex)_  
>Now that I've seen you (Now that I've seen you)<br>I can neva look away_

They once again team up for the chorus.

_I feel so alive_  
><em>For the very first time<em>  
><em>I can't deny you<em>  
><em>I feel so alive<em>  
><em>I feel so alive<em>  
><em>For the very first time<em>  
><em>And I think I can fly<em>

They stand still through the music part. Then Alex begins again.

_Now that I know you_  
><em>I could never<em>  
><em>Turn my back away<em>  
><em>Now that I see you<em>  
><em>I could neva look away<em>

(Chris)_  
>Now that I know you<br>I could neva  
>Turn my back away<em>

Now they both sing this one.

_Now that I see you I believe no matta_  
><em>What they say!<em>

_I feel so alive_  
><em>For the very first time<em>  
><em>I can't deny you<em>  
><em>I feel so alive<em>  
><em>I feel so alive<em>  
><em>For the very first time<em>  
><em>And I think I can fly<em>

_I feel so alive_  
><em>For the very first time<em>  
><em>And I think I can fly<em>

They do it one last time.

_I feel so alive_  
><em>For the very first time<em>  
><em>And I think I can fly<em>

_And I think I can fly _  
><em>And I think I can fly <em>

_And I think I can fly_

The song goes to a stop and the whole room applauds and hollers. The two bow and walk off the stage. As Alex walks off, he winks over at me.

Dixie goes back on the stage. "Nice job, MCMG! Who's next?"

_**Later:**_

The contest lasted for thirty minutes and it was still going. Mickie sang this country song I didn't recognize, but she did great. James sang Lowlife by Theory of a Deadman, which is a song I thought he wouldn't sing; he did good too. Eric went up there and did a really bad hip-hop song. He was bad, so bad that we booed him off the stage! ODB too sang a bad song that we booed her off the stage for.

Now, AJ and Chris Daniels just finished singing Find The Real by Alter Bridge. We applauded them, they bowed, and took their seats back on the floor.

"Anyone else?" Dixie asked when she got back up on the stage.

"Sarah should sing something!" I heard Velvet shout out. I looked over at her.

"No no. I can't sing. I can't do it." I told them.

"Come on! New Knockout, sing something!" Shannon Moore yelled.

That's when the whole room started chanting my name. Everyone was!

Finally, I gave in. "Fine, I'll do it!"

A huge applause came when I stepped to the stage. I looked through the karaoke machine.

"No, no, no, maybe, maybe, no, no, maybe, no…" I said to myself as I searched through the songs. Then, one good one came up. "Ah ha! Found one!"

I stood in the middle of the stage as Sting was getting ready to hit play.

"Okay everyone. This is Halestorm's version of Lady Gaga's song Bad Romance."

I signaled Sting to hit play and the music started.

_Want your bad romance_

The lights on the stage began to move at the beat of the music. I bobbed my head to the beat and started singing.

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly_  
><em>I want your disease<em>  
><em>I want your everything<em>  
><em>As long as it's free<em>  
><em>I want your love<em>  
><em>Love-love-love<em>  
><em>I want your love<em>

_I want your drama_  
><em>The touch of your hand<em>  
><em>I want you leather-studded kiss in the sand<em>  
><em>And I want your love<em>  
><em>Love-love-love<em>  
><em>I want your love<em>

As I began singing this part, I began to look at Frankie, even walk over to him a bit.

_You know that I want you_  
><em>And you know that I need you<em>  
><em>I want a bad, a bad romance<em>

I threw my head forward and continued to rock out.

_I want your love_  
><em>And I want your revenge<em>  
><em>You and me could write a bad romance<em>  
><em>I want your love and<em>  
><em>All your love is revenge<em>  
><em>You and me could write a bad romance<em>

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
><em>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
><em>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>Caught in a bad romance<em>  
><em>Want your bad romance<em>

I started banging my head around. I was feeling like a rock band singer.

_Want your bad romance_  
><em>I want your horror<em>  
><em>I want your design<em>  
><em>'Cause you're a criminal<em>  
><em>As long as your mine<em>  
><em>I want your love<em>  
><em>Love-love-love<em>  
><em>I want your love<em>

_I want your psycho_  
><em>Your vertical stick<em>  
><em>Want you in my rear window<em>  
><em>'Cause baby you're sick<em>  
><em>I want your love<em>  
><em>Love-love-love<em>  
><em>I want your love<em>

I looked at Frankie again.

_You know that I want you_  
><em>And you know that I need you<em>  
><em>I want a bad, a bad romance<em>

_I want your love_  
><em>And I want your revenge<em>  
><em>You and me could write a bad romance<em>  
><em>I want your love and<em>  
><em>All your love is revenge<em>  
><em>You and me could write a bad romance<em>

I raised my fist in the air and sang this as loud as I could.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! _

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
><em>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
><em>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>Caught in a bad romance<em>  
><em>Want your bad romance<em>

I started bouncing around the stage and enjoying the music.

_Want your bad romance_

I looked out on the floor and saw everyone standing up either pumping their fists or head banging. I got a little closer to Frankie as I sang this.

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your love_  
><em>And I want your revenge<em>  
><em>I want your love I don't wanna be friends<em>

_Je deux amour_  
><em>Et te veux ta revanche<em>  
><em>Je deux amour<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be friends<em>

I began to back away from him as I prepared to sing the last verse.

_I don't wanna be friends_

_I don't wanna be friends_  
><em>Want your bad romance<em>

I raised my fist high again.

_I want your love_  
><em>And I want your revenge<em>  
><em>You and me could write a bad romance<em>  
><em>I want your love and<em>  
><em>All your love is revenge<em>  
><em>You and me could write a bad romance<em>

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
><em>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
><em>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>Caught in a bad romance<em>

The song was coming to a close. I stood there silent, and…

_Want your bad romance_

The song ended. Everyone erupted in cheers, whistles, and hollers.

"Bravo!" I heard Bobby Roode and other guys yell. I jumped off the stage and took my seat. Velvet and Tara wrapped me up in a hug.

"You did awesome!" They whispered at me.

"That was amazing, Sarah!" Dixie commented. "Does anyone else want to go."

At first, no one spoke. But then…

"I'll go." I heard Frankie say. We clapped when he walked up the stage.

In about thirty seconds, he found a song and stood in the middle of the stage.

"Play it, Sting." He signaled.

Sting hit it and when the song began, I immediately recognized it and gasped. It was a song I used to listen to all the time when I was younger; it was Smooth by Santana! He began singing the song, in a low sexy tone. He also did some sexy movements, like sway his hips.

_Man it's a hot one _  
><em>Like seven inches from the midday sun <em>  
><em>I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone <em>  
><em>But you stay so cool<em>

_My munequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa _  
><em>Your my reason for reason <em>  
><em>The step in my groove<em>

Frankie walks over and looks at me.

_And if you say this life ain't good enough _  
><em>I would give my world to lift you up I could change my life to better suit your mood <em>  
><em>Cause you're so smooth<em>

He moves away and back to the middle.

_And just like the ocean under the moon Well that's the same emotion that I get from you _  
><em>You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth <em>  
><em>Gimme your heart, make it real <em>  
><em>Or else forget about it<em>

He walks around in the middle before the next verse comes up.

_I'll tell you one thing _  
><em>If you would leave it would be a crying shame <em>  
><em>In every breath and every word <em>  
><em>I hear your name calling me out <em>  
><em>Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm from your radio <em>  
><em>You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow <em>  
><em>Turning you round and round<em>

He looks at me again.

_And if you say this life ain't good enough _  
><em>I would give my world to lift you up <em>  
><em>I could change my life to better suit your mood<em>

He comes up close to me again.

_Cause you're so smooth_

_And just like the ocean under the moon Well that's the same emotion that I get from you _  
><em>You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth <em>  
><em>Gimme your heart, make it real <em>  
><em>Or else forget about it<em>

As the guitar solo played, Frankie walked around the stage. When it ended, he looked at me again and continued singing.

_And just like the ocean under the moon _  
><em>Well that's the same emotion that I get from you <em>  
><em>You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth <em>  
><em>Gimme your heart, make it real <em>  
><em>Or else forget about it<em>

The song was ending. When it did, we all stood up and cheered. I cheered the loudest.

Frankie jumped off the stage, staring at me.

"Nice job, Frankie!" Dixie commented. "Is there anyone else?" After a few seconds, no one answered. "Anyone?" Few more seconds, no answer. "Alright! Looks like it's time to choose the winners! Will all the contestants come up here?"

I stood up and went on the stage with Alex, Chris, Mickie, James, Eric, ODB, AJ, Daniels, and Frankie. We stood in a line, with me standing next to Frankie. I could sense him staring at me.

"Now, we will determine the winner by the amount of applause. The contestant with the loudest applause will be the winner." Dixie turned towards us. "First, the Motor City Machine Guns!"

The audience clapped loudly and there were some hollers.

"Next, Mickie James!"

The audience clapped loudly again and some guys whistled.

"James Storm!"

Clapping was loud and a few guys were heard going "Woo!".

"Eric Young!"

Everyone booed, making Eric look sad. I actually felt sorry for him.

"ODB!"

Booing again, then again both her and Eric stunk at their songs.

"AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels!"

Loud clapping and a decent amount of cheering.

Then it came to me. "Sarah Veerthorne!"

The audience cheered super loud, louder than for the rest of the contestants! There were also a lot of whistles and hollers.

"And finally, Kazarian!"

His reaction was the exact same as mine! Super loud cheering, a lot of whistling and hollering.

"Whoa!" Dixie commented. "Looks like the strongest applause is between Sarah and Kazarian. We'll have to decide."

For about a minute, Dixie kept pointing to me and Frankie every ten seconds. Every time she did, we got the same type of reaction.

Finally, she made a decision. "Everybody, we have a tie this year!"

Cheering was in the room again. I tied with Frankie in a karaoke contest?

"Looks like we'll need to do a tie breaker." Sting suggested.

Dixie shook her head, "No, no tie breaker. Sarah and Kaz are this year's karaoke winners!"

"Well, can we at least do a finale?" Sting asked.

Dixie thought for a moment, then sighed, "Fine, but one song. And you choose it."

"I already have one in mind." Sting said as he moved to the machine. He found the song, hit play, and I rolled my eyes when I recognized it. It was Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. Come on! Who doesn't know that song these days?

Sting gave all ten of us microphones, including one for himself. He put the microphone close and began singing.

_Just a small town girl_  
><em>Livin' in a lonely world<em>  
><em>She took the midnight train<em>  
><em>Goin' anywhere<em>

Sting pointed over to Alex and Chris. They both then sang.

_Just a city boy_  
><em>Born and raised in South Detroit<em>  
><em>He took the midnight train<em>  
><em>Goin' anywhere<em>

During the guitar part, Eric was doing air guitar to it. Sting then pointed to Mickie.

_A singer in a smokey room_  
><em>A smell of wine and cheap perfume<em>

He quickly pointed to James.

_For a smile they can share the night_  
><em>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

All of us sang the chorus at once.

_Strangers waiting_  
><em>Up and down the boulevard<em>  
><em>Their shadows searching<em>  
><em>In the night<em>  
><em>Streetlights, people<em>  
><em>Livin' just to find emotion<em>  
><em>Hidin', somewhere in the night<em>

After the other music part was done, Sting pointed to Eric and ODB

_Workin' hard to get my fill_  
><em>Everybody wants a thrill<em>

He quickly points to AJ and Daniels.

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_  
><em>Just one more time<em>

It was Frankie's turn now.

_Some will win_  
><em>Some will lose<em>  
><em>Some were born to sing the blues<em>

Now, it was my turn.

_Oh, the movie never ends_  
><em>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

Chorus time together again!

_Strangers waiting_  
><em>Up and down the boulevard<em>  
><em>Their shadows searching<em>  
><em>In the night<em>  
><em>Streetlights, people<em>  
><em>Livin' just to find emotion<em>  
><em>Hidin', somewhere in the night<em>

During the guitar solo, Eric was sliding on the floor playing air guitar again, using the microphone as the guitar. When that was finished, it was time to sing the last verse, with me and Frankie being the only ones singing the "Hold on to the feelin'" part.

_Don't stop believin'_  
><em>Hold on to the feelin'<em>  
><em>Streetlights, people<em>

Frankie and I then sang out:

_Oh-oh-oooooh!_

And until the rest of the song.

_Don't stop believin'_  
><em>Hold on Streetlights, people<em>

_Oh-oh-oooooh!_

_Don't stop believin'_  
><em>Hold on to the feelin'<em>  
><em>Streetlights, people<em>

_Oh-oh-oooooh!_

Then we all ended it with…

_Don't stop!_

Loud cheering was heard in the room for the hundredth time. When cheering was done and we took our seats back on the floor, Dixie spoke again. "Well, it's getting late and some of you need to get some rest. Some of you leave for home tomorrow. So, thank you all for coming, have a merry Christmas, and we'll see you after. Good night!"

With the goodbye said, everyone began to move out of the house. I was moving along, but Frankie came up to me.

"Sarah, good job in the singing." He commented.

"You did good too, Frankie." I said as I grabbed my jacket off the rack.

Frankie scratched the back of his head as he asked, "Did you drive here or walk?"

"Walked. Why?"

"I was wondering if I could give you a ride back to your hotel." He suggested.

Now normally, I would say no. But this man was too irresistible.

"Sure, you can." I answered.

"Great." He replied. "I'll start the car up." He ran out of the house through the crowd. As I waited, Velvet came up to me.

"He offered you a ride?" She asked. I nodded and she teased, "Don't get hot in the car. And by hot, I mean-"

"I know what you mean, Velvet!" I interrupted. Man, this was getting old.

Frankie came back inside and stood in front of me. "Ready?"

"I'm ready." I turned to Velvet and the other girls. "See you later!"

As we walked out, I stood beside him. No holding hands, even though I was debating whether to do that or not. I got into the passenger side while Frankie got into the driver's side. We drove out of the street and headed into town.

I began to tell him my hotel, but he said, "I know which hotel it is."

And surely, he was right. He dropped me off at the right hotel. How did he know?

"Thanks for the ride, Frankie." I said before I opened the door and got out.

"My pleasure, Sarah." He replied.

I turned to leave, but I heard his voice again.

"Sarah!" I turned my head to look at him. "Merry Christmas."

I smiled back at him. "Merry Christmas to you."

I shut the car door and headed into the hotel.

_How did he know this was my hotel? _I thought as I went up the elevator into my room. I had to remove that thought for I had to get to sleep right away. I had to get up really early for my flight home tomorrow.

* * *

><p>That sure looked like a fun party! And Sarah got to sing and got to see Kaz sing.<p>

And now, Musi conversation!

_**Eric Young Muse: That was a great party!**_

_**Robert Roode Muse: Sarah, you have bad taste in music.**_

_**Me: HEY!**_

_**James Storm Muse: I liked the karaoke contest.**_

_**Daniels Muse: I liked it too, but why did Kaz have to win the contest?**_

_**Kazarian Muse: Because she loves me.**_

_**Me: Yes Kaz. You're sexy and you know it. :)**_

_**AJ Styles Muse: Why didn't you have him sing that song?**_

_**Me: What one?**_

_**AJ Styles Muse: The 'I'm sexy and I know it' one?**_

_**Me: Don't even get me started on that song! I hate it, but I like it at the same time.**_

_**_**Robert Roode Muse:**_ How can you like and hate something at the same time?**_

_**Me: Well, you for example. I hate you now because you are a jerk in the ring, but I still like you because I know you're still a good person.**_

_**Robert Roode Muse: Thank you.**_

_**Me: *hugs Kazarian Muse* But I'll always love you, sexy boy! *starts running my hand through his hair***_

**_Kazarian Muse: Oh yeah, I like that!_**

**_Kurt Angle Muse: Get a room, you two!_**

**_Me: Shut up, Angle! *starts kissing on Kazarian Muse*_**


	9. Unexpected Call

Here's a filler chapter guys! It's kinda short, but good enough. **And plus my Kazarian Muse has been torturing me to write this one, literally!**

**_Kazarian Muse: *sexy evil laugh*_**

Enjoy. Sarah is owned by me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Unexpected Call<strong>

**_Sarah's POV_**

I was sitting on my couch in my house watching Psych on the TV and drinking root beer. It was the day after Christmas, which meant back to work tomorrow. The cell phone was near me, just in case my mom or Velvet called.

The show was just twenty minutes in when my cell phone did ring.

_It's probably Mom. _I thought. I grabbed it, opened it up, and looked at the number. The number was one I didn't recognize.

I went ahead and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hey Sarah."_ The voice said.

I recognized the voice immediately and smiled.

"Hi Frankie!" I greeted. _Wait… Frankie? How did he get my number? _"How did you get my number?" I asked quickly.

I heard him chuckle before he answered, _"Velvet gave it to me."_

I growled to myself, then asked, "Why did you call?"

"_I just wanted to check on you to see how you are doing." _He said.

"I'm doing fine." I answered. "In my house watching TV at the moment."

"_That's good. Have a good Christmas?" _He asked.

"Yes I did." I replied. "Did you?"

"_Yep, I did." _Frankie paused for a moment, then spoke. _"Sarah, I've been wanting to ask you something."_

I was listening, "What do you want to ask me?"

Frankie sighed, _"I was going to ask you this at the party Friday night, but I was kind of nervous."_

My eyes widened. "What is it, Frankie?"

"_Well I… uh…" _He began to stutter. Then, _"I can't do it on the phone. I'll tell you when we go back to work."_

"Oh, okay." I replied, kind of disappointed.

"_Sorry about that." _Frankie apologized. _"I just wanted to talk to you."_

"No need to apologize, Frankie." I assured. "It's good that you wanted to talk."

"_Thank you." _He said sweetly. _"I have to go now."_

"Okay. Bye."

"_Bye."_

I closed the phone. _What did he want to ask me? _I thought.

A few seconds later, my cell phone rang again! I looked at the number and it was Velvet's.

"Hey Vel!" I answered.

"_Hey Sarah!" _She answered back. _"Did you have a nice Christmas?"_

"Yes I did." I replied. Then I asked, "Velvet, did you give Frankie my phone number?"

"_Uh… no." _She was obviously lying.

"Velvet!" I said in a serious voice, almost sounding like a parent about to get mad at a child.

"_Okay, okay! You got me!" _Velvet admitted. _"I gave it to him at the party before you arrived. He wanted it and asked if I had it. I said yes I did and I gave it to him."_

That got me curious. "Did he say why he wanted it?"

"_No. He just came up to me and asked if I had your cell number." _She explained. _"Why?"_

"He just called me a few minutes ago." I replied. "He wanted to ask me something, but said he couldn't do it over the phone. Sounded like he was nervous."

Silence for a few seconds before Velvet spoke again. _"Sarah, I think I may know what he was going to ask you."_

"What?"

"_Let's just say that there's a possibility that he likes you."_

I began to wonder. _It can't be._

Velvet changed the subject, _"Did you check your email?"_

"I haven't checked it since two days ago. Why?"

"_Check it. I sent you something. See ya! Bye!" _She hung up.

I walked over to my computer and turned it on. I had to wait a few minutes before I could do anything on it. When it was ready, I went into my email.

There was one unread message in my inbox and it was from Velvet. I opened it up and there was an attachment. Underneath it was written, _Tara recorded this. _

I opened up the attachment. It was a video file, so I pressed play on it. The video played and it was at the party with Frankie singing Smooth. I watched as he sang the song and moved on the stage.

It was… hypnotizing. I mean, I was there when he sang it, but I couldn't stop watching it.

What was it about him that made him attractive to me? I've never felt this way about a guy before.

_What was he doing to me?_

* * *

><p>So, there you go. ...Musi conversation!<p>

**_Me: Told you it was short._**

**_James Storm Muse: Dang it! I was interested in what he was going to ask her!_**

**_Mickie James Muse: Me too!_**

**_Kurt Angle Muse: I don't even want to know what he was going to ask._**

**_Kazarian Muse: Shut up, Angle!_**

**_James Storm Muse: I'm going to kill you, Angle!_**

**_Kurt Angle Muse: D:_**


	10. She's Here!

Here is the next chapter! And this may be the last chapter until next week. Sarah's Genesis partner is revealed and will Kaz be able to ask Sarah what he wanted to ask her earlier?

Sarah and her partner belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: She's Here!<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"What?" I exclaimed while watching the in-ring segment with Madison. She still said she was in charge of the Knockouts and that Brooke and Tara were fired. Plus, Gail was with her. "That is so freakin' stupid!"

"Yep. That's what Madison is." Mickie said.

"Oh Sarah, is your friend here?" Velvet asked.

I answered with a smile, "Yes, she's here."

"When will we see her?" Mickie asked.

"Soon."

That's when I heard Sting out in the ring. He said that Madison is not in charge and Brooke and Tara are not fired.

"Yes!" I jumped. "In your face, Madison!"

Then, I heard him say, "Oh yes. Sarah Veerthorne, come out here please!"

"It's time!" I said as I walked out of my locker room and headed to the entrance.

_**Narrator POV**_

Sarah's music played and she headed towards the ring, slapping hands with fans. Once she got into the ring, she grabbed a microphone and stood by Sting, Tara, and Brooke.

"Now Sarah," Sting spoke, "did you say last week that your partner for Genesis is going to be here tonight?"

"You are correct, sir." Sarah replied. "In fact, she's already in the Impact Zone!" That received cheers from the crowd.

Sting and Sarah then moved so that Madison and Gail had their backs facing the ring entrance.

"Well, would you be so kind as to introduce her?"

Sarah smiled wickedly, "Gladly."

Gail grabbed a microphone and interrupted, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!" The crowd booed at the interruption. "Quit playing with us, Sarah. We know your partner is someone we already know. You're just saying that so you can get us scared. Well, we're not. But how about this? We'll give your partner a shot a us, we'll turn our backs to her and give her a shot."

"You think I'm playing with you?" Sarah asked. "Are you sure you're not scared?"

"Of course we're not scared!" Madison shouted. "Your partner is someone that's already in Impact. It's not like she's actually new here."

"Come on! Bring her out!" Gail ordered.

Sarah shrugged, "All right. If you say so."

Sarah signals her friend to come out, with everyone except Madison and Gail watching the entrance. At first, nothing happens.

Then out of the entrance, a girl with black hair with green highlights, a black t-shirt, and dark jeans walked out. She had a smile on her face as she headed into the ring. Sarah smirked, Sting, Tara, and Brooke's mouths were open, and Gail and Madison continued to talk trash to them.

The girl went into the ring and started tapping on Gail and Madison's shoulders. They didn't pay attention as they kept talking trash. The girl tapped again, but still no response. Finally, she asks Sarah for a microphone. Sarah hands her the microphone as the girl taps again, only harder this time.

Finally, Gail and Madison slowly turn their heads. When they see the girl behind them, their expressions change from not scared at all to frightened.

"Hi!" The girl greets evilly into the microphone.

The two scream in horror and try to run out of the ring. Tara and Brooke catch them and push them to Sarah and her friend. The girl lets out a creepy laugh as she picks up Madison, Sarah doing the same to Gail. They then throw both girls out of the ring and onto the floor.

Gail and Madison struggle to stand up and try to run.

"Not so brave now, are you?' Sarah laughed.

She put an arm around the girl. "This is my friend Christa Sullivan! She's been waiting for months to come after you and now she has the chance!"

Christa says nothing, but flashes a wicked smile.

"And by the way!" Sting called out. "Gail, you'll be facing Christa later tonight in her debut! Ta Ta for now!"

"NO!" Gail screamed and Christa laughed at her opponent's reaction. When the two made it backstage, the five in the ring headed backstage as well.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Woo! That was awesome!" I shouted.

"Heck yeah!" Christa shouted. We high-fived each other.

Sting stood in front of Christa. "Welcome to Impact Wrestling, Christa."

She shook his hand. "Thank you, Sting. I think I'll like it here."

"Don't worry, you will." I assured. I turned to Brooke and Tara. "Oh Christa, this is Tara and Brooke Tessmacher. Tara, Brooke, this is my old friend Christa."

The three shook hands. "Welcome to Impact."

"I should probably take you to the locker room." We took Christa to our locker room. Just in case there was something going on, we knocked.

"Come in!" Velvet gave us permission and we walked in.

"Mickie, Velvet, this is Christa Sullivan." I introduced Christa to them. They came up to her and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too." Christa greeted.

"You seem very nice." Velvet commented. "You seemed pretty creepy out in the ring, no offence."

Christa smiled, "I'm only creepy in the ring, it's my in-ring character."

"You sure scared the crap out of Madison and Gail." Mickie laughed.

"She meant to do that." I said.

"How long have you two known each other?" Tara asked.

Christa and I looked at each other before we answered, "Since sixth grade."

Christa and I went back out of the locker room. "Come on, I'll show you around."

_**Later:**_

I was finishing up the tour of the arena to Christa.

"Yeah Sarah, I think I'll like it here." She commented.

"I hope you do!" We hugged and continued walking.

But as we walked back towards the locker room, I froze in my tracks. Near the entrance, Frankie was in his wrestling attire and stretching for his match. I watched as he stretched out his muscular body.

I could feel my face heat up and Christa seemed to notice.

"Sarah, what's up? Why is your face red?" She looked and noticed him. "Oh, is that the hot guy you were telling me about?"

I answered quietly, "Yes."

"Well, I don't blame you." She teased. "He sure is a hunk!"

I playfully punched her, "Back off, I saw him first!" Christa punched me back. "Ow!"

Frankie must've heard me because he looked up in my direction.

"Sarah!" He called out. He began to walk up to me.

I leaned over to Christa and whispered, "Why don't you get ready for your match?"

"Okay…" She answered in a playful voice. She began to turn around and walk away.

Frankie made it up to me. "Hey."

I began to blush, "Hi."

"Bow chicka bow wow!" I heard Christa say under her breath. I glared at her and she walked off.

"Is that your partner for Genesis?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, that was her."

"I wish her luck against Gail tonight." He then looked at me and became serious. "Sarah, remember when I called you and wanted to ask you something?"

"Of course I remember. What do you want to ask me?"

Frankie let out a sigh before he spoke, "I was wondering if you would-"

"Frankie, come on!" I heard AJ call out from the entrance.

"Oh man! It's time for my match!" He started to walk away. "I'll talk to you later!"

I stood as he headed out. _What did he want to ask me?_

I decided to go back into my locker room and watch the match. After AJ and Frankie won, I cheered like I did last time.

"She really likes him, does she?" I heard Christa ask Mickie.

Mickie answered, "That she does. Although I don't think she'll like him after next week."

I turned to her, confused. "What?"

"You didn't hear?" Velvet asked. She explained, "Frankie may make a possible heel turn next week."

That started to make me feel sad, but she cheered me up again when, "But don't worry about it, Sarah. Even when he is a heel, he's still a nice guy out of the ring. He's been a heel before."

I sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

"Daniels is the same way." Tara said.

Just then, a crew member walked passed the locker room.

"Miss Sullivan, your match is on in five."

Christa jumped up from her chair, dressed in her black top and black pants and boots. Wearing her attire revealed a skull tattoo on her right shoulder.

"Good luck out there." I hugged her.

"Beat Gail down!" Brooke said as she and the others hugged her.

"I will." Christa walked out of the locker room. We watched the TV and waited.

We watched as Gail was already in the ring, obviously scared. She even got more scared when Christa's evil laugh was heard in the arena, then The Blister Exists by Slipknot blasted through the speakers.

"And her opponent, Christa!" Christy announced, making the crowd cheer. I felt good seeing the look on Christa's face, she looked like she wanted to kill Gail.

The bell rang and Christa instantly went after Gail. She grabbed Gail and slammed her hard on the mat, making her scream.

Throughout the next few minutes, it was mostly Christa in control. There were times I got worried because Gail had the advantage on her. But Christa always got back up.

Christa just took Gail down with a Double Knee Backbreaker. Gail rolled out of the ring and Christa was about to go after her.

"Hey, who's that?" Tara asked, pointing to the TV. A girl in a mask was headed inside the ring and was going after Christa. Christa began punching her and tried to fight her back, but began to struggle.

"We need to help her!" I ordered while we stood up and ran out.

_**Narrator POV**_

The girl in the mask was about to do a move on Christa when Drivel played. Sarah, Velvet, Mickie, Tara, and Brooke ran into the ring and Sarah Speared the girl down. Mickie then set her up and did her finisher on her.

The girl rolled out of the ring. But as Christa stood up, Gail stood behind her ready to attack. Christa turned and Gail ran at her. Christa stopped her just in time and kicked her in the gut.

"Hit the Swollen Blister, Christa! Swollen Blister!" Sarah yelled out.

Christa lifted Gail up and hit the Swollen Blister, which is a Widow's Peak. She went for the cover; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rang and all the girls gathered around her.

"Here is your winner, Christa!"

After Christa's hand was raised, she and Sarah looked down at Gail with smiles. Madison ran out and checked on her, yelling at them.

"We'll take care of you later." Sarah told her. All the girls then headed backstage.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"You did great out there, Christa!" Velvet commented.

"Yeah. You did a good job at picking out a partner, Sarah."

We chuckled, "Thanks."

"Well Chris," I said to Christa, "I guess we can leave now."

"I'll have to change first." She said.

We were heading back to the locker room. But when we were just about there, Christa suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

She pointed to the left of us. In another hallway stood Crimson and Matt Morgan. They were talking about… something. I noticed Christa looking at one of them.

"Who is that guy?" She asked.

"Which one?"

"The one that's a little shorter."

"That's Crimson, but his name outside of the ring is Tommy." I explained.

Christa continued to stare at him. That's when both guys turned at us. I pulled Christa by the arm and we walked away.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Now you know how I felt when I first met Frankie." I said.

"How did you meet him anyway?" She asked.

"I wasn't watching where I was going and accidentally bumped into him." I explained.

She laughed, "I hope you didn't bump into him in an awkward position."

I sighed. Ever since high school, Christa has had a habit of being perverted. She did an example of it when I was talking to Frankie earlier!

"Christa, you were perverted in high school, and you're still perverted now."

We just laughed and headed back to the locker room.

* * *

><p>Wow! Good choice for a partner! And will Kaz ever have a chance to say what he wants to her?<p>

And for those of you wondering about Kaz's possible heel turn, I'm not really bothered by it. It's true. Come on! Other people have crushes on heels! Who knows, maybe they're still good people.

_**Robert Roode Muse: Like me?**_

_**Me: Yes, you.**_

_**Robert Roode Muse: Yay! :D**_

_**Daniels Muse: And me?**_

_**Me: You too, Chris.**_

_**Daniels Muse: Woo hoo!**_

_**Kazarian Muse: So... you'll still love me?**_

_**Me: *hugs Kazarian Muse* Of course I will! Tell you the truth, you were actually kinda sexier as a heel.**_

_**Kazarian Muse: Yes!**_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: What about me?**_

_**Me: Not you, Kurt!**_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: But James Muse is trying to kill me!**_

_**James Storm Muse: *runs into the room with a chainsaw* You're dead, Angle!**_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: Mommy! *runs away with James Storm Muse chasing him***_

_**Me: *sigh***_


	11. We'll Get You

HEYYYYYY! Nothing much happens tonight, but it's the show before Genesis and Sarah and Christa have a surprise for Gail and Madison

Sarah and Christa belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 11: We'll Get You**

_**Sarah's POV**_

Christa and I both arrived in the building just as the show started. I was definitely nervous about tonight, especially Frankie's heel turn. Christa has been teasing me all day because of it.

"Stop teasing me, Christa." I told her once we got into the building.

"Sarah, the other girls told you not to worry. Frankie is still a good person when he's heel in the ring." Christa reminded me.

"I know. It'll just take me a while to get used to."

We walked into our locker room. Velvet, Tara, and Brooke were in there, but no Mickie.

"Where's Mickie?" I asked.

Brooke answered, "She and Traci are wrestling in a tag team match against Gail Kim and Madison.

"Weird. We're not wrestling tonight?" I asked.

"I heard Sting say he wants to give you a break before Genesis." Tara said.

I looked at Christa and she had an evil smile on her face.

"Christa, you have your evil smile on! What's up?"

"I have an idea." She whispered something in my ear. When she moved away, I smiled myself.

"Let's do it! See you later, girls!" Christa and I were able to sneak under the ring during Sting's segment, without people noticing of course.

A few minutes later, the Knockout tag team match was starting. The two teams did their entrances and the match began. We were as quiet as possible under the ring, didn't want to blow our cover.

The match was long and it went back and forth. Finally, we heard the bell ring, but we didn't like the names of the winners being called.

"Here are your winners, the Knockouts Tag Team champions, Gail Kim and Madison Rayne!" Christy announced.

"Can we get out now?" Christa whined.

"Yes, now." I smiled.

_**Narrator POV**_

The referee handed Gail and Madison their belts. Both girls began to celebrate in the ring. But the crowd was cheering when Sarah and Christa appeared behind them.

"Where'd they come from?" Taz asked.

Gail and Madison were backing up, then bumped into both girls. Their expressions changed from happy to scared. They slowly turned around and saw Sarah and Christa.

"Peek-a-boo!" Sarah and Christa said.

Madison and Gail said nothing and started to run away. But Sarah and Christa grabbed them by the hair and pulled them back. Christa got Madison set up in the Swollen Blister while Sarah got Gail up in the Crucifix Powerbomb. Both victims screamed as the moves were applied.

Sarah and Christa then hit their finishers on their Genesis opponents. When they were laid out, the two friends stood over them.

"Come Genesis, we'll get you." Sarah whispered in their faces.

"And your little belts, too." Christa added.

Before they left the ring, they helped Mickie and Traci up and headed backstage.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Thanks for helping us, guys." Mickie thanked.

"No problem, Micks." I said.

Traci turned to Christa, "I remember seeing you last week and didn't have a chance to introduce myself." She held out a hand. "I'm Traci Brooks."

Christa returned the handshake. "Pleased to meet you, Traci. I'm Christa."

"Your match last week impressed me." Traci commented.

"Thank you."

"I better go." Traci said and walked off before hugging both me and Christa.

Christa and Mickie went back to the locker room while I decided to take a walk in the halls. I was walking around when Eric Young came up to me.

"Hey Sarah, do you know where ODB is?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Nope. Haven't seen her. Why?"

"We need to get ready for the Wild Card Tournament match!" He exclaimed.

"Uh… Eric, you lost the tournament last week." I said.

Eric wasn't listening, "I think we are madly in love!"

I sighed as he ran off, silly guy.

I continued to walk around, needed to move. But I stopped when I heard a voice.

"Sarah!"

It was Frankie. I had to smile as I turned around and saw him. I was surprised he looked happy.

"Hi Frankie!" I greeted.

He stood in front of me. "I know you may be mad about this, but I'm turning heel tonight."

I shrugged it off, "I know. I heard."

He looked straight into my eyes. "Don't worry, Sarah. I'll still be friends with you and AJ outside of the ring."

"I know you will. You have been a heel before, right?"

"I have."

We stood in silence for a few seconds. During that time, I noticed that Frankie slipped his hand into mine.

"Oh!" He broke the silence. "I need to ask what I want to ask you!"

I was focused, "Ask me."

He sighed before he began, "Sarah, will you-"

"Frankie, your match is on next." A crew member came up and said.

Frankie groaned and said, "I'll talk to you later."

I watched him walk off before I headed back to the locker room.

"Hey. Frankie's match is next." Velvet told me.

"I know." I turned to the TV and watched.

The match was going and I was waiting. AJ was in the ring when Daniels came out. I knew what was next. AJ tried to go for a tag and Frankie didn't tag, causing AJ to get pinned.

"So Sarah, did he ask want he wanted to ask you?" Tara asked.

I answered, "No. He was interrupted before he could say anything." I stood up from my chair and grabbed my backpack. "Well gals, I'm off for the day."

We waved goodbye and I walked off. But as I was heading out, I could hear the voices of Frankie and AJ in one of the rooms.

"Just ask her already!"

"Every time I do, I get interrupted."

I guess the camera wasn't around their area.

"How about this? If she and Christa win the titles at Genesis, you can ask her then."

"Alright, I'll try."

I walked out before I was caught listening.

Here I come! Genesis!

* * *

><p>Well, there we go! Frankie is still nice to Sarah, but what was he going to ask her? Will we ever find out?<p>

**_Sting Muse: I hope we find out soon._**

**_Mickie James Muse: We probably will at Genesis._**

**_Me: Wait a minute, where's Angle Muse?_**

**_*Everyone looks over at James Storm Muse*_**

**_James Storm Muse: Uh... *whistles*_**

**_Me: Did you kill him, James?_**

**_Kazarian Muse: James did not kill him. He just chased Kurt up a tree._**

**_Me: *runs outside and sees Kurt Angle Muse up in a tree*_**

**_Kurt Angle Muse: Help!_**

**_Eric Young Muse: Haha! He's like a cat!_**


	12. Time For Genesis

This is the night! Genesis! Sarah and Christa compete for the Knockout tag titles, with Sarah's Knockout title on the line as well! Will they be successful?

Sarah and Christa belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 12: Time for Genesis**

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Tonight's the night, Chris!" I told Christa when we arrived in the building. "We get to take home the Knockout tag team titles!"

Christa was bouncing up and down like a child. "Oh boy! I can't wait!"

We went into the locker room and all four girls were there. They all came up and greeted us with a hug.

"You two are going to beat the crap out of Madison and Gail tonight, right?" Mickie asked.

"That we will." I smiled.

Tara playfully punched me and Christa in the shoulder. "Take them out!"

"When is our match? Do you know?" Christa asked.

"After the Gunner and RVD match." Velvet answered.

I looked on the TV and the X Division match was on. "So I guess we just sit and wait."

_**Later:**_

We watched as Gunner hit the DDT on Rob and won the match. Then Rob was loaded onto a stretcher.

"I hope he'll be okay." Brooke wondered.

"That did look like a hard hit." Christa commented.

A crew member arrived at the door.

"Miss Veerthorne, Miss Sullivan, your match is on in five." He reminded before he walked away.

Christa and I leaped up from our chairs. We already had our wrestling attire on and I grabbed my Knockout's title belt.

"All set!" I shouted. "Let's do this, Christa!"

"Let's." She agreed smiling.

"Good luck!" The rest of the girls in the locker room called out as we headed to the entrance.

_**Narrator POV**_

Gail and Madison were the first ones out.

"The following Knockouts contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for both the Knockout's championship and the Knockout's Tag Team championship! Introducing first, the Knockout's Tag Team champions Gail Kim and Madison Rayne!" Christy announced, the crowd booing them big time.

They were waving to the crowd as usual, but they were obviously scared by the looks on their faces.

Then, Drivel blasted through the speakers as usual. Sarah jumped out of the entrance and held her belt high while Christa came out of the entrance slowly and smirking.

"And now, the team of Christa and the Knockout's champion, Sarah Veerthorne!" The crowd was cheering loudly at their introduction.

After the two got into the ring, Sarah handed Earl the belt, and Earl held the three belts up high, the match began. Christa started it off with Madison. Madison tried to act brave and slapped Christa in the face. She kept yelling at her, which made Christa let out a wicked grin before she pushed Madison down to the mat.

After being pushed down, Madison looked terrified. She quickly stood up and went to tag Gail. But Christa caught her by the hair before she could make a tag.

"Ah, ah, ah." Christa shook her head at Madison. She dragged her to the turnbuckle, threw her up on top, and landed a hard Elevated Neckbreaker!

Christa covered; 1, 2... Madison barely made it out. Madison crawls towards her corner as Christa grabs her leg. She smiles, but Madison kicks her in the face, making her able to reach for a tag.

"She's down! Get her!" Madison yelled.

Gail grabs Christa and drags her to the corner. She charges and is able to hit a clothesline. Gail shows off before Christa kicks her in the gut following a Fireman's Carry Slam. Christa pins; 1, 2... Kick out by Gail. Gail get back up, but Christa uses a Takedown along with a Dropkick. Christa sets her up, but Gail punches her in the face. Christa punches her back. The two begin to exchange punches.

Gail pushes Christa to the ropes and Irish Whips her. But as she bends down, Christa sneaks behind her and delivers a Double Knee Backbreaker. You can hear Gail screaming in pain while Sarah is in her corner clapping.

Christa pins again; 1, 2... Gail kicks out. She tries to tag in Madison when Christa kicks her head. She sets Gail up for the Swollen Blister, but Gail makes it out and lands a Neckbreaker.

Gail goes on top of Christa and delivers punches on her. She sets her up and hits an uppercut before running to the ropes. As she bounces off, Christa runs at her and hits a huge clothesline! The crowd is going crazy at this point.

Christa walks over and tags in Sarah. Before Sarah can get to Gail, she is able to tag Madison. Sarah dodges a fist from Madison and hits a Bicycle Kick. As Madison gets back up, Sarah bounces off the ropes and gives her a Spinebuster. Sarah lets out a scream, getting the crowd pumped up/

She goes to the ropes again, jumps off the second rope, and hits a Springboard Leg Drop. Sarah pins; 1, 2... Gail runs in and breaks it up. Christa runs in to throw Gail out of the ring.

Sarah is in a sitting position and Madison just kicked her in the back. She runs in front of her and kicks her in the face. Madison goes for the cover; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out.

"That was supposed to be 3! That was supposed to be 3!" Madison yelled at Earl for his counting. She didn't realize behind her Sarah was up and standing.

Madison turns around and gets kicked in the gut by Sarah.

"Christa! Get Gail in here!" Sarah called out.

Christa rolls Gail into the ring, then gets into the ring herself. She stands next to Sarah.

The two girls nod at each other. That's when Sarah lifts Madison up for the Crucifix Powerbomb and Christa lifts Gail up for the Swollen Blister.

At the same time, they deliver their finishers! The crowd is still going crazy as Sarah pins Madison.

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings and the crowd erupts! Sarah and Christa (who gets out of character) start yelling out "Yes!"

"Here are your winners, and the NEW Knockout Tag Team champions, Sarah Veerthorne and Christa!" Christy announced.

Earl hands them the belts, along with Sarah's Knockout title. The two friends hug and their hands get raised. Then, all of the face Knockout's (including Traci) run out and celebrate with them.

When the celebration in the ring is finished, they walk up the ramp and go backstage.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"We did it! We did it!" Christa and I exclaimed when we reached the locker room.

The girls kept hugging us, almost to the point where we wouldn't breathe.

"We knew you could do it!" Mickie shouted, almost in tears.

"You're double crowned now, Sarah!" Traci said.

"I am!" I shouted, holding the belts in the air. Christa and I then hugged again.

Christa was almost in tears as well, "Wow. Only a few weeks in this company and I already won a title."

Brooke broke it up. "Okay, let's not get too emotional."

"It is an emotional moment." Tara said.

I put down the belt and left the room.

"Where you going?" Velvet asked.

"Bathroom." I replied.

I finished doing my business in the bathroom and was heading back to my locker room. That's when I heard that now familiar male voice.

"Congratulations, Sarah!"

I turned and of course, there was Frankie. He walked up to me with a big smile on his face.

"You and Christa did awesome out there!" He commented.

I giggled, "Thank you, Frankie."

Then, his face turned serious. "Sarah, I think I can finally ask you now."

"Yes Frankie?" I asked, eager for what it was.

He looked around, gulped, then looked into my eyes and asked, "Are you free tomorrow night? I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me."

My mouth almost hung open. Did he just ask me out? I didn't think this would actually happen!

"I… I… I…" I stuttered, too shocked to say anything. Finally I was able to respond, "I would love to!"

Frankie's face lit up in a smile again, "Really? You would?" I nodded. "Say seven thirty? I'll pick you up at your hotel."

"Sounds good." I approved.

I felt his hand around mine before he left. "See you tomorrow!"

I was near squealing and my face heated up as I was walking back to the locker room. _I can't believe he just asked me out!_

I walked into the room and the girls seemed to notice my excitement.

"What's up, Sarah?" Velvet asked. "Did you catch Frankie naked again?"

Christa turned to her, "Sarah caught Frankie naked?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you?"

"No!" I said. "He just asked me out!" I let out a squeal and jumped up and down.

Brooke's eyes widened, "Seriously? He asked you out?"

I replied with a nod, then another quiet squeal. "We're going out for dinner tomorrow night!"

"Tomorrow night? Oh, I have kinky feelings about this!" Tara teased.

"Bow chika bow wow!" Christa teased as well, making the other girls laugh.

I was no longer in fan girl mode (which I regret having a fan girl side) after that.

"I haven't had a date in a long time!" I told them.

"Yeah, since you were twenty-two!" Christa said.

I grabbed my backpack. "I'm heading out. See you guys!"

"Sarah, wait! I'm leaving with you!" Christa called out before I left the room. She grabbed her backpack and we left together. "So date tomorrow night, huh?"

"Yep. I'm so excited!" I turned to her. "You haven't been on dates in a while either."

Christa's face turned sad. When she was twenty-one, she had a boyfriend that abused her. Then one night, he raped her. She hasn't dated since then.

"Don't remind me." She frowned.

"Sorry Christa." I apologized.

She shook her head, her voice getting a little cheerful, "It's fine. I'm past it. In fact, I got a better look at that Crimson guy today. He even said hi to me. He's not that bad looking."

_Oh boy! _I thought. "You like him, do you?"

"What? No I don't!" Her face was turning red.

I laughed, then she laughed with. We walked out of the building together with our arms around each other's shoulders, just like the old days.

What a day!

* * *

><p>WOO HOO! Sarah and Christa won the titles! And not only that, Kaz asked Sarah out!<p>

Hope you guys liked this. And also, I have made a wiki on my wrestling OCs. Sarah and Christa are the only ones on there right now, but I'll probably add other OCs to my other stories too. It's my homepage on my profile.

Next chapter will be Sarah and Kaz's date.

Musi Conversation!

_**Kurt Angle Muse: (still up in the tree) What? That's it? That's all he wanted to ask her?**_

_**James Storm Muse: Be quiet Angle, or I'll saw this tree down and make sure you go into the hospital!**_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: Okay. D:**_

_**Mickie James Muse: It was sweet of him.**_

_**AJ Styles Muse: About time you asked her!**_

_**Kazarian Muse: HEY!**_

_**Robert Roode Muse: *is playing LMFAO's "Sexy and I Know It" on the stereo***_

_**Me: Bobby, why are you playing that song?**_

_**Robert Roode Muse: It fits the mood of Sarah and Kaz! Mostly Kaz.**_

_**Me: You know how I feel about that song.**_

_**_**Robert Roode Muse:**_ You hate it, but you like it at the same time.**_

_**Me: Yes.**_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: GET ME DOWN PLEASE!**_

_**James Storm Muse: Shut up!**_

_**Me: Guess we'll have to get him down.**_


	13. The First Date

HEY YOU GUYS! Here is the Sarah/Kaz date chapter! How do you think it will go? I got this chapter done last night, but I was too tired to upload it. Now, I didn't go into much detail on the date, just enough so you'd get the idea.

Man, I need to take a break from this story and get to writing on my others!

Sarah and Christa belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The First Date<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

_I'm so nervous! _I thought as I quickly got ready for my date with Frankie. I put on a black tank top and gray jeans, along with my black leather jacket. It wasn't much, but I haven't been on a date in years.

I was applying my eye makeup when there was a knock on my hotel room door.

"Hang on!" I called. I finished my makeup and went to open the door. I opened it and there stood Frankie. He was wearing the usual gray button up shirt and dark jeans, greeting me with a sweet smile.

"Hey." He greeted.

_Hey sexy. _I wanted to greet him with those words. But I just said, "Hey to you."

"Gosh, you look great." He commented.

I blushed, "Thanks. You look good, too."

Frankie flipped his hair back before he asked, "Ready to go?"

I nodded and walked out of my hotel room with him.

We went to an Italian restaurant in town. It was nothing too fancy, which was fine with me because I was no fan of fancy places. During our time there, we kept having a conversation. I wasn't a very talkative person, but we could not stop talking.

We had almost everything in common. We liked the same music type, most of the same hobbies, and both of us play bass guitar in our spare time.

"You were in a band?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah I was." I answered. "Christa sang while I played bass. But after a year of being in the band, I left because I wanted to start wrestling."

"Good to know that you and Christa are still friends." He said.

"She took me leaving pretty well. The other members not so much."

We continued on with our conversation, even while we were eating. We talked about our families, how our lives went before wrestling, and when we started to become fans of wrestling.

Frankie was surprised when I told him I worked at WWE for eight years.

"Wait, you were in WWE?" He asked. "I was there for a little while and I don't remember seeing you."

I replied, "I don't remember seeing you either."

He thought about it and smiled. "Hmm. Come to think of it, I do remember seeing a cute brown and purple haired girl once or twice."

I giggled and blushed at that comment. _He just called me cute!_

I didn't notice until we were almost finished eating that through the whole thing, he was holding onto my hand.

After dinner, we decided to take a walk through the park. Sure it was nighttime, but it was pretty nice out.

As we walked, we kept looking at each other. Frankie's smile made me smile back. And he still was holding onto my hand!

The walk was finished and it was getting late. Frankie drove me back to the hotel and walked me back to my hotel room.

"I had a great time, Frankie. Thank you." I said to him when I opened my door.

He chuckled, "I had a good time, too. I should thank you for coming with me."

_Man, this guy is too irresistible. _How I wanted to grab him by his shirt, pull him into the room, and make love with him!

He awakened me from my thought when, "Well, I better be going."

"Okay. See you."

But as he was about to leave, he stopped and turned around. He stood an inch away from me.

"Oh, one more thing."

That's when he put his hand behind my head, pulled it towards him, and… began to kiss me.

My eyes widened when I felt his lips touch mine. He was kissing me! It was a long, normal kiss. My eyes closed as the kissing continued. Seconds seemed to go by slow, this was a feeling of ecstasy.

The kiss finally broke after many long seconds. I didn't want to stop, I wanted more.

Frankie still kept his face near mine. Our noses were touching and he was rubbing his against mine.

"I love you." He whispered.

That's when he walked away. I stood there, as still as a rock. I felt my face blush.

I muffled a squeal and ran into my room. I turned on my cell phone and texted my mom, Velvet, and Christa.

_FRANKIE JUST KISSED ME! _The text read.

A few seconds later, Mom replied back. _OMG! Your first kiss!_

After that, a reply from Velvet. _No freakin' way! Congrats girl!_

My reply to Mom; _Yeah! I finally got kissed!_

Then replied to Velvet; _Thanks._

I went and changed into my bedtime clothes, which was just a blue t-shirt and black pajama pants. As I was putting my hair into a ponytail, the phone rang and it was Christa.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_So did you get laid?" _That was the first thing she said.

"No! Christa, you're such a perv!" I yelled.

"_Okay, I'm just joking!"_ She said. _"But admit it, you wanted to do it with him."_

I had to admit, I did want to do that.

"I admit, I wanted to do that to him."

Over the phone, I could hear Christa chuckling.

"Christa!"

"_I'm sorry. I just think you two would be a good couple." _She explained.

I sighed, "I'm going to bed, Christa."

"_Okay." _She laughed a bit. _"Don't have any naughty dreams!"_

"Cut that out! Good night." I hung up the phone. I finished putting my hair in a ponytail and because I wasn't tired yet, I turned on the TV. A rerun of Whose Line Is It Anyway was on, so I decided to watch that.

After a little bit of TV watching, it was 10:30 now. I yawned, turned off the TV, went under my covers, and shut off the lamp.

I turned to the opposite side, trying to sleep. As I laid there, an image came into my mind.

I was staring up, still in my bed. Frankie was standing at the end of the bed with a sexy look on his face. Like my daydream a few weeks back, he licked his lips as he unbuttoned his shirt. Instead of taking it off, he kept it on, which was fine for now.

He got on the bed and began to crawl towards me. I could feel myself blush as he got closer. Once he made it towards me, he crawled on top me. He looked down at me, licked his top lip, and put his nose on mine.

Frankie continued to stay quiet as he kissed me. Right then, I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! _I snapped out of it and slapped myself in the face. _Don't start it, Sarah!_

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Awww! Sarah got her first kiss! Does this mean they're boyfriend and girlfriend now? Sarah sure hopes so!<p>

And now, Musi conversation!

**_Mickie James Muse: Aww! Sweet chapter!_**

_**Me: Guys, we need to get Kurt down from that tree.**_

_**James Storm Muse: Why?**_

_**Sting Muse: If Sarah says we need to get him down, we need to!**_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: What's taking you?**_

_**James Storm Muse: Where's my chainsaw? I'll get him down.**_

_**Me: *grabs James Muse by the hair as he is about to run into the house for the chainsaw* Oh no you don't!**_

_**James Storm Muse: Ow, ow, ow! That's my hair! Ow, ow!**_

_**Kazarian Muse: Kurt, why don't you just slowly climb down?**_

_**Eric Young Muse: Jump! I'll catch ya!**_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: *looks at Eric weirdly, shrugs, and jumps out of the tree, landing on Eric* Thanks for breaking my fall, EY.**_

**_Eric Young Muse: *hurt* Any...time._**

**_Me: *sighs, then hears "Sexy and I Know It" on the stereo again* BOBBY! TURN THAT OFF!_**

**_Robert Roode Muse: *shuts off the stereo* Sorry._**

**_Kazarian Muse: *sigh*_**


	14. Winter Face Off

Okay people, here's the next chapter, the one after Genesis! Sarah and Christa wrestle and Sarah also finds out if she and Kaz are actually together now or not. You may be surprised. Now, this chapter was kind of rushed, but I hope it's still good.

Man, I really need to take a break from this story! But I'm afraid if I do, I'll get behind in chapters!

Sarah and Christa belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Winter Face Off<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

Christa and I were in our locker rooms getting ready for our matches tonight. Christa's match was first and she was going to face Madison in a steel cage. The match wasn't going to be aired on television though, so it was a dark match.

"Almost ready, Chris?" I asked her. The show was going to start in ten minutes.

"Yep, I am." She answered. "Want to walk with me down to the entrance?"

"Sure." I stood up from my chair and walked out of the locker room with her.

As we were walking, we began a conversation.

"So, who are you facing tonight?" Christa asked.

"Winter." I said. "I'm glad I get to face her. When she was in WWE as Katie Lea Burchill, I didn't wrestle her."

"You're actually excited to face her?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Plus, I'm beginning to get tired of fighting with Gail and Madison every week."

"You're getting tired of it, but I'm just getting started with them." She smiled.

Then she changed the subject, "How did your date with Frankie go last Monday? Besides him kissing you?"

I sighed, "We just had dinner and walked through the park."

Christa gave me a weird face, "That's it? That's all you did?"

"Hey! I had a good time!" I protested.

Just then, we heard a voice.

"Christa! Sarah!"

We turn around and coming up to us was a teenage girl, shorter than me, wearing a pink t-shirt and blue jeans, had long dark brown hair (looked more like black) and dark blue eyes. This girl was Christa's fourteen year old little sister, Caylee. Well, she just turned fourteen.

"Hey there, squirt!" Christa grabbed Caylee and held her upside down. Caylee was laughing and screaming.

"Christa, put me down! I think I'm going to faint!" She laughed. Christa obeyed and put her sister down.

"So what are you doing here? Are you supposed to be back home in Rapid?" Christa asked.

"We're here to see the show!" Caylee said joyfully.

"Oh so the whole family is here?" Caylee responded by nodding. "How did you get back here then?"

"I told the security guards I was related to you and they let me in. The rest of the family is in the arena."

Christa smiled, "Well Cay-Cay, you're in luck. My match is the very first one tonight!"

"Yay!" She jumped and hugged her sister, then hugged me. "I better get back to my seat before the show starts."

Caylee began to walk away before she added, "Oh, and Chris and Curtis want to tell you something after the show." Curtis and Chris were Christa's brothers.

"Surprise, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, big surprise. They didn't tell me about coming." She said.

"Miss Sullivan," The theme song guy interrupted, "your match will begin soon."

Christa clapped her hands together, "Alright. Wish me luck!" She hugged me before I headed back to the locker room and her theme played.

For the next few minutes, I watched as she beat the living crap out of Madison in the ring and in the cage. She was able to hit the Swollen Blister and got the pin.

"She did it again!" Tara commented.

"Told you she was good." I said.

Christa walked into the locker room a few minutes later and we attacked her with hugs.

"Girls! Girls!" She calmed us down. "I know I beat the crap out of Madison."

"She needs it." Mickie said.

Then, Crimson and Matt Morgan just walked passed the door. Christa stared out of the doorway and watched them.

"What are you doing?" Velvet asked.

She pulled her head back into the room, "Nothing."

I went over to Velvet and whispered, "I think she likes Crimson."

"Oh…"

_**Later:**_

It was almost time for my match. I stood up, hugged the girls for good luck, and headed out.

As I walked towards the entrance, I spotted Eric Young and ODB together. I laughed as she grabbed his butt and pulled him off somewhere.

"Cute couple." I said to myself.

I got to the entrance and waited for my cue to go. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. Slowly I turned around and there was Frankie. He smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Hi." He greeted.

"You kissed me again." I giggled.

"That I did. It's for good luck." He said as he played with my hair.

I closed my eyes as Frankie ran his hand through my hair. It felt really good.

"Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked when he was finished.

Frankie chuckled, "If you want to be, we can."

"So I guess that means yes."

He kissed me again on the lips and I kissed him back. As we did so, I thought I could feel some tongue in there. Not a lot, just a little.

The kiss broke and it was time for my match.

"Good luck." He called out. I looked back at him as I walked out.

_**Narrator POV**_

Winter and Angelina Love were already out in the ring as Sarah's music began to play. She came out, holding both of her belts up high.

"And her opponent, she is the Knockout's champion and one half of the Knockout's Tag Team champions, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

After slapping hands with fans and handing the referee the belts, the match was on.

Sarah and Winter tie up. Winter Irish Whips her to the ropes, then trips her up. She pins; 1... Sarah kicks out. Winter grabs her by the head and throws her back on the mat hard. She pins again; 1... Sarah kicks out. She grabs Sarah by the head again, but Sarah punches her in the gut a few times. She is then able to pull her to the corner, but as she runs, Winter moves out of the way. Winter then lifts up Sarah and hits a Suplex. Again, she covers; 1, 2... Sarah makes it out.

Winter puts Sarah in a Sleeper Hold. For a little bit, Sarah struggles. But after a few moments, she gives a few elbows to the gut. When she is free from the hold, she attacks with a clothesline. Sarah covers; 1, 2... Winter kicks out.

Sarah sets up Winter quickly and gets set for a DDT. She lands a DDT and is about to go for a pin. But she notices the referee is distracted by Angelina on the apron. Sarah goes over and spins the referee around.

"Focus on the match!" She tells him.

But as Sarah turns around, she gets hit with a Big Boot by Winter. Winter pins; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out. Winter stands over Sarah and grabs at her hair, making Sarah yell in pain. She sets her up and is about to go for another Suplex, but Sarah counters and delivers a Spinebuster.

Sarah lets out a scream to the crowd, showing that she's pumped. She attacks Winter with multiple Shoulder Blocks before she sets her up for the Crucifix Powerbomb.

But once again, the referee is distracted by Angelina.

"Ref! Pay attention!" She yells. Behind her, Winter is there about to make a move.

Then suddenly, Christa appears from out of nowhere and hits a Double Knee Backbreaker on Winter! Luckily, she gets out of the ring before the referee sees.

Christa is out of the ring, grabs Angelina, and throws her down to the floor as Sarah goes for the Crucifix again.

She makes it this time and covers; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and she wins the match.

"Here is your winner, Sarah Veerthorne!"

After her belts are handed to her, she and Christa head backstage, with Winter and Angelina still laying.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Victories for both of us tonight!" I exclaimed.

"Heck yeah!" Christa high-fived me. As we began walking back to the locker room, she then said, "I talked to Curtis and Chris during your match."

"What did they say?" I asked.

Christa smiled before she answered, "They are both going into wrestling training right now and they said Sting already gave them a job!"

"Awesome!" I commented. "It'll probably be a few months before they show up here."

"I know."

We walked into the locker room and on the TV was AJ and Frankie in the ring.

_Uh oh. _I thought. I sighed when Daniels came out.

"Good thing this is only part of the storyline." I said.

"I heard you and Frankie are dating now." Brooke commented.

I turned to her, "You can say that. Although it was confirmed before I went to my match."

"So you two are dating?" Mickie asked.

"Now we are." I smiled and blushed.

When the in ring segment was done, I changed out of my ring clothes and got ready to leave.

"You leaving?" Christa asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'm kinda tired right now." I walked out. "See you later!"

I was on my way to the exit, with my backpack over my shoulder. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder again.

Of course, it was Frankie again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just wanted to say goodbye to you before you left for the night." He replied. He wrapped his hands around mine, looking at me in the eyes.

_This man is just so smoking hot! _I thought, getting into my girly mode.

We both moved forward and kissed each other one last time for the night. This one was longer, so I got to enjoy it more. When the kiss broke, Frankie's smile was bigger than before.

"You're a good kisser." He commented.

That made me blush, "You are too."

He waved goodbye to me and I continued on. As I walked out to my car, I licked my lips. I could taste him from that kiss.

Another thought was on my mind. What was next for me and Christa?

* * *

><p>Yes! So Sarah and Kaz are officially boyfriend and girlfriend! How will this affect Sarah in the ring though?<p>

Okay, I better say this now. Next chapter is going to be a filler, and it will have some Lemon in it (for those of you that don't know, Lemon means sexual activity). I'm kind of nervous how that will turn out because I've never written stuff like that before. It's worth a shot. Anyway, if you don't like reading anything with stuff like that, I probably would not read it.

_**AJ Styles Muse: Lemon? Already?**_

_**Me: Sorry AJ. I can't help it!**_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: I'm definatley not reading the next chapter!**_

_**Daniels Muse: Either way, I'll still read it.**_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: What? You're crazy!**_

_**James Storm Muse / Kazarian Muse: SHUT IT!**_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: Okay...**_

_**Me: *hugs Kazarian Muse and runs my hand through his hair***_

_**Kazarian Muse: *closes his eyes and lightly moans***_

_**Robert Roode Muse: Oh boy.**_


	15. Sexy Dream

*takes a deep breath* Okay, here it goes. Here is the next chapter for this story! It's a filler and something happens. And for those of you that don't remember from the end of last chapter, there is going to be some Lemon in here. So those of you that don't like reading that stuff, don't read.

_***All musi except Kazarian Muse, Daniels Muse, AJ Muse, Mickie James Muse, and Sting Muse leave the room.***_

_**Me: Of course they would.**_

_**Sting Muse: I want to read it!**_

Sarah and Christa belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Sexy Dream<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

I went into my hotel room, threw my backpack on the floor, and collapsed on the bed. Boy, what a house show! I faced Angelina Love and luckily I won. But it was a tough match. However, I got to hang out with Frankie after the show for dinner again.

Anyway, I got up from the bed and took out my night clothes from my backpack. I changed into them, put my hair in a ponytail, then crawled into bed. I was too warn out to stay up longer, so I just turned off the lamp.

My eyes closed and I immediately fell to sleep.

I was awaked from my sleep when I felt something on my cheek. I groaned as I turned on my back and opened my eyes. My eyes went wide when I saw who was there.

Frankie was standing at the side of my bed, slowly stroking my cheek.

"Frankie?" I quietly asked.

"Hey Sarah." He greeted, his voice low and sexy. He continued to stroke my cheek.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I sat up.

He stopped stroking my cheek and moved in front of me, staring at me.

"I'll show you." He whispered. "Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes. A few seconds later, they flung open when I felt Frankie's lips hit mine. It took me a bit to start kissing him back.

For about a minute, it was just the regular kiss. Then, Frankie opened up my mouth and inserted his tongue in. He put his hands on my head as he went in. Man, it felt good! I followed along and put my tongue inside his mouth. He let out a moan as I roamed his mouth and so did I.

Pretty soon, he wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck. Finally without breaking the kiss, he pushed me back on the bed. I shivered when I felt his tongue rub past my lip. I moaned lightly at the feeling. He broke the kiss and I whimpered.

"Do you like that?" Frankie asked, still in his low and sexy tone.

"Yes." I answered weakly.

Without another word, Frankie went back to kissing me. I moved my hands through his hair and he did the same with mine. We began to move around on the bed, our kissing getting more passionate and intense. I could hear Frankie panting heavily, and our clothes weren't even off yet!

I moved my hands off his hair and started moving them up inside his shirt. I rubbed my hands on his body. By the noise he made, he was probably liking it. He did the same to me; putting his hands up my shirt.

Suddenly, Frankie took his hands out and broke up the kiss. He quickly stripped his shirt off and threw it on the floor. He then proceeded to slip off my night shirt as well. When our shirts were off, we continued our kissing.

Frankie pulled me close, my bare body touching his. He took his lips off mine and ran them down my neck. His kissing on my neck was ticklish, but felt really good! As he was messing with my neck, he was able to grab a hold of my legs and pull my pajama pants off. I ran my hands down his smooth back and made it to his belt. I undid the belt buckle, but I felt his hands touch it.

"I'll do it." He said, panting. Frankie slipped his dark jeans off, revealing dark gray underwear.

I couldn't take it! I jumped on top of him and began to kiss him passionately again. He returned it and we were rolling around on the bed. I moved my hand down to his crotch, rubbed on it, and he let out a loud moan.

Frankie turned over and he was on top of me again. He continued to kiss me as he reached for his underwear.

He was about to slip them off when…

_I awoke._

I groaned loudly and hit my fists on the bed. Then, I sat up in the bed, realizing what just happened.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" I shouted. I was probably going to wake people up because of that. "I just had a sexy dream about Frankie!"

_**~The Next Morning~**_

"Oh Sarah! You naughty girl!" Velvet, Mickie, and Christa teased while we were eating breakfast at the hotel. I just finished telling them about the dream.

"Girls!" I yelled, embarrassed.

Christa responded with clicking her tongue.

"Don't worry, Sarah. It happens to all of us." Velvet assured. "You see a hot guy, you begin to date him, you start having naughty dreams about him; each one getting naughtier, and before you know it you start doing it."

I took a sip of my orange juice. "I know me and Frankie won't be doing "it" anytime soon."

"What makes you think that?" Christa asked. "He already told you he loves you."

"I just don't think he finds me that attractive yet."

Mickie sighed, "Sarah, I heard him say it. He loves you. That's why he asked you to start dating him. It clearly shows he does find you attractive."

"I guess you're right." I admitted.

"Besides, how much you want to bet he had a naughty dream about you last night?" Velvet wondered.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. As I finished up my waffles, Tommy (Crimson) walked past us.

"Hi Christa." He greeted her.

I could see a smile on Christa's face when she looked at him.

"Hey Tommy." She greeted back, nervousness in her voice.

I gave her a teasing look when she turned back to the table, face red.

"Now you know how I feel about Frankie."

We all laughed as Christa put her head in her hands in embarrassment. After that, I stood from the table.

"I'll see you girls later." I called out as I walked to my hotel room.

While I was walking down, thoughts came into my head. _Why am I worried about if I'm going to have sex with Frankie or not? Am I that desperate to lose my virginity to this guy?_

Waking me from my thought, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Morning." Frankie whispered in my ear before giving me a little kiss on the cheek.

I turned around, looked at him for a few seconds, and kissed him. We nuzzled our noses together and hugged.

"Morning to you too." I said as I ran my fingertips through his hair.

He pulled me closer towards him and we nuzzled some more. We giggled as we did so. Then, the dream from last night came into my head and I pushed away.

_Please! Not now! It's too early! _I warned myself.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" Frankie asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. I just have a headache." I lied. I began to walk away. "I'll see you soon, Frankie."

"You too!" He called back out.

I ran into my room and shut the door. The memories of the dream were going through my head like a migraine. I was reliving it; the passionate kisses, the sounds he made, him being half naked.

I groaned as I collapsed on the bed, trying to get it to stop.

_Why is this happening? _

Finally after a while, it stopped. I sat up and sighed.

"I better not be getting turned on by him already."

* * *

><p>Well, there you are! Sarah had her first dream about Kaz, and I'll tell you it won't be her last! (I'll have at least one or two more Sexy Dream chapters.)<p>

Musi conversation!

**_Me: So guys, what did you think?_**

**_Mickie James Muse: Not as graphic as I thought it would be, but pretty good for your first try._**

**_Me: Well, I did say it was my first try at this._**

**_AJ Styles Muse: I actually enjoyed it, even though I don't really read that stuff._**

**_Daniels Muse: *shrugs* Not bad._**

**_Sting Muse: Interesting. And you say more of these will be made?_**

**_Me: Yep._**

**_Sting Muse: Oh crap!_**

**_Me: Well Kaz, what do you think?_**

**_Kazarian Muse: *looks at me and gives a sexy purr*_**

**_AJ Styles Muse: Uh oh! I think your favorite muse is getting horny!_**

**_Kurt Angle Muse: *from outside the room* Gah! Gross! *a sound of him getting hit is heard* Ow!_**

**_James Storm Muse: *from outside the room* Will you shut up already?_**


	16. A Night Off

Alright fellas, here's the Jan. 19th chapter! Nothing much happens though, Sarah and Christa are given the night off. So, you can call this just a filler.

Did the Lemon in the last chapter scare you guys? If it did, I apologize. But there will be more chapters like that.

Sarah and Christa belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: A Night Off<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"I can't believe Sting gave us the night off!" Christa complained. "I wanted to face Madison again in the steel cage!"

"Well, Mickie wants to face her, so let her." I said.

"Why did we even show up?" She asked.

I shrugged, "We thought we were going to do something tonight."

Christa thought for a bit, then asked, "Want to go back to the hotel and watch a movie?"

"Depends." I answered. "What movie were you thinking?"

She smiled, "I'm going to force you to watch _Saw_ with me!"

I got scared. I hated horror movies!

"Christa! You know I hate horror movies!" I complained.

"Come on! Once you start watching a few of them, they don't seem as scary." She protested.

I sighed, "Easy for you to say. You've been watching horror movies since you were fifteen. Can we watch an Alfred Hitchcock movie?"

"Alfred Hitchcock?" Christa looked at me with a confused look. "The movies he did are horror movies."

"But they're not that scary. I can actually watch them."

Christa gave up, "Fine. But someday, I'm going to force you to watch _Saw _with me."

I laughed, "Good luck with that! Since I watched _Orphan _three years ago, I swore I would never watch another horror movie."

She scoffed, "That movie wasn't even scary!"

"It scared the crap out of me!" I fought back. Seriously, that movie creeped me out.

"Sissy." She called me.

"I'm not a sissy!"

"I'm kidding!" She laughed. "Want go now?"

"Not yet. I want to wait until after the Gunner and AJ match."

"Why?" Christa asked. Then, she figured it out. "Oh, is it because of Frankie?"

I nodded, "Daniels is supposed to have him go into the ring and cost AJ the match."

We watched on the TV as AJ and Gunner wrestled. Then Daniels came out with Frankie, telling him what to do. When the referee got distracted, Frankie went in and clotheslined AJ.

"Daniels is a meanie!" Christa said.

"He is in the ring, but outside of the ring, not really." I told her. "You should talk to him."

"It's only part of the story, right?"

I nodded, "From what I heard from Dixie, yes."

Christa smiled, "That's what I like about shows like this! On camera, a person can be mean and be a bully. But outside of camera, they are really nice people."

When the stuff in the ring was done, Christa went to grab her backpack.

"I want to find Frankie first!" I said.

She growled, "Fine. Be quick."

I ran out of the locker room and met him near the entrance. Checked to see if the cameras were away before I ran to him.

"There you are!" He greeted, smiling.

We hugged and kissed each other in the middle of the hall. When the kissing was done, he looked at me.

"You wrestling tonight?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head. "Sting gave me and Christa a day off."

"That's too bad." He commented.

"Eh, not really." I continued to hug him. "Christa and I are going back to her hotel to watch a movie. Want to join us?"

"I would love to, but I want to stick around for a bit. Maybe I'll stop by." Frankie answered.

"Sarah, come on!" I heard Christa call from the other side of the hall.

I sighed and looked at Frankie, "I better go." I gave him a quick kiss. "Bye."

"Bye." He called back.

I quickly went back into my locker room and grabbed my backpack. Then, Christa and I left the building.

_**Later:**_

We were in Christa's hotel room, watching the Alfred Hitchcock movie, _Psycho_. It was halfway through and I was enjoying it, for being a classic movie. Christa on the other hand, not so much.

"Lame!" She complained, chomping on some popcorn.

"Deal with it! This movie's a classic!" I protested.

"What's so classic about it? It's not even creepy! And it's not even in color!" She continued on.

I sighed, "If it wasn't for Alfred Hitchcock, the scary movies you watch now probably wouldn't exist. At least give him credit for that."

"I guess you're right." Christa gave up.

Just then, my cell phone rang. I looked at the number and it was Frankie's.

"Hello?" I answered in a cheerful voice.

"_Hey babe." _He responded. _"I'm out in front of the hotel. Want to come out and see me?"_

"Sure, I'll be right out." I hung up the phone, paused the movie, and put my shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Christa asked.

"Frankie's outside." I replied. I busted out the room door and instead on taking the elevator, I ran down the stairs. Despite getting weird looks from people in the lobby, I ignored them and made it out the door.

There he was, leaning against his rental car, giving me a sexy look.

I ran towards him, and when I got to him, he lifted me up. We kissed again for about two minutes, literally, before stopping. But it was just a normal one, not a passionate one.

We smiled and nuzzled together before we heard Christa.

"Ahem." She was standing about a foot away from us. "Sorry to interrupt the romantic moment, but we have to finish the movie."

I held Frankie's hand. "Want to come with us?"

He continued to smile, "Of course."

The three of us walked back inside and spent the rest of the night together.

* * *

><p>Aww! Aren't Sarah and Kaz a cute couple? If you don't think so, admit it!<p>

Now, I'll say this. Either the next chapter or the chapter after that, it'll be another filler and another Sexy Dream chapter. Another warning, it will have Lemon in there, but it may be a little more steamy than last time. Just warning you ahead of time.

**_Kurt Angle Muse: What? Another chapter with Lemon in it?_**

**_Me: Deal with it, Angle!_**

**_Kurt Angle Muse: The last chapter was gross!_**

**_Sting Muse: You didn't even read it!_**

**_Kurt Angle Muse: It was still gross!_**

**_Me: Well guess what, Kurt? I'm going to force you to read the next chapter!_**

**_Kurt Angle Muse: NO!_**


	17. A Night in the Same Room

Okay people, this is the filler chapter I told you about from the last chapter. It's another Sexy Dream one, but it's a lot more... steamy I should say. So once again, if you don't like reading that type of stuff, don't read. If you complain, don't say I didn't warn you!

_**Me: Get Kurt Angle Muse in here!**_

_**James Storm Muse / Kazarian Muse: *holding onto Kurt Muse, bringing him into the room***_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: *struggling* NO! I WILL NOT READ IT!**_

_**Me: Too bad. You will! James, duct tape!**_

_**James Storm Muse: Got it, ma'am! *tapes Kurt Angle Muse to the chair***_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: *screams***_

_**Me: Alright, on with the chapter.**_

Sarah and Christa belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: A Night in the Same Room<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Sarah, we're here." Frankie whispered to me, waking me up.

We were on our bus and it was super late; by that I mean one o'clock in the freakin' morning! The bus ride was about three hours and to make it worse, our show ran late. All the hotels in the city were full, so we had to drive to a town three hours away for one that wasn't full.

As you probably know, I fell asleep during the ride. Frankie, who was sitting next to me, let me rest my head on his lap.

The bus stopped in front of the hotel and Sting and Dixie went inside to see if rooms were available. While we waited and other wrestlers tiredly walked out of the bus, Frankie and I stayed in our seat and kissed for a while.

"You two better not be doing it over there." Christa, who was sitting in the seat next to us, said. She was half asleep. I sighed silently while Frankie chuckled.

I noticed Sting and Dixie walking out from the hotel and we walked out of the bus. I grabbed Christa's arm and dragged her out with us.

"There's only a few rooms available, not enough for everyone. Maybe we should head to the next one." Sting told Dixie.

"Let's do with what we can get." Dixie protested. "Everyone's tired and getting cranky, we need to stop."

"Some people will have to sleep on the buses though." Sting said. He and Dixie went back inside the hotel.

Christa stood next to me and yawned a huge yawn. "Looks like we'll be sleeping in the bus tonight."

"It depends on who will get the rooms first." I added.

"Or we may have to share rooms." Christa added.

Then Sting and Dixie came back out, holding many card keys. Everyone gathered around to hear the news.

"Everybody, I got good news and bad news. Good news is we're done driving for the night." Dixie announced.

"YES! LAND!" Eric Young yelled, running out of one of the buses and falling to his knees.

Dixie continued, "Bad news is there's not a lot of rooms left here. So that means either people will have to share rooms or sleep on the buses."

"So figure out what you want to do for a few minutes." Sting said as everyone began either grouping up or going back on the buses.

Christa put her backpack back over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm sleeping on the bus tonight." She answered.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She replied with a nod.

Suddenly, I jumped when I heard Frankie shout behind me, "Sting! Sarah and I will share a room!"

I gave him a weird look while the others stared at us. Christa was smiling widely. I knew what was going through her mind.

Sting handed Frankie the card key. "Alright. Go up, get some rest, and we'll see you in the morning."

"Oh wait! I need to get my backpack!" I ran back into the bus quickly and grabbed my backpack. When I got out, Frankie and I proceeded towards the hotel.

"Have fun!" Christa called out in a teasing voice tone. I ignored her and held Frankie's hand as we went inside.

After we checked in, we went to our room on the first floor. I squeezed Frankie's hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

Frankie went ahead and put the card key in. _I was afraid of this. _The first thing I saw when walking into the room was there was only one bed. Not two, _one. _I was beginning to feel a little awkward.

Frankie set down his bag and began unbuttoning his shirt in front of me.

"Well, are you going to get your nighttime clothes on or not?" He asked.

I grabbed them out of my backpack. "Uh, I'll change in the bathroom."

"No. You can change out here with me." He offered.

_WHAT? _

"R-really?" I asked.

"Of course." He gave me a seductive smile. "I don't mind."

I moved over to my side of the bed where our backs were facing each other.

"Okay. No watching!"

I removed my clothes off of me and changed into my night clothes. While I did so, I kept watching Frankie out of the corner of my eye. When his whole shirt was unbuttoned, he slipped it off. After that, all he did was slip off his pants.

"I'm ready." He told me.

"Me too." I said as I put my head through my night shirt. I looked at him, standing in his black underwear. "You're sleeping in your underwear?"

He responded with a smile and a nod. "Hey. It's comfortable!"

_I bet. _I thought.

We lifted up the covers and climbed into bed. Frankie gave me a kiss before he reached over and turned the lamp off.

"Good night."

"Night."

Later, I was awakened by a kiss on my cheek. I felt Frankie's breath in my ear.

"I'm awake, Sarah." He whispered. "Want to mess around?"

Before I could even answer, he started kissing on my neck. I giggled at the feeling. After a few seconds, he rolled me over so my back was laying on the bed and got on top of me.

We began to kiss softly. After a while, the kissing started to get passionate. I inserted my tongue in and licked his top lip. He moaned and did the same thing back to me. He pulled me closer to him, causing our kissing to go in deeper.

"Yum…" I sighed, licking his lip again.

"You like how I taste, babe?" He chuckled, licking my lip. "I like how you taste too."

Our kissing continued for a few moments. After that, we stopped to catch our breath.

Frankie proceeded into moving his hands up under my shirt. I gave a little gasp when he began to circle my left nipple with his thumb. He moved his other hand up and down my stomach.

Still playing with my nipple, he used his free hand to slip my night shirt off. I was beginning to have a tingling feeling down below.

Frankie took his hand off my breast and began to kiss on my chest. I moaned as the feeling down below got worse.

"Let's get this off." He whispered as he took off my pajama pants and threw them on the floor.

This next one, I wasn't expecting him to do. He moved his right hand down my underwear. Then with two of his fingers, he began to push on my womanhood.

The tingling feeling got even worse. It was a feeling I've never felt before. I groaned loudly, letting him know about it.

"Oh Frankie…"

"Do you like that?" He asked seductively. I nodded in response. He pushed harder, causing me to bite my bottom lip. Suddenly, I felt like I was getting wet.

Frankie stopped the pushing and noticed. "Oh, looks like I made you wet." He continued on, pushing harder.

I was panting. I moved my hips, but the unfamiliar feeling and the wetness only got worse. It felt like it was building up inside of me.

Finally after a few moments, it happened. I released the fluids that were building up inside of me with a loud groan. And I released it right on Frankie's fingers.

Frankie slowly and carefully removed his fingers from my underwear. He put them to his mouth and licked them.

"Hmm…" He made a sound. "Your cum tastes good."

_So that's what I did! _I just experienced my first orgasm!

He pulled me close and we kissed again. The kissing got so passionate we were both moaning and panting loudly. We also started rolling around on the bed.

During that moment, I managed to take off my underwear and throw it on the floor. I pushed my crotch against his, I instantly felt a huge bulge through his underwear. I moaned, wanting him.

The kissing stopped, "Are you okay, baby?" He asked.

I was breathing heavily, "F-Frankie… I… w-want… you! I… want you… b-bad!"

He chuckled, "You want me?"

Frankie did what I've been waiting for. He slowly pushed off his underwear, revealing his erect penis.

I couldn't help but stare at it. It was my first time seeing one and I liked what I saw, really.

"Do you like it? I thought so." Frankie laughed.

He went back on top of me and I gasped when I felt the head of the penis touch my womanhood.

"F-Frankie!" I groaned.

He continued to tease me for a while, moving it up and down, while passionately kissing me. Then, it happened.

Without warning, he grabbed my hips and entered into me. I let out a scream, feeling the erection go into me.

"Oh Frankie!" I screamed.

He started out thrusting slowly, building up speed with every thrust. Along with that, his grunting got louder and I could feel his erection getting bigger and hotter along with its pulses. I grunted along with him, feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Sarah, you are so tight!" Frankie grunted. He began to do it hard and rough.

I struggled against him. He was so big! Sweat dripped off both of us as we continued. He went to bite my neck as he kept thrusting into me. I screamed loudly every time, getting closer to another orgasm.

After what seemed like long minutes of biting and humping, we were both getting close.

"F-F-Frankie! I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum!" I shuddered.

"I am too!" He said, panting and still thrusting into me. I felt the pulsing of his penis get faster. I knew he was close too.

To add to the pressure, I decided to hump against him. We groaned and grunted together, hoping we would release at the same time.

However, that wasn't the case.

"Oh my God! Frankie…!" I yelled his name over and over again until I let it out.

Right after I released, he was humping fast and hard and groaning loudly.

"Sarah… Sarah! Sarah!" Frankie yelled and gave one final hard thrust. Then, he let it out and I screamed again as I felt his hot cum shoot into me. After that, he collapsed on top of me, both of us catching our breath.

But that's when… I woke up.

_Another dream? Darn it! _I thought. It felt so real! But as I laid there, I felt my right hand touch something.

I looked over and saw that my right hand was right on… Frankie's crotch! I quickly jerked my hand off.

I began to think. _He's still sound asleep. Did I even make any sound?_

I shrugged, turned over, and went back to sleep.

_**~The Next Morning~**_

I woke up the next morning by feeling Frankie kiss me on the cheek. Opening my eyes, I saw him standing over me off the bed with his clothes on, but his shirt fully unbuttoned.

"Good morning." He greeted. "You better get up and get ready. I'll take you for breakfast."

"Okay." I rubbed my eyes and went to get off the bed.

But as I sat up, my hand moved over to his side of the bed. Near the middle of the bottom, it was wet.

"Ew. Did he pee himself?" I said to myself.

My thought changed when I took a closer look at the liquid. It wasn't yellow like pee and it was more sticky.

"Hey Frankie?"

"Yeah?" He asked from the bathroom.

"Why is this spot on the bed wet?"

Right there, he burst back into the room.

"Oh crap! Sorry!" He apologized. He grabbed a towel and tried to clean it up.

"Did you pee yourself last night?" I asked.

"Uh… yeah I did." Frankie answered nervously. "I was able to make it to the bathroom before I let out anymore."

I nodded. _He's lying. There's no way that stuff is pee._

He chuckled, "Looks like you wet yourself last night, too."

At first, I didn't know what he was talking about. Then, I realized that the crotch of my pajama pants, my underwear, and even the bed, was wet.

I gasped, realizing it. That wasn't just a regular sexy dream I had last night, it was a _wet dream_! It was the first one I've experienced!

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up. You go get ready." He assured.

I grabbed my clothes and went to change in the bathroom.

After I changed, I decided to walk around in the hall of the hotel for a bit before we left. I happened to look over and I saw Christa walking towards me.

"Hey Sarah!" She called out.

"Hey Christa!" I greeted back. "I thought you slept on the bus."

"Tommy had an extra bed in his room and he offered me to go ahead and sleep there."

"Well that was nice of him." I commented.

Christa then gave me the smile I always got annoyed by; the smile of when she was having perverted thoughts.

"What?" I asked, without interest.

"So?" She asked. "Did you and Frankie have fun last night? Hmm?"

I rolled my eyes, "Christa, we didn't do it."

Her smile instantly turned into a frown. "Seriously? You were in the same room together and you didn't do it?"

"Nope." I responded.

"You didn't even flirt with him?"

"Nope." I added, "But I did dream about it though. I had a wet dream about him last night."

Christa gasped, "A wet dream? That's the worst kind of sexy dream!"

"And honestly," I continued, whispering now, "I think he had one too."

"Really? How can you tell?"

I didn't want to say it. "Uh, just thinking it." I began to walk away. "I better go. Frankie's taking me for breakfast."

"Okay. See ya!" Christa waved as we went our separate ways.

Frankie just came out of the room.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep. Let's go."

We held hands as we headed out.

* * *

><p>*takes deep breath* Wow! That was hot! What has gotten into Sarah?<p>

How'd I do on this one? Did I do good? Did I do bad? Tell you the truth, writing this chapter was HARD! Seriously, it was! But I was able to accomplish it thanks to other stories I've read for inspiration.

Looks like I have to change the rating of the story now.

**_Me: So, what you think?_**

**_Kurt Angle Muse: D: ..._**

**_Kazarian Muse: I think he's scared now._**

**_Kurt Angle Muse: WHAT DO YOU AND KAZ MUSE DO AT NIGHT?_**

**_Me / Kazarian Muse: Uh... nothing. *look at each other*_**

**_Me: *mouths at Kazarian Muse* You turn me on!_**

**_Kazarian Muse: *licks his lips and gives me a sexy look*_**

**_Robert Roode Muse: TMI! TMI! TMI!_**

**_AJ Styles Muse: Quiet!_**


	18. Who's My Opponent?

Alright, here's the next chapter! Good news, there probably won't be another chapter with a lot of Lemon in it for a while. However, there may be just a _tiny _bit in this chapter. But it shouldn't be too bad. Anyway, Sarah finds out who she will face at Against All Odds.

Sarah and Christa belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Who's My Opponent?<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"What? Another night off? You've got to be kidding me!" Christa yelled after I just talked to Sting and he said that we had another night off. Well Christa did, I didn't. I was going out on commentary during the Knockout triple threat match.

"I'm going on commentary in the Knockout match coming up." I said. "I'm going to see who I'm going to face at Against All Odds."

"It's Tara, Velvet, and Mickie wrestling, right?" Christa asked. I nodded and she asked, "Can I come out with you?"

I shook my head, "Sorry, Chris."

She growled, "Fine."

I tilted my head back and sighed. Gosh, I was tired! I haven't slept well for a few days. You probably know why and if you don't, you'll figure it out soon.

A few minutes passed and it was time for me to go out.

"Have fun on commentary!" Christa called out. I smiled back.

_**Narrator POV**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Knockout champion and one half of the Knockout Tag Team champions, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced as Drivel played and Sarah walked out wearing her regular purple and black shirt and blue jeans.

"Welcome Sarah." Mike greeted while shaking her hand.

"Thank you, Mike." Sarah smiled before she proceeded to shake Taz's hand.

"Glad for you to join us, Sarah." Taz said happily. He grabbed Sarah's Knockout championship belt and set it on the table.

Sarah sat down and put a headset on as the three opponents come out. All of them look at Sarah and smile at her. After the entrances were done, the match began.

"Now Sarah," Mike began to ask, "I know you are friends with these three girls. Who do you hope wins?"

"You know Mike, it honestly doesn't matter." Sarah answered. "All three of these girls are talented and great wrestlers. I will eventually wrestle all of them one day."

"I know you are a competitive person." Taz commented.

Sarah laughed, "Depends, if it's a person I want to take down. But whoever wins tonight is the girl I'll face at Against All Odds. I'm ready for it."

The conversation continued through the match until Tara was able to get the pin on Mickie.

"Here is your winner, Tara!" Christy announced.

"Sarah will be facing Tara at Against All Odds!" Mike said.

Sarah takes off the headset, grabs her belts, and walks down the ramp. She gets into the ring with Tara. Tara holds out her hand and the two shake hands.

They proceed and leave the ring together.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Congratulations, Tara!" I congratulated Tara when we got backstage, with a camera following us.

"Thank you, Sarah. It's going to be an honor facing you at Against All Odds." She said.

"It'll be an honor facing you." I told her. "At that pay-per-view, give me all you got. I want to have a great match with you. We'll blow the roof off the place if we have to!"

We shook hands again, hugged, and went our separate ways.

At that time, the camera was out of sight. Now I could go back to the locker room and relax.

"Well, Miss Sarah Veerthorne!" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and rolled my eyes. It was Austin Aries. I hated this guy, both in and out of the ring.

"Don't you look lovely today." He smiled as he took my hand and kissed it. I stared angrily at him. "I've got to say since you've came here, that purple in your hair really makes you look beautiful."

"What do you want, Aries?" I sighed.

Austin still held my hand. "I've heard that a certain opponent of mine for Against All Odds has a little thing for you."

"Alex Shelley?" I asked.

"Of course." He smiled. "And I thought it wouldn't hurt if I got to know you better."

He went to kiss my hand again, but I pulled it away.

"Leave me alone, you pervert!" I yelled.

Austin didn't listen. He continued to move closer.

"What are you going to do about it, Sarah?"

Just then, another voice was heard.

"Leave her alone!"

Coming up behind me was Alex Shelley.

"Well Alex, what are you doing here?" Austin acted surprised.

"Leave her alone Aries, or I'm going to take you down!" Alex threatened.

Austin shrugged, "Okay. Fine." He slowly turned and walked away, blowing me a kiss.

"Are you alright, Sarah? Did he do anything to you?" Alex asked.

"No, he just annoyed me is all." I answered.

Alex sighed in relief, "Good. Hey listen, if you need any help, come get me okay?"

"Sure. I will."

"I've got a match to go to. See you later." He waved and walked off.

_Wow. This guy really does have a thing for me. _I thought. _Should I tell him that I'm already taken?_

I walked back to my locker room and was confused when I saw the door was closed. I opened it and went inside.

When I got inside, Christa wasn't in there.

"Christa?" I called.

I jumped out of my skin when I heard the door close behind me. I turned around to see who it was. It was the person I didn't expect to see in here.

"Frankie?"

"Hello Sarah." He greeted with a smile. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, looking up at him.

Frankie shrugged, "Just wanted to say hi."

I scoffed, "That's it? That's all you came in here for?"

"Well, not exactly." His voice then turned into a whisper. "I felt like we need some time alone."

His arms tightened around me. I was confused. What the heck was he-

_Wait. A. Minute._

Realization came to me. Is he talking about what I thought he was? No, no, no, it can't be.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when he kissed me again. It was longer than the first one. When we released, I continued to look at him. As I did, I felt his hand move up my back and behind my neck. He pushed my head against his with our noses touching. I could feel myself blush, almost to the point of fainting.

"Frankie, what are you doing?" I asked in a whisper.

"You'll see." He replied.

With that, his lips touched mine once again and we kissed. Right there, I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck while he put his arms back around my waist, pulling me closer. About a minute later, the kissing began to go in deeper. He started to move his hand back up and through my hair. As he did so, I thought I could feel his tongue touch my lip. Immediately, I opened up my mouth, letting him in. I gasped when I felt the tongue go in; it felt so good. After a while, I put mine into his and did the same. Frankie responded with a low moan.

The kissing intensified, to the point where he pushed me against the wall. We were both moaning with pleasure now along with our kissing getting more passionate. Frankie pushed his whole body against me, making it more intense and rough. I couldn't fight it. It made me want more and more. Our moans were going in unison; he didn't want to stop either.

But it had to. Frankie pulled away from me slowly with us looking into each others eyes, breathing heavily.

"Wow…" I said with heavy breathing. "That was… amazing. I've been wanting that for a while."

He chuckled and smiled as he played with my hair, "So have I."

My eyes widened, "Wait… what?"

Frankie put his hands on my face, "Remember the first night you were here and you accidentally bumped into me?"

I nodded. How can I forget that moment?

He continued, "When I saw you, I became attracted to you. It was like my heart found you. Plus, you have amazing skills in the ring."

For the last time, he gave me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Sarah."

I know he already said this to me before, but I still blushed.

"I love you too, Frankie." I whispered.

At that exact moment, the locker room door opened and in came Christa, Mickie, and Velvet.

"Oh! Were we interrupting anything?" Mickie asked.

"No. No you weren't." I answered quickly.

"Yeah. I was just leaving." Frankie straightened his shirt and walked out.

"We heard from a crew guy that your segment is on in a few minutes!" Christa informed him.

"Thanks!" He thanked.

When he was gone, all three girls smiled at me.

"What?" I asked as they walked closer to me.

"What were you two doing in here?" Velvet asked, still smiling.

I refused, but after a while I gave up and told them.

"Okay, fine! Frankie and I had a make out session in here! Happy now?"

The girls reacted with giggles.

"Before you ask, it was a passionate one." I added.

Christa opened up her mouth to say something, but I shushed her.

"And no, we did not get naked!"

Christa pouted, "I was not going to ask that! I was going to say at least you got part of what you wanted from him."

That comment made Mickie and Velvet giggle more.

I sighed and sat down to watch the show.

_**Later:**_

We watched the main event. It was a pretty intense match, with some points I actually got scared. But I got happy when Jeff and James won.

"WHOO YEAH!" I yelled.

However, I growled when Bully Ray began to beat down on them. Christa and I gasped when Jeff got thrown into the table.

But then, something else happened.

"What the…?" Christa and I both said when we saw a girl with blond hair and bright blue highlights, blue jeans, and a white tank top run out from the crowd with a steel chair. She got into the ring and slammed the chair on Ray. After that, she knocked out Bobby with it. She began to punch on Ray until security guards separated them. Ray was yelling trash at the girl while she did the same thing.

Christa was laughing. "They just got owned by a girl!"

"We need to find her!" I said.

We ran out of the locker room, hoping we would find this girl. We found her in the hall, looking angry and power walking.

"Hey! Hey you!" We called out. "Come here!"

The girl didn't even look at us. She continued to power walk away.

"She didn't even look at us." Christa sighed.

"I wonder what her reason was for attacking them." I thought.

Christa smiled, "Let's find out next week!"

"Yeah." I said. We went back to the locker room, grabbed our backpacks, and left for the night.

* * *

><p>Yeah! Sarah is facing Tara at Against All Odds! And she also had a hot make out session with Kaz. And who is that girl that attacked Ray and Bobby? We'll find out next week!<p>

_**James Storm Muse: That was awesome!**_

_**Robert Roode Muse: Well, at least the Lemon wasn't too bad in this chapter.**_

_**Me: Come on! It was a make out session!**_

_**Robert Roode Muse: Same thing.**_

_**Me: No it's not!**_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: D: ...**_

_**Kazarian Muse: Kurt's still scared from what happened last chapter.**_

_**Me: Kurt, knock it off! It's only a story!**_

_**Kazarian Muse: *laughs* **_


	19. Meeting a New Friend

Here comes the next chapter everybody! Tonight, Sarah and Christa meet the girl from the end of last week. Who is she?

Now, there will be some hints of Lemon in this chapter, but probably nothing too bad.

Sarah, Christa, and the other girl belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Meeting a New Friend<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"The UK is so awesome!" Christa shouted as we arrived in the building for the show.

"Yeah it is." I agreed. "I've always wanted to come here."

Christa looked at me, "When you were in WWE, did you come here?"

I nodded, "Many times. But I didn't get a big chance to explore it." I then sighed, "I actually hope Sting gives us the night off."

"What? Why?" Christa asked.

I let out a big yawn. "So I can go back to the hotel and sleep! I haven't slept well in days!"

"Having more naughty dreams about Frankie?" She chuckled.

I sighed, "Yes. It's getting to the point where I'm having trouble sleeping."

Christa continued to smile at me before I changed the subject. "I'm thirsty. Let's get something to drink."

We went to catering and got some hot chocolate. It was five minutes before the show started, so we went back to the locker room.

But as we headed that way, we saw the blond and blue haired girl from last week walk out of Sting's office, with Sting following.

"Thank you, Sting! Thank you very much!" She shook his hand.

"No problem, Amy." Sting shook her hand back. "I hope you enjoy it here. If you need any help, let me and Dixie know."

"I will enjoy it! I just know it! Especially being in the same company "The Icon" Sting is!" She said before she bolted off into the hall. Sting laughed to himself as he went back inside his office.

Christa and I looked at each other.

"Well, we know one thing about this new girl. Her name is Amy." I said.

We proceeded to our locker room to sit down, watch the show, and drink our chocolate. We groaned when Bobby and Ray walked out to start it off.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!" I kept saying as Ray was talking while Christa put her fingers in her ears.

We continued to watch as they called out James and Ray was talking to him. But then, we heard something unexpected.

"Hey Fatass!" A female voice was heard. The new girl, Amy, came out and walked into the ring. She stood close to his face. "Will you just shut up?"

The crowd cheered at her while both Ray and Bobby looked at her confused. Then Ray remembered.

"Oh! You're the little girl that attacked us at the end of the show last week!"

"You're darn right I am!" Amy shouted.

Before Ray could say anything else, Bobby looked at her.

"What's your name, little girl?" He asked, mockingly.

Amy stared angrily before she answered, "My name is Amy. Amy Hardy!"

At that moment, both Christa and I did a spit take, spraying hot chocolate on the TV screen.

"HARDY?" We yelled shocked.

Ray and Bobby laughed, "A Hardy girl huh?"

"That's right!" Amy yelled back. "And if you mess with my older brother, you mess with me!"

Before she could continue, Sting's music played and he went out. He told James that he'll get both Bobby and Ray tonight and also Amy will be in her debut match against Gail Kim.

The segment was finished and we walked out of the locker room.

"So Matt and Jeff have a sister?" Christa whispered.

"I guess so." I replied.

"Okay, where are we going?" Christa asked as we walked down the hall.

"We're going to give Amy a good welcome." I smiled.

Luckily, she was standing at the other end of the hall. I ran up to her while Christa stayed behind a little.

"Amy Hardy?" I asked.

Amy turned and when she saw me, her face brightened up with a big smile.

"Sarah Veerthorne! Oh my gosh, you're so awesome!" She greeted me, making me laugh.

"Thank you." I thanked. "So you're Jeff's sister, right?"

"Little sister, yeah." Amy responded.

"I didn't even know Matt and Jeff had a sister." Christa said.

Amy scoffed, "You're not the only one. I'm just starting, so not many people know about me."

"You will be well known pretty soon." I then decided to ask, "Want us to stand by you at ringside during your match tonight?"

"Really?"

Christa and I both nodded, "Madison's going to be out there, so we'll keep an eye on her."

Amy shook both our hands. "Thank you girls! I better go now. See you later." She ran off.

When that was done, we went back to the locker room. As soon as I got back in there, I plopped on the couch and yawned loudly.

"Wake me up when Amy's match is about to start." I told Christa.

"Okay." She responded.

I went ahead and closed my eyes, immediately falling asleep.

_**Later:**_

I woke up a while later when I felt a pair of lips gently touch mine. Opening my eyes, I saw Frankie standing over me. I gave him a smile.

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead." He whispered.

I sat up on the couch and stood up. He wrapped me up in a hug and gave me a little kiss.

"You tired?"

"Yeah, I am." I replied. "Haven't slept well for days."

Frankie flipped his hair back before saying, "Me too. Maybe it's the jet lag."

"That's probably it."

We continue to stare at each other before Frankie pulled me into another kiss. After a while, it began to get passionate. Now, it was starting to look like a repeat from last week. He pushed me up against the wall and I ran my hands through his hair. I tried to make my lips escape down to his chest, which was exposed due to the top buttons of his shirt being undone. But he would not let me and kept his lips on mine.

Our make out session continued for a few more minutes until Christa arrived.

"Sarah! Amy's match will be starting- WHOA!"

Frankie and I however, pretended she wasn't there and continued on. Finally, we stopped and he left the room. Christa, with her usual perverted smile, walked up to me.

"Getting a little kinky in here, I see."

I ignored the comment and said, "Let's go get Amy."

We left the locker room and went to find her. However as we past the entrance, she was already standing there.

"Hi girls!" She waved at us.

"Ready to go, Amy?" Christa asked.

"You bet!" She answered. "Gail just went out."

"Okay girls, you can go." The theme song guy gave us our cue.

"Play my theme." Amy said as we headed out.

_**Narrator POV**_

Your God by Stone Sour played in the arena as Amy with Sarah and Christa (who was in her creepy character) walking to the ring. Amy is wearing a pink and black long sleeve shirt with the stomach showing, black pants and pink boots.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne and Christa, from Cameron, North Carolina, Amy Hardy!" Christy announced, receiving a huge amount of cheers from the crowd.

Gail stared at her while she entered the ring. Madison of course was standing outside of the ring. Sarah and Christa signaled they would keep an eye on her.

The bell rings and Amy instantly clotheslines Gail. She hits a Standing Moonsault and covers; 1, 2... Gail kicks out. Amy goes to attack her, but Madison from the outside grabs her ankle. Gail stands back up and Spears Amy into the corner. She puts Amy on the second rope and hits a Vertical Splash. Amy then gets hit with a Leaping clothesline followed by a knee to the back.

Gail pins; 1, 2... Amy kicks out. She covers again; 1, 2... Amy kicks out again. Gail puts Amy into a Horse Collar. Sarah, Christa and the crowd are cheering Amy on. Amy is able to break out of the hold, but gets hit with a clothesline.

After shoving her around, Gail puts Amy into a Dragon Sleeper. Amy is able to make it out with a Snapmare, but Gail kicks her and follows it with a Neckbreaker. Gail uses this chance to climb up the top rope. She jumps for a Back Senton, but Amy moves at the last minute.

After setting her up, Amy punches Gail a few times before delivering a Snap Suplex, then a Back Body Drop. Amy goes for a Powerslam, but is interrupted when Madison goes on the apron. Amy punches her and Madison tries to sneak in and attack her.

It doesn't work though as Sarah and Christa run in and drag her out of the ring. The two lay Madison out as Amy lays Gail out with a Suplex. Quickly, Amy climbs up the top rope and signals for the Swanton Bomb.

The crowd cheers at this and she jumps and lands it! She covers; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Sarah and Christa congratulate her.

"Here is your winner, Amy Hardy!"

After that, the girls head backstage.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"That was great, Amy!" I commented.

"Thank you. Although I'm not done tonight." Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Christa asked.

Amy smiled, "I'm going to cost Bully Ray his match against James tonight."

"I would be careful." I warned.

Amy started walking off. "I will. See you later!"

"I like her, Sarah." Christa said.

I agreed, "So do I."

Christa began walking away. "I'm going to walk around."

"I'll be leaving here soon." I called back out.

"Okay!" She replied.

I went back to the locker room, grabbed my backpack, and went to leave. But as I was walking, I heard a noise. It sounded like a male groan and it was coming from the room next to me.

I opened the door slightly, just a crack, and noticed someone laying on couch in the room. The back of it was facing me, so I didn't see who was there. That is until I saw a little of the head on the side.

It was Frankie's! His eyes were closed and looked like he was in pain. He let out another groan. Was he hurt?

I was about to go in to see if he was alright when I saw him move and he groaned again. The groaning he was doing sounded like the same thing in the dream I had a few nights ago.

"Oh Sarah!" He yelled out in between groans.

My eyes widened. Did he just yell out my name? And what the heck was he doing?

The groaning began to get more loud and panting began to come in. He kept saying my name over and over.

"Oh yeah… Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" He yelled. Then, he let out a really loud moan, making me feel really… wet I should say.

After that, I could hear him catching his breath. I moved away from the room, grabbed my cell phone, and called Christa.

"Hey Christa?"

"_What is it?" _She answered it.

"I think I just caught Frankie having a wet dream." I told her.

I could hear her giggling. _"What was he doing?"_

I gulped before I responded, "He was moaning, groaning, and yelling my name."

"_Seriously?" _Christa sounded shocked.

"Yes." I replied. "Either I caught him having a wet dream or doing something else."

"_I think I know what the something else is." _She laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm heading out. I'll see you later."

"_Okay. Bye."_

I hung up the phone and walked out the building.

* * *

><p>So the new girl is Jeff Hardy's sister. And Sarah and Kaz had another hot make out session. But what the heck was he doing before she left?<p>

Now guys, I want your opinion on something. I'm starting this filler chapter. Something big happens and I'm wondering: Should I put it up after Against All Odds or after the next PPV, Victory Road? If you want to know a little about it (but not enough to spoil it), let me know.

Musi conversation!

**_Robert Roode Muse: What has gotten into Sarah?_**

**_Me: I dunno. Guess we'll have to find out. :)_**

**_Kurt Angle Muse: D: ..._**

**_Mickie James Muse: Kurt's still acting like a zombie, is he?_**

**_Me: Yep._**

**_James Storm Muse / Kazarian Muse: *shake their heads* _**


	20. Warm Up For the PayPerView

Hey! Here's the chapter before Against All Odds! Not much happens tonight, just a match with Sarah and some conversations. And to Angelgirl16290, I apologize if I stole something similar to one of your stories here. I've actually had this in mind since last chapter.

Anyways, on with the story!

Sarah, Christa, and Amy belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Warm Up For the Pay-Per-View<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Ask Tommy out, Christa! I dare you." I smirked at Christa after we watched the Daniels and AJ match.

"Sarah, I can't!" She stuttered.

"It's almost Valentine's Day! Ask him!" I looked over at the clock on the wall, grabbed my two belts, and walked out of the locker room. "I'm going out for my match."

"You're match is on already?" Christa asked.

"Yep." I smiled. "And when I get back, I want an answer!"

I walked towards the entrance and headed out.

_**Narrator POV**_

Mickie was already in the ring as Sarah's music played and she walked out.

"And her opponent, she is the Knockout's champion and one half of the Knockout's Tag Team champions, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

Sarah got into the ring, held her belts high before handing them to the referee, and the match began.

When the bell rang, Sarah and Mickie shook hands before locking up. Mickie twists Sarah's arm, but Sarah twists hers back. They twist each others arms a few more times before Mickie puts Sarah in a Headlock and pushes her down to the mat, putting her into a submission hold.

After a while, Mickie stands up, still putting the hold on Sarah. She releases the hold and twists her arm again. Sarah strikes Mickie with two punches to the face. She Irish Whips Mickie to the ropes and goes to punch her. Mickie slides underneath her, throws Sarah down, bounces off the ropes, and Dropkicks her.

Mickie goes to set her up, but Sarah elbows her. Mickie goes for another punch, which Sarah dodges and rolls her up for a pin; 1, 2... Mickie kicks out. Sarah Dropkicks Mickie in the corner and runs at her for a Splash. But she then gets attacked with a series of clotheslines. Mickie lifts up Sarah and slams her face first on the mat.

After that, Mickie goes for her finisher. But as she is about to do it, Sarah elbows her in the side. When out of the hold, she kicks Mickie in the gut and lifts her up. She positions Mickie for the Crucifix Powerbomb and hits it. Sarah covers; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and the referee hands Sarah back her belts.

"Here is your winner, Sarah Veerthorne!"

Sarah helps Mickie up and the two friends hug and raise each others hands. They get out of the ring together and head backstage.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"You did good out there, Sarah." Mickie commented as a camera was on us.

"You did good too, Mickie." I said. "Hopefully I'll face you someday for the title."

"I bet we will. But this Sunday, you'll be facing Tara." She shook my hand. "Good luck."

We hugged each other before the camera went out of sight.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Mickie asked.

I shrugged, "I think I'll go back to my hotel."

"Already?"

"Yeah, I'm tired. I haven't slept well." I began to walk away. "But first, I have to find Christa."

"Okay, see you later!" Mickie called out as I left.

I was going back to the locker room to see if she was there. But as I was walking, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I also felt lips touch my neck.

"You did great out there." I heard Frankie's voice in my ear.

I turned to face him and we gave each other a little kiss.

"Are you staying here for a while?" He asked.

"I was going to go back to my hotel, but I have to find Christa first." I answered.

"Oh, okay. Then I should give this to you now." He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me, smiling. "I'll see you later."

We kissed again before we walked away. I opened up the folded paper and read what it said. _I'm going back to my house after the PPV Sunday to spend Monday at home. Want to come down and spend the night with me on Monday? Let me know when you can. :)_

_Aww! How sweet!_ I thought. He actually asked if I wanted to come over to his house.

Wait, his house back in California? That's when another thought came into my mind.

_A night with him? In his house? Could this be- _I stopped thinking and blushed at the thought of it. But I shook it off, only to have it come back.

I went back to my locker room, shut the door, and called my mom.

"_Hello?" _She answered.

"Hi Mom." I greeted.

"_Hi sweetie." _She greeted back. _"You did good in your match."_

"Thank you. But I called to ask you a question."

"_What is it?"_

"Frankie asked me if I would like to spend the night at his house in California on Monday. Can I?"

I heard Mom laugh before she answered, "_Sarah, you're not 12 anymore. You can do whatever you want. And plus, he's your boyfriend. If he wants you to spend the night with him, go do it."_

I jumped up and down. "Yay! Thanks Mom! I better go now."

"_I love you!"_

"Bye!" I ended the call, then texted Frankie.

_I can join you Monday! _

About a minute later, I got a reply. _Sweet! We are going to have fun. ;)_

_I bet we will. _I replied back.

But as I made that reply, the thought I had earlier came back. With that in mind, I called my sister, Stephanie (not Stephanie McMahon).

After about two rings, she picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Steph." I greeted. "It's Sarah."

"_Sarah!" _She sounded excited. _"Hi!"_

I chuckled, then got serious, "I called because I want to ask you something."

"_What do you want to ask?"_

I gulped, "Well, it's kind of embarrassing. You see, my boyfriend invited me to spend Monday night with him at his house and… well… I think a certain something will happen.

Steph chuckled, _"Don't be embarrassed to ask. You have any questions about it?"_

"You sure you can answer them?"

"_Of course!"_

I sighed before I proceeded, "Well, during the first time, how does it… you know… feel?"

"_It'll feel uncomfortable and maybe a little painful at first, but it'll soon feel great. Besides, I think you'll handle it. You take pain better than I do." _She answered.

"Thanks Steph. That's all I needed." I said.

"_You're welcome. And how your boyfriend looks, I think you'll really enjoy it."_

I sighed, "Steph, I don't think it's actually going to happen. I just asked. I'm going to go now."

"_Okay. I love you. Bye!"_

"Bye." I hung up the phone and flung my backpack over my shoulder. But of course, I had to look for Christa before I left.

I looked through the halls and there I found her, standing there talking with Amy.

"Hey Christa!" I called out.

"See you later, Christa." Amy said as she walked off. Christa walked up to me and I smiled.

"So, what did he say?"

Christa sighed, "I… I couldn't do it. I'm too nervous."

I pouted, "Christa! This is unlike you! Usually, you ask a guy you think is hot out instantly."

"That was seven years ago, Sarah." Christa said. "I'm not like that anymore."

"But you're still perverted." I laughed. "Well, I'm going back to the hotel."

"Okay, see you later."

We hugged and I headed out of the building for the night.

* * *

><p>Sarah is ready for Sunday and Kaz invited her to spend a night at his house after the PPV. Wonder how that will go.<p>

Musi conversation!

_**Sting Muse: No offence, but short chapter.**_

_**Me: Hey! I was rushing!**_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: D: ...**_

_**Me: That's it! Someone dump cold water on Angle Muse!**_

_**James Storm Muse / Kazarian Muse: *come into the room with a huge bucket of ice cold water and pour it on Kurt Muse***_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: Who? What? Where? Why? How?**_

_**AJ Styles Muse: Finally he snapped out of it!**_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: Thank goodness I did.**_


	21. What Are The Odds?

Here it is, Against All Odds! Sarah faces Tara for her title. Will she defeat her friend?

Sarah, Christa, and Amy belong to me. Oh, and I made a Kaz related video on my Youtube page. Go find it if you want to. My channel name is the same as on here.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: What Are The Odds?<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

Christa and I burst through the door into the building. We were caught in traffic and my match was on in ten minutes.

We got into our locker room and I immediately started changing into my ring gear while Christa turned on the TV. The end of the TV title match was nearing.

When I got my ring gear on, I grabbed my belts.

"Wish me luck." I said before I headed out.

"Good luck!" I heard Christa call out.

I stood near the entrance, waiting for my cue. When it was time, I walked out to my music.

_**Narrator POV**_

Tara was in the ring as Sarah walked out, having a look of focus on her face.

"And heading to the ring, she is the Knockouts champion and one half of the Knockouts Tag Team champions, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

After posing with her belts and shaking Tara's hand in respect, the bell rang. They tie up before Tara tosses her by the hair. Sarah is shocked at first, but she gets back up and connects with a Neckbreaker. Tara gets back up and Sarah sends her back down with a boot to the face followed by a set of right hands. Sarah grabs her and throws her face first into the turnbuckle. She then attacks with a Body Splash.

Sarah runs to the corner to do it again, but Tara hits her with a clothesline. Tara pins; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out. Tara goes to grab her, but Sarah uses a submission hold on her leg. Tara crawls to the ropes and breaks the hold. She kicks Sarah in the gut and goes for a DDT. Sarah reverses it, pushes her to the corner, sets her up on top, and lands a Superplex! Tara instantly gets back up and hits Sarah with a Powerslam. She attacks with a clothesline.

Tara picks up Sarah and hits a Sideslam; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out. With Sarah still down, Tara goes onto the top turnbuckle. She lands the Moonsault and covers; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out again.

Sarah notices Tara may have injured her knee. She hesitates to hit a move and Tara sets her up for the Widow's Peak. However, Sarah reverses it and connects with a Backslide; 1, 2... Tara makes it out. Tara is face down on the mat and Sarah gets her in position for the Sharpshooter. She locks it in, with Tara trying to move to the ropes.

After several minutes, Tara has no choice but to tap.

The bell rings and the crowd cheers as Sarah is handed her belts.

"Here is your winner and still Knockouts champion, Sarah Veerthorne!"

After her hand is raised, Sarah helps Tara stand up and they get out of the ring.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"You did a good job, Tara." I said. "Did I injure you?"

Tara shook her head, "No, I think I hurt it myself. It's not too bad." She turned to look at me. "That was a good fight we had."

"It sure was." I nodded.

Just then, we heard a scream from out of nowhere. Coming at us was Christa, who's face was as red as a tomato.

"What's going on, Christa?" Tara and I asked at the same time.

Christa didn't respond with words. Instead, she held up a card in front of me. I read what it said inside. _Christa, will you go out with me? ~Signed, Tommy._

I gasped, "Tommy asked you out?"

Christa nodded, almost to the point of squealing. "He actually did!"

"Are you going to say yes?" Tara asked.

"Duh! Of course I will!" Christa shouted. "I'll tell him after his match coming up."

Tara waved goodbye to us and walked away. Christa and I continued to stand in the hall, watching the tag team match on the TV.

At the end of the match, Christa groaned when Tommy and Matt lost.

"Oh no! They lost!" She groaned, putting her hands on her face.

I wrapped my arm around her. "Maybe you can go tell him right now. It'll cheer him up."

That brightened her mood. "Okay!" She bolted off.

I laughed to myself and walked back to the locker room. I slowly opened the door and when I did, I noticed something on the table in the room. There was a heart-shaped chocolate box and a card saying _To Sarah _on there.

I picked up the card. On the front it said, _Happy Valentine's Day to my love. _I opened it up and inside was written, _Happy early Valentine's Day. Sorry it's not much, but hopefully it's good for you. Besides, I'll give you more tomorrow. I love you. XOXO. Frankie._

I smiled, thinking of how sweet this was. Yes, it was not much, but love is the real gift.

I was about to put the chocolate and card into my backpack when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I know that's you, Frankie." I giggled.

I turned over towards him and greeted him with a kiss.

"Did you like my little gift?" He asked. "Sorry it's not a lot."

I moved closer to him, "I love it."

He smiled back and kissed me again, this time longer and more passionate. I wrapped my arms around his body while he pulled me closer. I was breathing heavily after a while and so was he. We continued to make out for a few more minutes until we eventually slowed down and pulled away.

Frankie continued to smile and stroked my cheek lightly. He stopped when he looked at the clock.

"Oh man! My match!" He gave me one more kiss before he ran out of the room. "See you after the match."

I took a piece of chocolate out and put it in my mouth while putting the box in my backpack. Christa came back into the room, smiling.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"Our first date is tomorrow!" She squeaked.

I hugged her, "Awesome!"

We turned to the TV and watched the Frankie and AJ match. Even though Frankie was on Daniel's side (who I was friends with anyway), I cheered for him winning.

"At least your guy won tonight." Christa said.

"Yep." I turned off the TV and turned to her. "Christa, can I tell you something?"

"You're my friend. You can tell me anything." Christa assured.

"Okay." I began. "Frankie has invited me to spend the night at his house in California tomorrow night. I know I shouldn't think it, but there's a small chance that I think it will."

"Think what will happen?" Christa asked. I didn't say it out loud and whispered it into her ear instead. When I pulled away, she smiled widely and busted out, "YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE-"

I slapped my hand on her mouth before she said anymore.

"Be quiet! The whole world doesn't want to hear about it!" I angrily whispered.

"Sorry." Christa apologized.

I pulled my hand off. "Anyways, yeah."

"Well Sarah, you're old enough now. Maybe it's time."

"I know. I'm just nervous about it." I started to kick my feet around.

"Nervous about what?" I heard a voice outside of the locker room. Coming inside was Velvet, Mickie, and Brooke. Christa stood up and whispered it to the girls.

"Really?" Brooke asked.

I shrugged, "I don't think it actually will, I just think so."

Velvet sat next to me. "Just relax. It happens during your first time. Mind if I give you a suggestion or two?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"If you feel like it, try to act sexy around him. It may turn him on." She suggested.

I sighed and responded, "I don't know how to act sexy. I'm not really the sexy type."

"Of course you are!" Mickie interrupted. "And of course you know how to act that way. You just haven't shown it yet."

I shook my head, "I don't know, guys. As I said, it may not actually happen."

"You'll just have to wait and see, Sarah." Brooke said.

After the talk, I finally changed out of my ring gear and went to leave. Christa was staying behind to see Tommy.

"Bye Sarah! Have fun tomorrow!" She called out.

"You too!" I grinned as I was on my way out. While in the hall, I was stopped by Amy.

"Hi Sarah! You leaving?" She asked.

"Yeah, the show's almost over. Sorry that your brother lost."

Amy shrugged, "Oh well, at least I'm going to still help him out."

"That's good." I hugged her. "See you later."

"Bye!"

I was just about to step foot out the door when I was once again stopped by someone. I turned around and Frankie was there. He had an irresistible grin on his face.

"Can't wait to see you tomorrow." He said.

"I'll be there." I said back.

He pushed my head up with his hand under my chin and gave me a light kiss.

"I'll see you." He whispered and walked away.

I blushed as I walked out of the building. I got into my car and drove off. Another Sunday, another pay-per-view.

* * *

><p>WOO! Another successful night for Sarah, and hopefully she'll have another good one next chapter. And Christa got asked to go out by Crimson! Both girls seem happy.<p>

**_Mickie James Muse: They should be happy._**

**_Eric Young Muse: *running around the room balancing a ball on his head* Woo! _**

**_Daniels Muse: *shakes his head* Dork._**

**_Kurt Angle Muse: I have a bad feeling for next chapter._**

**_Me: Do I need to know why?_**

**_Kurt Angle Muse: It'll have gross stuff in there! _**

**_Kazarian Muse: *throws water bucket at Kurt Muse's head*_**

**_Kurt Angle Muse: Ow!_**


	22. Announcement

Ladies and gents, I have an announcement. Due to school and other projects, I'm probably going to put Temptation on hold for a while. I have a lot on my plate right now and I had to put one thing aside. Here's what I'm busy with:

School is kicking my butt. I have to get ready for a speech and study for some tests.

I'm falling behind on my PCUW story and need to get caught up in that.

I have a cartoon series on my Deviantart account that I haven't worked on in a long time. I've been itching to get back to work on it and I better do it now before I lose inspiration again.

So yeah. I'll probably still write chapters, but I may not upload them until I'm less busy. I don't know how long I'll put it on hold, guess we'll have to wait and see.

Thank you.

EDIT: Don't worry, it won't be on hold for a long time. Just for a bit so I can get things in order.


	23. The Sleepover

No, no, no! I can't do it! I can't put this story on hold! Disregard the last announcement, this story is not being put on hold! I just can't do it!

*takes a deep breath* Anyway, here's the next chapter where Sarah visits Kaz in his home. What will happen?

Sarah belongs to me.

This chapter contains Lemon and it'll get pretty graphic (I mean more graphic than the first two)! So if you complain, don't say I didn't warn you!

**_Kurt Angle Muse: What? No! *starts to run out of the room*_**

**_James Storm Muse: *chases after Kurt Muse* Oh no you don't!_**

**_Kurt Angle Muse: Hey! Put me down! *James sets him in a chair*_**

**_Kazarian Muse: *takes duct tape and tapes him to the chair* There!_**

**_Kurt Angle Muse: *screams*_**

**_Me: Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: The Sleepover <strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

The plane landed in Anaheim around five o'clock. I was able to meet Frankie in the airport, who greeted me with a kiss and a really big hug.

Throughout the rest of the day he drove me around town and showed me around. When nighttime was almost here, he took me out to dinner and did a little star gazing in the car.

It was nine thirty by the time he thought it was time to go back to his house. I immediately felt welcome when I walked into the house.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek as he removed his jacket.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure!" I agreed, jumping up and down like a child.

Frankie chuckled, "Well, you're my guest, you can pick out which one." He pointed to the shelf next to the TV. "They're over there."

I went over to the shelf and searched through the rows of movies. I gasped when I saw the _Back to the Future _trilogy DVD on there and took it out.

"Best classic movie series ever!" I shouted holding it up.

"I agree." He commented. "Of course we can't watch all three of them in one night. Which one of the three is your favorite?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Hmm… probably the second one."

"Alright, we'll watch the second one."

Frankie took the DVD out of the case and put it in the DVD player. He ran into the kitchen.

"Go ahead and relax. I'll pop some popcorn."

For a few minutes, I waited on the couch staring at the movie menu screen. Finally, Frankie came in with a huge bowl of popcorn and two cans of root beer. He pressed play with the remote, sat next to me on the couch, and enjoyed the movie.

_**Later:**_

It was about 11:15 when the movie finished and Frankie took the DVD out.

"Can we watch another one?" I asked.

Frankie smiled, "Sure, but I'll pick this one."

"Yay!" I let out my inner child. Then I got serious, "Anything but porn."

He chuckled, "I don't even have any porn." He searched through the shelf, looking for another movie to watch. After a while, he finally found one. When he held it up, I got nervous.

The movie he held up was _Orphan_, the last horror movie I watched three years ago.

"Let's watch this one." He said.

I had to think of an excuse not to watch it. "Uh… not that one."

"Why not?" He asked.

I decided to tell the truth. "I'm not a fan of horror movies, they scare me. I actually saw that movie in theaters with my sister when it came out and it scared the crap out of me."

Frankie walked over to me. "Tell you what. Is there a certain scene in the movie that scared you the most?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"How about this? When it gets close to that point, let me know and I'll stop it." He offered.

"Okay, we can do that." I agreed.

He smiled, "Alright, let's watch." He put the DVD into the player and sat back down on the couch.

As the opening credits of the movie began, I started to get nervous again. Tell you the truth, it wasn't the scary parts of the movie that was making me nervous. About twenty-five minutes into the movie, there was… a sex scene. And a few minutes after that, there was another one. That was what I was really nervous about; being with Frankie and watching those scenes. My dreams about him and me were definitely going to come back.

The beginning of the movie wasn't too bad, only the part where the mom gets the miscarriage made me turn away. But as I said earlier about twenty minutes later, the first sex scene came.

I started feeling strange when I heard the man on the screen grunt at his wife caressing him. By the looks of it, it looked like she was sucking on him. I had an image go through my mind of me doing the same thing to Frankie and hearing him make those noises. I tried to shake the thoughts out and looked up at Frankie, who was focused on the screen. But I noticed that he moved his hand close to his crotch. Was he getting the same thought as me?

Luckily, that scene ended quick. However, that stuff in the movie was not done yet.

About ten minutes later, the second one came, and this one was worse than the first. It began with the couple passionately kissing in the kitchen. Then, they started taking their clothes off. At that time, images of me and Frankie doing the same thing were coming into my head. Next thing I know, the wife was bent over the table and the man was penetrating her from behind.

I bit my lower lip, trying to get the image of Frankie penetrating me out of my head. I could feel it, hear him making the grunting noises and panting heavily.

Finally, the scene ended. But I was surprised when Frankie suddenly skipped it back to the first one. We were now re-watching the first one.

"Frankie?" I asked, but he didn't answer. I looked up at him while the scene was going on and his was biting his bottom lip. Also, he crossed his legs together. Was he getting turned on?

When that was finished, he skipped forward and we re-watched the second sex scene. Now I was starting to get turned on! I moaned quietly to myself as I watched and I thought I could hear Frankie do one as well. By the movement of his chest, he was breathing fast.

And as soon as the scene was done, he shut off the TV.

"Hey!" I shouted. That's when he did something I didn't expect.

Frankie leaned over and kissed me. After a few seconds, he made it on top of me and put in his tongue. As I wrapped my arms around him, he pushed me back down on the couch where I laid and he laid on top of me.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, he stopped and looked at me lustfully.

"Want to continue this in my room?" Wait, did he seriously ask me that?

"Y-yes." I answered.

Frankie chuckled as he got off of me. He then lifted me up from the couch bridal style and carried me into his bedroom. We kissed a little on our way.

Once we got into the bedroom, he slowly set me down having my feet touch the floor. He closed the door, turned around, and gave me a sexy smile. That smile made me jump at him, wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss him passionately. Frankie grabbed onto me and kissed me back. He moved over to the bed and pushed me down on it with him moving on top of me.

We continued to kiss for a few minutes. Our kissing was getting intense now and we were panting. Frankie moved his mouth to my neck and kissed on it. I was getting goosebumps at this. After a while, he moved his lips back near mine.

"Sarah…" He whispered in a sexy voice. I was really getting turned on right now!

Frankie took this time to move his hands up under my shirt. For about a minute, he moved his hands around on my stomach. Then he grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it off, revealing my dark purple bra.

He chuckled, "You and the color purple."

We began to kiss again. While we were doing it, Frankie unbuttoned his shirt and stripped it off.

I said in between kisses, "Frankie, have I ever told you how smoking hot you are?"

He responded by pushing me back down on the bed and kissing me harder. Our moans were getting louder. He reached behind me while I was laying, unhooked my bra, and threw it on the ground. I felt his lips move down towards my bare chest. I groaned as he licked on my chest. He moved over to my left breast and began to lick the nipple. After a few licks, he then sucked on it.

"Oh, that feels good!" I moaned.

Dozens of sucks later, Frankie stopped and moved his lips back up to mine. Once again, we kissed, but this time we were beginning to roll around on the bed. I could feel his heart beating fast as my chest was against his.

As we kissed, I could feel him reaching for the zipper on my pants. He was successful at finding it and unzipped it. Without breaking the kiss, he slipped my pants right off, revealing my black underwear.

However, I instantly felt cold now.

"Frankie, I'm cold." I said breaking the kiss.

He gave me another sexy smile. "Don't worry, I'll warm you up." Frankie continued to be on top of me as he unzipped his own pants and pushed them off, showing dark gray underwear.

"Oh yeah…" I whispered.

Frankie must've heard it because we went right back to kissing. He pulled me close to him, to the point where our bodies were touching. Our tongues kept roaming and so did our hands. I loved the feel of his body.

"Oh Frankie…" I whispered.

"Sarah…" He whispered back.

Soon enough, he slipped his hands down towards my underwear. Once down there, he slowly pushed them off. He paused for a moment.

"Sarah, you are beautiful." He purred, making me blush.

However, I blushed even more when he put his face down towards my now exposed womanhood. Then, I felt his tongue lick right on the spot.

"Ahh! Frankie!" I gasped, instantly getting wet. I whimpered when he started biting there after a while. He continued on, switching from licking to biting every few seconds. By this time, I was getting close to a climax.

"Oh God!" I yelled out as I let it out on him. He licked the areas clean.

"Hmm. Not bad, Sarah." Frankie crawled back on top of me. "Not bad at all."

He smiled seductively at me again as he reached for his underwear. I was waiting for this! He pushed the underwear off, now he was completely naked.

I nearly froze as I looked at his erect penis. It was exactly like I imagined it.

Frankie smiled, "Do you like what you see?" I responded with a nod. He reached over to the drawer and took out a condom.

"No, no condom." I protested, before he was about to put it on. He gave me a confused look. "I took a birth control pill before I came here. Don't worry."

Frankie continued smiling and climbed back on top of me. "You are so smart." As he positioned himself, he became serious. "I know this is your first time, so if you can't handle it, let me know and I'll stop. Okay?"

"Yes." I responded, preparing for it. This is it! I was about to lose my virginity!

I felt the tip of the hard penis touch me. Then a few seconds later, he slowly entered into me. I groaned at the feeling; it hurt, but it felt good at the same time. As he went farther inside, tears of pleasure were coming out of my eyes.

"Oh…!" I groaned.

I heard him let out a grunt as he pushed in as much as he could. He repeated the step a few more times, with more pain going away and being replaced with pleasure every time.

Finally, I let out, "Frankie, faster!"

Frankie obeyed and began to thrust faster. By now, he was grunting and moaning with the rhythm and so was I. I can't believe this felt so good. After a few thrusts, I could feel his penis getting more erect and me getting wet again.

"F-faster!" I ordered, wanting more.

Frankie once again picked up speed. Both our moaning and grunting was getting louder, our panting getting heavier, and we were having sweat drip down our bodies.

"Sarah! You're so tight!" He yelled.

"You're so big!" I yelled back. Then I added, "Harder!"

Without hesitation once again, Frankie pushed his hard penis into me as hard as he possibly could, making him groan really loud while I screamed.

"Oh God!" We both shouted.

As he continued to thrust hard, Frankie threw his head back and I thought I could see a vein sticking out of his neck. That's how hard he was doing it.

Many minutes went by, and I was getting close.

"Frankie! I'm about to… I'm about to cum!" I yelled.

"I… I am too!" He grunted.

And like in my dreams, I came first. I screamed as I released the fluids inside of me.

Frankie continued to thrust hard until suddenly, he stopped.

"Oh…!" He groaned. Then, he moaned as he came inside of me. His really hot seed going into me made me yell out his name.

When everything was out, he collapsed on top me, both of us catching our breaths. After we calmed down for a bit, he slowly pulled out of me and laid next to me.

"Wow, Frankie!" I said, still catching my breath. "That was amazing!"

"You really did like it?" He asked.

I wrapped my arm around the front of him. "Yes, it was great." I walked my two fingers up his chest. "And you took my virginity away."

"I enjoyed it myself." He smiled. We paused for a moment, then he asked, "Want to go for another round?"

I nodded, "Oh yeah." I looked down at his crotch, which was covered in the wet stuff. "But first, this will need to get cleaned up." I said with a grin.

I moved down to where I my mouth was close to his member. A little shaky, but I was able to slowly move my tongue around it, cleaning it up; although most of the cum on there was mine. Even though it wasn't exactly on the member, I heard Frankie moaning lightly.

However, that wouldn't last long as I finished cleaning up. Still shaky, I took his member into my mouth and began sucking. Almost immediately, the moans from him got louder.

"Ahh!" The first thing he let out of his mouth. Along with the sucking, I did some licking as well. Man, I was so enjoying this! I looked up and noticed Frankie throwing his head back on the pillow. I could hear him swearing under his breath.

"Oh Sarah! That feels so good!" He groaned. I loved the sounds of them. As I continued on, I could feel the penis erect again. He was going to cum soon.

I kept sucking and licking for a few more moments before he was almost ready.

"Sarah… I'm going to… I'm going to-!" He panted.

"I know, baby. I know." I whispered and continued.

And soon enough, he grabbed my hair and started thrusting in my mouth. Then with a really loud grunt, he came hard, into my mouth. I made sure I got it all and swallowed it down. I wasn't sure what to think of the taste at first; not too bad.

With that done, Frankie was breathing heavily again.

"That was great!" He shouted.

I slid back up to face him. Frankie looked at me with a look of wonder. I tickled his chin with my finger.

"What's the matter, cutie?" I asked sweetly.

Even though it was dark, I could see him blush when I called him that. "Are you sure you're a virgin?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"How did you learn to do that so well?"

I laughed, "Have you ever eaten an ice cream cone before? Or a hot dog?"

He chuckled, "I get it now." We nuzzled our noses together as he said, "But I'm not finished yet. There's one more thing I want to try. And again, if you can't handle it, let me know."

Before I could respond, he kissed me again. We kissed for a few moments before he flipped me over to where I was laying on my stomach. If I wasn't filled with lust, I would've known what he was about to do.

I felt Frankie touch my butt cheeks and push them open. Then, I felt his penis go inside, making me bite my lip to avoid screaming.

"Oh man!" I moaned as he started out thrusting slowly. Gradually, he picked up speed, making me moan louder. "Ow."

He paused, "Are you alright? You want me to stop?"

"No. No, keep going. Better yet, do it harder." I said.

He did so and thrusted me hard, with him grunting loudly again. We were both building up orgasms again and his penis was so erected now that he couldn't push in any farther.

"Sarah! I can't push anymore!" He groaned.

"Try, Frankie! Try!" I yelled out.

This time, he thrusted as hard as he could, making me scream louder than before. He continued to do it until…

"Oh! Oh! Sarah!" He yelled, climaxing. I felt the cum go through me. Now it was my turn to do it.

I yelled Frankie's name over and over until I released. After I did, we both collapsed back on the bed breathing heavily. His penis was still in my butt, but honestly I didn't want him to take it out.

"That was fun." I commented.

"It sure was." He agreed. He pulled out of me as we kissed one last time. When we pulled away, he whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." I whispered back.

I cuddled up against him and we immediately fell asleep for the night.

* * *

><p>Wow! Sarah finally did it with him! Once again, this chapter was HARD to write! It was harder than the first two to tell you the truth, since I've never had experiences like that. But I hope it's good, hopefully it didn't scare any of you.<p>

_**AJ Styles Muse: It scared Kurt!**_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: D: ...**_

_**Robert Roode Muse: *sighs, facepalms* Not again.**_

_**Kazarian Muse: *grabs more cold water and pours it on Kurt Muse's head***_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: AH! NEVER... HAVE ME... READ THAT STUFF... AGAIN!**_

_**Kazarian Muse: She just likes to torture you.**_

_**Me: *hugs Kazarian Muse* I like to torture you too.**_

_**Kazarian Muse: Yeah, in the good way.**_


	24. Battle Royal!

Hey guys! Sorry I'm late with this chapter, busy weekend. Anywho, nothing much happens tonight. Sarah finds out who she's facing at Victory Road.

Sarah, Christa, and Amy belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Battle Royal!<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

I walked into the locker room and Christa was already there. She was sitting in the chair looking at her cell phone, not looking too happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I've been trying to get a hold of Curtis and Chris for the past few days, but I haven't gotten an answer." She explained, talking about her brothers.

"Have you talked to Lena? She may know what's up." I said, referring to Curtis's wife and Christa's sister in law.

Christa nodded, "I called her, but she said she hasn't heard from them either. She says they may just be really busy with their training."

I sat next to her as I changed the subject, "So, how was your date with Tommy last Monday?"

She smiled, "It was great! He's really an amazing guy. We're going on another one tomorrow!"

"Sweet!" I commented.

"How was your night with Frankie last Monday?" She asked and I froze. _Should I tell her?_

"Um… it was nice." I answered.

Christa stared at me weird. "That's it? It was nice? What did you two do?"

I took a deep breathe and told her the truth, "He took me to dinner, we watched a movie, and we did something else."

"What was the something else?" She asked.

I responded with a wide grin. It took her a few minutes to realize what I was trying to tell her. When she did, her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open.

"No way!" She shouted.

"Yes!" I shouted back.

"No way! You two didn't actually do it!"

"We did."

That's when she wrapped me up in a hug. "I knew you could do it!" She released the hug and asked, "How'd it feel?"

I didn't want to answer that question right now, "Not right now, Christa."

"Come on! Just tell me!" She begged.

I sighed and proceeded, "It felt pretty good. It hurt in the beginning, but once it started to go away, I didn't want to stop." My voice turned to a whisper, "And honestly, I'm still kind of sore from it."

"That good, huh?" Christa laughed.

"Now that I finally did it, will you stop acting perverted?" I asked, kind of serious.

"Nope. It's my nature." She smiled. I playfully slapped her before she said, "Oh! Did you hear that there's a Knockouts battle royal tonight to see who your opponent is at Victory Road?"

I nodded, "Yep, I heard. I also heard you and Amy are in it."

Christa added, "We'll also face Tara, Brooke, Sarita, Rosita, ODB, Mickie, Velvet, Winter, and Angelina Love."

"What? No Madison and Gail?"

"I guess not."

Just then, a crew member came passed the door.

"Miss Sullivan, the battle royal will start in five minutes." He said before walking away.

We looked at each other before I said, "Well, looks like it's starting now."

She high fived me, "Wish me luck."

"Okay." As she ran out, I called out, "Oh, wish Amy luck for me too!"

"I will."

As Christa walked away, I sat down to enjoy the show. But as the match was starting, I heard a knock at the door. I turned and there was Frankie standing in the doorway.

"Hey baby." He greeted.

"Hey." I greeted back. I stood up from the chair and walked towards him. He wrapped me up into a hug and gave me a light kiss.

"That was some night Monday night, huh?" He said.

"It was a great night indeed." I leaned forward and kissed him on the neck. He did the same thing, making me giggle.

"I love your giggle." He commented.

We eventually made it back to our lips together and, once again, we began to make out. While our kissing got passionate, our arms were moving all around each other. I could not stop my tongue from licking his top lip. After a few more minutes, he pushed me down on the couch with him on top. As he lowered, he pushed down on me.

"Frankie, be careful." I warned. "I'm still kind of sore from Monday."

Frankie continued to kiss me, "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

We continued for a few more moments until I peeked over at the TV. In the ring were Amy and Sarita left. We stopped the kissing when he noticed I was watching.

"Christa got thrown out." I said. "Now it's only Amy and Sarita."

I watched as Sarita runs at Amy and Amy pulls down the ropes, making Sarita sail down to the floor. Amy won! But wait, why wasn't the bell ringing?

"What the heck?" I watched Madison to into the ring and throw Amy over the top. That's when the bell rang. "I'm going to face Madison?"

Frankie held onto me so I wouldn't go crazy.

"Relax." He purred as he held me close. We gave each other one final long kiss. Luckily, we finished as soon as Brooke, Tara, Mickie, Velvet, Christa, and Amy came in. Amy was holding her head like she was in pain.

"I better go, Sarah." Frankie said while standing up and leaving the room.

"What was he doing here?" Mickie smiled.

"We were just having some private time." I answered. I then looked at Amy. "Are you okay, Amy?"

Brooke handed her an icepack as she replied, "When I got thrown out, I landed on my head! I thought I had it won!"

"Idiot Madison." I grumbled. I stood up and grabbed my backpack. "Well, since I'm not needed for tonight's show, I'm off."

"Don't leave yet, Sarah!" All the girls shouted at once. I turned back.

"Tell us about your night with Frankie on Monday." Brooke said.

I growled, "Christa, did you tell them?" Christa just responded with a shrug.

"I heard it was hot!" Velvet teased.

I sighed, "Not now, okay. All I can say is that I'm sore from it."

"You're sore?" Tara asked. "He must've been good."

I grabbed my backpack and headed out. "Bye girls!"

"Bye Sarah!" They all called out.

Now I had to face Madison at Victory Road. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>So Sarah's facing Madison at Victory Road. We'll see how fun this will turn out. And it seems Sarah and Kaz's relationship is getting a little romantic.<p>

And this is just an opinion, but since you guys like my Musi so much, what if I made a separate story on just them?

**_Sting Muse: A story just for us?_**

**_Me: Maybe._**

**_AJ Styles Muse: I like that idea!_**

**_Robert Roode Muse: Me too!_**

**_Kazarian Muse: Me three!_**

**_Eric Young Muse: *still balancing a ball on his head* Hey! Look at me!_**

**_Mickie James Muse: Be careful, Eric! You'll hurt yourself._**

**_Daniels Muse: If he hurts himself, I'm not taking him to the hospital._**


	25. Christa's Shocking Surprise

Alright ladies and gents, here we go! The next chapter! Still no in ring action from Sarah and Christa, but Christa gets a little surprise.

Sarah, Christa, Amy, Curtis, and Chris belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Christa's Shocking Surprise<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Still no reply from your brothers?" I asked Christa when I arrived and saw her messing with her phone.

"No! I don't know what's going on!" She exclaimed. I put my hands on her shoulders so she could calm down.

"Lena did say that they could be really busy with training." I said.

"Well they should at least have time to answer my calls and texts!"

I changed the subject, "Amy asked me if we could come with her to the ring during her match with Gail. Madison will be out there."

"She's facing Gail again? We can do that." Christa agreed. Just then, her cell phone rang. She looked at the number and said, "It's Lena. I'm putting it on speaker phone."

Christa put it on speaker phone and answered, "Hello?"

"_Hello, Christa." _Lena greeted.

"Hi Lena!" I shouted.

"_Hi Sarah!" _She said back, then asked Christa, _"Did you put me on speaker phone?"_

"Uh… no." Christa lied. "Any news on Curtis and Chris yet?"

Lena laughed and replied, _"Still haven't heard from them yet." _That made Christa growl. _"However the main reason I called is to tell you I'm here at the show tonight. Devon and Nicole are with me." _She was talking about her two kids.

"You're here tonight? Why?" Christa asked.

"_Just wanted to see the show. Are you wrestling tonight? Devon and Nicole want to see Aunt Christa in the ring."_

"Sadly, no. But Sarah and I will be going out to the ring with Amy Hardy during her match."

"_Okay. If we can, we'll see you after the show."_

"Okay. We'll see you." Christa said her goodbye and hung up the phone. We looked on the TV and the tag team title match was starting. "There's Tommy!"

I began to make it out of the locker room, "You enjoy your match, I'm going to find Frankie."

I walked out and went to Frankie's locker room. I found him in there, listening to music. Gently, I knocked on the side of the door. He saw me and greeted me with a smile.

"Hi cutie." I greeted.

He stood up from his chair and walked over to me. He wrapped me in a hug, gave me a kiss, and lifted me up, pulling me into the room with him.

"Hi to you, too." He whispered. "You wrestling tonight?"

I shook my head, "No, but Christa and I will be going to the ring with Amy during her match."

"At least you'll be out there."

Frankie and I pushed our faces together so our noses were touching. He then slowly, but surely, kissed me again. I kissed him back, holding onto him for support.

We continued for a few seconds before I suddenly heard Christa.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She yelled from the locker room.

"I'll be right back." I told Frankie before I ran out as fast as I could. Once I got back into my locker room, Christa was looking at the screen with her mouth open and her eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

"Tommy and Matt lost, but look!" She pointed to the TV. Joe and Magnus were getting attacked by two guys outside of the ring. One of the guys had short brown hair with some in his face, brown eyes, and was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. The other one was younger; about 18. He had black emo-style hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a Metallica "Master of Puppets" t-shirt and black jeans.

Those two guys were Christa's brothers, Curtis and Chris! Curtis was her older brother and Chris was her younger one.

They kept beating on Joe and Magnus until security separated them. I turned from the TV and Christa still had that same reaction.

"So this is why they haven't been answering my calls!" She said in somewhat of an angry tone. "I am so going to slap them!" She ran out of the room with me following. As we turned in the hall, there was Curtis and Chris walking. Instantly, Christa ran up to them. She grabbed a hold of Curtis's shirt and pulled him back.

"Whoa! Hey!" He shouted. He along with Chris turned and saw their sister standing there.

"You two got some explaining to do!" She said angrily.

"Big sis, we'll explain it." Chris calmly replied. The two boys let us into a locker room.

_**Later:**_

"So, you've been training at OVW since October?" I asked after they explained everything.

Curtis replied, "Yes. We starting training shortly after Christa did."

"And why didn't you tell me this?" Christa asked, more calm then earlier.

"We thought we would surprise you." Chris smiled.

"Lena knew about it and she played along with us." Curtis added.

"Well, you sure did surprise me!" Christa smiled and hugged her brothers. She then asked, "You wrestling next week?"

Both shrugged, "Don't know. Maybe."

Just then, Amy passes by the locker room door.

"Sarah! Christa! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" She grabbed us and pulled us out of the locker room. "My match will be starting soon!"

We followed her to the entrance. When it was time, we walked out.

_**Narrator POV**_

Your God by Stone Sour played in the arena as Amy, Sarah, and Christa walked to the ring.

"Her opponent accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne and Christa, from Cameron, North Carolina, Amy Hardy!" Christy announced.

Sarah and Christa stood on the outside as the bell rang to start the match.

Gail begins by yelling into Amy's face, and gets thrown down on her butt when Amy pushes her down. Amy gets Gail into a Front Headlock as she Irish Whips her to the corner. As Gail stands there, she attacks with a Charging Bodyblock. Amy then connects with the Monkey Flip and covers; 1, 2... Gail kicks out.

Gail immediately gets back up, bounces off the ropes, and goes for a Crossbody. Amy however, grabs her just in time and hits a Fallaway Slam. Gail is holding onto the ropes when Amy runs at her, but gets kicked in the face. Gail hits a Running Clothesline and pins; 1, 2... Amy kicks out.

With Amy doing her best to fight back, Gail kicks her in the gut and throws her over to the ring apron. She then drags Amy in over the second rope and hits a DDT. She whips her to the corner and hits a Running Shoulder Block. Gail pins; 1, 2... Amy kicks out.

Gail goes for an attack on Amy, but Amy stands up and delivers a Side Suplex. Gail happens to get back up and takes Amy down again with a clothesline. She moves her to the corner and kicks her multiple times and chokes her with her boot. Then, Madison is shown running down the ramp and Gail gets distracted. With Gail distracted, Amy bounces off the ropes and clotheslines her many times.

After the last one, Amy goes to the top of the turnbuckle and jumps for the Swanton Bomb. But at the last second, Gail moves and Amy misses.

Amy is down and Gail delivers her finisher on her; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, Gail Kim!" Christy announced, making the crowd boo.

Sarah and Christa help Amy out of the ring and head backstage. But as they head back, Sarah notices Madison and Gail in the ring together, with Gail looking unsure of something.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Crap! I almost had it won! If only I didn't miss that Swanton Bomb!" Amy complained.

"You tried your best, Amy. You probably won't win every match you have." I told her.

"I guess you're right." Amy sighed.

"Of course Sarah's right!" Christa exclaimed.

Amy started to move away from us. "I'm going to find Jeff."

I turned to Christa as we started heading back to our locker room. "Should we find your brothers?"

"I guess we should." She shrugged.

We went to the locker room that Curtis and Chris were in before the match. When we arrived, we saw them talking to Dixie.

"Curtis and Chris, or should I say Aaron Vaine and Chris Skuller, welcome to Impact Wrestling." She smiled and shook their hands.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Mrs. Carter." Curtis politely said.

Dixie laughed, "Please, just call me Dixie." She made her way out of the room. "If you need anything, let me know."

When she was out, Christa and I went into the room. Christa made a weird face at her brothers.

"Aaron Vaine and Chris Skuller? Those are going to be your ring names?"

"Hey! That was the best name I could come up with!" Curtis protested.

"Me too!" Chris agreed.

There was then a knock at the door. Standing in the doorway was a brunette haired woman wearing a white tank top and black pants. In her arms was a two year old brunette girl with a pink long sleeve shirt and blue jeans and next to here was a boy about the age of seven, who had short black hair, wearing a blue short sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

"Daddy!" Both of the kids yelled. Yep, you guessed it. They were Curtis's wife and kids.

Devon ran up to his dad and gave him a hug. Devon was actually Curtis and Lena's adoptive son. He was originally Christa's child, but when she had him, she wasn't ready to take care of a kid.

Curtis picked him up while he went over and kissed both Nicole and Lena.

After we caught up with them for a few minutes, it was time for me to leave. I grabbed my backpack and said goodbye to everyone.

As I was about to leave, I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist. I then felt his lips start kissing on my neck.

"You leaving?" I heard Frankie's voice before I turned and faced him.

"Yeah, I am." I answered. "The show's almost done anyway."

"Before you go, we should finish what we started earlier." He grinned before kissing me. For the first few minutes, it was a normal kiss. Then later, we entered our tongues into each other and began to get a little rough. In fact, it got so rough after a while that we began to grind against each other. But it only happened a few seconds before we pulled away, catching our breath.

We stood there in silence for a while. He then gave me one more light kiss.

"See you later." He whispered and walked away.

That's when I made my way out of the building.

* * *

><p>Well, Amy lost her match and Christa's brother's made a surprise appearance! But Sarah and Kaz still are having their kissing moments.<p>

Sorry, no Musi conversation today. They're leaving me alone today. :(


	26. Hot Night

Looky! A filler chapter! Yes, I was planning to put this up next week, but I couldn't wait. Darn my mind! Anyway, Sarah and Kaz have a little fun after a house show.

BTW, this chapter contains Lemon. You have been warned!

Sarah and Christa belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Hot Night<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

Tonight's house show was done for the night. Frankie and I went back to our hotel as soon as we were done there. It was eleven o'clock by the time we got into the elevator to go to our room.

"Tired?" He asked as I let out a yawn. I nodded and he kissed my forehead and nuzzled it. "We'll go right to sleep when we get to our room."

When we got off the elevator, we got to our room and Frankie put in the card key. He turned on the light once we went in and we instantly starting changing out of our clothes and into our nighttime ones. Well for Frankie, he just needed to take off his clothes.

As I had my back turned to him and changed into my blue t-shirt and black pajama pants, I said, "You better not be watching me."

"I'm not." He replied. I could tell he was lying by the tone of his voice. We were finished and climbed into the bed. There were two beds in the room, but Christa and Tommy were going to sleep in that one when they were done at the show.

I kissed Frankie good night before he shut off the light and we went to sleep.

However ten minutes later, I could not go to sleep. I laid there staring at the ceiling. I was beginning to feel… horny. Yes I said that right, horny.

I reached over and wrapped one arm around Frankie's waist. Then I moved over him and started to kiss his neck. It seems he was awake as well because he immediately giggled. He moaned a little when I began to lick the neck.

"Sarah, stop it." He giggled, not really wanting me to stop.

I stopped for a moment and whined, "But Frankie, I'm horny, and you're so hot!" I continued on as I moved my hand down from his waist and onto his crotch. I rubbed right on the big bulge and he groaned.

"Oh, you're horny too, huh?" I teased and rubbed a little harder.

Finally he gave up. "Fine!" He rolled on top of me and started to kiss me. We continued for only a few seconds before it got passionate. He licked my top lip, wanting an entrance into my mouth. I responded and let his tongue in. I did the same with my own, with both our tongues fighting.

We continued that for a few minutes before Frankie moved his lips down to my neck. I felt his tongue move across it.

"You know how much I like that." I moaned.

"Of course I do." He whispered seductively before putting his hand up my shirt and rubbed his thumb on my nibble while still kissing my neck. He moved onto the other one as he went back up to my lips and we continued.

By now, the kissing deepened and we were rolling around on the bed, moaning. But then, we instantly went silent when we heard voices outside the door.

"If Sarah and Frankie are in there doing it, I'm going to kill you." We heard Tommy say.

"It's not my fault they got to leave early and we didn't!" Christa complained.

Frankie quickly got off of me and laid back next to me. We cuddled against each other and pretended we were asleep as the door opened and Christa and Tommy came in.

"They're asleep." Tommy whispered.

"Thank God!" Christa sighed in relief. "I did not want to come in and see them having sex."

Opening my eyes slightly, I watched the two as they went to the bathroom together and changed. During that time, I felt both my underwear and my pajama pants being pushed down by Frankie. I used my feet to push them off the bed. I felt him move around a bit.

"Are you taking your underwear off?" I whispered.

"Yes, I am." He whispered back.

Then unexpectedly, I felt his penis slowly push into my behind. I had to bite my lip hard to stay quiet. He slowly thrust it in and out a few times before he stopped when Christa and Tommy came out of the bathroom.

We stayed quiet as they slowly made it into bed. After they did, we waited a few to make sure they were asleep.

As ten minutes passed, his member inside of me was erecting and it was driving me crazy!

"Can we please continue?" I quietly whimpered.

He responded by thrusting again. We were both trying to stay quiet with really soft moans coming from our mouths. But due to Frankie's hard thrusting, I wanted to scream out loud.

After a few minutes, we were both very close to orgasm. I came first, then Frankie second, both of us muffling moans of pleasure. He slowed down on the thrusts, then pulled out.

As soon as he was completely out, I rolled on top of him and kissed him passionately again. When I thought that was enough, I slid down towards his crotch, licking his body on the way down. I got there and teased the head of his penis with my tongue. He stiffened up when I did that. Not long after that, I put the whole thing in my mouth and instantly sucked on it.

Frankie moved his hips side to side as I did so. He threw his head on the pillow, was sweating, and tried to keep his moans in. But one loud one escaped and he covered his mouth.

"You really like that, don't you?" I asked in a whisper. He responded with a nod.

I continued on with the sucking. His member was starting to erect again and he let out another moan, but we didn't care now.

But we got interrupted again when we heard Christa say, "Sarah, get his cock out of your mouth."

"What's going on, Christa?" Tommy asked waking up.

"Sarah is sucking Frankie's wiener over there." Christa laughed.

"I am not!" I yelled.

"I heard him moaning and I could hear sucking sounds from you!" She yelled back. "Wiener sucker!"

"Look, I'm about to cum here. Why don't you two go into the hall and wait until we're done?" Frankie suggested.

"Okay." Christa and Tommy got out of their bed and went out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, I went right back to business. This time, Frankie let out really loud moans and began to thrust into my mouth. Then after a while…

"Sarah! I'm going to… I'm going to…! I'm going to…!" He screamed and let out one hard thrust as he came into my mouth. Due to the force of it, I started to cough. "Are you okay?" Frankie asked concerned.

I slid back up to face him and nuzzled our noses together. "I'm fine."

We kissed one more time before Tommy asked, "Can we come back in? We're tired."

"Yes." Frankie and I said at the same time.

They walked in, but turned away.

"Frankie! Put your underwear back on or put the sheet back over you!" Christa complained.

Frankie looked down and saw that his private parts were exposed. He slipped the sheet over us.

"I love you, Sarah." He whispered to me as he hugged me.

"I love you too, Frankie." I whispered back.

We cuddled together and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dang Christa and Crimson for ruining their fun time! Anyway, hopefully this was good. Now, good news for people that don't really like Lemon chapters, there probably won't be another chapter like that for a while.<p>

**_Kurt Angle Muse: Thank goodness! I won't be scared at night anymore!_**

**_Sting Muse: Uh Kurt, she said it's only for a little bit._**

**_Kurt Angle Muse: Still! It's good for me!_**

**_Kazarian Muse: Oh shut up! _**

**_Mickie James Muse: Ignore him._**

**_Me: At least he won't be complaining for a while._**


	27. No Action Again, For Tonight

I know, I know! I'm a week late! I've been busy, but I finally put time into this. Tonight, again nothing much happens. And... I don't know what else to say.

Sarah, Christa, and Amy belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: No Action Again, For Tonight<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

I ran into the building as fast as I could, almost knocking down other wrestlers. I got caught in traffic again!

I burst through my locker room door, which Christa was there and it scared her.

"Sarah! What took you?" She asked.

"Caught in traffic again." I replied. "Did I miss the gauntlet match?"

Christa nodded, "It just ended."

I groaned, "I missed it! Who won?"

"Frankie." She smiled.

"WOO HOO!" I raised my hands in the air.

"However, I got bad news." She added. "Neither you or me will be competing tonight."

"Again?" I shouted.

Christa nodded, "But Amy is facing Madison next and she wants us to go out with her."

That got me in a better mood. "That means Gail will be out there."

Just then, Amy appeared in front of the door and came in.

"Hi girls!" She greeted. "Ready to go?"

Christa and I stood up, "Ready." We headed out of the locker room and to the ring.

_**Narrator POV**_

Madison and Gail are already out as Amy's music plays and out they come with the crowd cheering.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne and Christa, from Cameron, North Carolina, Amy Hardy!" Christy announced.

Amy wasted no time running into the ring and started slugging on Madison. When she's done, she pulls her to the turnbuckle and rams Madison's head on it multiple times. Amy moves to the corner and goes for a Running Dropkick, but Madison kicks her in time. But Amy fights back with dozens of Body Splashes, Shoulder Blocks, and is able to connect with a Running Dropkick on the second try.

With Madison warn out, Amy lifts her up in a Fireman's Carry position. As she does, Gail goes into the ring with one of her belts. Sarah and Christa are about to go in after her until they notice Gail dropping the belt.

Amy sets Madison down and delivers the Twist of Fate and goes for a pin; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and the three celebrate while Madison looks at Gail in confusion.

"Here is your winner, Amy Hardy!"

The three head backstage Madison and Gail stay there.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Wow! That was a quick win!" Amy exclaimed, sounding shocked.

I began to wonder, "Did you two notice that Madison and Gail have been acting strange around each other lately?"

"Yeah, I noticed that." Christa responded.

"It's like one of them is going to turn face." Amy said.

I shrugged, "Maybe."

Then while we were walking, Garrett Bischoff walked up to us and smiled at Amy.

"Good match, Amy." He greeted her.

"Thank you, Garrett." She smiled.

What kind of shocked me and Christa was the two then held hands and gave each other a kiss. He put her in a hug and kissed her again.

"I'll see you later." He said before walking off.

Amy turned back to us and saw Christa and I looking at her weird, "What?"

"What was that?" I asked. "Are you and Garrett dating?"

Amy sighed, "Yes, me and Garrett are boyfriend and girlfriend. We've been dating since September."

"How did you two meet?" I asked.

"It was during my training. He came in and I heard he was Eric's son. At first, I thought he would be a jerk like his dad. But we started hanging out and talking and he seemed like a pretty good guy. Then, a few days after we met, he asked to go out with me."

"Sweet." I commented. "Does Jeff know about you being with him?"

Amy nodded, "He does and he's fine with it. However, Eric doesn't know about us being together and we don't plan on him knowing anytime soon."

"Have you and Garrett done it yet?" Christa laughed. I groaned and elbowed her in the ribs.

Amy just laughed back. "No, and we don't plan to yet."

After a few more minutes of talking, we parted our ways. Christa went to find Tommy while I went to find Frankie. As I was getting near his locker room, I heard a voice.

"Looking for me?"

I turn around and Frankie is standing there, still in his wrestling attire. I jump at him and kiss him. We look into each other's eyes for a while.

"Are you busy tonight?" He asked.

I thought, then answered, "No. Why?"

He smiled, "Would you be interested in going with me to dinner in a few minutes?"

"Of course!" I replied. "But you'll have to get out of that ring attire first."

Frankie grinned, "Okay, I'll take it off." He began to push down on his attire before I pushed him.

"Not in the middle of the hallway! Go into your locker room!" I shouted.

Frankie laughed and headed into his locker room. I followed him inside and watched as he changed into his regular clothes. As he was finishing up, he looked at me.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked.

I smiled, "I love you." I moved close to him and we started making out. But we stopped after a while when we heard…

"Ahem."

We quickly stopped and there was Christa, standing on the outside of the door watching.

"I'll be right back. I need to get my backpack." I told Frankie as I left the room and followed Christa back to our locker room.

"Looks I interrupted love making time." Christa said.

"Yes you did." I said playfully. Once back in the locker room, I grabbed my backpack and hugged Christa. "Frankie and I are going to eat."

"Okay. Have fun!" Christa called out as I walked out. Frankie stood in the hallway waiting for me.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

Frankie wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead as we headed out.

* * *

><p>Quick win with Amy and she's... dating Garrett Bischoff? Anyway, hopefully this was good!<p>

**_AJ Styles Muse: Are Sarah and Christa going to wrestle soon?_**

**_Me: They will. I promise. *to Sting Muse* Hey Sting, say it._**

**_Sting Muse: Say what? Oh yeah! People who like us Musi, check out "The Randomness of My Musi"! Join us Impact Musi along with Musi from the cartoon show, Ed Edd n Eddy for some randomness fun!_**

**_Me: Good!_**


	28. First Title Defense

Hello! Here is the next chapter! Sarah and Christa defend their tag titles for the first time tonight.

And I know I promised there wouldn't be anymore for a while, but I couldn't help it. This chapter will have a little bit of Lemon in it.

Sarah, Christa, and Amy belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: First Title Defense<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

I get into the building just as the show starts. I was excited about tonight because Christa and I were going to defend our titles against Gail and Madison, who we were going to beat.

As I walk into the locker room, Christa is just getting her ring attire on.

"Hey Sarah. About time you got here." She greeted.

"Shut up." I said playfully as I began to get my attire on.

While we finished up, I started to talk.

"Hey Christa, can I talk to you about something?"

Christa nodded, "Sure. What about?"

"Oh nothing much. It's just… WILL YOU STOP BEING PERVERTED?" I nearly yelled.

She looked at me weird, "What?"

"Christa, I don't know why, but you being a pervert is starting to annoy me now."

"Sarah, I've been this way since tenth grade and you are just now getting annoyed by it?"

I sighed, "It wasn't too bad back then. But since we have boyfriends, it's gotten worse. You can't even go a day without teasing about me and Frankie."

"I've told you a million times, I can't help it. It's my nature." She protested.

I looked her straight in the eye, "Can you go just one day without making a perverted comment? You can start tomorrow because you already made dozens today."

Christa sighed, "Fine. I'll try."

I patted her on the shoulder, "Good!" I look at the TV and notice the in-ring segment was almost done, which meant our match was on soon. "We better get going."

We grab our belts and head towards the entrance. On our way, a camera appears in front of us and then Eric Young and ODB run up to us.

"Sarah! Christa!" Eric shouted to get our attention.

"Oh hi, Eric." I greeted.

"Listen. Can we come out to the ring with you and Christa during your match?" He asked, speaking really fast.

"Yeah! We want to see you beat those girls!" ODB shouted.

Christa and I looked at each other.

"Uh… sure?" I answered, still unsure about it. As soon as those words came out of my mouth, Eric and ODB ran in front of us and beat us to the entrance. I shook my head before we went out.

_**Narrator POV**_

"The following Knockouts contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for Knockout's Tag Team championship! Introducing first, the team of Gail Kim and Madison Rayne!" Christy announced, the crowd booing them.

On the way to the ring, the two were talking and looking at the crowd. Shortly after they got into the ring, Drivel played and out came Sarah and Christa along with Eric and ODB.

"And headed to the ring, accompanied by Eric Young and ODB, the Knockout's Tag Team champions Christa and the Knockout's champion, Sarah Veerthorne!" The crowd cheered at their introduction.

Sarah and Christa held their belts up high as Eric and ODB followed them. The got into the ring while Eric and ODB stayed on the outside.

"You can count on us, girl!" ODB assured Sarah.

The referee held up the belts and the bell rang for the match to begin. As soon as the bell rings, Christa runs at Gail, making a loud hissing noise. She tackles her down and covers; 1... Gail kicks out. Christa grabs a hold of Gail's head and starts punching at her. Eventually, Gail headbutts Christa and then she starts punching. The two keep punching before Gail makes it to the corner and goes up the turnbuckle.

She is about to hit a move until Christa is able to connect with an Elevated Neckbreaker. She pins; 1, 2... Gail kicks out. Gail tries to crawl over to make a tag, but Christa grabs her by the leg and pulls her back, having an evil smile on her face. She gives a Single Knee Backbreaker to Gail before climbing up the top rope. Madison goes up to her and attempts to distract her. Christa grabs a hold of Madison's hair, making her scream.

Gail stops Christa by running up and giving a punch to the face. She then executes a Hanging Neckbreaker, making Christa go outside of the ring. With her out there now, Gail and Madison hit boots to the face on her. But before they do anymore damage, Eric, ODB, and Sarah stand in front of them. Gail pushes Christa back into the ring before tagging in Madison.

They work together and deliver and Double Suplex on Christa. As Gail gets back to her corner, Madison hits a Bulldog and covers; 1, 2... Christa kicks out. Instantly, Madison gets on top of Christa, punches her, and yells in her face.

"Do you like that, freak? Do you like that?" She yells.

But then Christa suddenly pushed Madison off violently. Both girls got back up, with Christa taking her back down with a Spear. After that, Christa makes the tag to Sarah with Madison making the tag to Gail.

Both run in, with Sarah getting the advantage on punches. She bounces off the ropes and hits a clothesline followed by another, then another. Madison is in the corner trying to distract her, but ODB comes in and pulls her off the ring apron. Gail comes from behind Sarah and kicks her in the gut.

She is about to go for a DDT when Sarah pushes her away, kicks her in the gut, and sets her up for the Crucifix Powerbomb. But as she does, she sees Madison coming in with one of the belts and runs at her. Sarah ducks just in time and Madison runs over the ropes and falls back on the floor.

Sarah takes another try at the Crucifix and makes it this time!

She pins; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Sarah and Christa retain their titles.

"Here's your winners and still Knockout's Tag Team champions, Christa and Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

The referee hands the girls their belts with Eric and ODB joining them in celebration. Then, Eric grabs a microphone.

"Hey Sarah, can we borrow those belts for a minute?" He asked. Sarah and Christa both looked at him confused, then shrugged and gave him their tag team belts.

They watched in shock as Eric asked ODB to marry him. Then they began to get a little disgusted when the two started making out in the middle of the ring.

"Uh Eric, can we have our belts back since you didn't need them?" Sarah tried to say. But they didn't listen.

The girls quickly snatch their belts from Eric and head backstage.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Well, that was weird." Christa commented.

"Agreed. I don't even remember that being apart of the show." I agreed. "But at least we still have the belts!"

"Yeah!" Christa and I high fived before we headed back to the dressing room.

_**Later:**_

Amy was in the room now. She was going to accompany Garrett and Jeff, who was going to be Garrett's partner to the ring at the main event. Anyway, we were watching the in-ring segment with AJ, Daniels, and Frankie.

"No offence, Sarah, but your boyfriend is a jerk." Amy said. I gave her a really evil glare. She looked scared and mouthed, "I'm joking!"

"You better be." I warned. "He's not that bad of a guy outside of the ring."

"You can ask me for proof." Christa added.

After we watched Anderson return and attempted to beat up the baddies, it was almost time for Amy to go.

"Hey Ames!" Jeff and Garrett were standing in the doorway waiting for her. Amy hugged Jeff and kissed Garrett.

"Your dad thinks that I'm going out there just to accompany Jeff, right?" She asked Garrett.

Garrett nodded, "Yes. He thinks you're only going out there for Jeff and not both of us."

Amy gave Garrett a hug and Jeff another one before they walked off.

"I'm going to go find Frankie." I told Christa.

"I'll find Tommy!" She said as we both bolted out of the locker room.

I was heading down to his locker room when I found him walking in the hall in front of me.

"Frankie!" I yelled and ran towards him. He turned to me, grabbed a hold of me as I came to him, and we kissed.

"Congrats on winning your match tonight." He said.

"Thank you." I nuzzled against him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Why do I feel like I want to make love to you?" Frankie asked.

"Maybe because it's just me." I smiled. That's when I looked up at him and my smile turned seductive (I think). "Why don't we make love?"

His smile turned seductive as well and he lifted me up, carrying me. He used his foot to push open the locker room door, then used it to close the door when we got in. Still having me in his arms, he began to kiss me. I instantly kissed him back as he gently put me on the couch and him laying on top of me.

When he was on top of me, I turned the kissing passionate. I licked his top lip and he knew what I wanted. He did the same with mine and we pulled each other close, making the kiss get more rough.

Both of us began to moan as the kissing intensified. Frankie proceeded to move his hands up my stomach and move them up and down (I was still in my wrestling gear). Oh man, I loved that feel. As the kissing got more and more intense, both moans from me and him grew louder. He even began to grind his crotch against mine. After a while the grinding got so rough that I let out a groan loud enough for possibly the next locker room to hear.

Frankie put his lips back on mine to silence it. Now, we began rolling around, lost in ecstasy. Before we knew it, we ended up rolling off the couch and onto the floor. But we continued on.

With all the kissing and grinding going on, Frankie managed to at least unzip both of our pants, not taking them off yet. In the open part, I could see a bulge sticking out of the underwear. _He is turned on._

But then, we had to stop our love making session when we heard a knock at the door.

"What the…?" Both of us said as we zipped our pants back up, straightened our clothes, and stood up.

"Come in!" Frankie gave permission.

The door open and there stood Christa.

"Everything okay in here?" She asked. "I thought I heard someone getting hurt in here in my locker room."

"Everything is fine, Christa." I told her. I turned to Frankie. "I have to go."

"See you later." He said before giving me a quick kiss. I walked back to my locker room with Christa and changed out of my wrestling gear.

When I was done, Christa looked at me in her perverted smile.

"So, what were you and Frankie doing in there?"

I sighed, looked at her, and didn't say a word.

"Come on! I knew that groan I heard was yours!" She protested.

"Fine." I gave in. "Frankie and I had another make out session. Happy?" I went to grab my backpack. "Oh, and don't forget the deal for tomorrow. No perverted comments!"

Christa nodded, "Won't forget."

_I bet. _I thought. I then proceeded to leave the room. "See you tomorrow!"

"You too!"

* * *

><p>WOO! Sarah and Christa still have the titles... with a weird ending added to it. And Sarah and Kaz had some alone time... again.<p>

And if you guys want to, I may make the chapter of Christa's deal of not to make perverted comments for a whole day. What do you think?

_**Eric Young Muse: WOO HOO! I made an appearance!**_

_**Me: I had to put you in here, dude.**_

_**James Storm Muse: That's because he's been bugging you to do it.**_

_**Me: Who cares?**_


	29. Victory!

Hi! Well, here's the Victory Road chapter finally! And yes, I skipped the March 16th episode, too busy. Not much happened anyway except Christa wrestled Madison, Amy wrestled Gail for the third time, and Curtis made his in-ring debut against Samoa Joe... and won!

Okay, Sarah goes against Madison for the title tonight. Will she keep it?

Oh, and about Sarah and Christa's bet about having Christa not saying anything perverted for a whole day, Christa was able to accomplish it. Hard to believe, huh?

Sarah, Christa, Amy, and Curtis belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Victory!<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Hey Christa, when is my match again?" I asked Christa as I changed into my ring gear. The tag team title match was starting, and I forgot when my match was.

"After the TV title match after this." She answered. She then stood up. "Speaking of the TV title match, I heard Curtis may accept Robbie E's challenge."

"That would be awesome if he does." I commented.

"It would be, but I don't think he'll win it."

I looked at her, "Why do you think that?"

Christa shrugged, "It's only his second match. There's no way he can win the title."

I fixed my hair up as I said, "Well, you never know what can happen." I watch the TV as Matt and Tommy start to argue. "Those two don't really get along, do they?"

"I think it's just an in-ring thing, but no they don't." Christa nodded as we saw Tommy Spear Matt. "I knew that would happen."

"Looks like Tommy's turning?" I asked.

"I guess." Christa shrugged.

I finished getting my ring gear on as Robbie E and Rob Terry walked out. TV championship match time!

"I really hope Curtis accepts the challenge." I hoped.

"He should, but I know he won't win it." Christa said.

I looked at her, "You're a good supporter!"

"What? It's only his second match!"

We watched and waited as Robbie E waited for a challenger. I was quite shocked when no one answered after a while.

"Curtis is not going to do it?"

Christa shrugged, "I guess he changed his mind."

But as soon as Christa said that, Dream Theater's Constant Motion played over the speakers and out came Curtis!

"Oh yes!" I shouted. "Go get him, Curt!"

Curtis ran into the ring and instantly started unloading on Robbie. For a few seconds, he kept beating on him until he took Robbie down to the floor with a clothesline.

Worrying comes in when Robbie is able to get some hits on him and pushes him into the ring. Robbie covers; 1, 2... Curtis kicks out. Curtis gets back up however and gives him a Neckbreaker. He then Irish Whips him to the corner and Body Splashes him.

Rob goes to the apron and tries to distract him, but Curtis gives him a boot, sending him to the floor.

Christa and I are at the edge of our seats as Curtis sets Robbie on top of the turnbuckle with him and prepares for the Dead and Done, which is an Over-the-Shoulder Piledriver from the top rope.

"He's going for the Dead and Done!" I yell.

"He won't make it. Robbie will move." Christa said, however there was some doubt in her voice.

Robbie did not move and Curtis landed it right on the spot! I crossed my fingers behind my back as he went for the pin.

1...

2...

3!

The bell rang and I was nearly screaming as Christy announced Curtis as the new TV champion.

"Here is your winner, and the NEW TNA Television champion, Aaron Vaine!"

"Christa! Looks like he actually did win it!" I shouted.

I didn't get a response from her. I looked at her and saw that her mouth was wide open and her eyes were wide.

"Hey, Christa." I waved my hand in front of her face, no response. She was in a state of shock. "Hello?"

"Hey Sarah!" Amy came into the locker room, then noticed Christa. "What's up with her?"

"She's in shock." I explained. "She just saw her older brother win the TV title."

Amy went in front of Christa and snapped her fingers close to her face. "Christa? Yoo hoo?" She started flailing her arms in front of her, then snapped her fingers again. "Seriously? Was it really that shocking?"

"It was to her. She didn't think he'd win." I explained.

That's when Tommy passed the room, then backed up and saw Christa.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Curtis." Amy and I answered at the same time.

"Shocked that he won?"

"Yep."

He came into the room smiling. "I know what to do." He put his hands on her face and kissed her. I could tell she was back in reality when I saw her blink. Tommy pulled away.

"Oh, hi Tommy." Christa greeted quietly. Then she busted out, "CURTIS JUST WON THE TV CHAMPIONSHIP!" That outburst caused all of us to back away and cover our ears.

I looked on the clock and realized my match was on!

"I gotta go! See you girls later!"

I burst out the locker room and out of the entrance.

_**Narrator POV**_

Madison goes out first. She smiles out to the crowd, who is booing her in response. Then when she gets into the ring, Drivel plays and out walks Sarah.

"And on her way to the ring, she is the Knockouts champion and one half of the Knockouts Tag Team champions, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

Sarah poses with her belts before handing them to Earl Hebner. The bell rings and the two girls instantly tie up. Madison grabs a hold of Sarah's hair and pulls on it before Earl separates them. Sarah tackles Madison to the mat and they start rolling around punching. Madison stands back up, grabs Sarah by the head, and throws her to the corner. As she runs at her, Sarah kicks her in the face followed by a clothesline. She pins; 1, 2... Madison kicks out.

Madison Irish Whips Sarah to the ropes and Sarah grabs a hold of them. But Madison runs at her and pushes her from the apron into the barrier on the outside. With Sarah down, Madison goes for a cover; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out.

Madison throws Sarah into the corner again and chokes her with her boot. She goes for another charge, but Sarah kicks her in the face again. Sarah runs at her, but Madison attacks with a Dropkick. She pins; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out.

Sarah gets back up, but Madison slams her back down. Sarah is able to get back up and she rams her knee into Madison's face multiple times before Madison falls to the mat. She climbs up the top rope and hits a Leg Drop. Sarah covers; 1, 2... Madison kicks out. Madison gets back up, but gets taken down with a Spear by Sarah. She pins again; 1, 2... Madison kicks out.

Sarah sets Madison up for the Crucifix Powerbomb, but Madison makes it up and rolls her up. Sarah makes it out before she can make a pin attempt. As Sarah runs at Madison, Madison connects with a Neckbreaker.

With a big grin, Madison sets Sarah up. But when she does, Sarah punches her and gets her in position for the Crucifix.

Sarah raises Madison high and hits it! She covers; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings, signaling the end of the match.

"Here is your winner and still Knockouts champion, Sarah Veerthorne!"

After Earl handed her the belts and raised her hand, Sarah made it out of the ring and headed backstage.

_**Sarah's POV**_

Holy crap! That was a tough match! I was sweating really good now.

"I think I'll get some water." I said to myself.

As I got out of the entrance and was on my way to catering, Frankie walked up to me.

"Hi." He greeted.

I gave him a little peck on the cheek. "Hi babe. Your match is on next?"

"It is." He smiled. "You did great out there."

"Thank you." I dropped my belts and wrapped my arms around him. "Even though you're a bad guy, I hope you win."

Frankie pulled me closer against him and we kissed. After about a minute, we stopped and pulled away.

"My match is on. I better go." Frankie whispered before giving me another quick kiss and running off. I blushed to myself.

I went to catering and got a bottle of water before heading back to the locker room to watch the match. When I returned and looked into the room, I was… sort of shocked. Christa and Tommy were making out in there.

"Ahem!" I went loudly. Christa and Tommy instantly turned their heads and saw me. Christa's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Sarah!" She shouted.

"I'll see you later, Christa." Tommy said as he left the room.

I chuckled, "Looks like I'm the one that caught you making out with your boyfriend this time."

Christa growled, "That was our first time!"

I playfully nodded, "Sure it was." She punched me in the shoulder. "Ow!" Then we busted out laughing. "Sorry I did that."

"I'm sorry I caught you and Frankie making out last few weeks." She apologized.

I shrugged, "It happens." I looked over at the TV and saw that AJ and Ken won. "Aw! Frankie lost!"

"Both our guys lost tonight." Christa reminded.

I changed back into my regular clothes. After I was done, I grabbed my backpack.

"You leaving?" Christa asked. "The show's not done yet."

"I'm tired." I replied. "My match was tough."

"Okay. See ya!"

But before I left, I had to say goodbye to Frankie. I went to his locker room, and a moment of stupidity, I opened the door without knocking. Frankie was in there changing out of his wrestling gear.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry! I didn't knock!" I apologized, covering my eyes.

After a bit, he said, "You can look now."

I looked and he was in a pair of jeans and nothing else. His gorgeous hair was put back into a ponytail.

"Put a shirt on." I joked.

"Why?" He asked.

I moved closer to him and touched his body. "Because it's hypnotizing me."

Frankie put his hand behind my head, pushed it forward, and we started kissing again. We kissed for a few minutes before we stopped.

"Well, I'm off for the night."

"Okay." He rubbed his hand on my cheek, making me giggle. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked out of the room and out the building. Another pay-per-view, and I still have the belt!

* * *

><p>Oh yeah! Sarah still has the belt and Curtis is the new TV champ! What luck! What will happen next?<p>

Hey! One more thing! Another opinion thing; I'm planning this little story if I get the time, a short one. It'll be about Sarah and Christa, who reunite with their old band mates and put on a little concert. What do you guys think? It'll be full of rockin' songs!

_**Sting Muse: I would like to see it!**_

_**Daniels Muse: Everyone needs a good rockin'! I'm in!**_

_**Kazarian Muse: I'm totally in!**_

_**Me: Of course.**_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: At least it'll be better than this one.**_

_**Me: *growls***_

_**James Storm Muse: Want me to get the chainsaw?**_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: D:**_

_**Me: No. Not now that is.**_


	30. Time at the Pool

FINALLY! I got another chapter up! This is the March 29th chapter. Not much really happens, but I hope it's good.

I apologize that I haven't updated this story much. I'm busy with my other story. And I may have something happen to Sarah that may have me put this story on hold. (Don't worry, it won't be anything bad.) So some weeks depending on what happens I'll skip and I may add some filler chapters.

Two things: The very end has a tiny bit of Lemon in it and the joke Christa makes at the beginning, it's from a funny conversation me and Angelgirl16290 had. :D

Anyway Sarah, Christa, and Amy belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Time at the Pool<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

I went into my locker room and went to set my backpack down when Christa came in.

"I tried to get a hold of you." She said. "We're not needed tonight."

"Again?" I complained.

Christa nodded, "Stinks, huh?"

"Totally." I grabbed my backpack again. "I think I'll just go back to my hotel then."

"Okay." She then asked, "Hey! Stupid question, but are you going to watch Wrestlemania this Sunday?"

I shrugged, "I may not be in WWE anymore, but I may watch bits and pieces."

Christa started to snicker.

"What's on your mind?"

"I just had a funny thought. You know about that John Laurinaitis guy?" Her snickering turned into laughing. "He and that annoying Michael Cole should get married!"

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Think about it. They're both annoying, obnoxious, and boring. And maybe that's how Laurinaitis kept his job when they threatened to fire him."

It took me a bit to register on what she said. When she saw that I didn't get it, she made a sexual hand gesture.

"Christa! Gross!" I shouted.

Christa laughed some more. "Sorry. I couldn't help it!"

"Of course you can't." I sighed. "Well, I'm going back to my hotel." I turned at Christa, "Are you coming?"

She shook her head, "No. Tommy has a match with Matt later tonight. I'm staying with him."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

_**Later:**_

Back at the hotel, I was watching Psych on the television, being lazy since I didn't need to work today.

As I was watching, my cell phone rang. I opened it up and saw that it was Christa's number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Sarah, Velvet's facing you at Lockdown." _Christa said.

"Velvet's facing me?" I asked

"_Well, I don't think it's official. But because Gail didn't give her the rematch, she wants her shot. We may find out next week."_

"If I'm going to face her, then it'll be a good match." I commented. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"_Yeah, that's it." _She replied. _"I'll leave you alone."_

"Okay. Bye."

I hung up the phone and continued watching the TV. But then I heard a knock at the door.

_Who could that be? _I thought. I stood up, went to the door, and opened up. There stood Frankie, giving me a sexy look.

"Hey!" I greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Frankie put his arms around me, "I wanted to see you."

I put my arms around his neck and nuzzled him, "Well, I'm here."

We pulled each other close and gave a kiss. After a bit, we pulled away.

"I'm going down to the pool. Want to join me?" He asked.

"They have a pool here?" I asked. He responded by nodding. "Okay! I just need to get my swimsuit on."

"I'll go get my swimming trunks on." He said before walking out. Quickly, I ran to my duffle bag where I put all my clothes in and took out my swimsuit. It was an orange two piece one with some spots with pink on it. On the hip of the bottom, there was a little pink flower on it. I've had this swimsuit for years and never gotten rid of it because I liked it so much. Good thing it still fits.

As I was hooking the back of the top on, a voice from my door was heard.

"Sarah! I'm ready!"

"Just a second!" I called back. I hooked the back, grabbed a towel, and opened the door.

Frankie stood there in red swimming trunks. Now, you may be getting annoyed by this, but I can't help. I think Frankie looked sexy in red.

Frankie must've saw me blushing. "You like what you see?"

I nodded and hugged him. "Let's go down."

We held each other's hand and walked down to the pool.

We got down and there was no one there. Perfect! We had the whole pool to ourselves, for now.

"GERONIMO!" I shouted as I took a big jump into the pool. When my head was above the water, I shook it off a bit.

Frankie was next, doing a cannonball into it. He landed a few feet away from me and created a big splash, landing on me! He flipped his now wet hair back before looking at me.

"Did I splash you?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I playfully threw some water at his face. "You made me wet, you goof!"

"Oh now you made me wet!" He threw some water at me.

We began to have a splash fight with each other. I was laughing like a little kid while he was splashing me. After a bit, the splashing slowed down and eventually stopped.

Frankie swam over to me and began to kiss me. But as I was about to kiss him back, we heard a voice.

"Hey! Don't make out in the pool!"

Coming into the pool area was Christa, Tommy, Amy, and Garrett. Christa was wearing a black swimsuit and Tommy was wearing black swimming trunks. Amy had a blue and pink camouflage swimsuit and Garrett had blue swimming trunks.

"We knew you two were down here." Amy said.

Frankie and I pulled away before I asked, "Want to join us?"

"Of course!" All four responded.

"CANNONBALL!" Christa and Amy shouted before doing a cannonball into the pool. Tommy and Garrett followed behind doing the same thing and creating a huge splash.

"WOW! That was awesome!" Tommy yelled.

Frankie quickly jumped out of the pool. "I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Number 1 or number 2?" I asked.

"One." He responded before running to the bathroom.

"He should've went before he came down here." Garrett said.

About a minute later, Frankie came back and went back in.

The three of us couples hung out for about a half an hour before the others thought it was time to go. However, Frankie and I decided to stay a bit longer. When we were done, we dried off and he walked me back to my room.

I gave him a little goodbye kiss. But he would not release it. Instead, he made it more passionate. I kissed him back for a few seconds, then we broke apart.

"You don't want to leave me, do you?" I asked.

Frankie shook his head, "Nope. I want to spend the night with you."

I smiled and walked my two fingers up his chest, "Good thing we saved it for when we were done with the pool then."

We then went back into a passionate kiss. After a while, it began to get a bit out of control as we were moaning and I was moving my hands through his wet hair. Finally, he pushed me back on the bed, both of us still wearing our swimwear.

For the rest of the night, we made love.

* * *

><p>I guess it was a good thing they saved it until they got back to the room. lol.<p>

_**Kurt Angle Muse: I really can't wait until you put this story on hold!**_

_**Kazarian Muse: Shut up, Kurt!**_

_**Me: Pay no attention to him.**_

_**James Storm Muse: *runs in with the chainsaw***_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: AHHHH! *runs around the house with James chasing him***_

_**Me: James, not again!**_


	31. Lockdown Countdown

Howdy! April 5th chapter has been made! Tonight, Sarah will see who really will face her at Lockdown and Christa's other brother who hasn't debuted yet finally does debut, in tag team action!

Sarah, Christa, Amy, Curtis, and Chris belong to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Lockdown Countdown<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Sarah! Guess what?" Christa shouted, running into the room.

"What?" I asked, watching the TV.

"Chris and Curtis are making their tag team debut tonight against Mexican America!" She said.

I stood up, "Awesome! That means Chris will finally make his debut."

"I hope it'll be a good one." Christa notices me watching Hulk Hogan book Kurt to go against Jeff at Lockdown. "So, do you trust Hulk?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure what to think. I'm kind of tied right now."

"I don't trust him." She said angrily.

"I don't know what to think. I mean, he seems to have changed, but…" I couldn't think of what else to say.

"I'll change the subject." Christa offered. "Tonight we'll see if Velvet will in fact face you at Lockdown."

"I heard you and Amy will be in the #1 contender's match, too."

Christa started to change into her wrestling gear. "Yep, we are. And we already told Velvet that if she wants to face you for the belt, she'll have to go through us."

"I hope you meant that in a friendly way." I said.

Christa smiled, "We did."

"God! Will that Bully Ray just shut up?" I complained, watching Ray out in the ring with Austin Aries.

"Maybe he likes how he sounds." She laughed.

Just then, Amy came past the room.

"Hey Christa! It's time for the match!" She said excitedly.

"Already?" Christa asked. "Okay. Be right there." She grabbed her tag team belt before running out.

I watched the match as all the girls went back and forth. I was getting very curious to see who my opponent was going to be for Lockdown.

Then, I stood up shocked when Velvet hit a Pedigree on Amy after Amy gave a Twist of Fate to Winter. I was indeed going to face Velvet at Lockdown.

A few minutes later, Velvet, Amy, and Christa came in. Velvet was apologizing to Amy.

"I'm sorry, Amy." She apologized.

"I already told you, I'm fine." Amy said. "Besides, you deserve the shot anyway."

"I agree." Christa agreed.

Velvet hugged the girls, "Thank you." She then came up and hugged me. "And I can't wait to face you!"

"Me either, Vel!" I hugged her back. "And with it being a cage, it's going to be epic!"

Velvet pointed at me, "You are right about that!" She walked out of the locker room.

"Wow Amy, you were close." I commented.

"Yeah, but it's too early for me." Amy said. "Velvet needs another shot." She walked out of the room too. "I'm going to find Garrett."

Christa and I stayed silent and relaxed during the James and AJ match. I was actually excited for Lockdown. I've never wrestled in a cage before, so this was going to be a first time experience. Christa already experienced it.

"Hey Christa, how does it feel being in a steel cage?" I asked.

"At first, you feel trapped. But once you get in control, you have full control." She explained. "Plus when I faced Madison in the cage, I loved when I threw her on the sides!"

I laughed. "Yeah, that does look fun."

"It is. Especially when you do it to someone you hate." She smiled.

Then suddenly, Constant Motion by Dream Theater was heard playing from the TV. Chris and Curtis's match was on! Christa nearly freaked out. Curtis was wearing red and gray wrestling shorts and Chris was wearing plain black ones.

"And from Rapid City, South Dakota, they are the team of Chris Skuller and the TNA Television champion, Aaron Vaine!" Christy announced.

"WOO!" Christa and I screamed.

Once the match started, Curtis started beating down on Anarquia. As he was beating down, he spit on him. Soon after, he tagged in Chris, who entered in with a Double Axhandle from the second rope.

"My little bro is in!" Christa cheered. "Go little bro!"

At first, Chris gets down. But he is able to fight back and hit a Bulldog on Hernandez! He tags Curtis back in and the two hit many double teams, with the crowd cheering them on.

"Wow! They're doing good!" I commented.

But as Curtis goes for a Tornado DDT, Hernandez shoves him off and Curtis flies across the ring! He gets bulldozed with a Shoulder Block and Hernandez tags in Anarquia. But he misses a Leapfrog Splash when Curtis moves. Curtis takes out Hernandez in the corner and tags in Chris. He beats on Anarquia for a while before dragging them up to his corner and is able to deliver the Skull Crusher, which is a Rolling Moonsault Side Slam.

"WHOA!" We both shouted. Even Curtis looked shocked. Christa looked like she was about to go into shock again.

"Don't go into shock, Christa!" I yelled, hitting on her. "Your brothers are going to win!"

Chris pins; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and the crowd, and us, cheer.

After Christy announced them as the winners, Curtis grabbed a microphone.

"I'm Aaron Vaine, TNA TV champion! And this is my partner, Chris Skuller. And now that we made our debut here, we want one thing: the TNA Tag Team titles!"

They then walk out of the ring. Christa and I are acting crazy.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed.

"It was!" Christa agreed before she asked, "Oh! Is your boyfriend here?"

"Yes, he is. Is yours?"

Christa nodded, "And I think I'll go look for him."

"Me too, but maybe you should congratulate your brothers first." I said before walking out with her.

"I will."

We went opposite ways looking for our boyfriends. It didn't take me long to find mine. As I was walking down the hallway, Frankie turned and headed my direction.

"There you are!" We both shouted at the same time. I ran at him, jumped in his arms, and gave him a hello kiss.

"I've been looking for you." He smiled.

"I have too." I said.

He lifted up his hand and stroked my cheek. I leaned forward and softly kissed him. It didn't take long for him to kiss back. The kiss began to heat up after a few minutes and our tongues entered into each other.

Frankie pulled me closer before gently pushing me against the wall, still kissing me. I ran my hands through his hair and deepened the kiss. Our panting was getting heavy and I was beginning to feel hot. I wanted to rip his shirt off, but we would soon get naked in the hallway and that would be awkward. So I tried to keep it contained.

We started to slow down a bit and Frankie moved his lips down to my neck. I giggled as he kissed it, tickling my skin. He slowly moved up to my jaw, then my cheekbone, then back to the lips.

But as we started again, we heard a voice.

"Hey! Get a room you two!"

Christa was standing there with Tommy. They were giving us smiles.

"We just got carried away." I explained.

"Yes, you definitely did." Tommy said.

"They always get carried away." Christa whispered to Tommy.

"Well, I'll see you later." Frankie said before he gave me one last kiss and left.

"Dang it, Christa!" I joked. "You had to make Frankie leave!"

"And good thing we did." She smiled. "Because we were afraid you were going to start having sex in the hallway."

I scoffed, "We weren't that horny!"

"Alright. Whatever you say." Christa shrugged before her and Tommy started making out themselves in front of me.

"Hey! Get a room you two!" I mocked her. They stopped and she glared at me. I laughed at her.

"Come on. Let's go." Christa suggested and Tommy left and we walked together.

* * *

><p>Sarah versus Velvet at Lockdown? This is going to be good! And how about Chris's debut?<p>

Musi conversation!

_**Me: Sorry. All the Musi are watching James chase Kurt right now.**_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: *is running around the outside of the house screaming as James Muse chases him with his chainsaw***_

_**James Storm Muse: Stop moving and let me get you!**_


	32. Last Stop Before Lockdown

This is it! The chapter before Lockdown! Sarah and Christa will face Velvet and Mickie in tag team action!

Sarah, Christa, Chris, and Curtis belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Last Stop Before Lockdown<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Man! I can't believe Frankie joined Team Eric!" I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Are you going to yell at him?" Mickie asked.

I sighed, "No. I love him too much."

"Of course you do." Christa groaned. "Same thing with me and Tommy."

"Hey girls. Don't forget, you're facing us tonight." Velvet reminded before she and Mickie walked out.

"Hey Christa?" I turned to ask her. "Is it true that Chris and Curtis are facing Joe and Magnus this Sunday?"

Christa nodded, "They were out there before you arrived and said they'll become the new champs Sunday. But Curtis will be doing double duty because he'll face Robbie E for the TV title."

Suddenly, Christa starting snickering.

"Should I ask why you're laughing?" I asked, irritated.

"I'm sorry." She let out a snort. "I just forgot to tell you something. You know that I still hate Hogan, right?"

I nodded in response, waiting to hear her answer.

"Well, you'll never guess what I found out last night." She moved closer to me and whispered, "Hogan has a sex tape!"

I scoffed, "You're just making that up!"

"No! I'm serious! I watched it last night!"

I sighed, "Christa, you are a huge pervert."

"What else is new?" She smiled.

As we continued talking, a crew member passed the room.

"Miss Veerthorne, Miss Sullivan, your match is on in ten." He told us before walking off.

"What? Already?"

Christa and I quickly change into our ring gear. About a minute before it's time for our match, we grab our belts and head to the entrance.

_**Narrator POV**_

Mickie and Velvet were already in the ring waiting for action. Shortly after they made it in the ring, Drivel played and Sarah and Christa came out.

"And their opponents, the Knockout's Tag Team champions Christa and the Knockout's champion, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

After the two girls posed with their belts and handed them to the referee, the bell rang for the match to begin.

Christa and Mickie start it off, with the two shaking hands in respect before they tie up. Christa pulls Mickie by the hair and tries to take her down to the mat, but Mickie attacks with a Dropkick, pushing Christa down. Mickie stays up, but gets hit with a boot to the head by Christa.

Christa tags in Sarah and Mickie delivers a Flapjack on her. Velvet gets tagged in and hits Sarah with a kick to the gut, then a Neckbreaker. She then executes a Snapmare on her and then tags Mickie back in. Before she can attack, Sarah hits her with a clothesline.

Sarah tags in Christa and the two double team on Mickie. Mickie charges Christa into the turnbuckle and crashes ribs first at her. She tags in Velvet, who runs in to punch Christa a few times. She then connects with a Headscissors followed by a Bulldog. Velvet pins; 1, 2... Christa kicks out.

Christa runs to the corner and tags in Sarah. Velvet attempts a Snap DDT on her, but Sarah lifts her up and sets her up for the Crucifix Powerbomb.

She throws Velvet down and goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Sarah and Christa celebrate.

"Here are your winners, Christa and Sarah Veerthorne!"

Sarah and Christa then help Velvet and Mickie up. The two teams hug each other, raise their hands, and then head to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"You girls did good out there!" I commented. "You almost got a pin on me, Velvet!"

"That match wasn't too bad." Velvet shrugged. "But this Sunday, that match is going to be good."

"I can't agree with you more." I smiled and shaked Velvet's hand. The two teams of us then separated.

I looked over at Christa and noticed something. "Hey Christa, when did you get a new tattoo?"

On her lower back, she had a tattoo of a flaming heart. Underneath it said "Love Burns".

"I got it a week ago." She explained. "I know you haven't seen it yet."

"It looks wicked!" I commented. "I'm thinking of getting a tattoo or two myself."

As we were heading to our locker room, I saw Frankie standing there. He was probably looking for me.

"Oh, there's your boyfriend." Christa teased. "Go to him, but don't make out!"

As she went into the room, I went to Frankie. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." He said.

"I was at a match, silly!" I smiled.

Then he wrapped me up in a hug. I lifted up my head and kissed him softly.

"Although I'm mad at you for joining Team Eric." I said.

He chuckled, "I know, but they needed another heel for the team."

"That's understandable." I agreed.

We started to kiss again. I used most of my weight to push him against the wall. But as we were about to get the kissing passionate, we heard Christa again.

"Ah, ah, ah! No making out!" She shouted.

I groaned, "Party pooper!"

Frankie just chuckled at my response. "I love you." He said before giving me a long kiss and walking away. I went into the locker room with Christa, who had a weird look on her face.

"You two love to make out." She commented.

"You and Tommy do it all the time!" I fought back.

"Yeah, but not as much as you and Frankie." She fought back.

I gave up, "Should we go?"

"Might as well."

We both changed back into our street clothes, grabbed our backpacks, and headed out the building.

Steel cage, here I come!

* * *

><p>Sarah seems excited for Lockdown mainly because it's her first time in a steel cage. And just a little warning, depending on what happens at Lockdown, there may be some Lemon next chapter, not sure yet though.<p>

_**Me: ...What? No comment from Kurt?**_

_**Robert Roode Muse: James is still chasing him around the house.**_

_**Me: *sigh***_


	33. Lockdown Showdown

Here we are everybody! The Lockdown chapter! What will happen tonight when Sarah goes into the cage for the first time.

WARNING: This chapter contains graphic Lemon, so if you don't like, DON'T READ!

Sarah, Christa, Curtis, and Chris belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Lockdown Showdown<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Oh Sarah!" I heard Christa come in with a singsong voice.

The Lethal Lockdown match was starting and I wasn't paying attention, at least until Frankie came out.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you seen your boyfriend today?" She smiled. She moved closer to me before whispering, "He's bald now."

"WHAT?" I sat up on the couch.

At that exact moment, the timer went off and out came Frankie. Yep, she was right, he was bald now. However, Christa was expecting me to be mad. I wasn't as I smiled.

"Are you mad at him for cutting his hair?" Christa asked.

I shook my head, "Nope. Not at all."

Christa looked at me confused, "Seriously?"

"Christa, I'm his girlfriend and it's just hair. It'll grow back."

"But… you loved his hair." She teased.

I stood up and smiled, "And I'll like him even more now. Come on. Let's change for our matches."

"Whoa, wait? Match_es_?" Christa asked. "I thought you were the only one wrestling tonight."

"I'm defending my Knockouts title, then we'll be defending the Knockouts tag team titles." I explained.

"Looks like Curtis isn't the only one doing double duty tonight." Christa laughed.

By the time we finished changing, the match was done and Garrett's team won! That meant Eric was out of Impact!

"Christa! Eric will no longer be in Impact!" I shouted. We then screamed as loud as we could. After we were done screaming, I suddenly had a naughty idea come into my head. I took out my cell phone and texted Frankie.

_Keep your wrestling shorts on until after my tag team match. I want to show you something. _The text read. I chuckled as I closed the phone.

"What did you write to him?" Christa asked, trying to peek into my phone.

"Non of your business." I pulled the phone away from her. I look on the TV and saw that Chris and Curtis were going out. "Christa, your brothers' match is next."

"Oh boy!" Christa jumped and sat down.

We watched the boys wrestle their match. We actually thought they were going to win until Joe tosses Chris into Curtis. They then hit a Snapmare Elbow to get the pin.

"Darn it!" Christa shouted. "They lost."

"Oh well. They tried." I looked back at the TV and saw Robbie E there. "Looks like Curtis's second match is next."

"Let's hope he wins this." Christa focused on the TV.

While the TV title match was beginning, my phone sounded. Frankie replied to my text.

_Sure baby. ;) BTW, how do I look with a bald head?_

I smiled and blushed as I replied back, _Cute. :3_

A few moments later, he replied again. _Really? You're sweet._

_When am I not sweet to you?_

About a minute later, another reply. _Never. _

I smiled. _Lol. I love you too._

"Hey Sarah!" Christa shouted. "Curtis won!"

Curtis did win the match, but I wasn't paying attention. Frankie sent me another text. _Love you too, cutie. ;)_

I giggled at that text.

"Sarah!" Christa raised her voice to get my attention, but didn't get it.

I replied to the text. _Love you, smexy! _Wow! This has probably been the most texting I've ever done!

Just then, Christa pushed the cell phone out of my hand. "Sarah! Stop sexting your boyfriend and listen to me!"

"We're not sexting!" I protested. "And I heard. Curtis won his match."

"Right…" Her voice had doubt in it. "You're not sexting…"

Just as she said that, Frankie replied again. _Meow. :3_

As I was about to reply back, a crew member passed the room. "Miss Veerthorne, your match is on in five."

"Oh geez! I better go!"

I quickly texted Frankie back. _Purrrr…_ Then I grabbed my belts and ran to the entrance.

_**Narrator POV**_

Velvet was already out as Drivel played and Sarah walked out.

"And headed to the ring, she is the Knockouts champion and one half of the Knockouts Tag Team champions, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

After Sarah hands the belts to the ref, the bell sounds and Sarah and Velvet have a stare down before Velvet suddenly rolls her up; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out. Sarah stands right up and kicks Velvet in the head. She then climbs up the turnbuckle and hits a Missile Dropkick. Sarah pins; 1, 2... Velvet kicks out.

Sarah puts Velvet into a Sleeper Hold. Velvet does her best to make it out while Sarah keeps the hold locked in. After a while, Velvet connects with a Jawbreaker to get out of the hold. But Sarah attacks back by throwing her into the corner.

Sarah runs to the opposite corner and charges at Velvet. But as she's running, Velvet moves and Sarah hits the turnbuckle. Now, Velvet hits Sarah with many clotheslines and a Shoulder Block before attempting a pin. Sarah pushes her off before she can however.

Sarah takes this chance to climb up the cage. As she is about to, Velvet gets up and climbs with her. She makes it to where Sarah is and the two begin to punch each other. Velvet is able to Powerbomb Sarah from the top and she covers; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out.

Velvet takes a chance to try and escape the cage. But as she does, Sarah grabs her as she's climbing and is able to roll her up into a pin; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Sarah is still champion.

"Here is your winner and still Knockouts champion, Sarah Veerthorne!"

While getting her belt, Sarah helped Velvet up. The two hugged and raised each others hand before getting out and heading backstage.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"You did good, Velvet." I said. "You upset?"

Velvet shook her head, "No. You were the better one in that ring."

I smiled and we shook hands before parting ways. I walk back into the locker room and Christa sat on the couch watching. Tommy's match was next.

"Awesome job out there, Sarah." She commented.

"Thanks." I said as I picked up my cell phone. There was a new text and I opened it up to read it.

_Am I turning you on? _The text read. Of course, a reply from Frankie.

I giggled as I replied. _Yes. Very much so._

"Sarah, I know you two are sexting." Christa called from over the couch.

I responded with a sigh and put down the phone. I started to push my pants down.

"Why are you changing?" Christa asked. "We still have the tag match."

"I'm just changing my underwear." I smiled.

I took off my plain black underwear and I reached into my backpack. I took out a bright purple thong. Christa was looking at me weird as I put it on.

"Since when did you start wearing those?" She asked.

"Just now, and maybe only for tonight." I smiled and put my pants back on. On the TV, it looks like the match is almost done. "Ooh! Almost time for our match!"

"Sarah, you can't wrestle while wearing a thong." Christa looked at me. "It could hurt."

"And how do you know about this?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

Christa stayed quiet for a few seconds before replying, "Just guessing. But couldn't you've waited until after the match to change into that?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I'm going right to Frankie's locker room when our match is done."

Before Christa could respond, Tommy just pinned Matt to win the match, making her happy.

"Tommy won!" She shouted.

We grabbed our belts and headed out the room towards the entrance.

_**Narrator POV**_

_**End of the match (too lazy to write it):**_

Christa dodges a kick from Sarita, then out of nowhere grabs her and sets her up with the Swollen Blister. She hits it and pins; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Christa smirks as she and Sarah get their hands raised.

"Here's your winners and still Knockout's Tag Team champions, Christa and Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

After the referee hands them the belts, the girls go to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Yes! I made a pin!" Christa shouted.

"It was a wicked looking one, too." I commented. I hand her my two belts before I say, "Take those back to the locker room with you."

"Where are you going?" Christa asked.

"I already told you! I'm going to see Frankie." I answered.

As I was walking away, I heard Christa say to herself, "Please don't have sex in the locker room! Please don't have sex in the locker room!"

I made it to the room and tried to make myself look sexy as I slowly opened the door. The couch was having its back facing me, but I could see Frankie sitting there. I sneak up behind him and put my hand on his head.

"Hello sweetie." I whispered.

He tilts up his head to look at me, "It's about time you got here."

I jumped over the top of the couch and looked right at him. Even with a bald head, he still had the same gorgeous face, and obviously the same attitude. I was going to get used to this fast.

I slide up to him and kiss him. After a minute I decided to make it passionate and lick his lip for entrance. He responds and opens up, moaning as he does. I used my body to push him back down on the couch. Once I pushed down on him, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"Someone's horny." Frankie chuckled between kisses.

"Very." I whispered.

Not long after, he kissed me back. Pretty soon it got out of control and we had to pull away for breath. But it didn't take long to start it up again. I kept moving my hands around his body while he did the same. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer and pushed my pants off. Frankie gave a smile when he saw what I was wearing.

"Sexy…" He purred.

We kept kissing passionately for a while. While we did, we kept grinding our crotches together, moaning at the thoughts.

We stopped after a few moments and Frankie pushed my thong off. I smiled at him and reached for his wrestling shorts.

"My turn." I moved my hand through his shorts, reached down, and grabbed his… uh… balls. He moaned in response. I squeezed more and the noise from him got louder. I took my hand out and slowly pushed the shorts down and sure enough, it was hard. I went to grab on it, but Frankie stopped me.

"Not yet." He whispered, then he started to kiss me again. It then began to get rough; too rough, and we rolled down on the floor.

_**Later (the actual sex scene is long and pretty steamy):**_

We were both on the floor naked. The sweat on our bodies got more intense the harder we went. Right now, Frankie was thrusting into me, hard.

"Oh Frankie… Oh Frankie!" I moaned while he thrusted. He was so big and hard going into my womanhood!

"Oh! Ahh! Sarah!" He grunted. God, I loved hearing that.

"Faster!" I yelled.

He obeyed and went faster, muffling groans and grunts. My eyes nearly rolled to the back of my head. We were both getting close to a climax right now. I could feel his getting near and I was extremely wet.

"Frankie… I'm about to…" I let out.

"Me too, baby." He groaned.

Frankie thrusted harder, hitting the spot. I screamed as I came. But even after I was done, he continued to thrust. I actually ended up coming a second time because of how hard he was doing.

Finally, he bit his lip and groaned, "Sarah, it's… it's coming!"

With a loud grunt and one last hard thrust, he let out his hot seed into me, making me scream again. When he was completely done, he collapsed on top of me. We were both panting heavily, catching our breath. After we calmed down a bit, he kissed me.

"That was great." I said.

"I agree with you one hundred percent." He smiled.

Looks like we weren't done making love. Frankie kissed me passionately again and we began to roll around on the floor. But as I rolled on top of him…

"Sarah! Where are you?" Christa's voice was heard outside of the room.

"Oh crap!" I rolled my eyes and got off of Frankie.

We both got off the floor and got our clothes back on; well, my ring gear, his clothes. When I finished, we gave a quick kiss and I ran out the room.

"There you are!" Christa shouted when she saw me. "The show ended minutes ago! What were you doing?"

"Uh…" I tried to think of something. But the look on Christa's face told me she knew what was up.

"Did you and Frankie do it in the locker room?" She smiled.

I sighed, "What do you think we did?"

"That." She laughed. I couldn't help it, but I had to laugh with her.

I wrapped my arm around her and said, "Come on. I'll change and we can get out of here."

* * *

><p>Wow! Not only did Sarah win both her matches, but she had some fun with Kaz afterwards. Looks like him being bald turned her on.<p>

Two things: One, am I going overboard with the Lemons? If so, let me know and I'll stop. And two, me and a friend of mine Angelgirl16290 have collabrated on a story. It's a two-shot called Two Worlds Collide and it's on her account. Check it out, but a warning, A LOT of pervertedness! We're currently working on the second part.

Anyway, Musi conversation!

_**Kurt Angle Muse: *pointing at Kazarian Muse* Bald! Bald! Bald! Bald! Bald! Bald!**_

_**Kazarian Muse: Shut up! At least I'm hotter than you!**_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: D:**_

_**Me: Yeah!**_


	34. Get Ready to Roll

Hey guys! Sorry, I'm late again. Anyway, Sarah, Christa, and Amy wrestle tonight, with an idea for a stable! Also, there is some actual Impact Wrestling dialogue written here.

Sarah, Christa, Amy, and Curtis belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Get Ready to Roll<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

Frankie and I arrived in the building just as the show was beginning. We held hands as we went into the locker room and sat down on the couch together. He pulled me close and we cuddled for a bit. While we did, he began to kiss on my neck. I giggled as he did so and he eventually made it to my lips.

We made out for a while before we stopped. Frankie had a segment with Daniels soon.

"You better go before Christa catches us." I said.

Frankie chuckled, "Okay." He gave me a quick kiss and a nuzzle before going out the door.

Just as he walked out, Christa came into the room.

"You two better not had sex again." She complained.

"No we didn't. We just sat here and cuddled."

"Same thing."

I sighed, "Let's get our ring gear on."

"We have a match tonight?" Christa asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "It'll be a 3-on-4 Handicap match. You, me, and Amy will face Madison, Gail, Sarita, and Rosita."

"Sweet!" Christa smiled.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure."

I took a breath before I answered, "What do you think of the idea of me, you, and Amy forming a stable?"

"A stable? The three of us? It sounds cool! Did you talk to Amy about it?"

I nodded, "Yep. She likes it too."

As we finished up, we heard it was time for the champions to go out into the ring.

Christa groaned, "What does that old fart Hogan want?"

I smack her upside the head, "Now be nice for once! I heard it's something good."

We grab our belts and head out to the ring.

_**Narrator POV**_

Joe and Magnus were already in the ring when Drivel played and Sarah and Christa walked out together. After they got into the ring, Curtis came out with his TV belt. After that was Austin, then finally Bobby. When everyone was present and accounted for, Hulk came out and everyone was waiting for what he had to say.

"You know something, Impact Wrestling fans? When I'm right, I'm on the money and change is definitely in the air!" He started off.

Hulk started talking about Open Fight Night and while he was explaining it, Sarah and Christa began to shake their heads in agreement at what he said. But when he said if any of the champs get called out and they had to be ready to fight, Bobby began to complain.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa! Hold on! Hold on a minute! Who the hell do you think you are?" He said.

"Well, uh, let me see." Hulk began to respond. "You really want me to answer that?"

Bobby started complaining about how it was his show and he was the World champion, with the crowd booing at him. Even Sarah and Christa were about to cover their ears. Of course, they were his friends so they couldn't.

"Well you know something champ," He pointed to the rest of the champions, "Champions, champions, champions, I called you guys out here for a reason. Because not only on Open Fight Night is the roster going to get called out, the champions need to be ready to step up and defend their titles because if you get called out you better be ready to go."

"And that just might happen to you," He points to Curtis, "to you," points to Joe and Magnus, "to you", points to Austin, "to you two, pretty ladies," points to Sarah and Christa, "and to you, big man." He ends by pointing to Bobby.

Hulk continues talking to the fans to tell them their ideas and what champion they want to see. Then, Curtis takes a mic and speaks.

"Hey Hulk." He walked up to him. "I agree with everything you just said. When I won this title at Victory Road, I promised you and these fans that I would be a fighting champion! And by God, whoever you put in that ring with me, I will take them down!

"You know something, Aaron?" Hulk responded. "I'm so glad you stepped up because I was just getting ready to get to you, brother. Because since I was a teenie weenie little Hulkster, the TV title has been defended each and every week. And starting from now on, that title is going to be defended each and every week no matter what, my brother!"

Curtis jumped up and shouted into the mic, "OH YEAH!"

Hulk then finished up and got out of the ring. The other champions left as well, and of course Sarah and Christa had to stay because of their match.

When the ring was cleared out, Your God played and out came Amy.

"The following Knockouts contest is a 3-on-4 Handicap Match! Already in the ring, they are the Knockouts Tag Team champions and Knockout champion, Christa and Sarah Veerthorne! And heading to the ring, their tag team partner, from Cameron, North Carolina, Amy Hardy!" Christa announced.

Once Amy got into the ring, Madison's music came on and out the opponents came.

"And their opponents, the team of Gail Kim, Sarita, Rosita, and Madison Rayne!"

The bell rings and Amy and Sarita start it off. Amy takes Sarita down with a Headscissors Takedown followed by a Dropkick. She quickly goes for a pin; 1... Sarita kicks out. Amy goes for another attack, but Sarita kicks her in the face and tags in Rosita. As soon as Rosita comes in, Amy attacks her with many knees to the face, then a Bulldog. Rosita punches Amy in the face and tags in Gail, who starts kicking Amy and hits her with a Running Clothesline. She pins; 1, 2... Amy kicks out.

Amy is able to stand up and tries to go for a Twist of Fate, but Gail slips out and tags Madison. But as she runs in, Amy gives another Dropkick before running to her corner and tagging in Sarah.

Sarah runs in and tackles Madison to the mat. She punches her as hard as she can before she runs to the turnbuckle, but punches Rosita off before she goes to the top. But Sarita pushes her off and Madison covers; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out. Madison tags in Rosita and boots Sarah multiple times and hits a Flying Headscissors and pins; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out.

Rosita stands up and Sarah dodges a clothesline. She counters with a Neckbreaker, runs to the corner, and tags in Christa. At the same time, Rosita tags in Sarita. Christa hits her with a Back Body Drop, then gives a Spinebuster before covering; 1, 2... Gail runs in and breaks it up.

Now all seven girls get into the ring and start brawling. While Amy takes out Sarita and Rosita and Sarah takes out Madison, Gail becomes the legal one and goes after Christa. But Christa hits her with a boot to the face.

With Gail down, Christa tags Sarah in. Christa Irish Whips Gail to the corner, then gets down on all fours. Sarah runs on top of her and hits a Leg Lariat on Gail. That was the move Poetry In Motion. The two both grab Gail by the head and hit the Metalheadache, which is a Double Bulldog.

Christa goes back into the corner while Sarah covers; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and the three winners hug each other.

"The winners of this match, the team of Christa, Sarah Veerthorne, and Amy Hardy!"

After the usual victory stuff, the girls walk out of the ring and head to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Nice debut of our stable!" I shouted.

"Wait, we're making the stable now?" Amy asked. "We don't even have a name yet."

"Don't worry, Amy." Christa smiled. "We'll think of something."

"But we need to think of a name fast." I said.

Just then, Garrett came over and wrapped his arm around Amy.

"Good match out there, Amy."

He pulled her close and they kissed. They then began to walk away.

"See you, Amy." I called out as Christa and I walked back to our locker room. As we changed our clothes, we watched Curtis defeat Gunner by hitting him with a really painful looking Spear. "That's gotta hurt!" I commented.

"I think I even felt that!" Christa said. She then asked me, "You doing anything tonight?"

"Not really." I shrugged. "Just sleeping in the same hotel room with Frankie tonight."

"Oh boy." Christa groaned as she finished and picked up her backpack. "Don't suck on him too much."

"Christa!" I shouted and Christa laughed.

"I'm going to find Tommy. See you tomorrow!" She walked out of the locker room.

I was about to grab my backpack and head out when I saw Frankie come in. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"You again." I whispered.

"Got a problem with that?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Not at all."

I pushed my head forward and kissed him. I then grabbed my backpack and held his hands.

"Shall we go?" Frankie asked.

I nodded and we headed out the building together.

* * *

><p>Sweetness! The girls won! And they seem cool about Open Fight Night.<p>

Musi conversation!

_**Kurt Angle Muse: *still pointing at Kazarian Muse* Bald! Bald! Bald! Bald! Bald! Bald!**_

_**Kazarian Muse: Kurt! Shut up!**_

_**AJ Styles Muse: *comes in and hits Kurt on the head with a pipe***_

_**Me: Thanks, AJ.**_

_**AJ Styles Muse: No problem.**_


	35. The Extremetourage Begins

Hey everybody! Here is the next chapter! I skipped the April 27th episode, so this is the May 3rd chapter. It's not that good mainly because my Musi haven't been bugging me lately, but I did my best. Tonight, a stable is formed!

Sarah, Christa, Amy, Curtis, and Chris belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: The Extremetourage Begins<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Oh my God! Ric needs to shut the hell up!" I complained as Amy and I were finishing up getting into our ring gear. Tonight, I was teaming up with Amy to go against Gail and Madison. Christa was coming out with us, mainly because we were going to reveal our stable tonight.

"Totally. I always hated him." Amy agreed.

Just then, Christa came into the room as the segment with Hulk and Ric was finishing up.

"You girls almost ready?" She asked.

I grabbed my belts. "Ready."

Amy jumped up and down, "Oh boy! We're actually forming a stable!"

"But before we go out, we need to figure out which song to use." Christa said. "We have three of them to choose from."

"Let's use Damage Inc. tonight." I suggested.

"Yeah!" Amy agreed. "Let's use that one tonight!"

A crew member came passed the door and said, "Miss Veerthorne and Miss Hardy, your match is on in five."

We gave each other fist bumps as we walked out of the locker room and stood near the entrance.

After Madison and Gail made their way out, the theme song guy gave us the signal. But before we left, he asked, "What song are you going to use?"

"Damage Inc." I answered as we headed out.

_**Narrator POV**_

As Gail and Madison made their way into the ring, Damage Inc. by Metallica blasted through the speakers as Sarah, Christa and Amy made their way out. They lined up on the entrance and did an X sign with their arms over their chests.

"And their opponents, accompanied to the ring by Christa, the team of Amy Hardy and the Knockouts champion and one half of the Knockouts Tag Team champions, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

The three of them slapped hands with fans in the front row before Sarah and Amy slid into the ring with Christa watching on the outside. As the bell rings, Gail and Madison attack them. Gail pushes Amy into the turnbuckle before pushing Sarah off the apron. Gail goes to hit a Forearm on Amy, but Amy attacks with a clothesline then a Facebuster. When Gail stands back up, Amy jumps and does a Headscissors Takedown.

Amy bounces off the ropes, but gets hit by Madison on the apron. Christa runs over and tries to pull Madison down as Gail chokes Amy in the corner, but Madison kicks her away. Gail tags Madison in. Madison chokes her for a bit, then Gail gets tagged back in. Madison Irish Whips Gail into Amy with a Crossbody.

Gail hits Sarah with a Forearm to knock her off the apron again before tagging Madison. Madison hits a Leg Lariat on Amy and covers; 1, 2... Amy kicks out. She grabs Amy's head and slams it on the mat before running to Sarah and knocking her off the apron again.

Amy is able to stand back up and kicks and chops at Madison. But Madison attacks back with a rake to the eyes. She tags Gail in and hits a Forearm and a Running Clothesline. She pins; 1, 2... Amy kicks out. Gail throws Amy on the turnbuckle and goes for a Hurricanrana. Amy is able to hold onto the ropes and hits Gail with a Bulldog.

Both girls are down and the crowd, Sarah, and Christa are clapping for Amy's support. Amy is able to quickly make the tag to Sarah. Sarah hits Gail with many clotheslines and a Dropkick. She is able to connect a Hurricanrana and tries to follow it with a Suplex. Gail avoids it and clotheslines Sarah down.

Gail is about to go for her finisher, but Sarah avoids it. Madison tries to interfere before Amy runs in, clotheslines her out, and Christa takes care of her.

Sarah kicks Gail in the gut and lifts her up in the Crucifix Powerbomb. She hits it and covers; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and the three girls celebrate in the ring together.

"Here are your winners, Amy Hardy and Sarah Veerthorne!"

As soon as Sarah got her belts handed to her, she grabbed a microphone and spoke to Gail and Madison, who were on their way up the ramp.

"Hey Gail! Madison! Since we defeated you again, allow us to reintroduce ourselves. I'm Sarah Veerthorne, and these are my partners, Amy Hardy and Christa. And together, we are… The Extremetourage!"

The crowd cheered as Sarah, Christa, and Amy did their X poses in the ring as Gail and Madison headed to the back. When they were done, the girls got out of the ring as well.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"We finally made ourselves known, girls." I smiled.

"Extremetourage rules!" Christa and Amy shouted.

We headed back into our locker room and changed out of our ring gear. We watched as Curtis went against Robbie E for the TV title and won by DQ. But we got kind of surprised when Chris, Christa's other brother, came out and chased Robbie out of the ring.

"I don't know why it's surprising, but it is." Christa said.

I was getting tired and was going to leave soon. But I smiled as I stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"Going to see Frankie before I leave." I answered.

I walked out and headed down to his locker room. I lightly locked on the door.

"Come in!" He called.

I opened the door and there he was, already in his ring gear for his match tonight.

"Hey baby." He purred.

"Hi there." I purred back as I walked to him and hugged him.

"So are you leaving soon?" Frankie asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm tired. I don't think I'll be able to see your match."

"Oh." Frankie groaned in disappointment.

"But I'll make it up to you… with this." I leaned forward and kissed him. He pulled me close and kissed me back. I grabbed onto him to let it go in deeper. Pretty soon, it began to get hot after I entered my tongue into him.

For the next few minutes, we had a hot make out session. By the time we were nearly done, we were laying on the couch together. We gave one last lick on the lips before we pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered before standing up. But Frankie pulled me back down on the couch.

"Just one more." He begged. I shrugged and gave him one last long kiss.

When we pulled away, I stroked his cheek before getting out of the room. I went into my locker room to grab my backpack.

"I'll see you tomorrow, girls." I waved to Christa and Amy.

"Bye Sarah!" They waved back as I left.

Being in a stable was going to be fun!

* * *

><p>So the new stable is named Extremetourage? Sweet! This will be fun to see what happens!<p>

Sorry, no Musi conversation today. Like I said, they haven't been bugging me today.


	36. Don't Mess with Extremetourage

Hey peoples! Here's the next chapter. Now forgive me, this is not a really good one mainly because MY MUSI HAVEN'T BEEN TALKING TO ME! Maybe they're saving it up for when summer vacation gets here. Anyway, here we go!

Sarah, Christa, Amy, and Curtis belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Don't Mess With Extremetourage<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

Frankie and I were in the locker room as the show was starting. We laid on the couch and cuddled. He ran his hand through my hair as I laid my head his chest.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are?" He asked.

I giggled and blushed as I looked up at him. "Sometimes you do."

Frankie smiled and kissed the top of my head. I slid closer to him and gave him a normal kiss back.

But as we did, Christa came in.

"You too again?" She complained.

"Christa, stop interrupting us." I said. "Do we interrupt you and Tommy during your alone time?"

Christa sighed, "No."

"Now just let us be together."

"It's okay." Frankie said as we sat up. "I need to go anyway." He touched my cheek and kissed me again. "See you later, sweetie."

As soon as Frankie was out of the room, Christa walked up to me and asked, "Did he tell you what AJ's secret was?"

"He did, and I think it's just for a storyline, but it seems AJ is spending some time with Dixie."

"Really? Wow. I don't know who to blame then; AJ or Daniels and Frankie for letting the secret out tonight."

I shrugged, "Me either. But who knows?"

We looked on the TV and saw Amy won her match against Velvet.

"Oh yeah, Amy!" I cheered on.

But then, both Christa and I sighed when we saw Gail run out and attack her. At that moment, we decided to take action.

"We need to help her!" Christa suggested. I agreed and we ran out of the locker room as fast as we could.

"Play Come What(ever) May!" I shouted at the theme song guy as we ran passed him.

_**Narrator POV**_

Gail was beating on Amy and was about to go for the Eat Defeat before Come What(ever) May by Stone Sour played in the arena. Sarah and Christa ran down the ramp and Gail tried to escape to the back. Christa however grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back into the ring to where Sarah and Amy were.

Christa got followed back into the ring and along with Sarah grabbed on Gail's head and hit the Metalheadache on her. They signal Amy to go onto the top turnbuckle. She does so, signals at the crowd, and hits the Swanton Bomb right on top of her.

After Amy got off of Gail, Sarah grabbed a microphone and spoke.

"That comes to show you, Gail Kim, don't mess with The Extremetourage!" Sarah shouted into the mic before throwing it down. The three girls did their X pose in the middle of the ring before they headed to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Thanks for the help, girls." Amy thanked.

"We're a team now." Christa smiled. "You can count on us."

"I know that." Amy smiled back.

_**Later:**_

"Oh man! AJ is screwed!" Amy laughed as we were in the locker room watching the rest of the show.

"I hate to say so, but he is indeed." I agreed.

"Maybe you're just saying that because Frankie is your boyfriend." Christa said.

I rolled my eyes, "Be quiet."

Garrett knocked on the side of the door, getting Amy's attention.

"Hi Amy." He greeted.

Amy stood up from her chair, ran at him, and hugged him. "Hi Garrett!" They then shared a kiss.

"I've been looking all over for you." Garrett smiled.

"I bet you have." Amy laughed as he held her closer.

"Come on. Let's go spend the rest of the night together." Garrett pulled her with him from the locker room.

"See ya, girls!" Amy called out.

"Boys." Christa sighed.

"You have a boyfriend too, you know." I reminded her.

Curtis was facing Robbie E for his TV title right now. Things didn't look so good in the beginning, but in the end, Curtis was able to hit the Dead and Done onto Robbie to keep his belt. But then at the end, Robbie T laid him down on the mat with a Powerslam.

"I hate those Jersey Shore pieces of crap!" Christa growled.

"Agreed." I stood up from my chair and went out of the room. "I'm going to see Frankie."

"Okay."

I walked into Frankie's dressing room and there he was, relaxing on a chair.

"Hey." He greeted when he saw me.

I walked over and sat on his lap. We kissed and I looked into his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"You." He smiled.

We spent the rest of the time there together.

* * *

><p>Sarah, Christa, and Amy just warned Gail, do not mess with The Extremetourage. And aren't Sarah and Frankie adorable?<p>

Once again, no Musi conversation. :(


	37. Love At Sacrifice

Here it is, the Sacrifice chapter! Sorry it took so long... again! Anyway, Sarah faces Brooke tonight for the Knockouts title. How will she do?

Like last PPV chapter, this will contain graphic Lemon. So... well, those of you that don't like Lemon but still read the story, you should know the drill by now.

Sarah and Christa belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Love At Sacrifice <strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"They're not going to win." Christa grinned as we watched Frankie and Daniels walk out before the tag team title match began. I was already in my ring gear, so I was ready for my match which was after this.

"Yes, they are going to win." I smiled. Of course, I was on Frankie's side.

"No they're not." Christa fought.

"Yes they are." I fought back.

She raised her hands. "Tell you what, let's have a bet. If Frankie and Daniels win, I dare you to have sex with him tonight."

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" I stopped her. "You're saying that if they win, you'll dare me to have sex with Frankie?"

"That's right!" Christa nodded.

I shrugged and smiled, "Good enough for me. And if they lose, the next time we do end up "doing it" together, I'll let you tape it."

"Sweet! I'll have some good porn!" That caused me to grab Christa's hair and pull it. "Ah! I was kidding! I don't really watch porn!"

I released her hair. "Good. And I'd never watch any if my life depended on it."

I turned around with my back facing the TV to put my boots on. As I was putting them on, I felt Christa poke my shoulder.

"Sarah?"

I didn't respond and kept doing what I was doing.

"Sarah…" She repeated, still poking my shoulder.

And then just as I was getting the last of the laces tied up…

"Sarah!" She yelled, rapidly poking me.

I turned around, "What?" Then I saw what she was trying to get my attention for. On the TV screen, I saw Daniels and Frankie with the tag team belts in their hands. I nearly screamed.

"They won!" I jumped. I started to tease Christa. "Rawr. Frankie sure looks sexy holding that belt."

"Sarah, don't start." Christa groaned.

"What's up?" I asked. "You aren't your usual perverted self now."

"It's because I won't be able to tape you guys." She pretended to pout. Then we busted out laughing.

"Well, I need to go for my match." I grabbed my belts and headed out the door. "See you later."

_**Narrator POV**_

Brooke went out there and did her entrance before Sarah's theme played and she came out.

"And making her way to the ring, she is the Knockouts champion and one half of the Knockouts Tag Team champions, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

Sarah stood on top of the turnbuckle and posed with her belts. After she handed them to the referee, the bell rang and the match began.

Sarah and Brooke went into a tie up. Sarah gets out of it and twists Brooke's arm. Brooke is able to untwist it and do so to Sarah. She Irish Whips Sarah to the ropes, but she slides underneath Brooke. Brook looks down at her and Sarah takes her down with an Arm Drag. Sarah twists her arm again, but Brooke kips up and the two begin to exchange arm twists.

When that's done, Sarah puts Brooke into a Headlock and takes her down. She puts her into a Sleeper Hold. After a few seconds, Sarah stands up with the hold still on. She releases it and twists Brooke's arm once again. Brooke gets out of it by punching Sarah in the face twice, causing her to fall down. Sarah stands back up only to be Irish Whipped by Brooke to the ropes. Sarah dodges a punch by sliding underneath her again and connecting with a Dropkick.

Brooke uses the ropes to stand back up. Sarah goes to grab her when she gets it with an elbow to the face. She goes for a punch which Brooke dodges and rolls Sarah up; 1, 2... Sarah escapes. Sarah gets back up, but is taken down with a Dropkick and is pushed to the turnbuckle. Brooke runs at her and hits a Splash. She then runs at her and gives her the Stinkface.

Sarah stands up as Brooke poses for the crowd. When Brooke turns around, Sarah hits a clothesline. She connects with two others before posing for the crowd. They cheer as Sarah sets Brooke in the Sharpshooter.

The Sharpshooter is locked in and Brooke tries to reach for the ropes with no luck. Finally after a while, she can't take it and taps out.

"Here is your winner and still Knockouts champion, Sarah Veerthorne!"

After Sarah got her belts back, she held out her hand to Brooke. She got up and the two shook hands before heading to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Good try, Brooke. Good try." I commented, patting Brooke's shoulder.

"You were the better woman again." Brooke smiled.

We hugged before we went separate ways. As I was walking, I was in luck. Frankie passed me, holding his new tag team belt over his shoulder. I ran at him and actually knocked him down to the floor. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey new tag team champ." I said.

"Hello still Knockouts champ and one half of Knockout tag champ." He said back.

We stood up and hugged. He then gave me a little peck on the lips.

"I'm glad you still have your wrestling gear on." I spoke while running my hands down his chest.

"Want another fun night tonight?" Frankie asked.

I nodded, "Christa dared me to if you and Daniels won the titles."

"Really? Well, not right now. We need to go out during AJ's match."

"Okay." I moved closer to him. "But until then…" I pressed my lips against his and kissed him. He pulled me closer to deepen it. Before it could get passionate, we pulled away. "I'll see you later."

I went back into my locker room for the rest of the pay-per-view.

_**Later:**_

"So, does this mean Kurt is turning face again?" Christa asked as we watched the end of the AJ/Angle match when Frankie and Daniels interfered.

"I guess so." I shrugged. As the segment was ending, I slipped my pants down and put on the bright purple thong I had on at Lockdown the last time I was with Frankie.

"You're putting that on again?" Christa complained.

I looked at her, "He liked it, so I'm wearing it again." I look out of the locker room door and see Frankie going into his locker room.

"I'm going to see Tommy." Christa said standing up. "That way, I don't have to hear you two."

"Hey! You're the one that dared me to do it tonight!" I reminded her.

"Oh, right." Christa nervously chuckled.

Before we left, I grabbed my Knockout tag team belt. We walked out of the locker room and headed to the directions of our boyfriends. I got to Frankie's locker room. I grabbed a hold of the handle and slowly opened the door.

"Frankie…" I said in a seductive voice.

Frankie slowly stood up and turned my direction. He smiled and licked his lips.

"Sarah…" He said back to me.

I closed the door behind me, locked it, ran up to him, and jumped into his arms. We immediately began to kiss passionately. But after only a few seconds, Frankie stopped me.

"Wait a minute. Did you take your birth control?" He asked.

"I did." I nodded.

He looked down at my belt wrapped around my waist. "Why are you wearing your tag team title belt in here?

I grinned, "I wanted to try something. Here." I grabbed his belt and put it on a little bit above his waist.

"Oh, I see where you're going." He smiled.

"Mm hmm." I responded. I finally went back to kissing him. It got passionate very quickly and he was backing up against the wall as I kissed him. Once he got into control, he spun me around and threw me on the couch.

Panting heavily, he nearly ripped my ring gear off. He chuckled when he saw the thong.

"I'm glad you put that on again." That's when he began to grind. I could feel him, I could feel him beginning to harden already. I groaned, letting him know.

"Frankie!" I groaned.

He grinded against me for a few more minutes. Before I knew it, my thong was pushed off and it was my turn to push his ring gear off. I pushed it off and his member was already getting erected. God, I wanted him!

I grabbed a hold of him tightly, pushed him closer, and our kissing deepened.

_**Later (like last time, actual sex scene long, hot, and steamy):**_

"Ah! Frankie!" I moaned as I felt his hard penis thrust into me. Along with that, our belts were clinking against each other. "Harder!"

"I… I'm trying!" He grunted. It seems the belts were preventing him from going in farther. "I'm sorry, but we need to take these belts off."

Frankie took off his belt and threw it on the floor, so did I. Now, that felt better.

He spread his legs apart a bit before licking his lips at me and… entered into me full force! I screamed when I suddenly felt it go in.

"Oh man!" I shouted.

Frankie was groaning in rhythm of his thrusts and I was beginning to do the same. After a few minutes, my moans got louder as his penis was getting bigger and harder. Plus, he felt like he was going to orgasm pretty soon.

"Oh God…Sarah!" He groaned as his thrusting got harder and a little slower.

I could sense he was about to orgasm because of his heavy panting. But I wasn't close to a good orgasm yet, so I had to tell him to hold it in. And, I wanted to cum together.

"Sarah…" He let out and thrusting fast, about to orgasm.

"F-Frankie! Don't cum yet!" I said between grunts. "I want us to cum together!"

He groaned and slowed down the thrusts, "I'll t-try."

With the slow thrusts, I was beginning to catch up. I was getting wetter and the tingling feeling was getting worse.

However during the course of those few minutes, I began to feel the pulses from Frankie's penis. I knew it wouldn't be long until he had to let it out. Good news was, I was close.

But Frankie started to speed up the thrusting again and was doing it really hard! He was grunting and groaning loudly, he could not hold it in any longer.

"Sarah! Please… let me… cum! I… can't… hold it… any longer!" He grunted.

"Just… a few… more… thrusts…" I panted. Then finally after a few thrusts, "Now!"

At that exact moment, Frankie and I sat up, pulled each other close, and came at the exact same time. We screamed really loud as we let our fluids out.

After we let it out, we laid back down on the couch, catching our breath. I put my arms around Frankie's head and I kissed him.

"That was fun." I commented.

"More fun than last time." Frankie said.

We slowly got up and got dressed together. After we cleaned ourselves up, we left the pay-per-view together.

* * *

><p>More fun time for Sarah and Kaz at the end. And guess they have to thank Christa for making that deal. :) Oh, and check out the second two shot me and Angelgirl16290 are writing. It's the sequel to our first two shot Two Worlds Collide. It's called Group Date From Hell. Check it out on her account! :D<p>

No Musi converstion, Musi are asleep.

_**All Musi: *snoring***_


	38. Triple Threat Time

Next chap, peoples! Not a lot of Sarah/Kaz stuff tonight, but hope it's still good. And, not much happens except Sarah's Knockout title match.

Sarah, Christa, Amy, and Chris belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Triple Threat Time<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

Frankie wrapped his arm around me as we walked into the building together. You may already know this, but I felt happy with him, knowing that he cares for me.

As we were getting near my locker room, he kissed me on the forehead and asked, "You have a match tonight?"

"Yes I do. Triple Threat for the Knockout's title tonight." I answered.

"Ooh! Then I wish you luck."

"Thank you, Frankie."

He pulled me close and we kissed for a bit before we separated. I went to my locker room and I heard some talking in there.

"Come on, Chris!" I heard Christa say. She was talking to her brother on the phone.

"_Christa, I've said it a hundred times, NO!" _Chris shouted. I could hear him because Christa had her phone on speaker.

"Chris, you graduate next week. Can you at least go on one date? You are one of the few kids in your high school that hasn't dated throughout all four years." Christa tried to talk him into it.

"_No, no, no, no, and NO!" _Chris shouted before a click was heard on the other line. He hung up.

Christa groaned, "My little brother is so stubborn!"

"What's up?" I asked walking into the room.

"Chris is graduating from high school next week and I want to get him to start dating." Christa explained. "He's only dated twice in his whole high school life and those were for his junior and senior prom. And the date he went with didn't even count as a date, he went with a girl who's just friends with him."

"Christa, give him time." I said. "If he's not ready to date, don't pressure him."

"I can't help it!" She yelled. But she got distracted by AJ, Daniels, and Frankie on the TV. "Hey look Sarah! It's your boyfriend!"

We watched as the two had more proof about AJ being with Dixie. I know this is bad, but Christa and I couldn't help but laugh.

"He's screwed big time!" I laughed.

"I wonder what his wife is thinking right now." Christa wondered.

"Still, I don't think it's real." I said.

When that was done, we watched the Anderson and Hardy match while I changed into my ring gear. I knew that after that match, I was up next. I grabbed my belts and walked out of the room, but not before giving both Christa and Amy, who was walking in the hall a fist bump.

_**Narrator POV**_

Gail and Brooke were in the ring already and Sarah's theme played and she walked out, holding her belts proudly.

"And now, she is the Knockouts champion and one half of the Knockouts Tag Team champions, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

Sarah got into the ring, quickly posed, and gave the belts to the referee. The bell sounded and Gail tried to get out of the ring. Brooke and Sarah stopped her and took turns punching her. Brooke then hit her with a Flying Forearm and Gail went flying out of the ring.

Sarah and Brooke then take turns with punching. They go back and forth with Arm Drags and clotheslines. After taking her down with a Mat Slam, Sarah goes for a pin; 1, 2... Brooke kicks out. Sarah goes to bounce off the ropes, but Gail from the outside trips her and pulls her out of the ring. Gail runs back into the ring and attacks Brooke, along with choking her with the ropes.

Gail throws Brooke out to the floor. Brooke returns, but Gail hits her with a Side Slam. She soon locks her up in a Boston Crab. Then Sarah comes back in and quickly locks a Dragon Sleeper.

Sarah Irish Whips Gail to the corner and runs at her for a Splash. But Gail moves out of the way and misses. Sarah runs up behind her and rolls her up for a pin; 1, 2... Gail kicks out.

Both Sarah and Brooke bounce off the ropes and they attack each other at the same time, both girls going down. Gail hits a Missile Dropkick on both of them. All three girls are down and the referee begins counting.

As the referee reaches 4, Gail gets up first and hits the Eat Defeat on Brooke. But before she can cover, Sarah kicks her in the gut and sets her up for the Crucifix Powerbomb. She throws Gail down and lands it! 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner and still Knockouts champion, Sarah Veerthorne!"

Sarah got her belts back, had her hand raised, and headed to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

Wow! That was a good match! Tough but good.

I headed back to the locker room. I was going to get out of my ring gear and leave for the night, the show was almost done anyway.

"Good job, Sarah!" Christa and Amy, who were in the locker congratulated me.

"Thanks girls." I thanked before I starting changing my clothes.

As I was changing, Velvet came into the room. Christa walked up to her.

"Hey Velvet! Can I ask you something? Are you any good at dating advice?"

"Um… I guess so." Velvet answered.

"Well, I need your help." Christa began explaining. "My little brother Chris, known as Chris Skuller here, is graduating high school next week and I want to get him to start dating. Can you possibly help me find a girl he might be interested in?"

"How old is Chris again?" Velvet asked.

"He's 18." Christa responded.

Velvet almost instantly responded, "I think I know just the girl! My little sister, she's 18, graduated last week, and I've been trying to get her to date too. Why don't we try it?"

"That's a good idea!" Christa agreed.

"Alright! Figure out a day and I'll see what she thinks!" Velvet ran out of the locker room.

"You really want Chris to start dating, don't you?" I sighed as I finished changing.

"I think it's his time." Christa said.

I shook my head and grabbed my backpack. "I'm off for the night." I waved at her and headed out.

Before I walked out of the building, I said goodbye to Frankie as well.

* * *

><p>So right now, Christa is focused on getting her brother to date and Sarah is focused on the usual. What will happen next week?<p>

Musi sleeping in today, sorry. :(


	39. Chris's Graduation

Hey guys! This is a filler chapter and it is pretty short, but I felt like writing it anyway. I did say last chapter Chris is graduating high school, right? Well, here it is!

Sarah, Christa, Amy, Curtis, Chris, Caylee, Lena, the kids, and Christa's parents belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: Chris's Graduation<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

The day was here, Chris was graduating high school! Christa and Curtis were going to go back to Rapid City to watch the graduation ceremony and spend some time with the family. Amy and I were also invited. Frankie, Tommy, and Garrett were invited too, but they couldn't come due to being busy.

Anyway, we arrived at Rapid City about three o'clock. The ceremony was at five, so we met up at Christa's parents house. When five o'clock was near, we drove up to the high school, which was a huge two story building. We were able to meet up with Chris, who had his graduation cap and gown on, which Christa and her sister Caylee thought looked cute on him.

The whole ceremony was pretty much boring like most, but when Chris went up and got his diploma, we stood up and cheered. And we were also pretty happy when it was announced that he got a collage scholarship.

When the ceremony was done and Chris said goodbye to his friends, we all got into the car and went to Applebee's for dinner.

Now besides me, Christa, and Amy there, there was of course Christa's parents Lindsay and Marvin, Caylee, Curtis, his wife Lena, and their kids Devon and Nicole.

"So Chris, how does it feel to finally be out of high school?" Lindsay asked.

"It's mixed right now." Chris answered while having a mouthful of pasta. "I'm glad it's done so I can be on Impact full time, but I'm going to miss being with my friends."

"Speaking of Impact, are you liking it there so far?" Marvin asked.

Chris nodded, "Yeah. I may have not wrestled that much, but I'm patient. At least I'm helping out the X Division champ, who by the way is a good guy."

"Looks like Caylee will be the last child in our family to graduate." Marvin smiled, rubbing his hand on Caylee's head.

"In four years! She'll be a freshman in the fall." Lindsay reminded.

"Already? You must be excited." I commented.

"I am!" Caylee smiled. "I don't know why, but I am!"

We spent the next few minutes eating our food. Then, Christa got an idea.

"Sarah, Amy? Should I tell him?" Christa whispered to us.

Amy shrugged, "If you want."

I agreed, "Your decision."

Christa looked at Chris and began, "Chris."

"Hmm?" He looked up at her, slurping a piece of pasta in his mouth.

"I got a date set up for you. All you have to do is decide when to go out."

Chris banged his fists on the table, "Christa! I told you already I'm not ready to date!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Curtis tried to calm him down. "Just listen to her, Chris!"

"I think you'll like her, Chris." Christa smiled. "She's Velvet's sister."

"I've seen pictures of her sister and she's really pretty." Lena agreed.

Chris sighed, "Alright. But I'll only do it once."

"That's the spirit!" Amy high fived him.

"At least you're trying it." I said.

We finished up our dinner and stayed the night at Lindsay and Marvin's house.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was short and no SarahKaz stuff, but I felt like putting it in for the heck of it.

Finally, a Musi conversation!

**_Robert Roode Muse: What? That's it?_**

**_Me: Hey! I felt like writing it!_**

**_Kazarian Muse: Let her write what she wants!_**

**_Robert Roode Muse: I do let her! It's just... this doesn't really go with the story._**

**_Me: That's why it's called a filler. Sometimes fillers have nothing to do with the story._**

**_AJ Styles Muse: You mean like the ones where Sarah and Kaz had sex?_**

**_Me: Actually, those have something to do with the story._**


	40. Gut Check Night

Hey everybody! Gut Check night! Sarah and the other girls don't compete, but a new girl catches their interest. Will she be hired?

Sarah, Christa, Amy, Chris, Janica, and Maddie belong to me. And thanks to Angelgirl16290 for letting me use her OC Fayne for this chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: Gut Check Night<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Hey girls, did you hear Hulk hired his daughter Brooke to be the new VP of the Knockouts?" Amy asked us as we got into the building.

"Yeah, I heard about it." I answered.

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" Christa shouted. "I can't believe that!"

"Christa! Don't do that!" I calmed Christa down. "When Brooke gets here, give her a chance. Maybe she won't be like Karen Jarrett."

"Sarah, I wasn't here when Karen was in charge." She reminded me.

I sighed, "Just give her a chance when she gets here."

Amy started running in the opposite direction, "I need to use the bathroom. I'll meet you in the locker room."

Christa and I continued to head down towards our locker room. But as we were near, we saw Garrett pacing nervously.

"Hi Garrett." I greeted him.

"Oh! Hi Sarah. Hi Christa." Garrett greeted us back, kind of shocked.

"Is something wrong? You're acting nervous." Christa asked.

"No, no. I'm doing fine." It was obvious Garrett was lying.

I crossed my arms, "Garrett, what's wrong?"

He sighed and confessed, "Where's Amy?"

"She's in the bathroom." Christa replied.

Garrett took a breath and spoke, "Next week sometime, I'm going to take her on a romantic date and…" He stuttered for a bit. "You know what? I think I'll just show you." Garrett reached into his pants pocket and took out a small black box. He held it in front of us and opened it up, revealing a triangular shaped ring with a diamond star for the design.

Both Christa and I gasped, "Garrett, are you going to… propose to her?"

Garrett nodded, "I was going to do it in September at our first anniversary together, but I got this ring two weeks ago and I just can't wait until then!" He looks at the ring. "I love her so much."

That's when Amy was seen coming down the hall. Garrett quickly put the box back in his pocket before she could see it.

"Hi Garrett!" She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hi sweetie." He kissed her on the forehead. He put his arm around her. "Come on, let's take a walk together.

We watched Amy and Garrett walk down the hall before we proceeded into our locker room. When we went in there we saw Velvet. Next to her was a younger looking girl with blonde hair covered with black and pink highlights. She was wearing a black and purple sleeveless shirt, blue jean shorts, and black shoes with pink skulls on them.

"Hey there, Velvet." I greeted.

Velvet turned around and saw us. "Oh hi Sarah and Christa." She turned to the girl next to her. "Oh, this here is my sister, Janica."

Janica shook our hands, "Hi. You can also call me Janie if you want."

"Which would you rather be called?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I'm fine with both."

"What a minute." Christa said. "Are you my brother's date?" Both Velvet and Janica nodded. She then ran out of the room. "I'll go get him."

"That's Christa for you." I said.

"My sister told me." Janica laughed and Velvet playfully punched her on the shoulder.

A few minutes later, we heard Christa talking to Chris outside the room. Chris was fighting with her, not wanting to do it. Finally, Christa was eventually able to push Chris into the room.

"Chris, meet your date." Christa said as she pushed him all the way.

Chris gave up and turned his head to look at her. When he did, his facial expression instantly changed. You know in certain movies where a guy looks at a girl, gets attracted to her, and the song Dream Weaver plays overhead? That moment right there was like that, the way he was looking at her.

Janica walked up to him and held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Janica Szantyr."

"I-I'm Chris. Chris Sullivan." Chris nervously introduced himself. He shook her hand.

"Now that you two are introduced, why don't you go talk? Get acquainted with each other." Velvet smiled as she pushed the two out of the room. She waved at us and got out as well.

"Come on, Sarah! Let's changed for our match for tonight." Christa said before grabbing her wrestling gear.

"Um, Christa?" I started. "I forgot to tell you, but Dixie called me earlier today and told me that our tag team match for tonight has been changed. We're not competing tonight."

"What?" Christa looked at me. "Why?"

"There's going to be a Knockout Gut Check segment featuring two girls that trained in OVW." I explained. "And I heard it's going to be the first match tonight."

"Really? Sweet! Can't wait to see them!"

As we sat down to start watching the show, one girl that was going to wrestle in that match passed by our locker room. She had long black hair, had wrestling attire similar to Christa's on, and… she was huge! No, not weight huge, height huge like 6'0!

"I feel sorry for the girl that has to face her!" Christa stuttered.

"There's a big possibility that one is going to win." I said.

We sat down and watched as JB was in the ring with the two girls. The first girl was the one we saw in the hall, whose name was Fayne. The other had long brown hair and her wrestling gear was black and outlined in dark red, kind of like Frankie's. Her name was Maddie.

"Okay girls, are you ready?" JB asked. Both girls nodded and the bell rang.

The whole match pretty much went back and forth. One minute Fayne was in control, the next Maddie was. During close to the end, Fayne looked like she was about to win when she set Maddie up with her on top of the turnbuckle. She was about to go for a One Handed Bulldog. But suddenly, Maddie reversed it with a Neckbreaker down to the mat!

"Holy crap!" I shouted. "That looked painful!"

Maddie was able to make a cover; 1, 2, 3!

"That was really good!" Christa commented.

"Both girls did a great job, but I really do like that Maddie girl." I commented.

"Let's go see if we can find her." Christa suggested.

We got out of the locker room and went out into the halls to see if we could find Maddie. Suddenly, we heard a noise in one hallway. It sounded like someone was getting beat up. We ran that direction and saw Fayne attacking Maddie!

As quickly as I could, I ran up to her and pushed Fayne away as hard as I could.

"Leave her alone, Fayne!" I shouted.

"Well, well, well." Fayne said to me with a wicked grin. "Knockout champ, Sarah Veerthorne. Are you going to help this girl out since she defeated me? If you are, I guess I'll mess with you too."

"You lost to her, Fayne! Get over it and try again another time!"

"If you say so." Fayne continued to smile and gave Maddie one last kick before she walked away. "You're next." She whispered to me.

I instantly bent down to check on Maddie. "Are you alright?"

"I… I hurt really bad in the ribs!" She responded.

I turned to Christa. "Christa! Get some help!" Christa ran off as I stayed with Maddie.

It didn't take long for Christa to come back with a few EMTs. They helped her up and she was able to walk on her own after a bit.

_**Later:**_

I was sitting with Frankie in his locker room watching the rest of the show. We watched as Chris defeated newcomer Joey Ryan in another Gut Check segment. I wasn't really shocked when Austin came into the ring after the match and told everyone that he was Chris's mentor.

"No wonder Chris has been helping him out." I smiled. I then looked up at Frankie. "Doing anything tonight?"

"After the show? No. Why?" He asked.

"Want to go have some dinner?" I replied.

He returned a smile and answered, "Of course." He then pulled me close and kissed me. But just as it was starting, my phone rang.

I picked up the phone and it was a text from Christa. _The judges like Maddie! She's got a contract!_

I replied back, _Sweetness!_

"I gotta go." I gave Frankie a quick kiss before running out. I went into our locker room and there was Christa and Amy. "So Maddie got hired?"

"Yep." Amy smiled. "Hulk and the judges liked her, so they hired her."

"Looks like we have a new Knockout." I said.

* * *

><p>Sweet! A new Knockout is coming to Impact! Again, not a lot of SarahKaz action, but Garrett is going to propose to Amy next week? How will that go?

Musi Conversation!

_**Robert Roode Muse: Hurry up and write this! I'm hungry!**_

_**Me: I'm trying!**_

_**AJ Styles Muse: I don't want to be bossy, but the food is getting cold.**_

_**Kazarian Muse: Me either, but we're all hungry right now.**_

_**Me: Hang on! Hang on! ...Okay, I'm done. Let's go eat.**_


	41. Meeting a New Friend 2

Heyya! Next chapter! Not much happens, except Sarah meets a new friend. Enjoy though.

Sarah, Christa, Amy, Curtis, Chris, Maddie, and Janica belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: Meeting a New Friend 2<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Come on, Christa! We're just going to introduce ourselves to Brooke!" I argued as me, Christa, and Amy were on our way to meet Brooke Hogan.

"I am not going to do it!" Christa crossed her arms.

"I told you to give her a chance! Now do it!" I shouted.

She sighed, "Fine, I'll do it."

We headed to Hulk's office. The door was slightly open and I pushed it a tiny bit. Hulk was in there talking with Brooke. He turned his head and saw us.

"Ah, the Extremetourage!" He said happily. "I would like you girls to meet my daughter and the VP of the Knockouts, Brooke."

Brooke came up to us with a smile and held out her hand. "I'm pleased to finally meet you three. I've got to say Sarah, you are doing a great job as our Knockouts champion."

"Thank you, Brooke." I smiled. Amy proceeded to shake her hand. Christa did too, but she had a smirk that read mixed feelings.

After that was done, we headed out and we were going back to our locker room.

"I don't trust her." Christa said.

Amy sighed like I did earlier, "Why is Christa so stubborn?" She asked me.

"She gets it from her dad." I explain.

"Oh…"

Just then, we passed by the locker room where Madison Rayne was talking to a cameraman and ironing her… whatever that thing she wears over her shoulder is called. She told him that she's not too worried about Brooke and that "he" could be watching.

"I wonder who Madison has a crush on." Amy wondered.

"I think it's one of those guys from The Shore." I suggested.

Christa smiled at me, "Hey, what if it's Frankie who she has a crush on?"

I looked at her with a "You've gotta be kidding me" look, "Christa, does she look like the type of girl that would want to go after him."

"You're going after him." She pointed out. "Besides, her weird behavior did start after he shaved his head."

"I think it started before that." I said.

"I agree with Sarah. It may be either Robbie E or Robbie T." Amy agreed with me.

"Hey you girls go ahead to the locker room. I need to get a drink." I told the girls as I headed the opposite way.

I went down to catering and grabbed a bottle of strawberry flavored water. But as I was about to leave, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Hulk Hogan?" A voice asked behind me.

I turn around and see the girl from last week's Knockout Gut Check, Maddie. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a skull on the front and black jeans. She also had glasses on.

When I turn around, a smile appears on her face, "Oh hi! You were the girl that helped me last week. I need to thank you for that."

"No problem at all." I shrugged. I held out my hand. "I'm Sarah Veerthorne, Knockouts champion."

She gasped, "So YOU'RE my brother's girlfriend!" She shook my hand. "Maddie Gerdelman."

I looked at her confused, "Wait, you're Frankie's sister?"

"Did he tell you?" Maddie asked.

"He did tell me he had a sister, but I didn't think you were her." I answered. I changed the subject, "So, you got hired?"

"Um… not exactly." Maddie said. "I still have to talk to the judges tonight along with Joey Ryan."

"Good luck with that." I patted her on the shoulder and she smiled. We left catering together and I helped her find Hulk's office. After that I headed back to the locker room where it was teacher versus student; Chris versus Austin for the X Division title.

"Hey! What took you?" Christa asked.

"I was talking to that Maddie from the Gut Check last week. And guess what? She's Frankie's sister."

At that moment, Christa and Amy did a spit take with their sodas.

"She's Frankie's sister?" Amy asked in disbelief.

I nodded, "That's what she told me." I saw on the TV Chris getting ready for the Skull Crusher, but Austin reversed it and got the win. But after the win, he helped Chris up and they hugged. "Chris tried, and I think he impressed Austin."

"Chris is in a really good mood today anyway." Christa said. "He's going on another date with Janica when he's done."

"Another date?" I asked. "This will be the third date this week."

"He really likes her." Christa smiled. "And what I've heard from Velvet, she likes him."

Right there, my cell phone rang. I walked out of the room to answer it. "Hello?"

"_Hey there, baby." _Frankie replied.

"Hey to you." I answered back. "What do you want?"

"_Can you come down to my locker room for a bit?" _He asked.

"Sure. I'll be there." I replied before hanging up. "I'll be right back, girls!" I called into the locker room before running off.

I went to Frankie's locker room and the door was wide open. He had his back facing me, so I ran up to him and jumped on his back. With my arms hanging on, I kissed his neck and dropped to the floor.

"Hi." He greeted when he turned around. He then pulled me close and kissed me.

"What did you want me to come in here for?" I asked.

"Just want to ask you something." He said with a smile. "I was wondering if you'd like to spend the weekend at my place."

"I'd love too!" I answered immediately. "We've only been to your house once and that was on Valentine's Day when we first… you know."

He pulled me closer so that my head was resting on his chest. "I knew you'd like that."

Using his hand, he lifted my head up so I was staring into his eyes. Then he moved forward and kissed me again. Before I knew it, we were laying on the couch kissing. After a few minutes of making out as usual, it was time for me to go.

"When I get to my place, I'll pack and see you sometime tomorrow." I said.

"Sounds good, sweetheart." Frankie said. "See you tomorrow."

I gave him a kiss before running out and back into my locker room.

"What I miss?" I asked when I arrived in there.

"Curtis beating down on the Robbies again." Christa sighed. "Robbie E wasn't happy with not being chosen, so the TV title match didn't really happen tonight."

"The Shore was always annoying, but it's getting even more annoying now." Amy grumbled.

Chris suddenly ran into the room, looking all nice in a black dress shirt and black jeans. His hair was even slicked back.

"Is Janica here yet?" He asked.

As if on cue, Velvet and Janica arrived. Janica ran at Chris.

"Hi Chris!" She said happily.

"You ready to go?" Chris asked, holding onto her hand.

"Yes I am." Janica replied.

The young couple smiled as they walked out.

"Be good, Janie!" Velvet called out.

"I'll be fine, Jaime!" Janica called back, calling Velvet by her real name.

Velvet turned to Christa, "Chris can drive, right?"

Christa nodded, "Yes. He is a good driver, so don't worry."

"I wouldn't make any promises." I joked and we all laughed.

* * *

><p>What the...? Maddie is Kaz's sister? Speaking of Kaz, Sarah is going to his place for the weekend. And will Christa give Brooke a chance?<p>

No Musi conversation, they're too busy waiting for dinner to talk.


	42. Time Alone

Filler chapter, everyone! Sarah visits Kaz at his place for the second time, how will it go?

Warning: Chapter contains Lemon, so... you guys that don't like Lemons should know the drill!

Sarah, Christa, Amy, and Maddie belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: Time Alone<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

I arrived at Anaheim Friday morning to see Frankie. We spent the entire day together and he even took me to dinner. By the time we got done and headed to his house, it was about ten o'clock at night.

I was laying on the bed in his bedroom looking at my phone while he was in the other room doing something. Right now, I was texting my brother who was currently visiting Florida.

_Will you be there long enough to see me on Thursday? _I texted.

_I don't know. But if I am, I'll stop by. _He replied.

_Sweet. Love you, big bro. _I texted.

_Love you too. _He replied back.

I then decided to log on Twitter and see what my friends were doing. Christa just took a picture of her and Tommy together, Curtis took a picture of Devon and Nicole playing on the floor, and I even found Maddie's Twitter (which by the way me and Frankie talked about our meeting last night).

But when I got to Amy's, something caught my attention. Amy just uploaded a picture of her holding up her hand and kissing Garrett on the cheek. On her finger, there was the ring Garrett showed me last week.

She wrote on her latest tweet, _HardyGirl- Ladies and gentlemen, I just got engaged to the love of my life! :D :D_

I tweeted a reply to her, _ ChocolateAddict25- HardyGirl- Woo hoo! :D Congrats, girl! :D_

It didn't take her long to reply back, _ HardyGirl-ChocolateAddict25- Thanks Sarah. I'm the happiest girl in the world right now. :D :D_

I chuckled as I set the phone down. At that moment, Frankie came in. He laid next to me on the bed and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked.

"Just checking on my Twitter." I answered. "Amy and Garrett got engaged."

"Nice." Frankie commented. He rolled me over so I was facing him. "You know what's even more nice?"

"What?" I asked.

He smiled, "Spending the day with you."

"Aww! You're sweet."

I rolled on top of him and started kissing all over his face. He laughed as I was doing it and eventually started doing it to me. We were now unloading face kisses on each other. Our lips were able to meet up and we gave a regular kiss. Frankie moved his lips along my jaw line up to my ear and started nibbling on it.

"Frankie, don't." I giggled.

He continued for a bit before moving his lips back to mine and kissing me again. This one got a bit more rough. After a bit, we broke apart.

I looked over him and we stayed silent for a while.

He suddenly broke the silence when he asked, "Want to take a bath?"

"With you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Frankie gave me a sexy smile, "Yeah."

"Okay." I smiled back.

I got off of him and we both went into the bathroom. Frankie turned on the water and put a tiny bit of bubble soap in it. As the tub was filling up, I watched him take off his clothes and throw them out of the room. By the time he got his clothes off, the tub was about halfway full. He shut the water off and got in.

It was my turn to take off my clothes. When I was ready, he held out his hand to help me get in.

"Oh, you're such a gentleman." I commented as I grabbed his hand and got into the tub with him. I sat in front of him and we looked at each other.

Frankie grinned and chuckled as he looked at me.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

He put his hands on me and pulled me closer to him. His grin got even sexier as he responded, "You're going to be my little bath toy."

I grinned back at him as I sat on his lap, since he was sitting against the side of the tub. "And you're going to be mine."

We leaned forward for a kiss and he turned it passionate when he licked his tongue on my lips. I instantly responded and opened up. We moaned as we kissed for while. I smiled during a kiss and positioned myself so that my womanhood was just touching the tip of his manhood.

We halted the kissing as I prepared myself. When I was ready, I slowly pushed forward forcing his penis inside of me. We both moaned lightly as I did so.

"I knew you were going to do that." He said with a little grunt.

"Oh you did, didn't you?" I said with a laugh.

I continued with the thrusting slowly. But as soon as I felt his member start getting erect, I slowly increased the speed with each thrust. And with every thrust, his moans were getting louder. So were mine.

"Oh Sarah…" Frankie moaned.

"Do you like it baby?" I asked in a seductive tone.

"Oh yeah." Frankie panted. He grabbed onto the sides of the tub and groaned as I kept on going. He began to thrust with me, but after a few gave up and let me do the work.

As his penis was getting hard inside of me, I was getting really wet and getting close. I made a circle motion with a thrust, making Frankie grunt loudly.

"Ahhhh!" He grunted. He tilted his head back and breathed heavily. "Sarah… I'm… going to cum soon!"

"So… am I!" I moaned. Man, I was so close! After a few more thrusts, I came with a scream. I continued on thrusting and Frankie was really close.

"Oh God! Sarah!" He groaned and shouted my name, then it was his turn to cum. He let it all out into me. When he was done, he held onto me as we both went to catch our breath.

As soon as we calmed down, we started to kiss passionately again. Frankie rolled me over so that he was on top. Good thing the tub wasn't all the way full otherwise my head would be underwater.

He pulled away from our kiss and whispered, "My turn."

He rolled me over so that my back was facing him. I could tell where this was going.

I felt him put his hands on my butt cheeks, then I felt his penis slowly and gently go in. But even though it was slow and gentle, it hurt, in a good way.

"Oh…" I groaned.

Frankie continued to thrust in and out slowly for a bit. At that time, I wanted it to get rough.

"Harder, Frankie! Harder!" I called out.

"You want me to do it faster too?" He asked, with a teasing tone in his voice.

Before I could even respond, he thrust inside of my butt really hard! That made me scream. He continued the process for a while. As his penis was getting hard again, his thrusting started to get rougher. In fact, it was getting so rough that no only was his moaning and grunting going crazy, but water was splashing out of the tub.

"Frankie!" I screamed as I grabbed a hold of the front of the tub and closed my eyes.

"Sarah! I'm about to…!" Before he could finish, he let out his cum into me with a scream. Shortly after, I came as well.

When we were done, Frankie rolled me back up to face him and collapsed on top of me, breathless. I too was breathless.

"Wow Frankie. I didn't know you could do butt sex that hard." I said.

"I didn't know I could either to tell you the truth." He chuckled nervously.

After we finally calmed down, we got out of the tub and dried each other off. We wrapped towels around ourselves and headed back into the bedroom. It was really late, so I got my night clothes on while he got his underwear on.

We got into bed and we hugged each other. I rested my head on his chest.

"Sarah?" Frankie asked.

"Hmm?" I looked up at him.

"Do you like coming here?"

"Of course I do. I get to spend more time with you." I answered. "Why?"

Frankie looked straight at me as he asked, "Would you like to move in with me?"

I immediately smiled and hugged him tighter. "I'd love to, Frankie!"

"I knew you would." He said.

Frankie kissed me on the cheek, turned out the lights, and we went to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p>Aww! Not only did Sarah and Kaz have some alone time... again, but Sarah will be moving in with him! Sweet! :D<p>

Musi conversation!

_**Sting Muse: Yes! Sarah and Frankie will be living together!**_

_**Kurt Angle Muse: *stays silent***_

_**Kazarian Muse: What? No comment, Kurt?**_

_**Me: He's a face again, so he may not be acting the way he used to anymore.**_

_**James Storm Muse: Great! Who am I going to chase with my chainsaw now?**_


	43. Slammiversary X

Before I get on with this chapter, I did skip the June 7th episode because not much really happened. Anyway, this is Slammiversary! Sarah faces Gail tonight! Will she still be champ?

Warning: Since Christa is perverted, she does make a perverted comment or two here. So... yeah. But there's no Lemon here this time.

Sarah and Christa belong to me, and Carrie and Harmony belong to Angelgirl16290. Hope I did good with them here, Carrie! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43: Slammiversary X<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

I was getting my ring gear on because my match was on after these next two. It was currently at the Mr. Anderson vs. Jeff Hardy vs. Rob Van Dam match. I was going to face Gail tonight for possibly the millionth time. Will she ever learn?

"Hey Sarah." Christa came into the room.

"Hey Christa." I greeted back.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure. What?"

She chuckled a tiny bit, "Can I cut Frankie's wiener off?"

I slowly turned around and gave her a WTF look. What the heck did she just say?

"Um, why?" I asked.

"I don't want you two to have sex in the locker room again." Christa said.

I sighed, "Christa, we won't do that again tonight."

"Are you sure?" Christa asked.

"I'm sure." I replied. I watched on the TV and saw that Tommy's match was next. "Wonder who will face him tonight."

"I wonder too." Christa thought smiling. Then we became shocked when we heard James Storm's music and out he came!

"James is back! James is back!" I cheered.

We watched as the match went pretty quick. And we were surprised when James took Tommy down with the Last Call, ending the undefeated streak.

"Tommy… lost?" Christa whispered.

"Christa, he's been undefeated for more than a year." I said. "He has to lose sometime." I stood up and grabbed my belts. "Well, my match is on in a bit. I better go."

I walked out of the locker room and was on my way to the entrance when I saw two girls that I recognized standing near. One had long brown hair and the other had pink hair. Those were two of my friends. The brown haired one was Carrie Copeland who works in WWE (I was friends with her when I was in WWE) and the pink haired one was new Impact Knockout and also WWE Diva Harmony Covell. Harmony was a wrestler that had a crossover signing with both companies. She debuted a few weeks ago and we instantly became friends.

"Carrie! Harmony!" I called out as I ran to them and hugged them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I work here too, girl!" Harmony joked.

"I just came down here because I used to be in Impact too." Carrie smiled. "And we wanted to ask you something."

"What?" I asked.

"Would you be interested in coming to the 1000th Raw show?" Carrie asked.

I stood and thought for a moment. Then I responded, "I'll think about it."

"I really hope you come!" Harmony said. "You can bring Christa with if you want."

"And Frankie too." Carrie said with a chuckle.

I looked on the monitor and my match was almost on. "Oh! My match is on! See you girls later!" I gave Carrie and Harmony one last hug before I headed out the entrance as Drivel played.

_**Narrator POV**_

It was Knockout title time and the crowd cheered as Drivel started playing and Sarah made her way out first.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the TNA Knockouts championship! Introducing first, she is the Knockouts champion and one half of the Knockouts Tag Team champions, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

Sarah made it to the ring and posed with her belts. Then when Gail's music was heard and she was getting introduced, she waited. Gail glared at her as she headed into the ring.

The bell rings and Sarah and Gail instantly attack each other. They brawl in the middle of the ring for a while and Gail tries to get the upper hand by punching Sarah in the face. It doesn't help as Sarah connects with a Springboard Clothesline taking Gail down. She then goes for a Headscissors, but Gail lifts Sarah up over the ropes throwing her out of the ring.

Gail pushes Sarah back into the ring. She hits a Shoulder Breaker on Sarah and covers; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out. She decides to go for a submission hold and puts Sarah's head in a Headscissors hold. Sarah is able to separate Gail's leg, but Gail kicks her in the face. Gail drags Sarah to the ropes and chokes her with the bottom rope. After a little while, Gail drags her back into the corner and sets her up. But before she can do anything, Sarah counters with a Neckbreaker!

Both girls get up and Gail goes for a punch, but Sarah catches it takes her down with two clotheslines and a Flying Forearm Smash. Sarah pins; 1, 2... Gail kicks out. Sarah sets Gail up and is about to set her for the Crucifix Powerbomb. But Gail reverses it with a Neckbreaker of her own.

Gail goes for a quick cover; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out. Gail smiles and waits for Sarah to stand up. When Sarah gets up, Gail is about to go for the Eat Defeat.

However, Sarah grabs on Gail's legs as she's about to do it and quickly locks in the Sharpshooter! Gail screams in pain as the hold is applied. Finally after a while she can't anymore and taps.

"Here is your winner and still Knockouts champion, Sarah Veerthorne!"

As usual, Sarah got her belts back and headed backstage.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Good job, Sarah!" I heard Carrie and Harmony congratulate me. They ran up and hugged me tight.

"Thanks girls." I thanked them. "So, how long will you be here?"

"We're going to cost Daniels and Frankie the tag team titles." Carrie smiled. Harmony had a more evil smile since she is Daniels' sister.

"You are?" I asked. "Okay, but don't hurt Frankie too much."

"Don't worry, Sarah." Harmony assured. "We know you're dating Frankie. We won't hurt him too much."

"I'm going back to my locker room. See you later." I headed back to my locker room and watched the next few matches.

When the tag team match was almost on, I went out again and found Frankie waiting near the entrance. I ran up to him and he caught me in a hug.

"Good luck out there." I smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll do fine." He smiled.

I nuzzled him as I asked, "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

Frankie looked to see if any cameras were around. When he saw no cameras were around, he pulled me close and we kissed passionately. We kept kissing until Daniels arrived near the entrance. We broke apart the kiss and out he went.

_If Carrie and Harmony are going to cost them the match, they may not be tag champs after tonight. _I thought as I took out my cell phone and texted Christa. _Hey Christa, I'm going to watch this match in Frankie's locker room, k?_

Christa replied back, _I knew it! You two really will do it again! Why didn't you let me cut his wiener off? _

I groaned as I replied, _Christa! We will not do it again! Carrie and Harmony are going to cost him and Daniels the tag team titles._

_Oh, k. _Christa made a quick reply back.

I headed down to Frankie's locker room and watched the match. Towards the end, Frankie was about to put Kurt in the Fade to Black. But that's when Carrie and Harmony came out. They distracted Daniels and Frankie got distracted as well. Because of that, Kurt was able to get Frankie into the Ankle Lock. After trying to reach for the ropes, Frankie couldn't make it and he tapped.

I couldn't help but smile and shake my head as I watched AJ and Kurt hold up the belts. A few minutes later, Frankie came in and saw me on the couch. His face instantly changed to a smile.

"Hi." I said, with a little seduction in my voice.

"Hi to you." He sat next to me.

"So, you sad about losing the tag titles?" I asked.

Frankie shrugged, "A bit." He pulled me close. "But I'm happy that I'm with you."

"Aww!" I nuzzled against his chest. "You're such a cutie."

I looked up at him and we both moved forward for a kiss. It didn't take long to get passionate like it did earlier.

We made out for a few minutes (no sex) before I changed back into my street clothes and left for the night.

What would happen for me next?

* * *

><p>So Sarah defeated Gail once again! Sweet! Wonder what will happen next.<p>

In a few chapters, there will be Sarah being at the 1000th episode of WWE Raw! :)

Musi Conversation!

_**Daniels Muse: Darn it! We lost the tag team belts!**_

_**AJ Styles Muse: Ha!**_

_**Kazarian Muse: Well I tapped, so I guess that loss was caused by me.**_

_**Me: Aww, it's okay. *hugs Kazarian Muse***_

_**Kazarian Muse: *smiles***_


	44. Another Day at Work

Hello. Well, not much to say about this chap. Not that good, but I hope it's still enjoyable. And plus, no Sarah/Kaz action tonight. You'll see why.

Sarah, Christa, Amy, Curtis, and Maddie belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: Another Day at Work<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Gee, it's different without Frankie and Tommy here." I said.

"Agreed to that." Christa agreed.

We were referring to Frankie and Tommy not being here at the tapings. They were at a live event in Texas along with Velvet and a few others. I was probably not going to see Frankie until next Thursday, I was taking some time off after tonight.

"Hey Sarah, when are you moving in with Frankie?" Christa asked.

I shrugged, "Sometime around July or August. I'm not quite ready yet and I'll let him know when I am."

"Why did you tell him you'd move in if you're not ready?"

"I want to move in." I said.

Christa scoffed, "Of course you do."

We watched as Curtis defeated Hernandez to retain his TV title. Both Christa and I were pretty impressed by his victory.

"Curtis is doing a good job as champion." I commented.

"I wonder how long it'll last." Christa said.

We continued watching while the Bound for Glory was beginning. I was pretty happy when James was the last person to come out in the battle royal and ended up winning.

"Yeah! Go James!" I cheered.

After his segment in the ring, it was time for my match. I already had my ring gear on and grabbed my belts.

"Good luck against Madison, Sarah." Christa called out as I walked out.

I laughed, "I don't need any luck against her."

I made my way down to the entrance. As I was heading down, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turn around and I see Maddie.

"Hi Maddie!" I greeted.

"Hey Sarah." She greeted back. "Is your match up next?"

I nodded, "Yep. On my way to it now."

"I was just wondering, would you like some backup for this match?" Maddie asked. "You know, Gail could run out there and attack you."

"Sure." I smiled. "Doesn't hurt to have some backup once in a while."

_**Narrator POV**_

Madison was already out waving to the crowd as Drivel played and Sarah came out along with Maddie.

"And headed to the ring, accompanied by Maddie, she is the Knockouts champion and one half of the Knockouts Tag Team champions, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

_**~End of the match (the match is very short, so I don't feel like writing it)~**_

Sarah was down on one knee after receiving a big kick from Madison. Madison backed up into the corner and was preparing for either her finisher or another kick to the head. But as she started to run at her, Maddie got up on the apron and pulled her by the hair.

Madison got distracted by her and started shouting at her. At this time, Sarah got underneath Madison and rolled her up for a pin; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Maddie comes in to celebrate with Sarah.

"Here is your winner, Sarah Veerthorne!"

_**Sarah's POV**_

"That was a quick match." I said as we headed backstage.

"I probably shouldn't have distracted Madison." Maddie said guilty.

"Why? It doesn't matter. I would've won against her anyway."

"For me though was like a heel move."

I patted Maddie on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it. It's fine."

"Thanks." Maddie smiled and she walked off.

I was heading back to my locker room when I passed Brooke Hogan's office. I heard her talking to Gail about her rematch for my title and I was going to defend my title next week on Open Fight Night. Now I was going to face more than one Knockout? This was going to be fun. And I sighed in relief when Brooke said Gail won't be one of them.

"Thank you, Brooke!" I whispered.

But then I almost screamed when I felt someone touch my arm. Behind me, I saw a tall man with long black hair with small red highlights tied in a ponytail, and was wearing a Breaking Benjamin t-shirt and dark blue jeans. This man was my older brother by three years, Tyler.

"Hey little sis. Nice job out there." He commented.

"Tyler!" I smiled and wrapped him up in a hug. "What are you doing here still in Florida? I thought you went home last week."

"I was planning to, but I completely forgot about last Thursday and Slammiversary." He explained. "I wanted to see you, so I decided to stay for a few more days."

I hugged Tyler tighter. My brother and I have a huge bond together. We hardly ever had any fights as kids, we did almost everything.

"So, want to hang out tonight?" Tyler asked.

I shook my head, "I would, but Christa and I are hanging out tonight."

"Oh, well I'll see you later then." Tyler hugged me again before he walked away.

I went back into my locker room and there was Christa and Amy talking.

"Hey! What took you?" Amy asked.

"My brother was here so we hugged each other for a bit."

"Tyler?" Christa asked. "Gosh, I haven't seen him in forever!"

I changed back into my street clothes. As I did, I asked Amy, "Hey Amy, you went out with Garrett during his match at Slammiversary. Will you be valeting for him now?"

"Once in a while." Amy answered.

"Has Eric found out about you two yet?" Christa asked worried.

Amy smiled, "Not yet."

I finished getting my street clothes on and went out of the room with Christa. "Want to come hang out with us, Amy?"

"Sure!" Amy instantly grabbed her bag and went out the building with us.

* * *

><p>That's all folks! Next week is Open Fight Night! What will happen?<p>

Musi Conversation!

_**James Storm Muse: I'M BACK!**_

_**Me: Yes you are, and it's awesome.**_

_**James Storm Muse: Now I'm going to chase Daniels with my chainsaw.**_

_**Daniels Muse: Oh crap! D:**_


	45. Open Fight Night Again

Hey guys! Here's the June 21st episode. Sarah is defending her title tonight and Maddie will face the Gut Check Knockout. How will both matches go?

Oh, and this chapter has just a tiny bit of Lemon in it, although I don't think it needs to be called a Lemon. Well, maybe.

Sarah, Christa, Amy, and Maddie belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: Open Fight Night Again<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"So did you enjoy your time off?" Amy asked as I was changing into my ring gear. She was referring to me having the last seven days off.

"I did." I smiled. "But I am glad to be back."

"It shows how much you like it here." Christa said. She stopped and then asked, "Hey Sarah, have you decided if you're going to Raw's 1000th show on July 23rd yet?"

I stopped and answered, "I'm still not sure about that, Christa. I mean I want to go because of Carrie, Harmony, and a few other people, but I don't think Vince will be happy with me if I show up."

"Why is that?" Amy asked.

"When I left WWE about a year ago, I had a few words with him." I answered. "And I don't know what he thinks of me after I said what I said."

"What did you say to him?" Amy asked.

"Let's just say it had something to do with the Divas not being as tough as they used to be."

"I heard Maddie's facing that Taeler Hendrix girl in the Gut Check segment." Christa said.

"She is, and I think that match will be on in a few minutes." I said.

I finally got the rest of my ring gear on and I started to head out of the room. "I'll be right, girls. I'm going to get something to drink."

I walked out of the locker room and went to the direction of catering. But as I headed that way, I saw Frankie walking. Thank goodness he was here! I haven't seen him since last week, since he wasn't here last Thursday.

"Frankie!" I called out.

Frankie turned his head and saw me. "Sarah!"

I ran up to him, jumped into his arms and we kissed passionately. We pulled each other close as we drank each other's kisses in.

"I missed you." He whispered as we continued kissing.

"I missed you too." I whispered back.

Frankie started to move his lips down to my neck. He began to kiss and nibble at it, which made me giggle and moan at the same time. He kept doing it and I kissed his neck as well, with him giving the same reactions.

We suddenly stopped when we heard someone shout, "Hey, get a room you two!" We look and standing there was Maddie. "I don't want to see my older brother getting laid!"

"Sorry Maddie." Frankie apologized, setting me down. "We just haven't seen each other for a week."

"From the way you guys were kissing, you acted like you haven't seen each other in years." She said.

Frankie looked at me and smiled, "It actually feels that way." I responded with a laugh.

Maddie sighed, "My match is on in a bit. Wish me luck." She headed down the hall and out of sight.

Frankie and I stood in the hall and watched Maddie's match on a monitor. The match was pretty good and Taeler was doing her best, but Maddie was the one that got the win after she hit the Hit the Lights, which was her version of Frankie's Fade to Black. At the end, Maddie shook Taeler's hand in respect.

"I guess she does learn from you." I chuckled.

Frankie chuckled back, "Yep, I guess so." He started kissing on my neck again, but I moved away before we'd get into the moment again.

"I'll see you later." I said as I made my way to catering. After I grabbed my water, I went back into my locker room.

"What took you?" Christa asked. "You missed Maddie's match."

"I saw the match." I smiled. "Frankie and I watched it on a monitor in the hallway."

"Oh…you were with Frankie…" Christa nodded, signaling a perverted comment coming. "Did you-"

"Don't say it, Christa!" Both Amy and I warned at the same time.

_**Later:**_

Bully Ray's and The Pope's match just finished up, which meant my match was next.

"Okay, I'm either going to face Velvet or Mickie. Wish me luck, girls." I grabbed my belts and headed out.

_**Narrator POV**_

Drivel played and Sarah walked down to the ring, holding up her Knockouts championship belt.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the TNA Knockouts championship! Introducing first, she is the Knockouts champion and one half of the Knockouts Tag Team champions, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

After Sarah did her usual turnbuckle pose to the crowd, she waited for her opponent. It was either going to be Velvet or Mickie. Then when Hardcore Country started playing, Sarah knew who it was and got ready. Mickie posed when she got into the ring and the bell rang for the match to start.

The two girls circle around each other and Sarah charges with a Forearm Smash at Mickie. Sarah then tries to get Mickie in a Hammerlock, but Mickie flips out of it and throws Sarah down. Mickie puts her in a Chokehold, but Sarah gets up and applies a Hammerlock a second time. Mickie counters it again and hits Sarah with a few Shoulder Blocks.

Mickie pins; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out. Sarah stands back up but his Dropkicked down again. Mickie covers again; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out. She keeps flipping Sarah on the mat a few times. Sarah kicks her in the face and Mickie bounces off the ropes and goes for a Crossbody, but Sarah moves.

After Mickie misses, Sarah hits a few clotheslines on her before throwing her into the corner. Sarah runs at her, but Mickie hits her with an elbow. Mickie goes to attack which Sarah counters with a kick to the gut, then takes her down with a DDT. Sarah pins; 1, 2... Mickie kicks out.

Sarah grabs Mickie and hits a Hip Toss. Mickie counters it and signals for her finisher. But then, Sarah rolls her up; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Sarah stands up in victory.

"Here is your winner and still Knockouts champion, Sarah Veerthorne!"

Mickie looked shocked after her loss. Sarah helped her up and the two hugged before Sarah headed backstage.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Good match, Sarah!" Amy commented as she and Christa ran up to me.

"Thanks girls." I thanked. "Now I wonder if we'll be apart of Destination X."

"Probably not." Christa said. "I don't see many Knockouts wrestling at Destination X."

"We'll just have to wait and see." Amy said.

* * *

><p>Good matches for both Sarah and Maddie. What will happen next chapter?<p>

No musi conversation today, Musi sleeping.


	46. Decisions

Hi! June 26th chapter up! The girls don't have any action going on, but Sarah makes a decision and Amy starts to keep an eye out on a certain "Queen of Impact Wrestling".

Before I go on, I just want to give a shout out to a good friend of mine Angelgirl16290, since she did one for me. :) If you like WWE and Sheamus, check out her story "My Happy Ending", featuring him and her OC, Chelsea. It's similar to this story and it's just as good. :)

Anyway, Sarah, Christa, and Amy belong to me, and Carrie and Katie belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46: Decisions <strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

Boy, another day and no action for me tonight. Well, at least I was going to see Frankie wrestle in the main event tonight. He and Daniels were facing AJ and Kurt for the tag team titles again. Honestly, I wouldn't mind having the heel team win, you probably know why.

"Hey Sarah." Christa and Amy greeted me when they got into the room.

"Hey girls." I smiled at them.

"Have you decided whether you're going to Raw's 1000th show yet?" Christa asked.

I responded with a sigh, "No, not yet!"

"Sarah, I'm sure Vince won't get mad at you if you're there just for one night." Amy said. "Besides, Jay (Christian) and Carrie did it when they came here at Slammiversary."

"I heard both Carrie and Katie can clear you for the show." Christa said.

Carrie owned part of the WWE along with her team Redemption, mainly because of John Laurinaitis when he was still around and Katie was the current Vice President of Impact and owned part of it as well.

"I'll go talk to Katie real quick." I said as I left the locker room.

I headed down the hallway until I reached her office. I knocked on the door before I went in. Sitting behind the desk was Impact Vice President Katie Borden-Jones. She was just two years younger than me and had brown hair with pink highlights. And plus, she was currently pregnant.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Hi Sarah!"

"Hi Katie." I greeted her back. I moved in front of her desk and spoke, "I need to talk to you about something."

Katie interrupted me, "Hang on. It's about going to the 1000th Raw show, right?"

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Carrie just called me and asked if you decided yet." Katie answered with a smile. "And you haven't decided yet because you're worried what Vince will think?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I did tell you before I left WWE I had a few words with him, words that probably made him mad. So that's why I'm worried."

Katie scooted closer, "Sarah, I would not worry about Vince that much. So Carrie and I will clear you for the show and you can go."

"Wait, I'm cleared to go?"

"Yes, you were a WWE Diva once, you can go to Raw on that night."

I gave Katie a hug, "Thanks, Katie."

As I ran out, Katie shouted out, "Oh! If Christa and Amy want to go as well, we can clear them too!"

I stopped and got back into the room. "Well, I know Amy won't be a problem to get cleared since she did appear in 2009 when Matt and Jeff were feuding. But how are we going to clear Christa? She was never apart of WWE."

Katie winked, "Don't worry, we'll think of a way."

"Once again, thank you Katie!" I ran out of the office and back into the locker room as fast as lightning. As soon as I got in there, I started speaking, "Girls! Guess what, I'm going to-"

I stopped when I noticed Amy looking at the TV with her mouth open and an angry expression on her face.

"Ames, you okay?" I asked.

"Garrett is the one Madison has a crush on!" Amy growled. "She tried to hit on him!"

"Did he say anything?"

Amy calmed down a bit, "He said to her "I'm engaged." and blew her off."

"Wait, you're actually putting your relationship onscreen?" Christa asked. "You know Eric could be watching."

"Right now, it doesn't matter. Eric will find out sooner or later anyway." Amy said. She then stood up and raised her voice, "But if she even thinks of looking at Garrett again, I'll claw her eyes out!"

"Whoa! Amy!" I warned. "Don't be too violent! You're acting like a jealous girlfriend."

"Still, if she goes near Garrett, I'll be after her like a cat to a mouse!" Amy shouted.

"Anyway…" I began talking again. "I just got done talking with Katie and she said that I'll be cleared to go to Raw on the 23rd. And she said that if you two want to go with me, she and Carrie will clear you too."

"We can go to Raw?" Christa and Amy asked at the same time.

"Hang on, you and Amy are both cleared because you both appeared in WWE, but what about me?" Christa asked. "I was never in WWE."

"Katie said they'll figure something out." I smiled at her as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

_**Later:**_

"Well girls, it's main event time!" I said as we sat down to watch it. "Let's see who has the belts tonight."

"Kurt and AJ will retain." Christa predicted.

I groaned, "Not this again, Christa."

"Fine." She pouted.

We watched at the end when Frankie used a steel chair on AJ to get the win and get the belts back.

"Woo!" I cheered.

"Um Sarah, you do realize they cheated to win?" Christa pointed out.

"I know, but I support Frankie. Just like you do with Tommy." I pointed out to her.

"Good point."

The show came to an end and I ran out of the locker room to find Frankie. There he was coming out of the entrance. I ran up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"You're a tag team champ again!" I commented.

"That I am." Frankie smiled.

I looked up over his shoulder and stuck my tongue out playfully at Daniels, who just walked away. We pulled away and looked at each other.

"You want to do anything tonight?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." He thought before pulling me close. "How about we have some fun at our hotel room?"

I chuckled, "Sounds good. But first, you need to change out of your wrestling gear."

"I was going to do that." He laughed.

I followed him to his locker room and stood outside as he changed. When he was ready, he walked out and gave me a long, passionate kiss.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"I am." I replied.

Frankie wrapped his arm around me and we headed out.

* * *

><p>So looks like Sarah will be going to the Raw 1000th show in a few weeks. Sounds like fun!<p>

Musi Conversation!

**_James Storm Muse: *chasing Daniels Muse with the chainsaw*_**

**_Me: Get him, James!_**

_**Daniels Muse: Now I know how Kurt felt when he was a heel!**_

_**James Storm Muse: Stop moving so I can hurt you!**_


	47. Finally! Extremetourage Again!

Heya! Here's July 5th's chapter! Even though they're tired of it, Sarah and Christa face Madison and Gail Kim for their Knockouts tag team titles tonight. (I know the titles weren't defended in the episode, but Sarah and Christa haven't defended in a while, so...yeah.)

Sarah, Christa, Amy, Curtis, and Chris belong to me, Carrie and Katie belong Angelgirl16290, and Jason Russo (who makes a small cameo here) belongs to Asheel.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47: Finally! Extremetourage Again!<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"So Christa, Amy, and I are cleared for the 23rd?" I asked as I was talking to Carrie in WWE on the phone.

"_Yep, you three are all set." _Carrie responded.

"I can't stop thanking you and Katie." I thanked.

"_No problem, Sarah. And unless we decide to put you guys in the ring, I'll be sure Vince doesn't see you." _Carrie added.

"Okay. See you in three weeks, Carrie."

"_You too. Bye." _Carrie said before she hung up.

I hung up the phone and went back to my locker room. I was talking in the hall and I already had my ring gear on, since me and Christa were facing Gail and Madison… _again! _Man, I was getting really tired of facing those two!

But as I was walking down, I saw a man walk down the hall. I heard he was one of the newer wrestlers, Jason Russo.

I walked up behind him and asked, "Jason Russo?"

He turned around and responded playfully, "Yeah, that's me. Wait, I think I know you."

We had a short little talk before I headed back down to the locker room. Curtis's TV title match against Tommy was on and Christa was watching that while Amy was on her laptop, looking at cool hair styles.

I watched as Curtis got dominated by Tommy during most of the match then was able to connect with the Dead and Done on him for the win. However, something really awkward happened after the match. Madison came out and started making out with Earl Hebner!

"WHAT THE…?" Both Christa and I shouted.

"Uh, Amy? I think you need to take a look at this!" I told Amy.

Amy turned from her laptop and her mouth instantly went agape when she saw what Madison was doing. "I thought it was Garrett she liked! Well, she's safe from me for now! I'm still watching her."

"Awkward!" Christa said. "Hey girls, do you think-"

"Don't, Christa!" Amy and I both warned, stopping Christa from saying a perverted comment.

We then watched Chris Sabin come out and attempts to hit him before Austin and Chris come out for the save.

I stood up from my chair and so did Christa. "Match time is almost here. Let's go." We made our way out, then I stopped. "Hey Amy! Come out with us!"

"You want me to go with you?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Besides, Extremetourage needs more together time."

"Okay." Amy stood from her chair and headed down to the ring with us. As we were almost there, a cameraman appeared in front of us.

"Sarah, you're facing Gail Kim next week for the Knockouts title. But tonight, you and Christa will be facing her and Madison for the Knockouts tag team titles."

Before he could actually ask a question, I responded, "Next week, I'm going to beat Gail Kim like I did at Slammiversary. But tonight, my BFF Christa and I are defending these tag belts against her and Madison, the weird love-obsessed girl. I've held this Knockouts title since Final Resolution and I couldn't be more proud with it!"

We continued on as while we headed towards the entrance, we were deciding on which song to go out to.

"We're going out as Extremetourage tonight. Which song should we use?" I asked.

"Well, we already used Damage Inc. and Come What(ever) May once. But we haven't used 3 yet." Amy reminded.

"Okay, let's go out with 3." Christa suggested.

As Gail and Madison went out, the theme song guy asked, "What song, girls?"

"3." I replied. "Let's do this!"

_**Narrator POV**_

The heavy riffs of Disturbed's song 3 blasted out as Sarah, Christa, and Amy walked out. They lined up on the entrance and did their X sign with their arms over their chests.

"And their opponents, accompanied to the ring by Amy Hardy, they are the current Knockouts Tag Team champions, Christa and the Knockouts champion Sarah Veerthorne, The Extremetourage!" Christy announced as the crowd cheered them wildly.

The girls went into the ring and posed on opposite turnbuckles, including Amy. When that was done, they handed the referees their belts, Amy went outside of the ring, and the match began.

But before the bell rang, Madison blindsided Sarah, knocking her out before ramming her into the guardrail. Amy runs and glares at Madison before she pushes Sarah back into the ring and covers; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out. Madison tags in Gail and she unloads dozens of kicks and Forearms on Sarah. Gail attacks Sarah with a clothesline and a knee to the gut, but Sarah fights back. Sarah picks up Gail and is about to go for a Fallaway Slam, but Gail gets out with an elbow to the head.

Gail bounces off the ropes to go for a Crossbody, but Sarah moves causing Gail to miss. Sarah goes to her corner and tags in Christa. Gail tags in Madison at the same time and Christa hits Madison with a series of clotheslines, a Belly-to-Belly Suplex, and an Elevated Neckbreaker from the top rope before going for a pin; 1, 2... Madison kicks out.

Christa lifts Madison up and goes for the Swollen Blister. Gail runs in and tries to stop her, causing Christa to drop Madison. Christa boots Gail in the face before pushing Madison at her, making Gail fall outside of the ring. She then tries again with the Swollen Blister and hits it!

She does go for a pin however and tags in Sarah. Christa Irish Whips Madison to the corner and gets on all fours and Sarah jumps over her to hit a Leg Lariat. That's their tag team finisher, Poetry In Motion (the Hardy Boyz tag team finisher). Sarah then takes the cover; 1, 2, 3!

"Here's your winners and still Knockout's Tag Team champions, Christa and Sarah Veerthorne, The Extremetourage!" Christy announced.

Amy gets into the ring and celebrates with her partners before they head to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

We headed backstage and back into our locker room. Christa and I watched the AJ/Daniels/Frankie segment in the ring.

"Sarah?" Christa turned to me.

"Yeah?" I turned to her.

"Why are we in love with bad boys?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Some bad boys need some love I guess. Not all of them can be hated." I look over at Amy, who is still on her laptop looking at hair styles. "Amy, you've been looking at those all day. What's up?"

"Sorry." Amy apologized.

"Looking for a new style?" Christa asked.

"Yeah. Hey Sarah, are we cleared for Raw?" Amy asked.

"Yes we are. Why?"

"That's why I'm looking at these." She answered. "I'm thinking of changing my hair color when we go to Raw so no one will "recognize me"."

I sighed, "Amy, I think people will still recognize you even if you do have different hair color."

"Why do you think that?" Amy asked.

"Because you have the recognizable cute face." A voice was heard at the locker room door. Garrett was standing there smiling. Amy stood up and hugged her fiancée.

"He's right." Christa pointed out. We all just laughed.

* * *

><p>There you have it! Extremetourage finally came again! Will the girls be apart of Destination X coming up? Find out!<p>

Musi are being lazy today...


	48. Destination X Marks the Spot

Hello peoples! Destination X is here! Tonight, there is a new title coming in (an OC made one) and Sarah helps out a friend.

Now before the chapter gets underway, I just want to say this. For anyone wondering, Sarah will eventually lose a match! She's just on an undefeated streak like Crimson had! And as for a rivalry, well, a hint of one happens tonight. :) WWE-PG-HATER, thank you for trying to be polite in that review. :)

Anyway, Sarah, Christa, Amy, and Chris belong to me and Katie and Gwen belong to Angelgirl16290. Oh, and also thanks to her for suggesting the TNA Knockouts X Division title.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48: Destination X Marks the Spot<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

Christa and I arrived into the building a few minutes before it was show time. Why were we here tonight if he weren't even needed? Let's just say we wanted to come for two reasons; one, watch AJ beat the crap out of Daniels and two, see Austin become the new World champ.

When we walked into our locker room, we saw Amy changing into her ring gear.

"Why are you changing into your ring gear, Amy?" I asked.

Amy shrugged, "Don't know. Brooke Hogan told me to."

"Of course." Christa rolled her eyes. She still didn't trust Brooke.

I looked at the TV and the pay-per-view hasn't started yet, but Val was interviewing AJ. He was talking about his thing with Clare is false. And this part I'm quoting him, "I would have to put my D in her V to make a B. You understand what I'm saying here? And that never happened. Clare and I have never been together."

_That sounds like something Christa would say. _I thought with a laugh.

"I told him to say that." Christa chuckled. No wonder it sounded like something she'd say.

"No you didn't." I said.

"Yes I did!" Christa said seriously. "I bet him a hundred bucks to say it."

"Seriously?"

As if to answer my question, AJ came passed the locker room.

"Okay Christa. I said it." He held out his hand. Christa grabbed her wallet and gave him five 20 dollar bills. "And don't tell Katie you told me to say that."

"You bet him a hundred bucks to say that?" Amy asked.

Christa nodded, "I heard about the interview and I told him earlier to say it."

"You're unbelievable." I sighed.

The show was starting and us girls sat down to watch. But we were kind of surprised when Brooke Hogan walked out. She was holding a briefcase in her hand as she went into the ring. She got into the ring and began to say that Knockouts aren't seen in this pay-per-view because they're not part of the X Division. But tonight that'll change. She opened up the briefcase and she took out a new championship belt.

It looked exactly like the X Division belt, but the strap was purple and the X on the plate in the middle was purple too.

"This is the TNA Knockouts X Division championship. With this, now the Knockouts can be apart of Destination X and the X Division." Brooke announced. "Tonight, two Knockouts of my choosing will face each other to become the first champion. So will the following Knockouts come out here please; Gwen Bischoff and Amy Hardy."

Amy stood up in shock when she heard her name.

"So maybe that's why she wanted you in your ring gear." I suspected. "And you may end up facing Gwen."

Gwen Bischoff was Garrett's twin sister, Katie's bodyguard (due to her being pregnant), and Amy's soon to be sister-in-law. She had brown and pink hair and was really cool.

Amy walked out and headed to the ring. When both girls were in, Brooke explained to both of them she chose them because they have the X Division ability inside them and show it all the time in the ring.

After all that, the match started and Gwen and Amy shook hands. The whole match was pretty good, a lot of back and forth action; one minute Gwen was in control and the next Amy was.

Then it came to the end of the match. Gwen went for a cover on Amy and she kicked out. She set up Amy and went for the Down To Hell, which was a Springboard Bulldog. But before she could even springboard, Amy somehow reversed it and hit a Twist of Fate! She pins; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings, making Amy the first TNA Knockouts X Division champion!

"Here is your winner and the first TNA Knockouts X Division champion, Amy Hardy!" Christy announced.

"Holy crap!" I shouted.

"Looks like all three members of Extremetourage have titles now." Christa said.

A few moments later, Amy came in with the belt over her shoulder. We both ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Good job, Amy!" We congratulated her.

"Thanks guys." Amy smiled.

Gwen came into the room and hugged Amy from behind, "Nice victory against me, my soon to be sis-in-law."

"You did good too, Gwen." Amy said with a laugh.

Garrett came inside the room and gave Amy a hug as well.

"Congratulations, Amy." Garrett said. "You even beat my sister." Amy laughed while Gwen just rolled her eyes.

"Now that's done, let's watch the rest of the show." I suggested as we sat down and watched.

_**Later to the Last Man Standing Match:**_

Right now in the match, both AJ and Daniels were fighting on the stage and were bleeding, bad. That's when out of nowhere, Frankie appeared and shoved him off the stage.

Suddenly, an idea came into my head.

"Girls, I'll be right back." I said as I stood up.

"Where you going?" Christa asked.

I smiled, "I'm going to repay a favor to a Miss Katie Borden-Jones."

I walked out of the locker room and on my way to the entrance. Before I walked out the theme song guy asked if I wanted him to play my theme.

"No, no music." I replied as I stepped on out.

I walked down the ramp as the crowd gave me a confused reaction. Don't blame them, they didn't know why I was out here, but they would know soon.

I stood in the middle of the ramp and while Daniels was about to Double Underhook AJ through a table, I yelled out, "Hey Daniels!"

Both him and Frankie looked up and saw me. Daniels had a smile on his face while Frankie was of course confused on why I was out there. I walked up to Daniels, who still had AJ in his move.

"Haven't you done enough damage to AJ already?" I yelled in his face. "Face it! You can't beat him without cheating anymore!"

"Go back to where you came from, you purple haired freak!" He shouted at me.

That was enough for me. I pushed Daniels as hard as I could and he knocked into Frankie, knocking him out. AJ looks at me, then gives me a nod before Pele Kicking Daniels. He then lands a Styles Clash off the ramp and onto the table! As both men were down, I crossed my fingers, hoping AJ would get the win.

And… he did! He made it up before the referee got to ten!

"Here is your winner, AJ Styles!"

The crowd was cheering at him as he slowly made his way up the ramp. When he passed me on the ramp, he gave me a hug and whispered, "Thanks.".

I glared over at the knocked out Daniels on the floor as I went up the ramp. But before I went backstage, I go over to the knocked out Frankie on the stage floor. I bent down and tugged on his earlobe before going to the back.

I headed out of the entrance and suddenly Katie ran at me and wrapped me up in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Sarah!" She thanked.

"No problem, Katie." I smiled. "You cleared me and the girls to go to Raw, so I thought I'd return the favor."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that." Katie assured.

"I didn't have to, but I did it anyway."

"Hey, maybe Sarah should be put in a rivalry with Daniels and Frankie." AJ suggested.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure, and since you are Frankie's girlfriend, you can just target on Daniels if you want." AJ answered.

I thought about it for a bit, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Tell us what you think next week about it." Katie said before she and AJ walked off, kissing each other.

I walked back to my locker room and the girls were still there watching.

"What did you do that for?" Both Amy and Christa asked.

"I said it before I left; returning a favor for Katie."

"You do know Frankie may be mad at you for this." Amy pointed.

Christa scoffed, "They'll probably kiss and make up next week."

"And girls, both Katie and AJ suggested that I could be in a rivalry with Daniels and Frankie." I told them.

"Are you going to do it?" Christa asked.

"I don't know. I have until next week to think about it." I answered.

We watched the rest of the show, watching Zema Ion winning the X Division title and Austin Aries winning the World title. Wait, what?

"Austin won the World title?" I shouted. "No way!"

In the ring, Austin was in the ring on his knees with the belt. Chris came into the ring and celebrated with him.

"Impressive." Amy commented.

"Poor Bobby, though." Christa said.

"Yeah, poor Bobby." We all laughed after I said that.

* * *

><p>Not a bad show at all. Amy became the first Knockouts X Division champion and Sarah helped AJ out, even if it meant knocking her boyfriend out in the process.<p>

Musi conversation!

_**Robert Roode Muse: Darn it! I lost my championship!**_

_**Daniels Muse: And I lost to AJ!**_

_**AJ Styles Muse: Ha ha!**_

_**Me: Shut up, Daniels.**_


	49. New Rivalry Begins

Hi! Next chapter is up already! Not only does Sarah defend her Knockouts title tonight, but she gets in a new rivalry!

Sarah, Christa, and Amy belong to me and Katie belongs to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49: New Rivalry Begins<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Well girls, it's official. I'm going to get involved in the AJ/Daniels/Frankie storyline." I said with a smile.

"You're really going to try this?" Christa asked. "You'll be feuding against your boyfriend."

"Both Dixie and Katie told me I could try it out and if I don't like it after a while, I can get out. But I thought it would be worth a shot."

"And let's not forget you have to defend your title against Gail tonight." Amy reminded.

"I remember." I sighed. Will Gail just give up for Christ's sake?

As the Joe versus Rob match went on, I changed into my ring gear. Plus after this match was my segment to go out to the ring with AJ.

"So you're siding with AJ in this?" Amy asked.

"Yep, and Dixie gave me permission to hint some attraction to Frankie." I smiled.

"Wait a minute." Christa stopped me. "You're going to hurt Daniels, but not Frankie?"

"Well depending on how I feel, I may give him a whack or two." I chuckled.

Just then, AJ came to the locker room door just as Frankie and Daniels were calling out Claire.

"Oh. Have to go. Be back in bit!" I walked out with AJ towards the entrance. We stood there before we were given our cue. He actually started to hold my hand and squeeze it. "Uh, AJ? Would you mind if you let go? I have a boyfriend and you're married."

AJ quickly let go and chuckled, "Sorry. It's just… are you sure you want to do this?"

I looked at him, "AJ, you and Katie suggested this to me, remember?"

"Oh yeah." AJ said.

The theme song guy gave us the cue and AJ's theme played as we walked out.

_**Narrator POV**_

AJ's music hit in the arena and the crowd was sort of surprised when they saw AJ walk out with Sarah at his side.

"What is she doing out here?" Daniels asked, pointing to Sarah. "She's the one that cost me the match last Sunday!"

AJ spoke, "She's going to watch my back. Anyway, I'm surprised that you are able to stand and speak after what I did to you this past weekend, but the story ended weeks ago. I have never been with Claire and that's that!"

Daniels chuckled and said, "AJ, I had a good talk with Claire about this." He turns to Claire. "Claire, tell him what you told me."

Before Claire can say anything, Sarah shouted at him, "This has nothing to do with her!"

"You stay out of this!" Daniels shouted back at her.

"Guys!" Claire got between them and spoke, "Daniels is right, AJ is the father of my baby."

Both AJ and Sarah looked in disbelief.

"How is that possible?" AJ asked.

Then, AJ ran out of the ring, leaving Sarah behind. Sarah turned around and glared at both Claire and Daniels. She locked eyes with Claire before slapping her! Sarah then turned to Daniels, looking at him straight in the eye.

"What are you going to do to me, Knockouts champ? Huh? What are you going to do to me?" Daniels teased. Sarah responded with a hard slap to his face. After holding his cheek in pain, he grabs Sarah by her top. However, Frankie told him to stop and let her go. With a little hesitation, Daniels let her go.

Sarah then looked at Frankie. People were waiting for her to slap him. But Sarah walked up to him and pinched his cheek. Everyone was confused as Sarah ran out of the ring, with Frankie touching his cheek and Daniels asking him what that was about.

_**Sarah's POV**_

I ran backstage catching up to AJ. A cameraman was following me as he is about to make his way out of the back door.

"AJ!" I yell out. "AJ, don't!"

"Not now, Sarah!" He shouted before going out the door.

I sighed as the camera went away. As soon as the camera was gone, I heard a scream. I ran to where the scream came from and I saw Katie.

"I can't believe it!" She shouted.

"Oh no! Are you mad at AJ again?" I asked, worried.

"No! It's Claire I'm mad at now!" She growled. "THAT CRACKHEAD MUST'VE DRUGGED HIM!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, Katie! Think of the baby!" I tried to calm Katie down and it worked.

"Okay. Thanks, Sarah." Katie thanked.

"Anytime. Tell you what, you just keep your baby safe, and I'll take care of Claire." I suggested before walking off.

_**Later:**_

It was time for my match, so I grabbed my belts and made my way back out to the ring. Get ready to lose again, Gail!

_**Narrator POV**_

Sarah jumped out onto the ramp as Drivel blasted out. The fans still were cheering for her after what she did earlier. Gail was already in the ring waiting.

"And making her way to the ring, she is the current Knockouts champion and one half of the Knockouts Tag Team champions, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

As soon as Sarah got into the ring and handed the belt to the referee, Sarah goes right after Gail as the bell rings. She beats down Gail in the corner then lays her out with a clothesline. Gail gets back up, but Sarah takes her back down with a Dropkick. Sarah uses a Headscissors to take Gail to the apron. She goes to grab Gail's hair to pull her back in, but Gail snaps Sarah's arm on the rope and pulls her shoulder first into the corner. Gail gets back in and gets hit with shots from Sarah, but she targets Sarah's hurt arm and she goes down.

Gail executes a Suplex and rams Sarah's arm across her knee. She goes to do an Armscissor on Sarah's arm, but Sarah rolls her up; 1, 2... Gail escapes. Gail goes to Irish Whip Sarah into the corner, but Sarah reverses it and takes Gail down with a few clotheslines. Sarah then lands a Springboard Moonsault, but her arm is too hurt to go for a pin. Gail goes right back at her with punches, then covers; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out.

Gail drags Sarah into the corner. She sets her up at the top of the turnbuckle and gives her a few punches. Gail is about to go for a Superplex until Sarah is able to flip herself over and hit a Neckbreaker from the top rope! Sarah goes for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner and still Knockouts champion, Sarah Veerthorne!"

The referee gave Sarah her belts and raised her hand in victory before she headed to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

Man, every time I face Gail, it gets easier. She just needs to give up.

I was on my way back to my locker room when I saw a cameraman following Claire. I grinned to myself as I approached her.

"You'll hear proof from me soon." Claire said. "And AJ, I hope you do the right thing since you know more about me than anyone."

"Oh really?" I walked up to her. "Listen Claire, you better not have done anything stupid to AJ. And if you have proof, it better be good. I'm watching you." I keep my eyes on her as I walked away.

I go back to my locker room and Christa and Amy are waiting for me.

"So, what do you think of this rivalry so far?" Christa asked.

"Not too bad for my first night on it." I shrugged. I looked out the door and saw Frankie, smiling at me. I smile back at him and blow him a kiss. "In fact, I think this rivalry will be fun."

* * *

><p>Not too bad, not too bad. Wonder what will happen now that Sarah's in this.<p>

Musi conversation!

_**Daniels Muse: Darn it! Why does Sarah have to be in my business?**_

_**Me: Because you're a dork**_

_**Eric Young Muse: Haha! She's right!**_

_**AJ Styles Muse: Hope it won't be too much for her though.**_

_**Me: It won't.**_


	50. Another Hot Night

Hi! Filler chapter here! All I can say is, Sarah and Kaz are in the hotel room together. And this takes place on Monday, July 16th.

Wasn't supposed to be a filler chapter, but got the idea after Angelgirl16290 wrote her lastest chapter in her story "My Happy Ending".

WARNING: This chapter contains graphic Lemon! Don't like, don't read! **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** (although those of you that have read the story should already know the drill at this time)

Sarah and Christa are owned by me and Chelsea, Joslin, and Brooke are owned by Angelgirl16290. And the conversation between Sarah and Chelsea is owned by Angelgirl16290 too (she gave me permission to use it from her story).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50: Another Hot Night<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

A house show just finished up. It was almost ten o'clock at night and I was really tired. As soon as Frankie and I got into our room, I changed into my night clothes. When I finished changing, Frankie came up to me.

"You go ahead and go to sleep, I'm going to take a quick shower." He said.

"You do that." I smiled at him. He gave me a kiss before he grabbed a towel and headed his way to the bathroom. When he closed the door, I quietly opened it a crack and watched as he took his clothes off.

_Gosh, Frankie. You are so hot! _I thought. I closed the door and laid down on the bed as I hear the shower turn on. As I laid on the bed, I started thinking about Frankie, being naked in the shower. That hot water trickling down that body. Imagining him moving his hands down his body, soaking wet.

I was beginning to get turned on by the thought. I pushed my pants and underwear down and began to rub on myself.

"Oh Frankie…" I moaned, thinking about Frankie. I moaned louder when I stuck a finger in me, then another. It got worse when I began to thrust the fingers in and out, making me wet. God, I was so horny! How I wanted to join him in the shower! But something told me to wait until he got out.

I tried to contain my horniness as I heard the shower finally shut off after a while. A few minutes later, he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing else.

"Are you still awake?" He asked.

"Yeah. I can't sleep." I answered.

Frankie gave a sexy smile before going on top of me. He must've known what I was thinking.

"I think I know why." He whispered before pressing his lips against mine roughly. I kissed him back and turned the kiss passionate with licking his bottom lip. He immediately opened his mouth up for entrance and I went in. He did the same thing with me.

As we kissed, Frankie slipped my shirt, pants, and underwear off really quick. Then he moved his mouth down and began to lick my chest. After a little of that, he went to my right breast and licked around it, making me moan.

"Frankie! That's so good!" He continued on to the nipple and began to suck on it. As he did that, he moved his hand down to my womanhood and shoved two fingers inside. "Ahh!" I shouted.

He thrust in his fingers faster and harder and I kept moaning in pleasure. Finally, I came right on his fingers. He slowly took them out and licked them. Then with a smile, he slid down towards my womanhood and started licking on it.

"Oh yeah!" I yelled as I moved my hips side to side. I heard Frankie chuckle at the reaction. He kept on licking for several minutes. God, what a great tongue that man has! I couldn't hold it in and came again. He lapped up every bit that went out before he slid back up.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I just love the way you taste." He smiled and we began kissing again. But as we did, I noticed his towel around his waist starting to slip off.

I couldn't take it! I grunted and said, "That's it!" I grabbed the towel and took it off. Sure enough, his manhood was hard. We moved so that I was on top now.

I grinned at him, putting my face close to his. "My turn."

But as soon as I got up there, a thought came into my head, a rather stupid one especially now.

"Crap! I haven't checked my Skype today!" I shouted. I got off of Frankie and put on my purple bathrobe with a black skull on the left pocket.

Frankie chuckled as he put his black robe on. "Why didn't you check it when I was in the shower?"

"I was thinking of something else." I answered as I opened up my laptop on the desk and logged onto my Skype. When I logged on, I noticed someone was calling me. I recognized the address, _Benoit4Life. _Ah! A good friend of mine Chelsea Benoit from WWE was calling me. "Hello?"

_"Sarah hi!" _Chelsea smiled. Chelsea and I knew each other from the last Smackdown taping in Orlando which Impact Wrestling was taping there at the same time. She had short brown hair.

"Chelsea! Hi!" I smiled. "What's up?"

_"Did you see what happened on Raw?"_ Chelsea asked.

"I'm not watching Raw right now." I could feel my face suddenly turn red. "I'm kind of…doing something else right now."

"Sarah who is that?" Frankie asked as he walked over to me.

"It's just Chelsea." I smiled at him. He gave me a little kiss on the neck before going back to the bed.

_"Thank god Joslin and Christa are not around." _Chelsea giggled. I looked at her and she automatically put on a straight face.

So why did you ask me if I was watching Raw?" I asked.

_"Bryan Danielson _(Daniel Bryan)_ just proposed to Brooke Warner." _Chelsea said.

"You serious?" I asked in shock.

"And guess when the wedding is?" Chelsea asked.

"Next week?" I guessed.

_"Next week." _Chelsea said. _"That's why I called you. I was wondering if you and the rest of the Extremetourage would help me and the rest of Generation Barrage if you would help us Crash the wedding."_

"I'll have to talk to them on Thursday but that sounds like a good idea." I smiled.

"When I do I'll talk to you on here and give you our answer."

_"Thanks Sarah." _Chelsea smiled.

"Sarah hurry up I need you!" Frankie whined from the bed. His robe was already back off.

"I'm almost done Frankie I swear!" I called out to him. "And I need you too!" I whined back.

_"I'll talk to you on Thursday then." _Chelsea said.

"Talk to you then." I smiled and hung up.

I turned off the laptop, closed it, and jumped back on the bed with Frankie with a growl.

"Now where were we?" I asked, looking at him seductively.

Frankie grabbed me and pulled me on top of him, "Right about here."

"Oh yeah, I remember now." I positioned myself so my womanhood was just touching on the head of his penis. When I was ready, I took a deep breath and pushed down, forcing his penis to go into me.

Frankie let out a loud groan, "Oh!" He was then moaning as I started to ride him. As I moved, I kept watching him and his expressions.

"Someone is turned on by me." I said as I thrust harder.

I went faster and he was panting now. "Sarah! You are… excellent! Harder… please!" I obeyed and pushed down more, making him go in further. Because of this, I was getting extremely wet.

"Oh God!" Frankie shouted. I could feel he was getting close to a climax, so was I. "Sarah, I'm close!"

"Me too, baby. Me too." I whispered and continued to ride.

For the next few minutes, Frankie grunted as he was nearing his orgasm. I too was almost near.

"Sarah! I'm gonna cum!" He whimpered.

"Do it baby. Cum for me." I said.

After a few more grunts and thrusts, he let out his seed into me. Seconds later, I released. When I was done, I collapsed on top of him and we kissed for a while.

But we weren't done as Frankie flipped on top of me. He chuckled before he entered into me, making me scream. And he wasn't even hard yet!

He increased the speed and went in harder with every thrust. After a while, his penis began to erect again. Boy, he got hard fast!

"Frankie, you're… hard again!" I said.

"I know." He laughed. "And it's because of you." He continued to thrust.

The minutes passed and now he was as hard as a rock and I was more wet than before. However, we were not ready for an orgasm yet. I looked at Frankie and he had a big grin on his face. He had something in mind.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"You'll see." He replied.

He then took his penis out. I whimpered at him for doing that. But he pushed my butt up higher so that my legs almost went over my head. Then without warning, he thrust his penis back into me, really hard! He grunted and I screamed.

"Oh my…!" I screamed.

We both grunted together as he thrust in and out hard. It felt amazing! He continued on as he pressed his body on me, stretching his neck out due to the pressure.

By now, we were wet in sweat, I was soaked down below, and Frankie's penis felt like it was about to explode. To add to the pressure, he opened his mouth and bit hard on my neck. He moaned loudly as he continued.

Finally after a few more minutes, I made it to orgasm and let it out with a loud scream. Then with biting harder on my neck and grunting, Frankie exploded his cum into me, literally. It really felt like he exploded!

When he was fully done, he collapsed on top of me. We were breathing heavily, catching our breath.

"Holy crap!" I panted. "That was hard!"

"It was… hard for me too." Frankie panted. He slowly pulled out of me and slid on top of me. "But I enjoyed it."

"So did I." I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed again.

We kissed a little more before we went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Aw! Those two are sweet. (And hot too. lol) Now let's wait until the next Impact episode.<p>

Sorry, almost 3 o'clock at night right now and the Musi are sleeping.

_**All Musi: *snoring***_


	51. Busted!

Hello! Got this week's chapter up! Sarah isn't in action, but she valets for AJ during his match. Christa, Amy, and Maddie have action tonight and plus Maddie explains a dark moment in her life.

Sarah, Christa, Amy, Maddie, and Alicia belong to me and Katie, Harmony, Chelsea, Joslin, Lindsay, and Brooke belong Angelgirl16290. And the segment with Claire and Katie belongs to Angelgirl16290 too (once again, she gave me permission to use this).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51: Busted!<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"So I heard you girls are in action tonight." I said to Christa and Amy.

"Yep." Amy smiled. "I'm going to face Maddie and put my Knockouts X Division title on the line."

"Sweet." I commented.

"I'm going to compete in the Knockouts Gut Check segment against a new girl." Christa said.

At that moment, Maddie came into the room looking pretty angry. She looked like someone said something really mean to her.

"Are you okay, Maddie?" Amy asked.

"No." Maddie sighed angrily. "My arch enemy is competing in the Knockouts Gut Check segment tonight!" She turned to Christa. "You're facing her tonight, right?"

"Yeah." Christa answered.

"Beat her so hard that she won't be able to wrestle and the judges will say no to her next week!" Maddie ordered.

"Hang on." I stopped her. "What's this girl's name?"

"Alicia Smedley." Maddie answered.

"Smedley?" I thought. "That last name sounds familiar."

"I think that's Karen Jarrett's maiden name." Amy said.

Maddie nodded, "You're right, Alicia is Karen's little sister. Alicia and I used to be good friends, until she turned into a BACKSTABBER!" She shouted that word out and looked like she was about to cry.

I hugged Maddie, "What happened between you two?"

She took a deep breathe before explaining, "In 2005 when Frankie was wrestling in WWE and I was traveling with him, I started dating Paul London. I was 19 then and it was my first relationship. After a month of dating him, I became friends with Alicia who was traveling with Kurt and Karen at the time. We had almost everything in common and we became really close. But just when I thought we had something good going on," She started to tear up. "She did something I'll never forgive her for!"

"What did she do?" Amy asked.

"A few days before Frankie left WWE, he caught Alicia making out with Paul in a parking lot!" Maddie answered, tearing up a little more. "When he told me and showed me a picture he took with his phone, the next day I called Paul and told him we need to talk. When we talked, he said that it wasn't his fault and it was Alicia kissing him. He tried to push her away and told her he was dating me and he told me she said to him, "I can treat you better than that slut Maddie.""

"What happened after that?" Christa asked.

Maddie gulped and continued, "After he explained everything, I called Alicia and told her that I needed to talk to her. We met in the parking lot in the hotel we were staying at and I told her Frankie spotted her kissing Paul. She tried to play dumb with me and didn't know what I was talking about until I said I talked to Paul and he told me everything. Then she let it out; she told me Paul deserves better than me and she can give more. She even told me she was only friends with me so she could get to Paul. She kept calling me names and then, we actually started having a fist fight in the parking lot until Frankie and Kurt found us and pulled us away. We left WWE a few days later and I never saw Alicia again until a few months after I joined OVW. But that day is a day I'll never forget. We shouted at each other as we were being pulled away that we never wanted to see each other again."

She was finished, put her face in her hands, and sobbed.

"I can't believe she would do that!" I shouted. "Only being friends with you so she can take your boyfriend?"

"I know it was my first relationship and it's no big deal if you lose it because I was young, but it was what Alicia did and said to me that broke my heart." Maddie continued to sob. "I'll never forgive her for that."

The three of us surrounded Maddie with a group hug trying to calm her down when a crew member came passed the door.

"Miss Hardy and Miss Gerdelman, you're match is on in five." He said before walking off.

Amy and Maddie stood up and Amy patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay, Maddie. Let's go out there and do this."

Christa and I sat down as Stone Sour's Your God played and Amy went out, then Metallica's Don't Tread on Me played and Maddie went out. Just as the match was starting however, I looked at my laptop and saw I had a call on my Skype. I went over there and saw it was Chelsea again.

"Hey Chelsea." I greeted.

"_Hey Sarah." _Chelsea smiled. _"You going to wrestle tonight?"_

"No, but Amy and Maddie are right now and Christa will be later tonight." I replied.

"_Cool. Hey, have you talked to the girls about crashing the wedding on Monday?" _Chelsea asked.

"Oh crap! I forgot!" I exclaimed.

"_It's alright. Tell you what, when you do talk to them, call me back." _Chelsea suggested.

"Okay I'll do that. Call you later, Chels."

"_See ya."_

We hung up and I sat back with Christa to watch the match. At the end of the match, Maddie was about to go for the Hit the Lights, but Amy rolled out of it and hit the Twist of Fate on her. The match was done and the two hugged each other.

As their celebration was finishing up, AJ came up to the door with Harmony and called me up, "Hey Sarah, could you come with me if I get called out?"

"Sure AJ." I grabbed my belts and followed both AJ and Harmony to where most of the wrestlers were waiting to see who would be called out. On our way there, we saw Zema Ion flirting with Amy and Maddie.

"Good work out there, Miss Hardy. Let's hope we team up sometime." Zema grabbed Amy's hand and lightly kissed it. He then grabbed Maddie's hand. "And I hope to see you around here more, Miss Madeline." He kissed her hand too, but he then kissed up her arm, making her quickly pull it away. They then walked away from him.

I had to chuckle at that as we waited and Ken called AJ out. He motioned to both me and Harmony to follow him.

_**Narrator POV**_

AJ head out to the ring and Sarah and Harmony watched at ringside. They watched the match between those two and Ken got the win. Sarah and Harmony ran into the ring and checked on AJ to see if he was okay. But then they saw Claire come in from the crowd with papers.

"AJ, come down here and talk to me since I've been calling you all week." She said. Sarah and Harmony glared at her as AJ approached her. "If you're not going to return my calls, then we'll do this right here."

Claire starts explaining about a night when she drank and he was with her too. She then showed him pictures that she had. Sarah and Harmony saw too and they looked close to slugging her.

"CLAIRE LYNCH!" A yell was heard from the entrance and Katie walked out. "Tell AJ ALL the proof that the baby is his now!"

"That is all the proof!" Claire yelled in Katie's face.

"I got more proof!" Katie shouted back, holding up more papers. She looked at AJ, "AJ, these pictures were right but there is more to this." Claire kept talking and Katie shouted in her face, "BITCH SHUT UP!" She walked to AJ, "AJ I wanted to tell you this backstage but since Claire here wanted to make it public, I guess I have to too. AJ… Claire and her friend drugged you and she took advantage of you…"

AJ looked shocked, so was Claire, Sarah, and Harmony. "I wanted to tell you this in private but she made it public. I'm so sorry AJ."

Katie looked like she was about to cry and tried to touch his shoulder, but Claire dragged her away from him.

"What proof do you have?" Claire asked, yelling in Katie's face again. Katie had enough and slapped her hard and Speared her down! She had her hands around Claire's throat trying to choke her until AJ and Sarah pulled her off of her. The four of them went to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Katie what were you thinking?" Harmony asked as we made it to the back.

"Yeah, you're risking your baby's life!" I added.

"What was I thinking? I was thinking of killing that rapist for raping my husband and making him the baby's daddy!" Katie yelled.

AJ tried to calm her down, "Katie, calm down please." The two of them went somewhere in private and Harmony and I parted ways as I headed back to the locker room.

"I knew it, AJ was drugged." Christa said.

"Darn that Claire!" Amy growled.

"Girls, off topic here." I started talking to them. "Remember we're going to Raw on Monday."

"I haven't forgotten about it." Christa said proudly.

"I still need to dye my hair for it." Amy chuckled nervously.

"Well, I wanted to ask you this. Chelsea Benoit called me on Skype Monday and she found out that Bryan and Brooke are getting married then. And she was wondering if the Extremetourage and Generation Barrage; her, Joslin, and Lindsay, would like to crash it."

"Ooh! Wedding Crashers!" Christa shouted.

"I like it! Let's do it!" Amy shouted.

"Alright! I'll call her on Skype right now." I got back on my computer and went to call Chelsea.

"Oh, my match with Alicia is on!" Christa shouted as she ran out of the room for her match.

I checked to see if Chelsea was on and I called her.

"_Hello?" _She asked.

"Hey Chels, it's me again." I greeted.

"_Hey again, Sarah! So, do you have an answer?" _She asked.

"Yes, and it's on!" I shouted out.

"_Oh yeah!" _Chelsea cheered. _"Monday night is going to be fun!"_

"I agree on that." I heard the bell ring on the TV and saw that Christa's match was done already. "Wow, that was quick."

"_What was quick?" _Chelsea asked.

"Christa's match." I answered.

Suddenly, I heard the locker room door open and Frankie walked in.

"Hey sweetie." He smiled and sat with me.

"Frankie, I'm talking on Skype here." I giggled.

"_Hi Frankie!" _Chelsea greeted. _"Did you two have fun on Monday?"_ She giggled. Frankie and I just looked at each other before he started kissing on my neck. _"I think I'll leave you two alone."_

"Okay. See you Monday, Chelsea!"

"_See you!"_

We hung up and that's when I put my lips on Frankie's, kissing him back. I moved a bit and sat on his lap.

"You still think this rivalry will be fun?" Frankie asked.

I nodded, "Oh yeah, since I don't have to be mean to you."

* * *

><p>Not too bad of a night. Sarah helped a friend out, Christa and Amy won their matches, and let's hope Alicia doesn't get hired for Maddie's sake.<p>

Next chapter, Extremetourage will be at the 1000th episode of Monday Night Raw! And WWE-PG-HATER, I wasn't originally going to have them go there, but my friend thought it would be fun. Besides, it'll be just for one night. Other wrestlers have done it before, I think. :)

Sorry, once again no Musi conversation. Musi being lazy today. :(


	52. One Night WWE Return: 1000th Raw

Hi! Sorry I'm late, had to finish up a chapter on my other story. Anyway, Extremetourage is at Raw 1000! How will it go?

There may be another upload or two later tonight. And just so you guys don't get confused, Sarah's ring name in WWE was Sarah Veers and she's going by that on the show. Hope that clears it up.

Sarah, Christa, and Amy belong to me and Carrie, Katie, Harmony, Chelsea, Joslin, Lindsay, Kirsten, Arianna, Samantha, Audrey, Laura, Caylee, Taylor, and Brooke belong Angelgirl16290. And most of the dialogue here (NOT ALL OF IT!) belongs to Angelgirl16290 too. (I asked her if I could use it, I DID NOT steal it! Ask her herself.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52: One Night WWE Return: 1000<strong>**th**** Raw**

_**Sarah's POV**_

"What's taking them so long?" I asked myself as I stood near the Scottrade Center in St. Louis waiting for Christa and Amy to show up.

I had to admit, it actually felt good to be back here to be apart of a big moment, even though I didn't really enjoy my seven or so years in this company. At least I was going to crash a wedding with my friends tonight.

I continued waiting and then a taxi pulled out and out came Christa and Amy.

"Sorry we're late!" Both of them apologized. "Traffic!"

"Wow, Amy! Your hair looks awesome!" I commented on Amy. For tonight's show, Amy's hair wasn't her original bleach blonde color with blue, pink, and black highlights in it. It was all black with dark pink highlights in it.

"Thanks Sarah. Too bad I'll have to change it back before Thursday." Amy said.

"Sarah, did I really have to take my snakebite piercings out?" Christa complained, referring to her two piercings under her bottom lip.

"Yes Christa." I answered. "It's so when we go into the ring, people won't see that you're Christa from Impact. Oh by the way, you'll wear this on your head in the ring too." I threw a dark green bandana at her.

Christa sighed, "At least it's green."

"Sarah!"

"Christa!"

"Amy!"

We looked over and running over to us was three of our WWE friends. They were Generation Barrage; Chelsea Benoit, Joslin Neidhart, and Lindsay Hennig.

"Chelsea!" I shouted.

"Joslin!" Christa shouted.

"Lindsay!" Amy shouted.

We ran up to our friends and hugged them. After the hugs were done, Chelsea lead us to her office, since she was currently a GM for Raw.

"Welcome to Raw 1000, ladies." Chelsea smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled as we sat down.

"Just in time too. The Youtube Pre Show starts in seven minutes." Joslin smiled happily.

I thought that you guys only had Pre Shows for pay-per-views." Christa said.

"Oh we do but Raw 1000 is so special that we're getting a Pre Show." Chelsea smiled. "This is going to be great."

"I can't believe the day is finally here." Amy smiled.

"By the way I love your hair, Amy." Lindsay smiled happily.

"Thank you." Amy smiled as Chelsea got her Mac projected on the big screen TV.

"Three more minutes until the Pre Show." Chelsea smiled happily as she logged on Youtube.

"I wonder what's going to happen." I wondered.

"No idea but this is like Wrestlemania so it'll be good." Lindsay smiled happily.

"One more minute." Chelsea smiled as she was on the feed. "Okay where is it?" She asked as she was looking for it.

"Keep looking." Joslin smiled. "So did Sarah tell you guys about the plan?"

"Yeah. Did Chelsea tell you guys?" Christa asked and Joslin nodded her head.

"She also told me how Brooke gave everybody on the board Blow-"

"Joslin!" Chelsea growled.

"Blowjob." She whispered to Christa "To get herself and Caylee a shot at the Divas Tag Team Championships tonight." She said out loud.

"Are you serious?" Christa asked in shock.

"Yep. Caylee is cool though and Chelsea and I wouldn't mind defending the titles against Caylee and another member of Starpower but nooooo we're stuck with crazy Brooke!" Joslin growled as she sat down.

"Unfair." Christa pouted. "But hey at least Brooke won't have a decent pair of underwear." She smirked. Um, let's just say Christa snuck into Brooke Warner's hotel room back in the hotel and ruined her underwear.

"I swear you are now officially a Hart." Joslin smirked happily as her and Christa high-fived each other.

"Well it's official the Pre Show has been cancelled." Chelsea said as she got her Mac feed off the TV.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" All of us yelled.

Damn serious." Chelsea said as she sat down next to Joslin.

"Now what are we going to do for the next seven Minutes?" Christa asked. "I got a couple of ginger jokes I can make for Slater."

"Does it involve his wiener?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes." Christa said sliding down on the couch.

"Okay so remember what we're doing tonight?" Chelsea asked.

"Destroy the wedding." Joslin smirked.

"Help you and Joslin retain the tag titles." I smiled.

"Help Lindsay win the Divas Championship." Amy smiled.

"Sweet." Chelsea smiled happily. "Alright see you guys later. SPLIT UP!" She yelled as everyone but her and Joslin went out of the room. As we left, Raw was starting up.

During DX's segment and Taylor Garcia's match after that, I stood in the hallway and watched while Amy and Christa decided to wonder around.

Just as Stephen's (Sheamus) tag team match with Sin Cara and Rey was starting, my cell phone started ringing. I opened it up and it was Frankie.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hi baby." _Frankie greeted. _"Having fun?"_

"I'm just chilling out right now before we get to work." I answered.

"_Well I hope you have fun tonight." _He said.

"Honestly, I hope so too." I said. "Us girls may hang out after the show."

"_Has Vince bugged you yet?" _He asked.

"No, and Carrie told me earlier that she talked to him about me being here and he said he won't talk to me or make any eye contact." I answered.

"_Good." _Frankie sighed in relief. _"But if anything goes wrong, you'll let Carrie know."_

I nodded, "I will. I better go. I'll see you soon."

"_I love you, Sarah." _Frankie said.

"I love you too, Frankie." I said back before I hung up. As soon as I did, I heard a voice behind me.

"Sarah Veers?"

I turned around and standing behind me was Layla and Samantha Martin. I was friends with Layla even when she was in LayCool and Sammy was a TNA Knockout but she jumped ship to here a few months ago.

"Layla! Sammy!" I hugged both girls as they hugged me back.

"What are you doing back here?" Layla asked.

"Hopefully she stays here permanently." Samantha said.

I let out a laugh, "I'm only here for one night. I was once a WWE Diva, so I felt like I should be apart of this."

"It's sad that you didn't get enough chances to show your talent while you were here." Layla sighed.

"And plus I was told about the things Vince said to you." Samantha added.

I sighed, "Yeah. I never thought Vince liked me."

"Hey Veers!"

Another voice was heard behind me and it was not a friendly one this time. Behind me was a blonde haired girl. That girl was Brooke Warner, the soon to be wife of Daniel Bryan.

"Well, if it isn't soon to be Mrs. Bryan!" I said sarcastically.

"Don't get snippy with me, purple hair!" Brooke shouted at me. "You're an insane person in my eyes!"

"Did you just call me insane?" I asked, not sounding too happy.

"There had to be a reason why you left last year, Veers. Think about it." Brooke said crossing her arms.

"Brooke, she's accomplished more than you." Samantha said

"Shut up, Jones!" Brooke snapped at her

"Wow Brooke, maybe you should listen to her." I said before walking away. On my way out, I gave an evil eye at her.

While I continued to walk down the hall, I saw Lindsay and Amy walk down to the entrance. "Good luck, Lindsay! And keep her safe, Amy!" I called out. I went to one of the monitors and watched.

After Kirsten McCool went into the ring with Michelle with her, Mz. Hyde by Halestorm played and Lindsay and Amy walked out.

"And her opponent from Champlin, Minnesota, Lindsay Hennig!" Lillian announced as Lindsay hugged Amy before she went into the ring.

I watched the match as Lindsay faced against Kirsten. Close to the end, Michelle tried to get in and interfere, but Amy tackled her to the ground. That caused Kirsten to get distracted and Lindsay was able to pin her, making her the new Divas champion.

"Yay Lindsay!" I cheered as Lindsay hugged Amy tightly and celebrated before they headed to the back. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. It was Christa.

"Chelsea just called me. The wedding is on next and we need to get back to the office." Christa informed me.

"Alright." I smiled.

We headed back to Chelsea's office and about a few seconds, everyone was present and accounted for.

"Wedding is next, get ready." Chelsea said and we nodded our heads. Christa put her hair in a ponytail and put on her green bandana. "Sarah, you go out first then I'll follow then the rest of us will."

"Got it." I walked out of the room and stood close to the entrance next to the theme song guy. He was looking at me with a surprised look. "Did Chelsea tell you I was going to be here?"

"Yes she did." He answered.

"Play Holier Than Thou!" I said as I headed on out. Metallica's song Holier Than Thou was my WWE theme during my first two years there, then during my last year there.

_**Narrator POV**_

Holier Than Thou by Metallica played and Sarah walked out to the ring with a surprising cheer from the crowd. Bryan and Brooke were looking at her with angry looks.

"Brooke, you may have disrespected me earlier tonight but the stuff that comes out of this man's mouth is a bunch of crap! Brooke, Daniel doesn't love you." Sarah said.

"What proof do you have?" Bryan asked.

That's when Whatever by Our Lady Peace played and Chelsea walked out with a smirk on her face.

"Brooke and Daniel, I am so happy for you." Chelsea smirked. "In fact I am so happy for you guys I have a couple of pictures for ya." She smirked as the titantron turned on and there was pictures of Bryan and Brie Bella together on there. Brooke saw them and she looked heartbroken.

But that's when No Chance in Hell played and Vince walked out. At that moment, Sarah stood behind Chelsea.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was in the back doing some serious thinking." Vince said. "Miss Benoit, I have decided that you will continue being the Raw General Manager. However, you will be the solo Raw GM." Vince turned and saw Sarah. "Nice seeing you again, Miss Veers." He said as he walked backstage.

Sarah made sure there was no cameras around and we there wasn't one, she stuck her tongue out behind Vince.

"Well since I'm the solo Raw GM now I have one ruling." She smirked as the rest of the Extremetourage and Generation Barrage appeared behind them. "This wedding is CANCELLED!"

Chelsea smirked more as they ran in the ring and Chelsea and Lindsay attacked Bryan. Sarah, Amy, Joslin, and Christa proceeded to attack Brooke. When they were out of the ring, they threw stuff at them and they celebrated for a while before they went to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Man this has been the funniest Raw in a long time." I said. "I can't remember being this happy at a Raw event."

"I know right?" Chelsea asked.

"Best of all we have a GM set in stone who actually knows what she's doing." Lindsay smiled happily.

"Yeah she does." Joslin smiled. "Best Raw GM ever."

"Man we accomplished two out of three things on our list." I said.

"Better make that just two." Chelsea said as she looked at her phone. "Caylee texted me and said that Brooke and Bryan are so mad and depressed…your welcome by the way." She said as we all laughed. "They're so depressed that Brooke can't wrestle tonight."

"Chickens." Christa mumbled.

"The night is still young." Chelsea smiled.

"Yeah it is." I said as Jay's match with Mike (Miz) was starting.

"Lindsay." Someone said and we turned and saw Brock Lesnar.

"Hi Brock!" Lindsay smiled as she hugged Brock and he picked her up happily and hugged her.

"Congratulations on winning the Divas Championship." Brock smiled happily as he kissed her.

Your dad would be so proud of you. I know I am."

"Thank you Brock."

We were watching the match and all of us groaned when Mike won the IC title.

"Can I break his arm?" Brock asked

"Maybe later Brock." Chelsea said "You break one arm I'll break the other?"

"Deal." Brock smirked as we saw Triple H go out then Paul Heyman came out. And then after Triple H and Paul talk, Stephanie and Laura, Triple H's daughter, walk out.

"Let's go Lindsay." Brock smiled.

"Alright. Amy, you better stay back here to be safe. It could get dangerous." Lindsay said.

"Got it." Amy said as Brock and Lindsay left and we walked back to Chelsea's office. We watched as Brock attacked Triple H and Lindsay stayed back.

"She was right." Amy said as she got up. "I'll be back."

A little while later, we continued to watch when Carrie and Harmony appeared in the doorway."

"What's up, Carrie?" Chelsea asked.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Carrie asked as Chelsea followed Carrie and Harmony out.

"Wonder what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling this is going to be bad." Joslin said softly as Chelsea walked back in. "What did Carrie want?"

"You'll see." Chelsea said as John was out followed by Carrie and Harmony as the match started.

"Chels are you turning tonight?" Lindsay asked as Amy walked back in.

"No." Chelsea said. "So Amy, where did you go?"

"I went to the bathroom and I met Caylee Warner." Amy smiled. "We talked about hair a bit." She said.

We watched as the match with Punk and John ended. John was getting beaten up by Paul (Big Show) and Carrie wasn't doing anything to help. Then The Rock's theme played and he came out and beat down on Paul. But when Paul got out of the ring, Carrie and Punk double teamed him!

"CARRIE TURNED!" All of us except Chelsea yelled in shock.

"Carrie is a heel now?" Joslin asked.

"So are Audrey and Harmony!" Christa yelled pointing to Audrey and Harmony holding Laura who came out to help John back.

"Harmony is only a heel in WWE. She's still a face in TNA." Chelsea said.

"Carrie told you about her turn?" I asked.

"Yeah that's what she wanted to talk to me about. She told all of Redemption and we're okay with it. She'll still be the same old Carrie backstage." Chelsea smiled.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Hey isn't Katie?" Chelsea asked.

"Good point." I smiled. "Hey, let's go hang out now that the show is over!"

"Okay!" Everyone else agreed before we made our way out.

* * *

><p>Not bad of a night. At least they got to crash the wedding. :D :D Next chapter will be a filler.<p>

No Musi conversation, didn't really get help from them. :(


	53. Sarah on TNA Today

Filler chapter! Sarah shows up on TNA Today (if you don't know what that is, look it up) and she is asked some questions by fans. Plus, you'll get to know a little bit more about her.

I haven't watched TNA Today before, so if I didn't do this right, let me know.

Sarah belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53: Sarah on TNA Today<strong>

_**Narrator POV**_

"Hello everybody! JB here for today's episode of TNA Today." JB announced while he was in the studio. "Our guest for today's episode is TNA Knockouts champion and also one half of the TNA Knockouts Tag Team champions, Sarah Veerthorne." He turns over to a computer. "I currently have her on webcam right now. Sarah, are you there?"

"I'm here!" Sarah appears on the webcam. "Hi JB!"

"Hello Sarah." JB greeted. "How are you doing today?"

"Doing great, just chillin'." Sarah answered.

"Sounds good." JB said. "Now we told you how this will go. I'm going to give you a few questions, some personal, asked by TNA fans on Twitter, and then after that if you want to you can give us a little tour of your home through the webcam. Ready to go?"

"I'm ready!" Sarah said.

"Okay." JB looked at the TNA Today Twitter page. "First question. _Sarah, are you single? If so, what's your number?_" JB ended that with a little laugh.

Sarah laughed herself before answering, "Sorry dude, but I'm taken. I will not say who. And I will not give out my number!"

JB went to the next question. "Okay. Next question. _You're siding with AJ Styles in his rivalry with Daniels and Kazarian. But this is my question: You slapped Claire and Daniels on the first night you sided with him, but you didn't slap Kazarian. What's up with that?_"

Sarah smiled, "You'll eventually find out why."

JB continued on, "_Sarah, I heard you were in a band before you got into wrestling. What did you do in the band, what type of music did you play, and how long were you in the band?_"

"I was in a band with my current tag team partner Christa and it was called Shockwave." Sarah answered, "Christa sang and I played bass guitar. We did hard rock and heavy metal music, mostly Metallica songs. And I was in the band for only a year before I got into wrestling."

"Did you have fun in that band at all?" JB asked.

"I did have fun, but later on I wanted to get a career in wrestling. I still pick up my bass and play it everyday."

JB went to the next question. "_Sarah, did you ever have a crush on a wrestler when you were watching it?_"

Sarah gulped, "I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I'll say it. When I was ten years old or so and watching WCW, I had a crush on Scott Hall. Now after all the trouble he's been through, I am kind of ashamed of myself."

"Well, you were pretty young then." JB said.

"Good point." Sarah laughed.

"Alright." JB moved on. "_What is your favorite movie?_"

"I really like the Batman trilogy, including the new one Dark Knight Rises which I saw in the theaters a few days ago. I also love the Back to the Future trilogy. But I hate horror films, they scare the crap out of me."

"I have one more question. _What do you like to eat either on the road or at home?_"

"To be honest, I'm a picky eater and I have been since I was little. But I will eat anything that has chicken in it. And I'm a chocoholic, so I eat a little bit of chocolate everyday."

"That's it for the questions now." JB said.

Through the webcam, Sarah introduced her two cats Smokey and Shadow and then gave a tour of her home. It was a small place and most of the stuff was in boxes.

After the tour was done, JB asked, "Hey Sarah, I noticed there are boxes laying around in the house. Did you just move in there or are you moving out?"

"I'm moving out. I'm moving in with my boyfriend next week." Sarah answered.

"Well thank you for joining us, Sarah. We'll see you on Impact." JB thanked.

"No problem, JB. See you then." Sarah said before the webcam turned off.

* * *

><p>So Sarah got to answer fans' questions and show a tour of her home. Next chapter coming up!<p> 


	54. Close Call

Double update peoples! Sarah has a match tonight and also valets for AJ. How will things go?

Sarah, Christa, Amy, Maddie, Chris, and Alicia belong to me and Katie and Gwen belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54: Close Call<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Girls, I'm teaming with Tara to go against Gail and Madison tonight." I told the members of Extremetourage when I walked into the locker room. Right now the show was starting and Chris was in the ring with Austin.

"Gail and Madison again?" Christa complained. "You've faced them a hundred times already!"

"Yeah, and they're not even a challenge to fight anymore!" I said and got my ring gear on. As I was doing so, Maddie came into the room, looking mad again.

"What's wrong now, Maddie?" Amy asked, who by the way had her hair back in her previous look.

Maddie sighed, "Alicia is getting another shot at the Gut Check segment."

"What?" All three of us shouted.

"I heard that because Christa defeated her in under a minute, she didn't get a good chance to show herself in the ring. Therefore, she's getting another shot and they'll judge her after the match." Maddie said. "And Amy, I also heard you'll be her opponent."

"Yes!" Amy stood up. "I can use my new theme song!"

"You're changing your theme song?" I asked.

Amy nodded, "Yep. Your God isn't aggressive enough for me. I'm going to use Nylon 6/6 now."

"That song is aggressive for you." Christa commented.

Just as I was finishing up putting my ring gear on, Tara appeared at the door.

"Hey Sarah, you ready?" She asked.

I grabbed my two belts and followed her out. "I'm ready. I'll be back in a bit."

_**Narrator POV**_

Gail and Madison walked out first, doing their normal entrance before Drivel played and Sarah and Tara walked out together.

"And their opponents, the team of Tara and TNA Knockouts champion and one half of the TNA Knockouts Tag Team champions, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

Sarah and Tara both went into the ring and posed for the crowd. Before the match could begin however, there was no referee in the ring. Earl Hebner was supposed to referee the match. But that answered the question when Alive by P.O.D. played and out came Gwen Bischoff in a referee shirt.

Madison and Gail started shouting at her and Madison even yelled, "Where's Earl?" Gwen just smirked at her as she got into the ring and rang the bell.

Madison continued to yell at her until Sarah came up from behind and locked Madison into the Sharpshooter. It didn't take long for Madison to painfully tap out.

"Here's your winners, Sarah and Tara!" Christy announced.

Gwen raised the winners hands before they went to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Holy crap!" I shouted. "That's got to be the quickest match in my career! I made a record. Thanks Gwen for helping us out."

"No problem, Sarah." Gwen smiled. "Earl wouldn't have played fair anyway with Madison in the ring."

"Yeah." Tara agreed. The three of us laughed and we parted ways.

I headed back into the locker room and I saw on the TV that Austin was in charge of picking an opponent for Zema Ion tonight, who would face him for the X Division title.

"Sarah, fast match." Christa said.

"I know, thanks to Gwen for helping." I smiled. "So who are the people Austin has to choose from?"

"Dakota Darsow, Kenny King, Rashard Cameron, and my own little brother Chris." Christa answered. Just then, Austin eliminated Rashard.

"How much you want to bet Austin is going to choose Chris?" Amy asked.

"Well, Chris is Austin's student, so maybe." I pointed out.

Amy got up from her chair, "My match with Alicia is up." She left the locker room.

Alicia went out to the ring first and JB introduced her. Then Nylon 6/6 by Stone Sour played as Amy's new theme and she went down into the ring. The beginning of the match had Alicia slugging on Amy with punches and kicks, but Amy soon got the hang of it. After about four minutes of back and forth motion by both, Amy ended up getting the win by hitting the Swanton Bomb onto Alicia.

"Alicia will face the judges next." Maddie said. She crossed her fingers. "I really hope she doesn't get a contract!"

As Amy came back in, Al Snow, Bruce Pitchard, Taz, and Katie were in the ring to judge her. Maddie sighed in relief when Al said no, but she held up a fist when Bruce said yes. Taz's answer was no and Alicia started kissing up to Katie to get her vote.

"She's kissing up to Katie!" Maddie yelled.

"Please say no, Katie! Please say no!" I hoped as I crossed my fingers.

"Alicia, I'm sorry to say this, but your skill in the ring is very poor as I saw in both last week and right now." Katie said. "And plus, I heard from a friend of something unforgivable you did to her. Therefore, my answer is no."

"YES!" Maddie stood up and shouted. Alicia was walking out of the ring balling her eyes out. "Oh wah, wah, wah!" Maddie mocked her. "After all the terrible things you did, you'll never get a contract here."

AJ suddenly appeared at the door with Harmony again.

"Hey Sarah, come out with me during my match with James." He said. I grabbed my belts and followed him and Harmony out to the ring.

_**Narrator POV**_

James was already in the ring when I Am I Am (Remix) played and AJ headed down to the ring with Sarah and Harmony at his side.

"And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne and Harmony Daniels, from Gainesville, Georgia, he is "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles!" Christy announced.

As AJ went into the ring and the match started, both Sarah and Harmony saw Claire in the audience. They pointed eye daggers her, letting her know she was being watched.

The girls watched at ringside and the match was going fine until the end when… Aces and Eights showed up and were attacking AJ! Harmony and Sarah ran into the ring to try and stop them. They went in and the Aces and Eights were taunting Sarah! They looked like they were about to attack her until Harmony pushed Sarah out of the way.

"Go backstage, Sarah! Quickly!" Harmony shouted at her as she got attacked instead. Sarah got out of the ring and ran backstage as fast as she could.

_**Sarah's POV**_

I was relieved as I made it backstage without a scratch. As soon as I stopped to take a breath, a stage hand ran up to me.

"Miss Veerthorne, Katie informed me to tell you this. Go into Frankie's locker room and stay there if he's there." He informed me. "If he is needed tonight, then go to her office."

I nodded and sped off into Frankie's locker room. When I got there, I ran up to him.

"Sarah, are you okay?" He asked me in a panicked tone.

I got up to him and he hugged me tightly. He hasn't hugged me this tight before.

"I'm okay, Frankie. I'm okay." I whispered.

Frankie held me in his arms for a long time before we both calmed down. However, I did not want to get out of his arms.

"You make me feel safe, Frankie." I said.

"I try to do that." He said with a smile.

I smiled back at him before putting my lips on his, kissing him passionately. We kept kissing for a while before I looked over at the TV and noticed Austin chose Chris to face Zema.

"I knew it." I said.

Them Bones by Alice in Chains played as Chris went out to the ring and him and Zema started fighting.

Throughout the match, Chris showed off some impressive moves in the ring. But the ending was shocking. Zema was about to finish him off until Chris reversed it and hit the Last Chancery.

"Is that one of Austin's moves?" Frankie asked.

The bell rang to end the match and… Chris won the X Division title!

"Here is your winner, and the NEW TNA X Division champion, Chris Skuller!"

Christa's going to freak in 3, 2, 1...

"CHRIS IS X DIVISION CHAMPION?" I heard Christa shout in the hall.

"Austin must've taught him a lot." I said. "And he's only eighteen."

I pulled myself close to Frankie again and we stayed together for the rest of the show.

* * *

><p>So Sarah has a short match, Maddie's arch enemy isn't hired, and Chris won the X Division championship. That last one wasn't my idea btw. lol Wonder what will happen next week.<p> 


	55. Taking it Up a Notch

Hello! Next chapter here! Sarah gets to wrestle in a match and crash a baby shower! Ooh, fun!

Sarah, Christa, Amy, Curtis, Chris, and Alicia belong to me and Katie, Gwen, Cheyenne, Eliza, Liliana, Brooke, Harmony, Carrie, and Chelsea belong to Angelgirl16290. I think these next few chapters and the next chapters of her story, Vices And Virtues, are going to be collaberation chapters (thanks to the two shots we've recently been writing. lol). :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55: Taking it Up a Notch <strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Are you joking Sarah?!" Both Christa and Amy shouted when I told them I was going to face Brooke Warner at Summerslam.

"No, I'm not." I answered.

"I thought you were done with WWE!" Amy said.

"I thought I was too, but when Brooke disrespected me and offered me the match, I couldn't say no. Besides, Carrie and Katie are going to clear me again."

"Let's hope you'll be done with that company after Summerslam is over." Christa sighed.

"I don't plan on making anymore appearances there after Summerslam." I said.

We sat down and watched Austin and Chris face Bobby and Zema. The match ended with Austin getting the pin. After the match, Austin and Chris hugged each other with their titles and headed to the back.

Just then, A knock came at the locker room door. An intern was standing there with a bag.

"Miss Veerthorne, Katie told me to give this to you." He said.

"Oh thanks." I grabbed the bag. "I was wondering if she had this."

"What's in the bag, Sarah?" Amy asked.

I smiled, "It's my ring gear for tonight only. It's to get Frankie in a good mood for Saturday."

"What's going on Saturday?" Christa asked.

"Saturday is Frankie's birthday." I whispered, and that's all I needed to say.

"Ohhhhhhh…" Both of them nodded their heads.

"Doing something romantic on your boyfriend's birthday?" Amy asked with a giggle.

"You can say that. And he does know one thing I'm going to give him. I moving in with him on Saturday." I answered as I took the ring gear out of the bag. The top had smaller straps and showed more of the chest than my other one and it was purple and plaid. There was also a purple and plaid schoolgirl's skirt (even though I don't wear skirts), and black combat boots. "Good thing this is only a one night thing."

"Who are you facing in your match anyway?" Christa asked.

"Liliana Smedley, Karen and Alicia's little sister." I answered.

"Wait, ANOTHER one?!" Christa asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, and I heard she's just as bad. She used to date AJ, but he broke up with her. Smart guy." I made my way to the bathroom. "Well, I'm going to change."

I went into the bathroom and changed into tonight's ring gear. As I was changing, I heard Frankie come into the locker room.

"Hey girls. Where's Sarah?" He asked.

"She's changing into her ring clothes." Amy answered.

I finished getting the boots on and walked out back into the room. When Frankie saw me, his jaw dropped. I saw his reaction and I just smiled at him.

Christa smirked, "Oh, Frankie's got a boner! And a pretty big one too."

"CHRISTA!" Both Frankie and I shouted.

"That's it, Christa! Out you go!" I pushed her out of the locker room. Amy followed out as well.

I shut the door and Frankie continued to look at me.

"Before you ask, this ring gear is only for tonight." I said.

"I think I know what you're trying to do." He smiled. He pulled me close and we were about to kiss until I heard Psycho by 12 Stones play and one of my friends Cheyenne, who was Mr. Anderson's sister, walked out with a referee shirt on. It was the Fatal Four Way Match to see who I would face at Hardcore Justice and Earl was the referee. And of course, Madison was in there so someone else had to come out and be the referee to make the win fair.

The girls competing in the match were Madison, Mickie, Gail Kim, and Eliza LoMonaco, another girl who hasn't competed in a while. At the end of the match, I was relieved when Eliza was the winner and not Madison. Good thing Eliza wasn't like her father, who was Bully Ray.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later." Frankie gave me a little kiss on the cheek before running out of the room. However, he also gave me a slap on the behind.

"Frankie!" I squeaked and he winked at me. Man, why is he so cute?

On the TV, I heard Evanescence's Bring Me to Life play and out walked Liliana, with Alicia at her side.

_Crap! My match! _I thought as I quickly grabbed my belts and burst out the locker room door. As I was headed down to the entrance, Christa and Amy came walking by.

"Sarah, we saw that Alicia is out there with Liliana. You want some backup just in case?" Amy asked.

I shrugged, "Sure, why not. Extremetourage needs more on screen action anyway." I turned to the theme song guy. "Since the three members of Extremetourage are going out, play 3, please."

_**Narrator POV**_

Disturbed's 3 played and Sarah, Christa and Amy walked out with Liliana and Alicia watching.

"And her opponent, accompanied to the ring by one half of the TNA Knockouts Tag Team champions Christa and TNA Knockouts X Division champion Amy Hardy, she is the Knockouts champion and one half of the Knockouts Tag Team champions, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

Sarah was about to get into the ring. But as she did, Brooke Warner came out from the crowd and attacked her! Before she could do any bad damage, Amy and Christa pulled her off and started beating on her until security came and took Brooke away. After that little incident was done, Sarah got into the ring and the match started.

_**~End of the match (worked hard on too many matches in my other story, so I'm skipping it)~**_

Liliana set Sarah up and was about to hit her with the Liliana Slam. But Sarah squeezed her way out of it, grabbed Liliana's legs, and locked her in the Sharpshooter. It took about ten seconds before Liliana tapped.

"Here's your winner, Sarah Veerthorne!"

Sarah stood up and posed for the crowd. Alicia looked like she was going to do something, but Christa and Amy glared at her at she stayed put. Sarah followed Christa and Amy to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Brooke was here? What the heck?!" I shouted.

"I have a feeling she's going to be suspended because of this." Christa said.

"Hey Sarah!" I heard a voice call my name. I turned my head and Harmony was standing there. "Come here!"

"I meet you guys back at the locker room." I said.

"Wait Sarah." Amy stopped me. "I'll take your belts back."

I gave my belts to Amy and the two walked off as I approached Harmony. "What's up, Harmony?"

Before she could answer, we turn around and Garrett and Curtis are standing there. They said that they'll watch Harmony's back in her match tonight.

"Thanks guys." Harmony smiled. "Now we have to go. Sarah and I have something we need to do."

As we walked away, I asked, "What's going on?"

Harmony smiled, "Want to crash the baby shower?"

I looked on the monitor and saw that Frankie, Daniels, and Crackhead Claire were in the ring. I watched as they gave Claire the gifts they had and I really wanted to get sick there.

"Oh yeah!" I answered Harmony. "What are we going to do?"

"I have footage of Claire from last night." She answered. "Katie will go out there soon, so you'll know what it is."

Just as she said that, My Last Breath by Evanescenceplayed and Gwen and Katie walked into the ring. I let out a laugh when I saw Katie holding a baseball bat.

"Gentlemen, Crack, Appletini, I hope I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Katie asked.

"What do you want, Borden?" Daniels asked.

"Well, besides hearing rumors of Appletini there trying to take my job and starting a twitter account I heard that you were throwing a baby shower for Crack there." Katie took out some papers and handed them to Claire. "I just wanted to give my present to her."

"I don't want it whatever it is." She said rudely and gave the papers back.

"No no I insist." Katie smiled. She handed Claire the papers again, and this time she opened them and read them. When she did, she froze.

"Uh oh. What has Katie done?" I whispered.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Daniels asked as he took the letter and read it. His face got red and he gave Katie a glare, "YOU MONSTER HOW DARE YOU!"

"How Dare I? How Dare I?!" Katie yelled at him. "This woman is the monster not me! You see Danny she drugged AJ and She's still doing those drugs!"

"I think this is our cue, Sarah." Harmony whispered at me.

"What proof do you have?!" We heard Daniels ask as we got in the entrance.

"Sarah's music, please." Harmony said. Both Harmony and I smiled at each other and we walked out.

_**Narrator POV**_

Drivel started playing and Sarah and Harmony walked out.

"Oh Christopher." Harmony sang as she had a microphone. "You want proof? You got it. Roll the footage, monkeys!"

The titantron turned on and it showed a clip from the night before. Claire was drinking a few martinis and was talking to some guy. After the footage got done playing Sarah and Harmony were in the ring.

"Claire, I'm so glad that your baby is coming to live with me and AJ after you have it." Katie said before she dropped her microphone and swung her bat at Claire.

"Yeah, you better run!" Sarah shouted at Claire as she ran out of the ring. Daniels tried to hurt Katie, but Sarah ran at him and hit him with a punch to the face, then Katie gave him a good hit with the bat. As Gwen and Harmony started attacking Daniels, Sarah looked over at Frankie and stared at him. Then unexpectedly, she jumped into Frankie's arms, smiled, and kissed him.

Frankie looked shocked when Sarah broke apart the kiss and ran backstage with the others.

_**Sarah's POV**_

We ran backstage and before I went to my locker room, I stopped Katie.

"Looks like you have some explaining to do to AJ." I chuckled.

"A lot of it." Katie said before walking off.

I headed back to my locker room and when I got there, Christa and Amy were staring at me like I was insane.

"What the HECK was that?!" They both asked.

"I'll explain later." I said as I picked up my phone. There was a text from Katie that read, _Call Chelsea. I told her that Brooke attacked you. _

I called Chelsea's number and after two rings, she answered. _"Hello?"_

"Chelsea, it's Sarah. Katie told you that Brooke was here in the Impact Zone tonight." I said.

"_Sarah, I am so sorry!" _Chelsea started apologizing a ton before she finally said, _"She is definitely going to be punished for being there without permission! This will not happen again!"_

"I know she will be punished, Chels. I can trust you." I smiled.

"_Thank you, Sarah." _Chelsea said. _"See you."_

"Bye." I hung up and started taking my ring gear off. "Now time for me to take this off and give it back to Katie."

* * *

><p>So not only did Sarah win her match, but she helped crash a baby shower too. This is getting more interesting.<p>

And as you guys can probably tell, next chapter will be a filler and a Lemon. (WARNING YOU AHEAD OF TIME HERE!)


	56. Birthday Romance

Filler chapter here! This takes place on Saturday, August 4th, Kaz's birthday. :) Happy 35th birthday, hottie! ;)

Anyway, all I can say here is Sarah moves in with Kaz at his house and makes his birthday night... sexy.

Warning: Graphic Lemon in this chapter!

Sarah belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56: Birthday Romance<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Hey Frankie, can you help me with this?" I asked as I was moving my stuff into Frankie's house. I was currently trying to push my cedar chest into the house.

"Sure." Frankie grabbed the other end and while I pushed, he pulled. The chest rolled in and we put it in the bedroom against the wall. "There we go."

I dusted my hands off, "I guess that's it."

"You didn't really have a lot of things in your other house I see." Frankie said.

"Nope. Just the important stuff like clothes and dishes, along with my computer, my bass and the amp for it, a few video games, and as you can see other stuff." I said.

"You should probably let Smokey and Shadow out of the pet taxi though." He pointed to the pet taxi.

Crap! I forgot to let my cats out of it! I opened up the pet taxi and Smokey and Shadow slowly walked out. As the two started sniffing and exploring the house, Frankie and I went into the bedroom and laid on the bed together.

"This is a nice birthday present, Sarah." Frankie smiled. "You moving in with me finally."

"The present is not done yet." I grinned. "This is only part one."

"Part one?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Your present is a has three parts, and the first one just ended."

"What's the second part?" He asked.

I looked over at the clock and it read 7:30. That seemed about right to start part two. I touched the tip of his nose with my finger. "You hungry?"

"That I am." Frankie answered.

"Well then, let's go get some dinner." I stood up from the bed and Frankie followed me. We gave each other a light kiss before we headed out the door.

_**Later:**_

It was about 10:30 when we returned home. We spent the first hour having dinner, then the next hour and a half or so we walked around at the park looking out at the night sky. As soon as we got into the house, we sat down on the cough and snuggled.

"Thank you so much, Sarah." Frankie thanked.

"Ah, but the dinner and the park was part two." I reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Well before you show me part three, I'm going to take a quick shower." Frankie stood up.

"Hurry up, I can't keep part three waiting."

Frankie looked at me with a sexy smile. I think he knew what was going to happen. He first went into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of black underwear. As soon as he went into the bathroom and closed the door, I ran into the bedroom to prepare.

I opened up my cedar chest and took out a black bag inside of it. Thank goodness Frankie didn't open the chest and see it. Inside the bag was exotic purple lingerie. I took off my regular street clothes and put on the bra and the thong. I looked at myself in the mirror to see how the lingerie looked on me. Man, to some people it may seem weird seeing a girl with purple highlights wearing this kind of stuff, only on occasion that is.

And now for the finishing touch. I put on my robe, put the lamp on so the light was dim in the room, and positioned myself on the bed. I had my back against the headboard and my left leg was bent up while my right one was laying straight out.

I finished right on time. I heard the shower turn off and about two minutes later, I heard Frankie heading to the door. He stopped in front of the door and asked, "Sarah, can I come in?"

"Come on in, Frankie." I said in a seductive tone.

He opened the door and when he walked in and saw me, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. He then gave me a smile, "I knew this was going to be part three."

"You did, huh?" I asked. Frankie got on the bed and moved close to me. He put his hand on my robe and was about to untie it, but I playfully smacked it away. "Ah, ah, ah. You can't open your present yet."

"Sarah…" Frankie gave me a pouty look, which kind of looked cute.

"Now Frankie," I coaxed, "You be a good boy and I'll reward you. But if you're a bad boy, I'll give you a spanking."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a gentle kiss. It got passionate after I licked on his lips to open. But before we even started, he went to untie my robe again.

"Frankie." I warned, knowing what he was doing.

He gave me another pouty look before we went back to kissing. And again, just before we started to get passionate, he tried to untie my robe.

"One more time and I'm giving you a spanking." I whispered, somewhat in a seductive one. This time, we didn't even get our lips together before he went ahead and tried to untie it again. I guess he did want that spanking, since I've never gave him one before. "Frank Gerdelman! That's it, you're getting a spanking!"

I grabbed Frankie's underwear and pulled them right off, his penis already starting to erect. I then flipped him over so that he was on his stomach on the bed. I slowly stroked my hand down the middle of his back and down to his butt. When my hand got there, I lifted up my hand and smacked him on the right butt cheek.

I heard Frankie grunt in pain, and also in surprise. I then smacked his left butt cheek, he gave me the same reaction. Then I started smacking him more, with his grunts getting louder.

"Damn it, Sarah!" He grunted.

"Tell me, Frankie. Why am I spanking you again?" I asked.

"Because I was a bad boy! Ah!" He answered as I smacked him.

"I couldn't hear you. Why is it that I'm doing this?" I asked again.

"Because I'm a bad boy!" He answered again, then groaned after another smack.

I paused for a bit and moved my hand. I took my hand and cupped it around his balls. He moaned at that, but moaned louder when I was holding his balls and smacked him at the same time.

"One more time. Why am I doing this?" I asked, teasing him.

"I'm a bad boy! I'm a bad boy!" Frankie shouted out.

"That's right. You were a bad boy." I smiled. I moved my hand off of his balls and right underneath his erection, which was very hard and throbbing. He grunted when he felt my hand there. I then started to rub on his erection and spank him at the same time. After a while, he began to thrust on my hand.

"Sarah!" He screamed my name as he shot his hot seed right on my hand. He rolled over on his back and was panting heavily.

I got off the bed and stood on the side. "Will you be a good boy now?" I asked.

"I… I'll be a good boy." He said after a deep breath.

"Good." I smiled. "You can open your present now."

Frankie moved his hands to my robe and slowly untied it. When it was untied, I slipped off the robe, revealing my sexy lingerie. His jaw dropped once again when he saw it. I sat down on the edge of the bed and ran my hand up and down his chest. Then I moved it up to his shoulder and leaned forward and kissed him. I got on top of him and made the kissing passionate.

He pulled me against him and deepened the kiss. Through my thong, I could already feel him getting erect again and it made me moan. While we continued kissing, Frankie reached up and pushed the straps of my bra down. He leaned forward and started kissing my collarbone, traveled up my neck, to my earlobe, then back down my neck and collarbone again. I reached behind me and unhooked my bra, throwing it down on the floor.

I fell back on him and he instantly put his mouth on one of my breasts. I moaned as I felt his tongue move on the nipple. A few seconds later he moved to the other one and did the same thing. While he was doing that, I carefully slipped out of my thong and I positioned myself just above his crotch.

"Sarah, I want to… be inside of you." Frankie whispered at me when he finished with my breast.

"You want me?" I smirked as I started teasing the tip of his manhood with my womanhood touching it. He jerked a bit when he felt it. "You got it!"

I pushed down and forced his penis into me. He groaned loudly and so did I and I started to move up and down on him.

"Oh Sarah…" He groaned with some panting. I continued on for a few more minutes. He was really close to orgasm and so was I.

"Frankie, don't… cum yet." I said with a moan.

"Sarah, I can't hold it in!" Frankie grunted.

"Try Frankie! I'm not ready yet!" I ordered.

He was indeed trying, biting on his bottom lip and gripping the bed sheets. But I could feel him throbbing and twitching inside of me.

"I can't… keep it…" That's when Frankie screamed and let his cum out, making me scream as well. Seconds later, I came with a scream and he screamed too. We both collapsed on each other, catching our breath. After a little break, I slid back down so that my face was near his manhood.

"Oh! When am I going to have my turn?" Frankie groaned.

I smirked, "After this, sweetie." I moved my face down to it and teased him by licking the tip.

"When I get my turn, I'm going to screw you hard." Frankie growled.

"I'm excited for that." I smiled before grabbing his shaft and putting it into my mouth. He let out a grunt and tilted his head back into the pillow. I started swirling my tongue around his whole length, bit on the tip, and licked the slit. He clenched his hands on my head and I could feel him straining himself to try and not thrust in my mouth, and plus I could see the sweat coming down. In a few seconds, he was going to shoot his cum right down my throat.

"Any… second now…" He moaned. That's when he started thrusting into my mouth. He couldn't take it anymore. His thrusts were hard and I nearly gagged on a few of them. "Oh God…!" He groaned as she shot out the fluid.

It shot out down my throat and I swallowed it down. I stood up on my knees and Frankie was breathing heavily. He looked at me, then all of a sudden, he jumped at me giving out an animal-like growl! I squealed as he jumped onto me. Breathing out heavy panting, he began kissing every single area on my body. Across my jawbone, down my neck, across my chest, down my right leg, up my left leg, and across to my womanhood. He instantly started to lick there.

"Oh Frankie!" I groaned. But just as soon as he started, he stopped.

"Get on all fours, please?" Frankie asked with a grin.

I did just as I was told and got on my hands and knees. I took a deep breath and as soon as I did that, I felt him plunge into me from behind.

"Ahhh!" I yelled out, feeling how deep he went.

"Do you like that?" Frankie growled in my ear as he thrust harder.

"Oh yeah!" I shouted out. He continued his hard thrusting and started to do it faster. As he was erecting again, I was getting close. "Frankie! I'm going to cum soon!"

"Wait for me." Frankie growled in my ear again as he thrust in so hard, it made me scream. Wow, my butt was going to be sore for days after this!

I couldn't hold it, I had to let it out! I yelled Frankie's name and came out hard. Frankie was after me and he pushed hard and forced his cum inside of me. We both collapsed on the bed and on top of each other, trying to catch our breath.

"Wow Frankie, that was hard!" I said.

"I told you when I got my turn, I was going to screw you hard." He chuckled.

We pulled each other close and gave another passionate kiss. When we broke apart, we nuzzled our noses together and I tickled Frankie's chin with my finger.

"Happy Birthday, Frankie." I whispered.

"Thank you, Sarah." Frankie whispered back.

We hugged each other as we pulled the covers over us and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>That was hot, and sweet at the same time (with a touch of hardness). ;)<p>

Next chapter coming up on Thursday (or sometime after that).


	57. Fun Time With Friends

Hello! Next chapter here! Sarah doesn't wrestle tonight and no Sarah/Kaz action (well maybe a little in the beginning), but instead her and a few friends hold a baby shower.

Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I just wanted to get it done before Hardcore Justice.

Sarah, Christa, Amy, and Curtis belong to me and Katie, Gwen, Harmony, Ally, Lily, Ivory, Lakeisha, and Eliza belong to Angelgirl16290. Some of the dialogue here belongs to her too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57: Fun Time With Friends<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"You girls ready to hold a proper baby shower for Katie?" I asked Amy and Christa as we were walking into the Impact Zone, holding gifts for the baby shower we were giving Katie.

"You bet!" Amy answered.

"We'll show your boyfriend, Daniels, and that appletini how to throw a baby shower!" Christa said.

I looked at Christa, "You learned that from Katie, did you?"

"Of course." Christa laughed.

We went into the building and walked into Katie's office. The other people besides us was Harmony and members of Katie's old stable The Entourage which featured Ally Covell, Lily Covell (sisters by marriage), Ivory Williams, Lakeisha Davis, and Eliza, my opponent for this Sunday.

"Hi everyone! You all set?" I asked as we walked in.

"We're ready, Sarah!" Ally smiled.

We suddenly heard footsteps in the hall heading to the door. I whispered at everyone to take their places and Amy shut the lights off as we waited.

Katie and Gwen opened the door to the office as Katie asked, "What's going on?"

"You'll see." Gwen said as she turned the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" We all yelled out happily.

"What is this?" Katie asked with a smile on her face.

"Well since my husband and Frankie held a baby shower for Crack last week we all started thinking. Why not throw one for somebody who really deserves it?" Ally asked happily.

"Besides unlike the one Daniel threw we got food in addition to presents." Lily smiled happily.

"Including Dr. Pepper." Lakeisha added.

"Let's party!" Christa yelled out as Katie sat down. We all gave Katie a special bandana which was black and had pink skulls on them.

We spend the next few minutes enjoying the party. Christa was making perverted jokes throughout it, so much that both me and Lakeisha wanted to kill her a few times.

But I watched on the TV when I saw Frankie's and Daniels's tag team match starting. They were facing Garrett and Curtis for the tag team titles. I smiled as I had an idea.

"Girls, I'll be right back." I stood up.

"Where you going?" Ivory asked.

"You'll see." I said as I walked out of the locker room.

I stood near the entrance and watched the rest of the match there. I told the theme song guy to not play my music. When I saw Daniels and Frankie win the match and retain their titles, I made my way out.

I went out and stood on the entrance ramp. After Daniels and Frankie got their belts back, they turned their attention to me. Both of them were looking at me like I was insane, but Daniels looked more like he was irritated. Good, my plan was working. I smirked at them and gave Frankie a little wink before I headed backstage. I went back to Katie's office to rejoin the party.

"I think my plan is working, Katie." I said to her.

"Sarah, can I kill Christa please?" Lakeisha asked.

"Sorry Lakeisha, but she's my friend." I said.

"Can Katie open presents now?" Harmony asked as she was eating a slice of pizza.

"Okay." Christa smiled and handed Katie her present, which looked like something long.

"Christa, did you-?" Both me and Lakeisha asked, giving Christa an annoyed look.

"No I swear!" Christa said quickly as Katie opened it, and turns out it was a small pink plastic bat.

"Aww! Thank you, Christa! I will be glad to teach her how to use it right when she's born." Katie thanked.

"Anytime." Christa nodded.

"Open mine next." Amy smiled as she handed Katie her two presents. The first one had a bunch of baby bandannas in them with cool designs. The second one had baby sized leather jackets.

"Thank you, Amy." Katie thanked her.

"Anytime. Now your baby will look like ya." Amy said with a laugh.

"And act like me by the look of the presents you got me." Katie chuckled.

"It is your baby after all." I chuckled as well.

The next few gifts were by the other girls. Lily gave her a picture of Daniels and his appletini, a picture of Crackhead Claire, and a kid sized bow with arrows. Eliza gave her two pictures; first one was the Entourage on their debut night and the second was when AJ and Katie won the TNA Tag Team championships.

But Gwen's gift made us laugh. From the look on Katie's face, she almost killed her.

"Really? A Hulk Hogan action figure?" Katie asked her sounding annoyed.

"So the baby can bite his head off." Gwen said, smirking.

"Thank you, Gwen. After she gets done with his head I'll teach her how to blow it up." All of us in the room laughed at that. That's also when AJ walked in.

"Sarah, ready to go?" He asked.

"What about me?" Harmony asked as she got up.

"Screw you. You can stay back here. I want those points." AJ joked.

"Hey so do I!" Harmony joked back. In case you didn't know, Harmony was the only girl in the BFG series. What? She's tough to fight a guy.

"Wait I got an idea." Katie stood up. "Sarah, go to the ring with Harmony and I'll go to the ring with AJ." AJ looked at her. "What? We're all friends here. I won't get hurt or put the baby in danger." AJ nodded and he and Katie left the room.

"Well Harmony, we should probably head out too." I suggested as me and Harmony headed out as well.

Harmony and I stood near the entrance as AJ and Katie made their way out, with Katie carrying her bat with her. After they made their poses, we headed on down.

_**Narrator POV**_

Freak Like Me by Halestormplayed and Harmony and Sarah walked out with Sarah posing with her belts.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by TNA Knockouts champion and one half of the TNA Knockouts Tag Team champions Sarah Veerthorne from Los Angeles, California, Harmony Daniels!" Christy announced.

As the two girls walked down, they saw Claire in the audience and pointed eye daggers at her. Once Harmony got into the ring, the match began.

The whole match went back and forth and Harmony was doing well. Close to the end, AJ was down and Harmony hit her finisher Harmony's Melody, a 450 Splash on him. She went for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

"Here's your winner, Harmony Daniels!" Christy announced as Sarah and Katie both got into the ring and congratulated Harmony on her win. They checked on AJ and he and Harmony hugged each other. After that, the four of them were on their way to the back, but that's when Claire came in.

"Good job, baby. It's okay, you tried. Great Job AJ." She patted AJ on the shoulder as Sarah and Harmony glared at her. "Good Job AJ." She smiled again, but Katie got between them and pointed her bat at her.

"You did enough, Crackhead." Katie growled "Stay away from him or else." She growled again as she kept her bat pointed at her and AJ, Sarah, and Harmony got her to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

Once we got Katie to the back, Harmony and I headed back down to her office.

"Awesome victory, Harmony." I commented.

"Thanks, Sarah." Harmony smiled.

We got back into the office and I grabbed my present for Katie. She was going to like this. It didn't take long for Katie to come back in.

"Welcome back, Katie." Eliza smiled and Katie sat back down.

"Glad to be back." Katie said. I handed her my present to her and I was happy when I saw her smile when she opened it. It was a baby doll with hair exactly like hers and it was wearing a small leather jacket, a black shirt with a pink skull in the middle, pink and plaid skirt, and compact boots. "Thank you, Sarah." She smiled as she hugged the doll. "I know my baby will love it."

"I'm glad. I got the idea from Frankie last week when he gave Crackhead Claire that doll that looked like AJ." I said.

"Well I love it and I know the baby will love it." Katie continued to hug the doll.

We hung out for the rest of the night until the show was over.

* * *

><p>That was a fun night for the girls. Like boyfriend like girlfriend I suppose for Sarah. lol<p>

Next chapter, Hardcore Justice!


	58. Justice Goes Hardcore

Second chapter update today! :D :D Lame chapter title, I know, but I couldn't think of what to call it. Anyway, it's Hardcore Justice and Sarah defends her Knockouts title tonight. :)

Sarah, Christa, Chris, and Curtis belong to me and Katie, Ivory, and Eliza belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58: Justice Goes Hardcore<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Sarah! Guess what?" Christa shouted as she ran into the locker room while I was changing.

"What is it, Christa?" I asked.

"Two things. One, I just overheard Katie and AJ having sex!" She said, half happy half scared.

"CHRISTA!" I yelled. "Why would you do that?!"

"Do I really need to say why? I'm perverted and I admit it!"

"You know if Katie catches you again, you'll be fired." I reminded. "Now what's the second thing you were going to tell me?"

"My brother is facing your boyfriend tonight." She said.

"Which brother?" I asked.

She pointed to the TV. "Chris is already wrestling." The match on at that minute was Chris wrestling against Ivory Williams for the X Division title. Before you complain, some of the girls here are indeed tough enough to face guys! There was one problem though, Ivory wasn't apart of the X Division.

We weren't really surprised when Chris hit the Skull Crusher on her for the win. After the match Bobby, who was also Ivory's husband, ran out and starting beating on Chris until Austin ran out and chased them out of the ring.

"So when is my match?" I asked.

"I think I heard Dixie say it's after the TV title match, which is Curtis against Frankie." Christa said.

As we watched the Falls Count Anywhere match with Rob Van Dam, Pope, Magnus, and Ken, an idea came into my head. Since my match was after Frankie's, maybe I can go out there a little early.

"What are you thinking?" Christa asked when she saw me smile. The match ended and Rob won 20 points.

"I'm going out to the ring a little early." I said as I heard Frankie's music play on the TV and he walked out. Then Constant Motion by Dream Theater played and Curtis walked out with the TV title around his waist. As I watched the two wrestle back and forth, I stood up, grabbed my belts, and made my way out of the locker room.

I stopped near the entrance and said to the theme song guy, "Play Drivel."

_**Narrator POV**_

Kazarian had Curtis set up for the Fade to Black, but before he could do it, Drivel started playing and got his attention, causing Curtis to roll out of it.

The crowd cheered at Sarah as she appeared out of the entrance and stood there. Kazarian looked at her with an angry look, but all Sarah did was stand there and smirk. When Kazarian finally turned around, Curtis attacked him with a huge Spear and covers; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner and still TNA Television champion, Aaron Vaine!" Christy announced as Curtis was given his belt.

As he made his way out of the ring however, Sarah made her way down the ramp and into the ring. She bent down to face Kazarian and rubbed her thumb on his cheek. He looked up, saw her, and sprang to his feet. He looked at her like she was insane when Daniels appeared at the top of the ramp giving her the same irritated look he gave her last time.

"What are you doing?!" Daniels yelled at her from the top of the ramp.

Sarah just looked down at him and smirked before she watched Kazarian get out of the ring. She continued smirking as they went backstage.

"The following Knockouts contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the TNA Knockouts championship! Already in the ring, she is the current TNA Knockouts champion and one half of the TNA Knockouts Tag Team champions, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

While Sarah gave her belts to Earl (which thank god Madison wasn't in this match), Take Back The Fear by Hail The Villain played and Eliza went out.

"And her opponent from New York City, Eliza!"

Once Eliza got into the ring, the bell rings and the two shook hands before tying up. Sarah pushes Eliza into the corner and gets pushed off. Eliza runs at Sarah but gets rolled up; 1, 2... Eliza escapes. Sarah gets a little more offensive with a few Irish Whips and punches before Eliza rolls out of the ring to take a breather.

Eliza got back into the ring and for a while, the two are going back and forth. Sarah tries to fight back but Eliza takes her down with a Suplex. She pins; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out. Sarah bounces off the ropes and takes Eliza down with a few clotheslines and a Dropkick. She sets Eliza back up to go for a German Suplex, but Eliza elbows her in the face.

Eliza jumps for a Pele Kick, but Sarah moves out of the way, catches her, and takes her down with a Crucifix Powerbomb. She covers; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner and still TNA Knockouts champion, Sarah Veerthorne!"

When Sarah got her belts back, she helped Eliza up and the two hugged each other and celebrated in the ring together before Sarah headed to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

Whew! Eliza is indeed a tough fighter. But again, I came out on top.

"Good job, Sarah!" I heard a voice call me. I turn to the side and there is Frankie standing there. I ran up to him and he lifted me up in a hug. "You're still champion tonight."

"And you tried with the TV title, but I had to distract you." I chuckled.

He chuckled back, "You're lucky I love you."

We pulled each other close and began to kiss. It started to get passionate after I felt his tongue lick my lips. But as we were, I stopped.

"Whoa whoa! We better not do this out here!" I said.

"You're right. Let's kiss in the locker room."

I smiled at him and we made out in the locker room for a bit. When we were done, I hung out with Christa and Amy for the rest of the night.

Wow, champion again? How long will this last?

* * *

><p>Another somewhat rushed chapter, but I wanted to get it up. So yeah, Sarah is still champ (for now). What will happen next Impact?<p>

Speaking of next Impact, on Friday the 17th, guess where I'm going? :D :D


	59. Smackdown Guest

Next chapy! Sarah goes to Friday Night Smackdown as a guest (Smackdown is tapped on Tuesdays so I decided to write this chapter first). Not much really happens, but it's a good chap.

Sarah and Christa belong to me and Chelsea, Joslin, Lindsay, Brooke, Caylee, Lira, and Trinity belong to Angelgirl16290. Some of the dialogue here belongs to her too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59: Smackdown Guest<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

Okay, I'll explain this quick. The week before, I was invited by Chelsea to come down to Smackdown and be Generation Barrage's guest on the show. At first, I wasn't sure, but I remembered that Smackdown was recorded on Tuesdays and I would be back in time for Impact on Thursday.

I was standing in the crowd as I got in and as soon as I did, I heard the voice of my opponent for Summerslam, Brooke Warner. Great, she was in the ring complaining.

"I didn't deserve to be suspended! I did what I had to do!" She shouted out. "And Sarah Veers, you are going to pay at Summerslam! You are going to pay!"

I know she didn't say much, but it was enough for me. As she was getting out of the ring, I ran through the crowd, jumped over the barricade, and attacked her. I punched at her as hard as I could until I felt myself being lifted away by security. I actually almost punched one guard as I continued to punch Brooke. Then, Taking You Down by Egypt Central played and Smackdown GM (and Chelsea's sister-in-law) Trinity Farrelly came out along with Caylee Warner, Trinity's junior advisor.

"Hold on a second, fellas." Trinity said as she had a microphone. "You see, Miss Veers is a special guest of Generation Barrage so she can stay."

The security guys backed off and Trinity and Caylee came down to check on me. I proceeded to go back with them.

"Thanks, Trinity." I thanked.

"No problem, Sarah." Trinity smiled. "You're a friend of Chelsea's, so I thought I should help."

Trinity and Caylee walked off and as I walked along, I saw Chelsea walking down with her belts and briefcase.

"Hey Chelsea!" I called out and ran up to her.

"Hey Sarah." Chelsea smiled. "I would show you around but I have a match."

"Let me go to ring side with ya then." I suggested.

"Think you can handle Ricky Ricardo?" Chelsea asked

"Bertie and Lira's personal ring announcer who is fat? Yeah I can handle that Bieber loving idiot." I smiled. We walked close to the entrance and saw Alberto's girlfriend Lira Santiago walk to the ring. I had an idea and asked Chelsea. "Hey, you use your dad's theme? You know, the one before Whatever?"

"You mean Shooter? Yeah why?" Chelsea asked.

"I really like that song. Can we use it tonight?" I asked and Chelsea looked at the theme song guy.

"You heard her." Chelsea smiled.

Shooter by Jim Johnston played and Chelsea and I walked out.

_**Narrator POV**_

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veers from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is one half of the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions and the WWE Women's Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Sarah got in the ring. When Chelsea got in, she handed her the briefcase to Sarah and the match started.

The entire match went back and forth as Sarah watched on the side. Near the end of the match, Lira had Chelsea in the Cross Armbreaker and Chelsea looked like she was about to tap. But then she somehow was able to reverse it into the Crippler Crossface and Lira tapped out right away.

"Here is your winner, Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Sarah got in the ring and hugged Chelsea and handed her briefcase back. But Sarah noticed Ricardo going on the top rope and she grabbed the briefcase right back out of Chelsea's hands and hit Ricardo with it as soon as he flew off the top rope. She smiled and handed the briefcase back to Chelsea before they headed to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"That may be the only time I will ever hold one of the Money In The Bank briefcases." I said as we got to the back.

"It does feel awesome to carry it, huh?" Chelsea asked as she smiled.

"Big time. I'm honestly hoping you'll cash it in soon so you can be the third Diva in WWE history to hold the WWE Title." I smiled. "By the way when Brooke debuted why did she win Money In The Bank and cash in right away last year?"

"Creative wanted to see if they could turn her into the next Chyna/Carrie Wilson but like Chyna she got a big head backstage so they halted her push and put her as Bryan's valet." Chelsea said. "Thing was she was nice to me when I debuted on Smackdown last year but now she's basically saying that I took her spot because I'm sleeping with Hunter's best friend to get it. News flash for her, I'm not married to Stephen because of his status I married him because I love him with all my heart. He means the world to me, Sarah. He's my everything." She said.

"I know he is, Chels." I patted her on the shoulder. "I heard that you took a lot of crap when you were first in the WWE on NXT because of who your dad is and you overcame that even when you got on Smackdown. Your the toughest person I know Chels, and you deserve Brooke's "Spot" more than her."

"Thanks Sarah." Chelsea smiled.

"There you are Chels." Stephen appeared and picked Chelsea up and kissed her. He then looked at me. "And how are you, Sarah?"

"I'm good, thanks Ste." I answered, blushing.

"We better be careful Sarah, or else Joslin or Christa won't let this go." Chelsea said as Stephen put her down.

"If they find out then I'll lock both of them in the freezer for a month." Stephen growled. (Read the Unexpected Lovin' one-shot to understand what they talked about.)

"Aren't you afraid of Christa's boyfriend Tommy?" I asked.

"Sarah, I'm scared of nobody." Stephen said. "Besides no offense to him, but if he was defeated for a year and a half then why is he being sent down to your guys' developmental territory, OVW?"

"Oh so that's why Christa was mad last night when I talked to her." I said to myself.

Yeah, the night before I was talking to Christa and she was in a bad mood. At first, I thought maybe her and Tommy had a fight.

"Sarah, its alright if someone goes back down to their developmental territory. I mean after I won NXT Season 5 I went back to FCW until September last year." Chelsea said.

"And after ECW went off the air I went back there myself for a while." Stephen smiled. "So tell Christa it's not all bad and use us as examples."

"Well Avery is still in OVW herself so I'll tell Christa on Thursday." I smiled and hugged the two. "Thanks guys."

"Anytime." Chelsea smiled. "Hey, I'm going to show Sarah our locker room. I'll catch up in a few."

"Okay, Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea on the cheek and she took me to Generation Barrage's locker room.

"Sarah, its good to see ya." Lindsay smiled as her and Joslin got up and walked up to me.

"Thanks guys." I smiled back.

For the rest of the evening, I stayed and talked to the girls.

* * *

><p>Well, that's that for that. lol At least Sarah got to hit someone she didn't like. lol<p>

Impact chapter coming soon!


	60. I'll Keep This Going

Sorry I'm late guys! Anyway, this is the next chapter. Sarah manages AJ in his match and Amy defends her Knockouts X Division title.

Sarah, Christa, and Amy belong to me and Katie, Harmony, and Brooke belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60: I'll Keep This Going<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Remember girls, as soon as the show is done, you guys will go the airport and fly down to L.A. for Summerslam." I said.

"Why aren't you coming with us Sarah?" Amy asked. "You have to be at Summerslam to face Brooke."

"I'm going to stick around for tomorrow's house show. I want to spend one more day with Frankie." I answered.

"Well at least you both still have your boyfriends around here." Christa said sounding mad.

I bent down and put my arm around her shoulder. "Christa, I know that Tommy is back in OVW right now, but it's not all bad if someone has to go back to the developmental territory. Chelsea and Stephen told me when I was on Smackdown Tuesday. After Chelsea won NXT she went back to FCW until last September. And after ECW was cancelled, Stephen went there as well for a while. So it's not all bad, Tommy will still be here."

"I guess you're right." Christa said, sounding more happy.

"In fact, I think I heard Dixie say she may let you go on OVW to support him." I smiled.

"Really?!" Christa jumped up smiling. "I'll go talk to her right now!" She sped off out of the room.

"That made her happy." Amy chuckled.

"You better get ready for your match, Amy. You'll be facing Madison for your Knockouts X Division title tonight." I reminded.

"Oh great, that means Earl is going to be referee." Amy groaned as she went into the bathroom to change.

I sat in a chair and just relaxed. The only thing I was going to do tonight was go out with AJ during his match against Daniels, with Harmony being the special guest referee. As I sat down, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice greeted me, "Sarah! It's so good to see you again!" I turned around and my jaw dropped when I saw a familiar blonde haired girl. This girl was Taryn Terrell, also known as former WWE Diva Tiffany.

"Taryn?!" I asked before I leaped up and hugged her. Taryn and I never had a lot in common, but we got along nonetheless. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm part of the Impact roster now." Taryn said with a smile. "I'm going to referee the Madison versus Amy match."

"Amy's going to be happy about that." I turned to the direction of the bathroom and shouted, "Hey Amy! Earl's not going to referee your match tonight!"

Amy instantly ran out, "Really? Who's- Taryn!" She ran up and hugged her. "Please tell me you are the one to referee my match!"

"That I am, Amy." Taryn answered.

"Yes!" Amy jumped. Right there, AJ appeared at the door.

"Sarah, it's almost time for my match." He reminded me.

"Okay, hang on." I grabbed my belts and headed out of the room with him. As we were walking down the hall, we saw Daniels and Frankie talking about a comic book they had, then Frankie changed the subject about AJ. AJ looked over at me and gave me a wink. I winked at him back, letting him know I remembered the plan. I walked over to the boys and greeted, "Hey boys!"

The both saw me and Frankie backed up a bit while Daniels moved a few steps forward.

"Veerthorne! I've been wanting to talk to you!" Daniels got closer to me, so close he was just inches away from my face. "I don't know what's going on with you, but whatever you're trying to do, it isn't going to work!"

"What are you talking about?" I played dumb.

"You've been stalking Frankie here since we revealed that AJ was the father of Claire's baby! You even kissed him after you and the rest of those girls ruined the baby shower!"

"Stalking? Really?" I asked.

Frankie groaned, "No wonder AJ chose you to follow him around! I thought he had better taste in women. Did you ever get a good look at Claire?"

"Ha ha ha!" AJ appeared beside me. "Very funny! I think we all know where babies come from, Kaz! You know what? You both know I was drugged! I'm tired of allegations, I'm tired of it! So why don't we settle this tonight? You guys both believe I'm the father, right?"

"Yeah." Both Frankie and Daniels said.

"Fine. You beat me tonight, Chris, and I'll accept that I'm the father of Claire's child. But when I beat you, I get the points and I'm getting a paternity test." AJ said.

Then while he and Sarah walked off, they both called out, "Now that is how it's going down!"

"You ready for the match, AJ?" I asked as we waited at the entrance when Daniels and Frankie walked out.

"You bet. It'll be good since Harmony will be the referee." AJ smiled as he took off his t-shirt and got his hooded vest on. "Let's go."

_**Narrator POV**_

Get Ready to Fly started up as AJ made his entrance with Sarah posing with her belts.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by TNA Knockouts champion and one half of the TNA Knockouts Tag Team champions Sarah Veerthorne from Gainesville, Georgia, he is "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles!" Christy announced.

Both AJ and Sarah got into the ring and posed again as Kazarian held his tag team belt like a baby in his arms and started mocking AJ. Harmony, who was the special guest referee in that match, got at Kazarian and told him to go to the back. The crowd cheered in response, but him and Daniels weren't so happy. Sarah stood out at ringside and gave a cutesy wave at Kazarian as he angrily headed back.

"Why does she gets to stay out here?!" Daniels asked angrily pointing to Sarah. He kept arguing until Harmony signaled for the bell to ring and the match started.

In the beginning, Daniels got out of the ring and Sarah gave him a few punches and pushed him back into the ring. Throughout the rest of the match, Sarah just watched and cheered AJ on.

But close to the end, Kazarian came right back out and he went to grab on AJ's foot so Daniels could pin him. However, Sarah came for the save when she grabbed Kazarian around the waist and used her strength to pull him away. She pulled him away and he landed with his head hitting the floor. Sarah then bent down to face him with a smile, ran her hand down his chest (which was exposed with his shirt unbuttoned at the top), and kissed him. This caught Daniels's attention.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Daniels shouted at her, but Sarah did not stop kissing Kazarian. He kept yelling at her until AJ took him down with a Pele Kick and Harmony counted; 1, 2, 3!

Right when the bell rang, Sarah released the kiss and Harmony raised AJ's hand.

"Here is your winner, AJ Styles!"

AJ picked Daniels back up and hit him with a Styles Clash. Sarah got into the ring and celebrated with him as Kazarian dragged Daniels out of the ring and they headed back. They celebrated a little more in the ring before going back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Man, that felt good." I said as AJ and I made it back.

"Kissing Frankie to distract Daniels?" AJ asked.

"Yep." I nodded. "I'll see you later."

I walked back to my locker room and when I arrived, Amy was just making her way out. I sat down and watched as Amy and Madison made their entrances. Earl was out there, but then Katie came out and introduced Taryn as the referee. And with Madison shouting at her, Amy got a quick pin and defeated her.

"Woo Amy!" I shouted.

"Thank goodness for Dixie!" Christa walked in with a smile on her face. "Every Saturday, I'm going to OVW to support Tommy."

"Awesome, Christa!" I gave her a hug. That's when Amy came in. "Good job, Amy!"

"I really think I should thank Taryn for it." Amy smiled.

"Girls, remember you are supposed to leave soon. So Amy, change out of your ring gear."

Amy changed back into her street clothes as fast as she could. When she was ready, we went outside and there was Garrett with his car to pick the girls up.

"When will we see you in L.A. Sarah?" Christa asked.

"Either very late tomorrow night or Saturday morning." I answered.

"And when you see me, my hair will be black and pink again." Amy added. Garrett honked the horn. "We're coming, honey!"

We gave each other hugs and Christa and Amy got into Garrett's car and drove to the airport. In the meantime, I walked back inside and stayed with Frankie until the show was over.

* * *

><p>Not too bad for Sarah and Amy, and also for Christa. Now next chapter is going to be a house show chapter. You'll find out why I'm making a house show chapter. :D :D<p> 


	61. House Show Alone Time

Filler chapter, folks! This is a house show, and I'm going to tell you here, the reason I wrote this is because I actually went to an Impact house show recently. :D :D And this is Sarah at that show I was at.

WARNING: Chapter contains slight Lemon and a bit of naughtiness.

Sarah belongs to me and Chelsea and Brooke belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61: House Show Alone Time<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

It was Friday and we were doing a house show tonight. Me, Frankie, and a few other wrestlers were doing the show. I'm not going to say where the venue of the show was, but I'll give you a hint. It was about two states away from my home in Rapid City.

Anyway, it was around six o'clock and I was just laying on the couch while Frankie was out at the Meet and Greet. I was currently talking to Chelsea on the phone.

"Chelsea, I'm sorry I couldn't come down soon enough, but I want to spend one more day with Frankie before I head down there." I apologized.

"_It's alright, Sarah." _Chelsea assured. _"Go ahead, spend time with your man."_

"Thank you, Chelsea. But I promise, as soon as this show is done, I'm getting on a plane and heading down to L.A." I promised.

"_I'll see you soon then."_

"You too. Bye."

"_Bye."_

I hung up the phone and kept laying on the couch until seven. At seven, I went out to the merchandise table and I got to meet some fans, signed autographs, and took pictures with a few. When that was done, I headed back and waited for my match.

The first match of the night was a battle royal that featured Frankie, Daniels, Magnus, AJ, Rob, James, Kurt, and Jeff. The winner of the battle royal would face Austin later that night for the World title. AJ was eliminated first, then Kurt, then Rob, then Frankie, and Daniels right after him. Magnus was the winner after he threw James and Jeff out of the ring.

"Miss Veerthorne, your match is next." A crew member came passed the door and said.

And with that said, I grabbed my belts and headed out.

_**Narrator POV**_

After JB was done talking in the ring, he made the announcement for the match as Drivel started playing.

"The following Knockouts contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the TNA Knockouts championship! About to make her way to the ring, she is-"

JB was interrupted and so was Sarah when Gail suddenly ran out and started beating up on Sarah and kicking at her. After a few kicks and a few throws to the guardrail, Gail pushed Sarah into the ring and the match started.

Throughout most of the match, Gail looked like she had the upper hand with Sarah getting some good moves in there as well. Plus, Gail kept yelling at the crowd. But at the end of the match after Sarah dodged a clothesline, she kicked Gail in the gut on the right time and set her up for the Crucifix Powerbomb. She hits it and covers; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner and still TNA Knockouts champion, Sarah Veerthorne!"

Sarah's hand was raised in victory as she was handed back her belts and made her way back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

Holy cow! She actually did a decent job out there tonight! I was worried there for a couple minutes if I was going to lose my title.

"Hey Sarah." I looked up and saw Frankie and Daniels heading to the entrance.

"You two defending the tag titles?" I asked.

"Yep, and you are going to go into the locker room and watch us." Frankie answered as he rubbed his finger on my cheek.

"No problem!" I smiled and ran into my locker room. Amy wasn't in there, which felt good because I needed some alone time.

In my locker room, I could watch the actual house show from the TV in there which was kind of cool. I watched as Frankie and Daniels went into the ring with their new tag team t-shirts on. However, both boys (or just Frankie for me) did something that turned me on. They were doing pelvic thrusts out to the crowd. I've never seen Frankie do that before!

They got into the ring and they started insulting the town and the fans and they also started bragging about how good looking they were. They even said to the crowd, "You can look, but you can't touch." Both of them continued to pelvic thrust at the crowd and when I watched Frankie do that, I began to ache between my legs. And it got even worse when Frankie slowly took his t-shirt off.

"Oh Frankie. You're so naughty!" I whispered as I slipped my hand down my pants and started fingering myself. Now, I wasn't even focused on the match. I had images of Frankie pelvic thrusting in my head and the more they didn't go away, the harder I fingered myself. I laid on the couch and moaned as I kept on doing it. My aching was getting worse, but I was not getting wet. It felt like I really wanted Frankie to take this ache away. I pushed harder and imagined him on top of me, thrusting into me. God, I wanted this ache to go away!

"Naughty, naughty…" I heard a voice near the door. I nearly jumped out of my skin and stood up to see who it was. It was Frankie, with the tag team belt still around his shoulder and giving me a sexy smile. He walked to me slowly and I could see lust form in his eyes.

"Me naughty? Who was the one in the ring doing those naughty pelvic thrusts? You're the naughty one." I said. He moved up to me and put his nose right on mine.

"Did I turn you on out there? Am I making you ache?" He whispered in a sexy voice.

"Y-yes." I stuttered. Now I was REALLY aching!

His smile got wider, he moved back a few inches, and started thrusting like he did in the ring. "Do you like that?" All I could respond with was a nod. He gently pushed me back down on the couch, shut the door, and ordered, "Take your pants and underwear off now."

I did as I was told and pushed off my pants and underwear. Still with his grin, Frankie stood over me and pushed off his wrestling shorts. "I'll make your ache go away."

He got on top of me and he instantly pushed his penis inside of me. I screamed in pleasure when I felt it. He thrust hard and right at the spot I wanted.

"Oh yeah. Oh yeah! Right there, Frankie! Right there!" I shouted. He continued on and went on to pleasure me. His hot, heavy panting was in my ear and inside of me, he was getting harder. "Oh god, I'm close! Harder!"

Frankie went in even harder and after a few more thrusts, both of us screamed as we came inside of each other. He fell on top of me and we looked into each other's eyes.

"Better now?" He asked.

"Better." I weakly answered.

He got up and put his wrestling shorts back on. I put my pants back on myself. "I'll go change and I'll take you to the airport."

"Frankie, the show's not done yet." I said.

"Oh, you don't want to leave?" He asked.

"No, I'm not going to leave until the show's over." I walked up to him and nuzzled against his chest. "I want to spend more time with you."

He picked me up and set me back on the couch. He joined me on there and wrapped me in a hug. "Okay, let's do so."

For the next two hours or so, Frankie and I stayed in the locker room and cuddled. When the show was done, he got his street clothes on and drove me to the airport. We parked in front of it and my flight wasn't leaving for another twenty minutes.

Frankie put his arm on my shoulder and said, "I'm going to miss you, Sarah."

"I'm only going to be gone for tomorrow and Sunday." I said. "When Summerslam is done, I'm coming home."

"I'm still going to miss you. It's hard to go just a day without you now." Frankie said.

I faced him, "I'll miss you too, baby."

We both moved forward and pressed our lips together. It took about a minute for the kissing to get passionate. When it did, I moved off the passenger seat and onto Frankie's lap in the driver's seat. We deepened the kiss as we pulled each other as close as we could. Frankie even tilted the seat all the way back so I could lay on top of him.

We made out in the car for a while before we stopped since I had to go.

"You better go now. You're going to miss your flight." Frankie whispered before he raised the seat up.

"Yeah, I should." I grabbed my backpack and gave Frankie one more kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Beat Brooke, okay?"

"I will."

I waved my goodbye to him and closed the door of the car. While I ran into the airport, I watched as his car drove off. I then got in, went through security, got on the plane, and made my way to Los Angeles.

Here I come, Summerslam!

* * *

><p>Yeow! Looks like Sarah didn't leave without some love first. ;) And to make it clear, the stuff that Kaz and Daniels did in the ring that were described here, they actually happened at the house show I was at. Yep, the show was good. ;D ;D<p>

Next chapter, Sarah at WWE Summerslam! :D :D


	62. Summer SLAM!

Sarah at Summerslam is finally here! Sorry it took so long, busy. But I finally have it up. Will Sarah beat Brooke Warner tonight?

Sarah, Christa, and Amy belong to me and Chelsea, Joslin, Lindsay, Harmony, Audrey, Samantha, and Lira belong to Angelgirl16290

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62: Summer SLAM!<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Finally! I'm going to get my hands on Brooke Warner tonight!" I said as Christa, Amy, and I were walking in the halls in the arena. We turned and went into Generation Barrage's locker room, which by the way we were sharing for the show.

"So, what are we going to do before your match?" Amy asked, who had her hair black and pink again for tonight.

I shrugged, "I guess we just watch the show until my match is on."

And for the past few matches, that's what we did. We watched as Chelsea and Joslin won by DQ after Audrey and Harmony got caught cheating, Chris Jericho beat Dolph Ziggler, and Chelsea doing double duty when she faced Lira and Samantha for the women's championship.

As Chelsea celebrated in the ring, Lindsay came in with her Diva's championship belt.

"Hi Amy!" She greeted as she walked in and hugged Amy.

"Hi Lindsay." Amy greeted back.

"My match is next. Ready?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm ready. Let's go." Amy nodded and the two walked out. While they walked out, I got up and went out myself.

"I'll be right back, Christa. I need to use the bathroom."

After a few minutes in the bathroom, I returned back into the locker room. When I got in, Christa and Joslin were sitting in opposite corners off the room.

"Girls, why are you sitting like-" Just then, I look down on the couch and see a piece of paper on it. I picked it up, turned it over to face the front, and… it was a photoshopped picture of naked Big Show! "WHO DID THIS?!" I yelled.

None of the girls spoke. Right that moment, Chelsea came into the room.

"What happened?" Chelsea asked.

"Somebody brought in a photoshopped picture of the Big Show naked." I growled. "Now I just need to find out WHO!"

"You heard her. Which one of you guys did it?" Chelsea asked as they stayed silent "Sarah, can I see the picture?" She asked and I handed her the picture. She looked at it and sighed, "This is Joslin's work. I can tell, even his balls have fat folds."

"They do." Joslin said. Chelsea dropped the picture and dragged her out of the room. We saw as she put Joslin in the Kimura Lock.

"Promise you won't do that again and I'll let you go!" Chelsea yelled.

"I promise! I promise!" Joslin cried and Chelsea let go.

"Why are you so perverted?" Chelsea growled

"I just am." Joslin cried as they walked back in."

I looked on the TV and saw Lindsay won her match. She celebrated with Amy in the ring. "Lindsay retained her title and Stephen's match is next."

"Sweet." Chelsea smiled and we sat down and watched the match. "Sarah, you're match is after this."

"Got it." I nodded.

I saw as Alberto had his foot on the ropes, but Stephen got the three count to get the win. As soon as the bell rang, I got up and walked out.

"Good luck Sarah." Joslin smiled.

"Beat Brooke's butt!" Christa cheered.

"Go get her." Chelsea smiled.

"Thanks girls!" I called out.

I made it near the entrance and when my theme started playing, I headed on out.

_**Narrator POV**_

Holier Than Thou by Metallica blasted out and Sarah was greeted with cheers from the crowd.

"This match is set for one-fall! Headed to the ring first, from Rapid City, South Dakota, Sarah Veers!" Lillian announced.

Sarah had a look of focus on her face as she made her way to the ring. She posed on the turnbuckle and to the crowd before Girlfight by Brooke Valentine played.

"And her opponent from Los Angeles, California, Brooke Warner!" Lillian announced. Brooke got loud boos from the crowd as she started shouting something at Sarah. As soon as she got into the ring, Sarah went right after her and the match started.

_**~End of the match (sorry for lack of written matches lately, but I've been busy)~**_

Brooke just took Sarah down with a Scoop Slam. She climbed up the top rope and waited for Sarah to stand up. When she did, she jumped for the Bitter Taste, a Dropkick from the top rope. But Sarah moved out of the way just in time. Brooke landed on her back and this was Sarah's chance. She quickly turned Brooke around and locked in the Sharpshooter.

Brooke screams in pain, but after a few seconds refuses to tap. With that, Sarah pulls the legs harder and harder. After about a minute, Brooke keeps screaming and finally taps.

"Here is your winner by submission, Sarah Veers!" Lillian announced.

But Sarah wasn't finished with Brooke yet. While Brooke was nursing her legs, Sarah picked her up and positioned her for a Crucifix Powerbomb. With the crowd cheering behind her, Sarah threw Brooke down with a SLAM! When it looked like she was out, Sarah grabbed a microphone.

"Don't EVER disrespect me again!" Sarah yelled in Brooke's face before throwing the mic hard on the mat. She walked out of the ring and headed to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Oh yeah! Good job, Sarah!" Chelsea congratulated me when I got backstage and hugged me. "I hope that taught Brooke a lesson."

"Thanks, Chels." I smiled. "Well, I'm going to get Christa and Amy and we should be on our way out."

"What? Already?" Chelsea asked. "Why don't you stay just a little bit longer? We were going to hang out after the show."

I thought about it for a bit before I agreed, "Okay, we'll stay for a bit."

Chelsea and I walked back into the locker room and joined the others for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Yeah, it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, Sarah did fight with Brooke and won?<p>

What will happen on Impact?


	63. Uh Oh! Trouble!

Here's the Impact chapter! Now, something happens tonight that you may thought would never happen, but then... you'll find out what happens next. :D

Sarah, Christa, Amy, and Maddie belong to me and Katie, Lindsay, Eliza, Lakeisha, Chelsea, and Joslin belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 63: Uh Oh! Trouble!<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"I'm scared, Sarah." Christa said as we were headed down to Katie's office. "I wonder what Katie has to say."

"We'll find out, Christa. Don't worry." We got into Katie's office and she was sitting at her desk. "Katie, you wanted to see us?"

"Yeah sit down." She smiled as we sat down, but then she frowned. "We have a problem concerning the Knockout Tag Team titles."

"Did we do something wrong?" I asked worried.

"Well, you guys haven't defended the titles since July 5th which means you're past 30 days which means I can strip you of the belts because of that."

"Please Katie, don't." Christa begged.

"BUT…" Katie said loudly, quieted Christa down. "But I will let you defend the belts tonight and at No Surrender. Accept my proposal and I will not strip you of the belts."

"We accept." Christa and I agreed.

"Good. Tonight you can call out any Knockout tag team to face you for the belts. At No Surrender, I'll pick your opponents." Katie said.

"Thank you, Katie." Christa smiled as she got up and left.

"I didn't want to do this but the board has been on my ass." Katie told me.

"I know how that is." I said before I got up and left.

"Some days I hate my job!" She yelled out and I had to laugh at that.

When I got back to my locker room, I saw Maddie in the ring and she said, "Ladies and gentlemen tonight I want to prove that I can roll with the big dogs so I'm calling out one of Impact's best Knockouts, Tara. Tara, get your butt out here!" Tara went out into the ring and Taryn came out behind her and Maddie and Tara shook hands before Taryn rang the bell. While I was watching, Amy came in with her hair still black and pink.

"Hi Amy." I greeted. "You didn't dye your hair back?"

Amy shook her head, "Nah. I wasn't going to be in the ring tonight, so I decided to keep it a bit longer."

Just then, Lindsay came into the room.

"Lindsay! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Carrie and Katie cleared me to be here until Amy's wedding on the 15th. I'm going to help her out." Lindsay smiled.

"That's sweet of you." I commented.

"Wait a minute. You and Garrett are getting married on the 15th, Amy?" Christa asked.

"Yeah." Amy answered. "You haven't been reading my Twitter posts, have you?"

Lindsay and Amy walked back out of the room as Tara defeated Maddie. At the end, Tara offered Maddie her hand and the two hugged each other. I then watched AJ, Rob, and Robbie E have their BFG series match as Christa and I got our ring attire on. Our match was after the results of AJ's paternity test.

After we finished up, I saw Daniels offer his appletini to Frankie, but Frankie refused. I looked up on Twitter on my phone and saw a tweet from Katie that made me laugh.

_Angel-Devil-Katie- FRANKIE Y U NO WANT APPLETINI?!_

I wrote back on the tweet, _ChocolateAddict25-Angel-Devil-Katie -LOL Haha! Nice one, Katie. XD XD _

Both Christa and I watched as AJ walked out and apologized to everyone. Then Daniels and Frankie walked out and called AJ a bad father. When they got into the ring, a woman who looked like an attorney walked out and explained that Claire was approached Daniels and Frankie in January and was forced to blackmail AJ. She even said that Claire drugged him and took the pictures. Christa and I were in shock when the attorney said that Claire never was pregnant and this was just a scheme to make AJ's life bad.

"Oh my…" I whispered.

Suddenly, we heard Katie freaking out in her office, bad. As soon as we heard her, we ran into her office as fast as we could and when we got there, she collapsed on the floor, fainted.

"Katie?! Katie!" Both Christa and I shouted as we ran into the office. We tried to get her to wake up, but no avail. "Christa, go get AJ!"

"On it!" Christa ran out of the room in a flash. As I waited, I suddenly got angry. Why would Daniels and Frankie do that? I just couldn't believe it.

"FRANKIE!" I shouted out loud.

It didn't take long for Christa and AJ to run into the room. We carried Katie to his car and he quickly drove her to the hospital. While we were walking back into the building, I told Christa, "Go ahead and go to the entrance, I'll meet you there."

"What are you going to do?" Christa asked.

"I'm going to break up with Frankie." I said angrily.

"WHAT?!" Christa shouted in disbelief. But before she could ask anything else, I was off.

I ran down the hall and luckily I saw Frankie walking as well. I stomped up to him and instantly slapped him in the face!

"Ow!" He exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"I'm angry at you, Frankie! Why did you do that?" I shouted.

"Sarah…" He tried to talk, but I cut him off.

"Katie just fainted and she's been taken to the hospital! Her baby could be in danger!" I shouted. I saw the look of disbelief on Frankie's face. "I'm sorry Frankie, but if you do that stuff and it causes one of my friends to go to the hospital, I can't be with you anymore."

"What? Wait, Sarah-" He tried to talk again.

"We're done, Frankie! I can't do this!" I walked off, nearly crying.

"Sarah, wait!" Frankie called out as I walked away. But I didn't turn back and met Christa at the entrance.

"So, did you break up with him?" Christa asked.

"Yeah. Let's just do this match and get out of here." I sighed and we headed on out.

We got out into the ring and called out Eliza and Lakeisha to face us for our tag titles. They were indeed close to winning, but we retained after Christa hit Lakeisha with the Swollen Blister. As soon as the match was done, we headed back, changed out of our wrestling clothes, and I went back into my hotel room.

I laid on the bed for a while, thinking about what I just did tonight. First Katie fainted after she found out about the scheme, then I broke up with Frankie because of it. But for some weird reason, I could not stop thinking about him. I mean, there was this one feeling inside of me that still loved him and I think I could see he still loved me. But what he and Daniels did, I don't know what I'll do.

I was awakened from my thoughts when my cell phone rang and I answered it, "Hello?"

"_Sarah, it's AJ." _AJ greeted.

"AJ! Is Katie okay? Is she fine?" I asked quickly.

"_Calm down! She's perfectly fine." _He answered, having me sigh in relief. _"She had to go into early labor, causing the baby to be born a little early, but the baby is almost fully developed and she's okay too."_

I nearly cried after hearing that. Both Katie and her newborn baby girl were okay and not hurt. "Thank God…"

"_I just heard from Christa you broke up with Frankie." _AJ changed the subject.

I sighed, "Yes I did."

"_Why?" _AJ asked.

"Why? What do you mean why?" I asked. "He and Daniels tried to make your life a living hell and caused Katie to freak out!"

"_Sarah, I don't think Frankie meant to hurt you or Katie." _AJ said. _"Do you have that feeling like you still love him?"_

I admitted, "Yes, I can't stop thinking about him. And I think he still loves me."

"_I've seen you two together and it was like you are meant for each other, like Katie and I." _He said. _"Go talk to him and if he still loves you, take him back."_

"But what would Katie think?" I asked.

"_She told me to tell you to follow your heart. If you still want to be with him, go ahead."_

"Okay. Thank you, AJ. Tell Katie congratulations on her baby."

"_No problem, and I will."_

I hung up the phone and went to call Frankie until my cell phone rang again. I looked at the number and, speak of the devil, it was Frankie.

"Hello?"

"_Sarah, I want to talk to you." _Frankie said, serious.

"I'm listening." I gave permission.

"_I am really sorry about this! I didn't mean to hurt you, I would never hurt you. I'm not that type of person to hurt someone I love and feel good about it. I know Katie may not forgive me for this, but can you? I love you, Sarah, and I want to be with you." _

I almost started tearing up again. He sounded so honest and so desperate.

"Okay, I'll give you another chance." I agreed. "But don't screw it up."

"_I promise, Sarah, I won't for you." _

I smiled, "You want to meet up somewhere right now."

I heard him chuckle before he answered, _"Open your room door. I'll show you." _I got up from my bed and walked over to the door. I opened it and there was Frankie, standing there with cell phone in hand. He looked at me and put his phone away. "Hi."

I smiled, jumped into his arms, and locked my lips against his with a passionate kiss. He held onto me and carried me to the bed. He got on top of me as he set me down and our kissing deepened. I pulled him closer to me and started to unbutton the rest of his shirt. When the shirt was completely open, Frankie kissed on my neck while he reached down for the buttons on my pants.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I stopped him.

"Why do I have to stop? We've done it in a hotel room before." Frankie asked.

"Let's not do it tonight." I then grinned. "We're going home tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's save it for tomorrow when we get home." I suggested.

"I don't know if I can wait that long, Sarah." He whispered.

"You can. Just be patient." I said.

We laid on the bed and cuddled a little bit longer. I was never leaving him again, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Did you guys actually think Sarah would break up with Kaz? I knew the break up wouldn't last long, they can't stay away from each other. lol :D At least he does care for her. :D<p>

Now I'm warning you ahead of time! Next chapter is going to be a Lemon, probably one of the most graphic ones that I'll write! Seriously, I plan on having this next Lemon be pretty graphic, even more than past Lemons I've written. So yeah, there's your warning!


	64. Steamy and Rough

Filler chapter! Now in case you didn't see the warning at the end of last chapter, I'll say it again. This chapter is possibly the MOST GRAPHIC LEMON I'VE EVER WRITTEN! And plus there are some vulgar words in there, even though I don't swear... yet. So yes, this Lemon is pretty graphic and it starts almost immediatley in here! WARNING MADE, NOW READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Sarah belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 64: Steamy and Rough<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

The next day, Frankie and I didn't stay away from each other even for a second. We weren't able to fly home until nine o'clock in the evening, since that's when the plane to California was leaving.

When we did finally get on the plane, the three or four hours in the air was torture. We were silent for most of the flight and I could feel sexual tension in the air between the two of us. I couldn't even tell you how badly I wanted him. Seriously, I haven't wanted him this bad since I first met him.

We finally landed in California at around 9:30 (time zone change). Frankie's car was in the parking lot of the airport and we drove home. The ride was about fifteen minutes long and I couldn't wait any longer. As Frankie drove midway through the ride, I put my hand on his thigh. I then moved my hand up to his crotch and gripped it hard.

"SARAH!" He shouted as he nearly steered off the road. "Sarah, get your hand off my balls."

"I can't wait anymore, Frankie. Just keep driving." I whispered.

"How can I focus on driving when your hand is gripping at my balls?" He asked.

"Do your best." I grinned. I grabbed harder on his crotch, nearly squeezing at them. Then I moved my other hand on there and gave him even more pressure.

"Oh God. Sarah." He breathed, biting his lip and wincing. I lessened the grip after a bit, but he demanded, "Don't stop!"

I put my hands back on and this time moved my hands as I grabbed again. After a few, Frankie was moaning and his hands were gripping tight on the steering wheel, trying not to lose control. I felt him getting hard as I kept on moving my hands. Finally, he slammed his foot on the break and the car went to a stop on the side of the road. He threw his head back on his seat, spread his legs out a bit, and continued to moan.

"Keep doing that, Sarah!" He said in pleasure. Then, the tension was enough for him and he came… in his pants. I could feel the crotch of his pants get wet and I also felt the heat of the cum. He unzipped his pants and looked inside his underwear to see what happened, and he turned to me. "You're going to pay for this when we get home."

"I'm not done with you yet, though." I said with a grin.

Frankie started up the car again and we continued on home. We made it home a few minutes later and as soon as we got into the house and shut the door, he pushed me up against the wall and gave me a heated kiss. But as he moved his lips away briefly, I spoke, "Frankie, can I get ready first? Plus, you need to change your underwear. But keep your clothes on."

"Okay, be quick though." Frankie said as he went into the bathroom while I went into the bedroom. I slipped off my shirt and pants and underneath them was a purple and black push-up bra and a black thong. Yeah, I had this planned. I then reached into the cedar chest and took out two pairs of handcuffs and a small whip. I bet you know where this is going, do you?

There was a knock at the bedroom door and Frankie walked in. When he saw me and what I was wearing, he froze in his stance. "Did you put on clean underwear?" I asked, walking over to him.

"I did." Frankie nodded. "Now we can do this."

I moved with my face about an inch away from him, ready to kiss him, "I have a feeling we'll be doing it all night long."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and instantly got into a passionate kiss with him doing so as well. We spun each other around in the room before I unwrapped my hands, moved them down to his shirt, and unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off. I used most of my strength to push him on the bed and when he was down there, I quickly grabbed one of the handcuffs and handcuffed one of his hands to the headboard.

"What the-" Frankie started to ask.

"Shh." I shushed him. "You'll see." I handcuffed the other hand to the headboard and got on my knees in front of him. I smirked as I ran my hand down his chest and stomach, feeling the muscles on his body. I slowly moved closer and started licking where I could visibly see his abs. He started to make noise as I glided my tongue on his stomach, drinking in the taste of his body. I then moved my tongue up his neck and back on his lips, which after a few seconds I release.

I got off the bed and grabbed the small whip. "Now, we're going to play a little game called Master and Slave." I explained as I let out a smile. "If you don't do what I say, I'm going to whip you."

"Ohhhh, you're going to be a bad girl, are you?" Frankie asked, with some seduction in his voice.

"Yeah." I said as I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. I got on top of him and kissed him deep. When I broke away, I got the whip ready and ordered, "Say that you want me."

"I want you." He breathed out.

That wasn't good enough for me, so I whipped him. "Louder!"

"I want you!" He shouted.

Still not good enough, I whipped him again, "You can do better than that!"

"I want you! I want you bad!" He shouted out.

I moved closer to him, "And what do you want me to do? Say you want to be inside of me. Say you want to make me scream your name over and over again."

"I… want you to be inside of me." Frankie stuttered, and that caused him to get a whip. "Ah!"

"What? I'm not aroused by you. What do you want me to do?" I asked as I gave him another whip.

"Ah! I want to get inside of you! I want to hear you scream my name over and over again!" He yelled out.

I smiled, "Well, if that's what you want."

I stood on my knees in front of him and slowly unbuttoned his pants. I pulled them off and threw them on the floor. While I looked up and gave him another sexy grin, I rubbed my thumb on the bulge on his underwear. I rubbed it for about a full minute before I slowly pushed the underwear off and I pushed my thong of as well. I could see my rubbing made him a bit hard. Moving on top of him, I positioned myself and he winced when I forced him inside of me. Instantly, I started riding on him.

"Oh yeah…" I moaned in his ear as he was groaning. "Oh yeah! Do you like that, Frankie?" I had my whip prepared. He only responded with a nod, which gave him a whip. "Do you like that?"

"Yes! Yes!" Frankie shouted.

"That's better. Now how does my clit feel around your cock? Say it feels tight and you want me to push harder." He didn't answer right away and received a whip. "Say it!"

"Ah! You're so tight!" Frankie screamed in pleasure. "Push harder! I want you!"

"Very well." I threw the whip to the side and before I started riding again, I licked on his stomach again. "You look so yummy, Frankie." I went back to riding him and I rode him deep and hard. He was moaning loudly as I went in faster.

"Oh Sarah, I love that!" He moaned.

"Of course… you would."

A few more minutes passed and as his penis enlarged, I slowed down on the pace and stopped when he finally released his cum into me. I released just seconds after and fell on top of him. We calmed down for a couple seconds before I got the key and unhooked the handcuffs off of Frankie.

When Frankie's hands were released, he started to breathe heavily. Then, an evil sexy grin appeared on his face, and then he gave out creepy chuckles. That caused me to quickly get off the bed, but Frankie got up with me and slowly walked towards me, with him still chuckling.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, pretending to be scared.

"What am I going to do to you?" Frankie chuckled. "Here's what I'm going to do to you!"

He suddenly ran after me, his chuckles changing to maniacal laughing. I ran around the room laughing as well, trying to see if he could catch me. I accidentally ran into a corner in the room and he caught me. I screamed as he threw me back down on the bed and breathing like an animal, he got on top of me. He undid my bra, threw it down on the floor, and immediately inserted his cock inside of me. He was doing it so hard and rough.

"Ah! Frankie!" I screamed while he thrust in and out of me. He's never done it this hard before. In fact, he was doing it so hard that the headboard was banging against the wall! "Oh my God! Do it to me!"

"Yeah! You like that, do you?" Frankie growled as he continued to keep on thrusting. His grunts were getting rougher and I was getting really wet and really sore already.

Minutes later, we screamed loudly as we shot our cum hard into each other.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" I kept saying over and over again while we rested. However, the rest didn't last long when he got on his knees.

"Get on all fours now." He growled. I obeyed him and got down on my hands and knees. And almost instantly, I felt him plunge inside of my butt! How does this man do it so hard even when he's not hard yet?!

"Oh…!" I moaned as he sped up thrust after thrust. While he was still screwing me, I felt his arms move around me and in front of me. Then with both of his hands, he fingered my womanhood. I gasped as I suddenly felt like I was in heaven. Seriously, my arms and knees were getting wobbly because of this!

"I can tell you like this, baby." Frankie whispered seductively in my ear.

"Harder… on both ends!" I shouted and Frankie plunged and fingered me harder.

We were in that position for a while before we both let out our fluids, Frankie's being the hardest since it was in my butt. He collapsed on my back, I rolled over, and we wrapped each other with a huge passionate kiss. We rolled around on the bed and moaned through our kissing for a while before we stopped.

"I have an idea. Lay head down on the pillow." Frankie said.

I moved over to the top of the bed and rested my head on the pillow. Frankie crawled over and moved a little above me so that I was facing him upside down. He gave me a little kiss on the forehead before sliding down on top of me, with his face facing my womanhood. Uh oh, I knew what was coming, since his penis was dangling in my face now. Plus, this was our first time doing this position.

I let out a groan when I felt his tongue run across my clit. I already felt the familiar tingling sensation with every lick he gave. Trying to regain my composure, I looked at the cock above my face. After a few more licks from Frankie, I wrapped my arms around the waist, pulled it close, and gave the length a huge lick.

"Ahhhhh!" Frankie screamed when he felt it. "My God, Sarah!" He went onto licking, but this time harder. He even began to bite.

I was panting as I took the penis inside of my mouth and started sucking. I sucked as hard as I possibly can to try and equalize it to Frankie's licking and biting.

Our moans and groans were going in unison for quite a while. I was the first to cum out due to the force of Frankie. I knew Frankie was close when he was hardening and he began to thrust in my mouth.

"Oh Sarah… my cock…" He moaned as he thrust in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the head to try and get him to cum. Finally, with one super hard thrust and one loud shout of my name, "SARAH!", he let out a huge eruption of hot seed into my mouth.

While I swallowed the cum down, he quickly slid back up to me and faced me. We hugged each other and began to kiss again.

_**Later:**_

Don't even ask how long our sex night went. All I'll say was it was pretty long. Want a better picture? By the time we got our final orgasms out, most of the bed was covered in cum. Yeah, you can say once we started, we couldn't stop.

But now, it was really late and we were tired. We laid on the bed catching our breath and holding each other.

"We should probably go to sleep now. It's very late." I suggested.

"Good idea." Frankie agreed. "But we probably shouldn't sleep on the bed, it's covered in cum."

"Let's go sleep on the couch then."

We got out of the bed, still naked, and walked into the living room. Frankie grabbed a blanket before we laid down on the couch together.

I was so tired I was about to doze off to sleep, until Frankie whispered in my ear, "Sarah, I still have a bit of horniness left. Can we do it just one more time for tonight?"

I couldn't resist the suggestion and answered, "One more."

Frankie got on top of me and thrust into my womanhood again. This time, he started it out slow, then eventually picked up the slack.

"Oh Frankie." I groaned.

"Oh Sarah." He groaned back.

We kissed each other while he thrust into me. Our tongues were swirling around and loud noises were coming out of our mouths. After a few minutes, my walls closed in on him and we came together, letting our fluids out. He collapsed right next to me.

"Wow, tonight was amazing." I commented, catching my breath.

"It was. I enjoyed it myself." Frankie smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

We cuddled each other and went to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>...Wow. That's what I have to say! Who knew these two could do it so hard? Anyway, how did I do? The ending may have been a bit rushed, but I wanted to finish this before I went to sleep.<p>

Next chapter, Impact!


	65. Bad Timing

September 6th chapter ladies and germs! Yeah, I skipped last week's since nothing much happened. This chapter leads up to something big coming soon, you'll see. :D :D

Sarah, Christa, and Amy belong to me and Katie, Ally, and Lindsay belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 65: Bad Timing <strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Ugh…!" I groaned and plopped down on the couch in my locker room. I currently had a severe headache and felt so tired. I even slept for twelve whole hours and yet I felt like I didn't get any sleep at all! These two things have been around since last Friday, but today it's the worst it's ever been. Frankie has offered to take me to the doctor these past few days to see if anything's wrong, but I said no.

"Hey Sarah." Christa walked into the locker room.

_Crap! She can't see what's on my neck! _I franticly grabbed a piece of my hair and moved it over to cover the right side of my neck. Yeah, I had something on my neck that I didn't want Christa to see. Otherwise, I'd never hear the end of it. I've been doing this since two Fridays ago.

"Still feel like crap, huh?" She asked.

"Mmm hmm." I nodded.

"Have you gone to the doctor yet? You've been this way since last week."

"I don't want to go to the doctor!" I protested. I stretched out my neck and tried to relax. I probably shouldn't have done that.

"Sarah, what's that on your neck?" Christa asked, looking down at me.

Darn it! She saw it! I sighed as I stood up and moved my hair off of my neck. On the right side of my neck, there was a big red bite mark.

"Is that a… hickey?" Christa asked. "How long have you had that?"

"Since two Fridays ago." I answered.

"Two Fridays ago, that's when you and Frankie went back home for a little break." Realization came to her and I groaned when I saw her smile. "Ohhhhhhh! He gave you that hickey, did he?"

I quickly changed the subject, "I need to change for my match against Gail, who I'M FACING AGAIN!" I shouted out.

"Sarah, I don't think you can wrestle due to your headache and fatigue." Christa said.

"Don't worry, Christa. I'll be fine." I assured. However, as soon as I said that, I tripped. "Whoa!"

Christa ran over and helped me up. "Yeah, you should probably go talk to Ally and say you can't wrestle tonight."

I let out a pout before I walked out of the locker room. I went into Ally's office, who by the way was the Co-GM of Impact. A smile appeared on her face when I walked in.

"Hi Sarah!" She greeted. "I heard from Christa you aren't feeling so well still."

"Yeah." I said. "That's what I came to talk to you about. I don't think I can wrestle tonight."

"I was just going to talk to you about that too." Ally said. "Maybe Christa or Amy can wrestle Gail tonight for you."

"Sounds good. Thanks Ally." I smiled and hugged her. After we released the hug however, I noticed she was looking at my neck.

"Sarah, what's on your neck?" She asked.

I sighed and went ahead and answered her, "It's a hickey. Had it since two Fridays ago."

Ally paused before saying, "Sarah, are you-" Then she stopped there.

"Am I what, Ally?" I asked.

Ally shook her head, "Nothing."

I got out of the office and began the walk back to the locker room. As I headed on down, I decided to check on Twitter to see if anything was up. I saw that Christa wrote a tweet just a few moments ago. I read it and I got pretty mad.

_ SlipknotFan4Life- I think my BFF ChocolateAddict25 and her boyfriend had a little too much fun together a few weeks ago. You wanna know why I think that? XD She's got a nice red hickey on her neck, and her neck is where her boyfriend loves to kiss and bite. I just looked at him and noticed he doesn't have a hickey on him. Maybe his is somewhere where I can't see it. ;) ;) My guess is those two were being a bit too naughty. ;D _

When I finished reading, I ran quickly into the locker room, grabbed Christa by the legs, and locked her into the Sharpshooter.

"Delete the tweet! Delete the tweet!" I shouted as I pulled on her legs. "That is non of your business!"

"I thought it was funny!" Christa shouted back, but I continued to pull harder. "Ah! Okay, okay! I'll delete it!"

I released the hold and when she stood up, I said, "You're facing Gail tonight. And that match is next."

"Sweet! I'll get changed right now!" Christa rushed to the bathroom to get changed. While she was changing, Amy (who had her hair back to her previous blonde and other colors look) and Lindsay came in.

"Hey Sarah." Amy greeted. "We just heard from Ally that Christa is taking your place in that match tonight."

"Yeah, I still feel crummy." I said as Christa came back in. "Hey girls, how about all three of us go out into the ring as Extremetourage? And Lindsay, since you're cleared, how about you come out with us?"

"Really?" Lindsay asked. "Sure!"

An intern came passed the door and reminded, "Miss Sullivan, your match is next."

"Let's go!" Christa shouted as the three of us grabbed our belts and along with Lindsay went to the entrance."

"Girls, I hope you don't mind, but I got rid of Come What(ever) May and replaced it with another Stone Sour song. That one didn't seem to fit us." I said.

"It's okay. What song are you replacing it with?" Christa asked.

"The Bitter End." I answered.

"I love that one!" Amy commented.

"Play The Bitter End, please." I told the theme song guy before we walked out.

_**Narrator POV**_

The Bitter End by Stone Sour played as Sarah, Christa, Amy, and Lindsay walked out. Gail was already in the ring waiting.

"And her opponent, accompanied to the ring by Lindsay Hennig, TNA Knockouts X Division champion Amy Hardy, and one half of the TNA Knockouts Tag Team champions and TNA Knockouts champion Sarah Veerthorne, she is one half of the TNA Knockouts Tag Team champions, Christa!"

Christa got into the ring while the three other girls stayed out the outside. But before Christa was done posing with her belt, Gail attacked her and the match began.

Gail wasn't in control that long however and for the next two minutes or so, Christa was the one in control. Close to the end of the match, Gail looked like she was going to win with a lucky chance at the Eat Defeat. But Christa was able to get her up and while Gail was screaming, Christa hit the Swollen Blister.

She covers and Taryn counts; 1, 2, 3!

"Here's your winner, Christa!"

Sarah, Amy, and Lindsay went into the ring and celebrated with Christa before going to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Woo! I did it again!" Christa raised her belt in the air when we got to the back.

"Told you Gail isn't a challenge anymore." I said.

_**Later:**_

I was sitting on the couch and I was watching the Rob Van Dam/Bully Ray match. My eyes would not stop closing due to how tired I felt.

As the match started, I felt a bit better when Frankie walked in wearing his wrestling gear, since his match was next.

"How you doing?" He asked as he sat next to me.

"…Blahhhhh!" Was the only thing that would come out.

"Not so good, huh?" He asked. I responded with a nod. He then smiled as he moved on top of me. "I think I know how I can make you feel better."

"Don't you have a match you need to go to in a bit?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do." Frankie said. "But before I go…" He licked his lips before planting a soft kiss on mine. He pushed his entire body against me to deepen it. After a few seconds, he moved his lips to my neck and kissed on there for a bit, then he started biting on it. While bit harder on my neck, I moaned loudly, since that was the place where the hickey was. Then, I suddenly felt blood coming out of my neck and he gently licked it up. We went back to kissing on the lips and of course, we did make some noise.

"Frankie! Sarah! You two better not be having sex in there!" Christa yelled, pounding on the door.

"Christa, go away!" Frankie shouted.

"I swear, Frankie! If I see any of your white stuff on that couch-"

"Go away, Christa!" Both of us shouted at her and we heard her run off.

"Darn it. She ruined my good mood." I pouted. "Well, you better go for your match. After the match, I'll be heading back to the hotel."

"Okay. I'll meet you there." Frankie gave me a quick kiss before he walked out.

I watched as Frankie and Daniels were able to defeat Chavo and Hernandez to retain the tag titles. After the match, Hulk came out and announced that AJ and Kurt were getting their rematch this Sunday at No Surrender. When that was done, I grabbed my backpack and made my way out.

But while I was heading out, I passed by Ally's office and I overheard her talking on the phone to Katie.

"Yeah, I think she is, Katie." I heard Ally say. "I mean she's been tired and having annoying headaches for days and those are symptoms you had too, right? …I know she'll make it to Bound For Glory, she's tough."

I continued on walking, but I started to think. Was Ally talking about me in there and what was she talking about?

* * *

><p>Hmmm... what was Ally talking about with Sarah? Will Sarah be able to compete at No Surrender this Sunday?<p>

Tune in next chapter, No Surrender!


	66. No Surrender For Me

Hey guys! No Surrender chapter is here! Sarah defends both of her titles tonight, one against her best friend. Who will win?

Sarah, Christa, Amy, Chris, and Maddie belong to me and Katie, Lindsay, Gwen, Britney, and Brianna belong to Angelgirl16290

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 66: No Surrender For Me<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"How are you feeling today, Sarah?" Amy asked as I was getting my ring gear on.

"Still have a slight headache and a bit tired, but definitely better than Thursday." I said. "Frankie made me stay in bed for most of the weekend."

"Nervous about facing Christa for the Knockouts title tonight?" Amy asked.

I shrugged, "A bit, but I know one of us will win this. By the way, how's the wedding plans going?"

"They're going great." Amy smiled. "Lindsay is really sweet and I can't wait until this Saturday."

"You're getting married, you have the right to be happy." I chuckled. I watched the TV as Bully Ray got the win on James after Bobby came out and helped him get the win. "Great. Bully's competing in the finals." I shrugged, grabbed my belts, and headed out.

"Good luck, Sarah." Amy called out.

"Thank you, Amy." I called back. I was heading down to the entrance before I was stopped by JB.

"Everyone, I'm backstage with current Knockouts champion and one half of the Knockouts Tag Team champions, Sarah Veerthorne. Sarah, how do you feel about facing your own tag team partner tonight?" JB asked.

"JB, Christa and I have been friends for a long time." I began. "We watch each others backs and help each other when time is needed. This match here is not personal, it's for competition and if Christa can beat me, then I'm fine with it."

I walked away and stood in the entrance as Christa's evil laugh was heard in the arena and The Blister Exists blasted out. After she posed on the turnbuckle wit her belt, I was given the signal, Drivel started up, and I walked on out.

_**Narrator POV**_

"And headed to the ring, she is the current TNA Knockouts champion and the other half of the TNA Knockouts Tag Team champions, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

Sarah posed with her belts when she got into the ring. After handing her belts over to Taryn, the bell rang and the match began.

The two tie up and Christa pushes Sarah into the corner. They break up before tying up again with Sarah in the corner. Taryn pushes the two away and Sarah runs at Christa only to get taken down with an Arm Drag. Sarah takes Christa down with a Headlock Takedown, but Christa reverses it into a Headlock of her own. She pushes Sarah to the ropes at hits her with a Shoulder Block. Christa then executes a Backslide; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out. After a few pin attempts from both girls, Sarah goes out to the ring floor to regroup herself.

Sarah comes back in after a bit and Christa rolls her up for a sneak pin; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out. Sarah gets up to her feet and gives a few Arm Drags to Christa before pushing her against the ropes. Taryn pushes them apart and the two start staring at each other. Christa then suddenly slaps Sarah. Sarah tackles Christa down and unloads punches on her. When Christa stands up, Sarah climbs the top turnbuckle and hits a Flying Clothesline. Christa quickly gets back up and elbows Sarah to the corner. She grabs Sarah's head and hit's a Facebreaker Knee Smash to go for a cover; 1, 2... Sarah kicks out.

Christa, a bit frustrated right now, sets Sarah up for the Swollen Blister. But just as she's about to do it, Sarah takes her down with a Neckbreaker! Then as quickly as she can, she locks in… an Anaconda Vise! In about thirty seconds, Christa has no choice but to tap.

"Here is your winner and still TNA Knockouts champion, Sarah Veerthorne!"

After her belts were handed back to her, Sarah offered her hand to Christa. Christa looked at her, took her hand, and the two partners hugged. But before they could leave, Sarah motioned for a microphone.

"Well, that match was awesome!" Sarah shouted out. "But we both have one more match for tonight. We are defending the Knockouts tag team titles against two mystery opponents. So whoever wants to come out here and challenge us for these belts, come on out!"

There was a bit of silence before Here We Go Again by Paramore played and two twin girls by the names of Brianna and Britney came out. Sarah knew these girls well, since they were Frankie and Maddie's little sisters.

Once the twins got in, Sarah and Brianna started off with a handshake and the match started.

_**~End of the Match~**_

Christa had just Irish Whipped Britney into the corner and the girls hit their Poetry In Motion followed by the Metalheadache. Since Sarah was the legal one, she pinned; 1, 2, 3!

"Here's your winners and still Knockout's Tag Team champions, Christa and Sarah Veerthorne!"

But before the girls could celebrate, two Knockouts that looked like new members of Aces and Eights ran out and attacked both teams. One had on a biker's helmet, a leather jacket, leather pants and black boots while the other one was a blonde wearing a black bandanna with white hearts on it over her mouth and nose, a leather jacket unzipped, a black girls choppers tee, and the same pants and boots as the other girl.

Suddenly, the lights in the arena turned off for a few seconds. When they turned back on, Katie was in the ring, pointing her pink and black baseball bat at the two! She turned to face them and hit the one with the helmet out of the ring. Katie grabbed the blonde and almost did the Darkness Approaches, which was a Knee Drop off the top rope, onto her. But the blonde ran out with the other girl. Katie helped Sarah and Christa out of the ring and they headed to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Thank you so much, Katie." I thanked as I smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back tonight?" Christa asked.

"Didn't want to spoil it." Katie smiled. "Not even AJ knew I was coming back tonight."

"Damn, not even telling AJ you were coming back. Toughest woman I know." Christa smiled.

We saw Austin, Chris, and Gwen in the ring as they called out the Armbreaker from Aces and Eights.

"Go to your locker room. Things could get ugly." Katie said as we nodded and went back to our locker room.

Once I got in the locker room, I changed my clothes and watched the rest of the show. However, as the tag team title match was about to begin, I had this sickly feeling in my stomach. I felt like I was going to puke, then realization came, I was going to puke! I ran as fast as I could into the bathroom and as soon as I got in front of a toilet, I threw up.

After about two huge barfs, I heard Christa and Amy run in.

"Sarah, are you okay?" They asked.

"No! I'm throwing up here!" I said before I threw up again. When I was finally done and coughing, Amy gave me a cup of water to rinse out my mouth and they helped me lay down on the couch. "I want to go home."

"We'll go get Frankie." Christa said as they ran out again.

The match had just ended with Daniels and Frankie getting the win against AJ and Kurt. About a minute later, Christa and Amy came back with Frankie.

"What happened?!" He asked in a panicked voice.

"Sarah threw up." Amy said.

Frankie walked over to me and stroked my cheek. "Are you alright, baby?"

"I want to go home." I groaned.

"I'll go change my clothes real quick. Be right back." Frankie ran out of the room and about two or three minutes later, he was back with his street clothes on. "Christa, could you carry Sarah's backpack to the car for me?"

"Sure." Christa grabbed backpack and walked out the room with it.

Frankie then picked me up from the couch bridal style. He nuzzled his nose against mine as we walked out of the building and he carefully put me in the back seat of the car. He got into the car himself and we drove off.

* * *

><p>Just as Sarah thinks her little sickness is going away, it gets worse! What will happen now? You will find out soon.<p> 


	67. I'm WHAT?

Hey guys! Next episode's chapter is up. And this one is different. You guys will finally get an answer to what's happening to Sarah. :D :D

Oh, and this chapter contains some Lemon.

Sarah belongs to me and Katie and Ally belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 67: I'm WHAT?!<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"What? Come on, Ally!" I complained. I was currently talking to Ally in her office.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but you're sick and I really think you shouldn't wrestle tonight." Ally explained.

"I may not be a hundred percent, but at least I'm not puking anymore!" I protested.

"Sorry Sarah, but I suggest you take the night off again." Ally said. I sighed as I walked out of the office and heard her call out, "It's nothing personal, I just don't want you getting everyone else sick."

_**A Hour Later:**_

I sitting on the bed in my hotel room, watching the show on the TV. I felt really… blah again, since I threw up twenty minutes ago. Now in case you're confused, ever since No Surrender last Sunday, I've been sick and I have been taken off of house shows because of it! I thought I just had a bad case of the flu and I really hoped this would go away before Bound For Glory.

As I was watching, my cell phone rang. I opened it up and answered, "Hello?"

"_Hi Sarah. It's Katie." _Katie greeted on the other line.

"Hi Katie!" I greeted. "What's up?"

"_I heard from Ally she gave you the night off again." _She said. _"I was just heading out to town for a bit and I was wondering if you wanted me to get you anything. Want any food or anything to drink?"_

"Maybe just a Coke and a small bag of chips." I answered. "Katie, I swear, if this flu of mine does not go away by BFG, I'm going to go crazy! I do not want to miss my first Bound For Glory!"

"_Actually Sarah…" _Katie spoke up, _"That's something I've been wanting to talk to you about. What exactly are your symptoms you're having?"_

I thought about it for a bit, "Hmm. Well, I have been having annoying headaches, I've been tired even if I got enough sleep, and of course starting at No Surrender, I've been throwing up."

"_Have you missed a period or is it late at all?" _Katie asked.

I looked at my wallet calendar in my purse and I was pretty surprised at what I saw. I was two weeks late.

"My period is two weeks late." I said. "I've been late before, but never _this _late."

There was dead silence for a while, then I heard Katie gasp, _"Sarah, I don't think you have the flu!"_

That got me confused, "What are you talking about, Katie?"

"_Hang on! I'll be right there!" _Katie said before I heard a click on the other line. What was she talking about that I may not have the flu?

I heard a knock at the room door a few minutes later and in came Katie. She was carrying a bottle of Coke, a small bag of chips, and… something else I couldn't really see.

"Here's your Coke, your chips, and something else I got for you." Katie handed me a small box and I looked at her confused as I took it.

"A pregnancy test?" After a few seconds of thinking however, my eyes widened and I looked up at Katie. "Katie, you don't think I could be…?"

"Sarah, the symptoms you're having are the exact same ones I had when I was pregnant with Kaley." Katie explained. "You should check."

I got up from the bed and took the test with me to the bathroom. About a minute later, I walked out holding the test. "Okay, I wait for two minutes and if there are two lines, it's positive. If it's one, it's negative."

Katie and I stood in silence for the whole two minutes, which was the longest two minutes in my life. When the time was up, I didn't look at the test and handed it to Katie.

"Can you look at the result? I'm too nervous to."

Katie took the test from my hand and as soon as she looked at it, she froze.

"Katie?" I asked. "What's the result?"

"Two lines, it's positive." Katie said in a low tone.

"WHAT?!" I snatched the test from her and looked at it. When I saw the result, my mouth hung open. Yep, two lines alright. "I'm… I'm… pregnant?"

"Looks like you and Frankie f***ed a little too hard." I heard Katie say under her breath. (Note: From now on, the F-word will be the only cuss word censored in this story.)

"What was that?" I turned to her.

"Nothing!" She shook her head. "How about tomorrow I'll take you to the health clinic and we'll make sure? I heard that sometimes these tests can have false readings."

I nodded, "Sounds like a good idea. But until tomorrow, please don't tell anyone about this."

"Your secret is safe with me." Katie smiled.

"Thanks Katie." I smiled as I hugged her.

"Well, I better get back to the Impact Zone." Katie said as we said our goodbyes and she headed out.

_**Another Hour Later:**_

I was still sitting on the bed, the show finished up a few minutes ago and the TV was off now. I suddenly heard the door open and in came Frankie.

"Hey baby." He set down his bag and walked over to give me a kiss on the forehead. "How you feeling?"

"Better." I said, which was true. The Coke and chips were helping.

"That's good." Frankie smiled and walked over close to the bathroom door. That's when he did something that really turned me on. He slipped off his shirt in front of me and was wearing nothing but his pants (and the necklaces on his neck). I let out a seductive purring sound when I looked at him.

"See anything you like?" He asked, turning back at me.

"Your body." I licked my lips. "Yummy, yummy, yummy."

Frankie walked back over to me and kissed me on the lips. We held it for about a minute before breaking apart.

"Frankie, make love to me." I whispered.

"You want to make some love?" He asked before letting out a grin. "Of course."

Frankie backed away so that he was standing near the end of the bed. He unzipped his pants and let his cock spring out. Then, without pushing his pants down or taking them off, he started stroking himself. That turned me on even more. I slipped my pants and underwear down and fingered myself in front of him.

"Oh, you look hot when you do that." Frankie moaned, still stroking his length.

"I have to say the same thing about you." I moaned myself.

After a few more strokes of ourselves, both of us were getting even more horny for each other. With every movement I made and watching Frankie, I got wetter every minute. Finally, I couldn't take it!

"Enough of us touching ourselves!" I shouted out. "Give it to me, Frankie!"

"That I will." He smirked as he stopped stroking and jumped on top of me. We instantly went wild with kisses as he pushed my pants and underwear all the way off and took off my shirt and bra. Then when he positioned himself, he thrust hard into me. "Ahhh!"

He really started to go rough on me, just the way I liked it. "You're liking this, huh?" He said with a groan in it.

"Yes!" I screamed. However, there was something not right. Aha! That's it! His pants were still on. I squirmed while he pounded into me and I pushed his pants off. "Let's get these pants off."

Once the pants were off, he was able to go in deeper. I moved my hips along with his and our tongues danced together in our mouths as we were both really getting into the moment.

We both were close to our climaxes after a while. We waited until we were ready, then with loud screams, we came together. Frankie collapsed on me, catching his breath due to how much work he did.

"We can't get enough of this." Frankie breathed.

"Can we do it again?" I asked with a smile.

Frankie smiled as well and chuckled, "I'm going to keep you in the mood." He reached over to turn off the lamp, put the covers over our heads, and we made love for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Sarah... is... PREGNANT?! Did you guys see this coming at all? Well, we'll see what happens next week.<p>

Next chapter and possibly the chapter after that will be fillers.


	68. Check Up

Filler chapter peoples! Sarah goes to see if she really is pregnant. Is she really or did that test have a false reading?

Sarah, Christa, and Amy belong to me and Katie, Lindsay, Skylar, and Kaley belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 68: Check Up<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

I was sitting in the room in the health clinic, waiting anxiously. Katie took me to the clinic about an hour and a half ago so I could check to see if I was really pregnant. After about an hour or more of getting checked out and a few tests, I waited, really nervous of what I would be told.

Finally, my waiting was over when the gray haired doctor came into the room holding his clipboard.

"Well doctor, have you got the results?" I asked.

"I have, Miss Veerthorne." He said to me. "All your results came back positive. You are indeed pregnant and the baby's expected birth date should be around June or July."

I covered my mouth with my hand in surprise. I really was pregnant.

I shook the doctor's hand before I got out of the room and walked out of the clinic. Katie's car was out in front and I got in. Her daughters seven year old Skylar and her newborn baby Kaley were sitting in the backseat.

"Hi Sarah!" Skylar greeted as I got into the car.

"Hi Skylar." I greeted back.

"So, what are the results?" Katie asked as we drove off.

"I really am pregnant." I said.

"Congratulations!" Katie smiled and gave me a one armed hug. "How do you feel about it right now?"

"I have mixed feelings right now." I answered. "I mean, I didn't think I would get pregnant anytime soon, but I'm glad I can have a child."

"I felt the same way when I found out I was pregnant." Katie said.

"Is Sarah going to have a baby, mommy?" Skylar asked.

"Yes, she's going to have a baby." Katie answered her.

Just then, my cell phone vibrated and I got a text from Christa. _Hey, where are ya?_

I texted her back, _Just hanging out with Katie._

She texted me not long after, _Could you come down to the bridal store in town with us? Amy's getting her dress for her wedding tomorrow._

"Who's texting you, Sarah?" Katie asked.

"It's Christa." I said. Then I asked, "Hey, could you drop me off at the bridal store? Christa and Amy are there to get Amy's wedding dress."

"Sure." Katie smiled and drove me down to the store.

As I got out of the car, I quickly told her, "Remember, don't tell anyone that I'm pregnant!"

"I won't. I promise." Katie assured.

I closed the door and ran into the store as she drove off. Once I got in, I saw Amy along with Christa and Lindsay. Amy was holding a strapless white and blue wedding dress in front of her.

"That's a beautiful dress, Amy." I commented. "That's the one you'll be wearing?"

"Yep. Lindsay helped me pick it out." Amy smiled.

"Well, I think we can pay for this." Lindsay smiled as she and Amy went to the counter.

As they paid for the dress, I looked down at my stomach and put my hand on it. I couldn't believe I was going to have a baby.

"Sarah? You okay?" Christa asked me, waking me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you going to throw up again?" She asked.

"No no, I'm fine." I assured, still looking down at my stomach.

Amy and Lindsay walked over to us holding the dress in a huge plastic bag.

"Now we're all set for tomorrow." Lindsay said.

"Let's go have some lunch. I'll buy." Amy suggested. We all agreed and went out to have some lunch.

* * *

><p>So, Sarah really is pregnant. What's going to happen next?<p>

Another filler coming next chapter and it's Amy's wedding.


	69. Amy's Wedding Day

Hey! Another filler chapter! This takes place on September 15th, and Amy is getting married today! Mostly about Amy here since she's the one getting married. lol

Sarah, Christa, Amy, Maddie, Chris, and Curtis belong to me and Lindsay, Gwen, Katie, Ally, Carrie, Chelsea, and Joslin belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 69: Amy's Wedding Day<strong>

_**Narrator POV**_

"I can't believe it! The day is finally here!" Amy cheered as everyone was all hanging out. Christa, Gwen, and Sarah were the bridesmaids while Lindsay was the maid of honor. All of them had blue dresses on with different designs and styles. Christa's had one sleeve, Gwen's was strapless, and Lindsay's and Sarah's had straps on it. Amy of course was wearing her blue and white wedding dress from the other day.

"You should be excited, Ames." Sarah smiled.

"Just don't have too much fun time after the wedding." Christa laughed, causing Sarah to smack her upside the head. "Ow!"

"Ah don't be so rude to her, Sarah." Amy said. There was a sudden knock at the door. "Who is it?"

Gwen answered the door, "It's your dad, Amy." And that's when Amy's dad Gilbert came into the room.

"Daddy!" Amy shouted and ran up to her dad and hugged him.

"Hi sweetheart." Gilbert hugged her back. "You look beautiful."

"Hi Mr. Hardy!" Lindsay waved at him.

"Hello Lindsay. Thank you for helping Amy out." He smiled. "Well, you ready?"

"It's that time already?" Sarah asked.

"It is." Gilbert answered and Amy took a deep breath. "Are you nervous?"

"Sort of, but I love Garrett and I will marry him." Amy said.

"I know he'll treat you well." Gilbert smiled.

As the daughter and father continued talking, the bridesmaids went out with the groomsmen. Christa went out with Tommy, Gwen went out with Austin, Lindsay went out with Brock, and Sarah went out with Frankie. Watching in the audience was Maddie, Chris, Curtis and his family, Katie and AJ, Ally and Daniels, and a few other TNA wrestlers. A few WWE friends were there as well such as Chelsea and Stephen, Joslin and PJ (Justin Gabriel), Carrie and Adam (Edge), and a few others. Matt and Jeff were also there, with Jeff having his wife Beth with him.

After the bridesmaids and groomsmen made their way down the isle and Garrett came out, everyone rose and Amy walked out with Gilbert at her side. The veil was over her face as she smiled and looked towards the alter. Once they got down there, Amy went face to face with Garrett and the two smiled as the pastor made his way down the isle and to the alter.

The pastor began speaking, "Welcome everyone. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two young people. Now you two have written your vows and you can begin."

After Amy and Garrett put on the rings and said their vows, the pastor asked, "Is there anyone that objects to these two getting married?" They looked around the room and when no one objected, the pastor continued, "Garrett, do you take Amy Hardy to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold, for the better or for the worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Garrett nodded and smiled.

"And Amy, do you take Garrett Bischoff to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold, for the better or for the worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Amy nodded, having tears of joy going down her eyes.

"And now by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Garrett flipped the veil over and he and Amy kissed, receiving cheers and claps from everyone.

When that was done, everyone went down to the dinner hall for the reception.

"Well Amy, you're a Bischoff now." Sarah said, walking up to Amy.

"Although I still am a Hardy and I always will." Amy smiled.

"Amy?" A voice was heard behind her. Amy turned around and got scared; Eric was behind her! He stared at her for a few long seconds and she was expecting him to yell at her for being with Garrett. But instead surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. After he pulled away, he said, "Take care of my son." He then walked away.

"I think Garrett finally told him about you two." Gwen said.

"I'll talk to Garrett after the honeymoon about that." Amy said, which got a laugh from the bridesmaids.

* * *

><p>Amy and Garrett are finally married! And starting next chapter, we'll get back to Sarah.<p> 


	70. Gut Check Again

Here ya go peoples! This is Sept. 20th's chapter! This chapter is kinda rushed and not really any Sarah/Kaz action, but it's very late right now and I'm tired and I just wanted to get this done.

Sarah, Christa, Amy, Maddie, Chris, Curtis, Devon, and Janica belong to me and Katie, Avery, and Ally belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 70: Gut Check Again<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Where are you going, Sarah?" Christa asked as I grabbed my belts and made my way out of the locker room.

"I'm going out to the ring with AJ and Kurt. They're going to call Hernandez and Chavo out." I answered. "Well, wish me luck on that."

I walked down the hall towards the entrance and AJ and Kurt were standing there waiting. "Hey Sarah!"

"You guys ready to go?" I asked.

"Let's go!" Kurt shouted as the three of us headed on out.

_**Narrator POV**_

Get Ready to Fly started playing in the arena and AJ and Kurt did their poses while Sarah posed with her belts. Once they got into the ring, AJ spoke about how he did beat Kazarian last week, but Chavo did beat Daniels as well. They called out Chavo and Hernandez and a #1 contender's match for the tag team titles started.

Sarah stood out at ringside and watched the match go on. However, as one of the teams was about to go for a win, Kazarian and Daniels ran out and attacked both teams, causing the match to go into a No Contest. Sarah tried to go in and stop Daniels from doing anymore damage, but Kazarian grabbed her and held her back. He even pushed her against the outside of the ring and did thrusting motions at her.

Everything stopped suddenly when Hulk's music played and he made his way out.

"You know what? The biggest problem around here is the Aces and Eights, but Daniels and Kazarian are another problem!" Hulk said. "I tried thinking on who would face them at Bound For Glory and I have decided whether you like it or not, there will be a three way tag team match!"

Hulk made his way to the back as Daniels and Kazarian looked upset. Sarah playfully waved at them while she made her way back with AJ and Kurt.

_**Sarah's POV**_

Once I got backstage, I headed right back down to my locker room. When I arrived back in there, Christa was looking at her cell phone while Amy was watching the show.

"What you looking at, Christa?" I asked.

"Curtis is finally coming back next week." Christa smiled.

"About time he comes back!" Amy commented. "Why hasn't he wrestled for a while anyway?"

"I think his latest tweet will explain that." Christa said, turning her phone towards us and showing Curtis's latest tweet on his Twitter.

_ CurtisSullivan- Hey TNA fans! Aaron Vaine here! I am incredibly sorry that I haven't been in the ring recently for a while, especially with not defending the TV title. But my 7 year old son has been in the hospital with a bad case of pneumonia and I needed to be there for him. Good news though, he's out of the hospital now, feeling good as new, and I'll be back in the TNA ring next week to defend my title. I'll see ya then, Vaine out!_

"Devon had pneumonia? Poor boy." Amy sighed.

"At least he's better now." I said as we saw Tara go out to the ring and call out Katie. Tara began to disrespect Katie and it was on! Close to the end of the match, Katie was ready to go for the Darkness Approaches when she fell down and saw the Aces and Eights Knockout with the helmet attack her!

"That's the girl who attacked us at No Surrender!" Christa pointed out.

Tara helped the girl out with the beat down until the crowd cheered as Maddie ran into the ring and chased them out of the ring before checking on Katie.

"Go Maddie!" Amy cheered.

We saw the Knockouts Gut Check segment was up next and this week's contestant was… Janica!

"Janica's wrestling tonight?" I asked.

Christa quickly texted Chris and she got a reply a few minutes later. "Yep, she's wrestling here tonight. And I heard she became OVW Women's champion at a live event last weekend."

"Awesome." Amy commented as Janica was in the ring with JB, who introduced her as Janica Star. Then when she waited for her opponent, All About Us (Instrumental Version) by TATU played and Averylynn Sorensen, who was known by just Avery around here, made her way out. After a few minutes, Avery defeated Janica with a DDT.

"Oh well, she did her best." I commented. All three of us then sighed when Tara walked out again and called out Christy. "What?! She can't do that! Christy isn't cleared to wrestle!"

We then cheered ourselves when Katie, Maddie, and Brooke ran into the ring and chased Tara out.

"Hey Tara!" Katie grabbed a microphone and spoke. "You want to pick on everyone and say that they use you, huh? Well next week you got a match, you versus Miss Tessmacher! AND… just so you don't try any funny business, my best friend and sister Ally Copeland will be the Special Guest Referee! But wait, there's more. The Extremetourage will be the Lumberjills."

"We're going to be Lumberjills?!" The three of us stood up and shouted in shock.

"Oh this is going to be fun next week." I smirked to myself.

"Agreed to that." Christa agreed.

"Me too." Amy smiled.

* * *

><p>Ohhhhhh! Next week is going to be fun for the Extremetourage! But what about Sarah and her current... condition? We'll find out next week.<p> 


	71. Lumberjills

Hi! I know, I'm a week late, but I've been busy. Anyway the Extremetourage are Lumberjills in a Handicap match and sorry, no Sarah/Kaz action tonight. How will they do?

Sarah, Christa, Amy, Maddie, Curtis, Chris, and Janica belong to me and Katie, Avery, Gwen, and Ally belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 71: Lumberjills<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Hey Sarah, come on! The handicap match is about to start and we need to be the lumberjills!" Christa called me as she grabbed her belt and almost ran out of the room.

"Wait Christa!" I stopped her. "I need to talk to you before we go out there."

She came back in and sat next to me. "What about?"

"I want to face Katie and Maddie at Bound For Glory for the Knockouts tag team titles. You up for it?" I asked.

"I like that idea!" Christa agreed. "Let's ask them after the match. But just one quick question. Why them?"

I just shrugged and said, "I've been wanting to face Katie for a while and this would be a good chance."

"Good enough." Christa smiled as both of us stood up and headed down to the entrance. Amy appeared a few seconds later, running up to us.

"Sorry I'm late! I just got done talking with Dixie. I'm defending my Knockouts X Division title tonight." Amy said.

"It's okay, Amy." I assured as Weight Of The World by Evanescence played and Ally walked out as she was the Special Guest Referee in this match. The theme song guy gave us the signal and I told him the song we were using. "Play Damage Inc." As the song started up, we headed on out.

_**Narrator POV**_

Metallica's Damage Inc. played as Sarah, Christa, and Amy walked out.

"And the Lumberjills for this match, they are the team of TNA Knockouts X Division champion Amy Hardy, TNA Knockouts Tag Team champions Christa and the TNA Knockouts champion Sarah Veerthorne, The Extremetourage!" Christy announced as the crowd cheered them wildly.

They posed a bit with their belts before Tara's music hit and she walked out, then Brooke's music played and she walked out. The final two came out when Rollin' by Limp Bizkit played.

"And her tag team partners, the team of Maddie and the Vice President of TNA Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Katie and Maddie headed down.

Once Katie and Maddie got into the ring, the match began.

Most of the match-up had Katie, Brooke, and Maddie in control. Tara kept trying to escape, but Extremetourage kept her from doing so and pushed her back into the ring. Close to the end of the match, Maddie was in control and she Irish Whipped Tara into the turnbuckle. She then got on her hands and wrapped a Headscissors around Tara and used that to throw her down on the mat. Maddie then climbed on top of the turnbuckle and hit a Shooting Star Press. She covers and Ally counts; 1, 2, 3!

"Here are your winners Miss. Tessmacher, Katie Borden, and Maddie!" Christy announced. Ally raised their hands as Extremetourage went in and celebrated with them for a bit. Katie and Maddie were about to make their way to the back until Sarah grabbed a microphone.

"Katie, Maddie, wait." Sarah said. "Christa and I have been talking and we decided that we want to face you two at Bound For Glory for the Knockout Tag Team titles. What do ya say?"

Katie and Maddie thought about it for a bit before Katie called Val over to give her a microphone. "Sarah, Christa, we'll see ya at Bound For Glory."

The teams had a friendly staredown before Katie and Maddie went to the back first and then Extremetourage followed.

_**Sarah's POV**_

We went back into our locker room and saw that Janica was going to face the Gut Check judges next.

"After this, it'll be time for my match." Amy said.

A few minutes later, Taz, Al, Bruce, and Katie got into the ring, then Janica made her way out. As she was, Chris came into the room.

"Hey, little brother." Christa greeted. "You here to see if your girlfriend makes it on the roster?"

"Yep." Chris answered, sounding nervous. "I hope she makes it."

"I'm sure she will, Chris. She did win the OVW Women's championship." I said.

"Still, I'm nervous."

We watched as Taz voted yes, but Al and Bruce voted no. They voted no on her because they said she was too young.

"Too young?!" Chris shouted. "What the hell?! I'm the same age as her!"

"Whoa Chris! Calm down!" I calmed him down. Now it was up to Katie to decide.

"Janica, two no's and a yes, and this means you have one last chance to convince our last judge." JB said as Janica got a microphone. "Time to kick out."

Janica took a deep breath before saying, "Some of our greats here in the business started out very young. Hell, there are some guys and girls back there the same age as me and you have the nerve to tell me no?! I can play hard just as much as everyone in the back."

"She's right." Amy nodded.

"Katie Borden, what is your decision?" JB asked.

"Janica, I'll admit you are young but you do have a point. Prove to me you can hang with us because it ain't easy. But if you can do it then my decision is yes." Katie smiled as Janica broke down in the ring and cried. We looked over at Chris and he looked like he was going to cry too.

"Janica Star, welcome to the Impact Wrestling Roster!" JB smiled as Janica hugged everybody and ran backstage.

"She did it!" The three of us cheered.

"You did it, Janie!" Chris greeted Janica as he lifted her up in a hug, spun her around, and gave her a long kiss.

"Whoa…" Christa whispered in surprise as she watched her brother kiss his girlfriend.

"Well, off to my match." Amy said as she stood up.

"Who are you facing?" I asked.

"Either Gwen or Avery. I'm not sure yet." She ran off and headed down.

"The TV title match is after this and I heard Curtis is facing Joe." Christa said, looking at her phone.

Amy walked out and her opponent revealed to be Avery. In the end, Avery was close to winning, but Amy snuck in a Twist of Fate and got the win. After the bell rang to end the match, Amy and Avery hugged each other.

"Alright! TV title match coming up!" I said as I sat back. Amy came back in and sat back down.

Joe went out first, looking all pumped up like he always was. Then, Honor Thy Father by Dream Theater played in the arena. This song was unfamiliar since… it's never played in the Impact Zone before.

"That's not Curt's theme." Christa said.

However, we were proved wrong when Curtis walked out of the entrance. Looks like he has a new theme then. He posed on the turnbuckle with his belt shouting, "I'm back!" Even some fans were heard chanting "Welcome back!" at him.

For most of the match, Joe was in control and looked like he was going to win it when he locked Curtis in one of his submission hold. But he was able to get his way out of it, get him on top of the turnbuckle, and hit the Dead and Done. He pinned Joe and retained his championship.

"I don't get it." I said. "Joe is bigger than Curtis, but he's still able to hit the Dead and Done on him."

"Curt is tough like that." Christa smiled. I nodded and agreed with her.

* * *

><p>Not that bad of a night for our girls. And BFG is getting closer! But once again, what about Sarah and her pregnancy? Will we find out about that?<p> 


	72. Is BFG Here Yet?

Oct. 4th chapter up now! All Sarah does tonight is accompany Kurt to the ring along with AJ during his match. But BFG is almost here!

Sarah, Christa, Amy, Maddie, Curtis, and Chris belong to me and Katie belongs to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 72: Is BFG Here Yet?<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"So, still don't know who your Knockout championship opponent is for Bound For Glory?" Frankie asked. He was sitting on the couch with me in my locker room.

I shook my head, "No. I don't even think I'll be defending it at BFG."

"Maybe they'll just tell you at the last minute."

"Maybe." I let out a sigh before saying, "I may take a few months away from the ring after Bound For Glory."

"What? Why?" Frankie asked.

I shrugged, "I just feel like I need a long break away from the ring." No, I was not going to tell him I was pregnant… yet.

"I bet it's because of you feeling sick lately." He said, hugging me and kissing the top of my head.

"That's probably it." I said.

I looked at him and we both moved forward and kissed each other. We kissed for a while before we heard a voice at the door, "Hey you lovebirds!"

Christa, Amy, and Maddie were standing in the doorway. Maddie was in her ring gear, since she was teaming up with Brooke to face Tara and Gail up next. But she was also wearing a leather jacket and a red bandana on her head.

"I think Katie's starting to rub off on you, Maddie." Frankie joked.

"Well duh, Katie's training me." Maddie laughed. "Some of you rubbed off on me too, remember?"

"I guess literally." Christa laughed, making Amy smack her on the head.

Speak of the devil, Rollin' started up and out walked Katie. She was announced as the special guest referee of the match.

"Oh crap! I better go!" Maddie ran off as Tara and Gail walked out. When Tara and Gail got into the ring, Brooke's theme played and she walked out, then Don't Tread on Me played and Maddie went out.

As the match was going on, Frankie got up from the couch. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Okay. See ya." I kissed him before he walked out of the room. I watched as the match between the two teams went back and forth. Close to the end, it looked like Tara was going to win when she had Maddie up for the Widow's Peak. But Brooke came from behind and pulled her off, giving Maddie the chance to Irish Whip her into the corner. She then was able to do her new Headscissors and Shooting Star Press finisher, which I heard she named it Back to the Past. Maddie then pinned Tara and won. However before Tara and Gail got to the back, Maddie grabbed a microphone.

"Hey Tara!" She called out. "Guess what during your match against Miss Tessmacher? You are going to have a special guest referee in that match. And that special guest referee happens to be…" She moved over to Katie. "The VP of TNA and my mentor, Katie Borden!"

"Sweet." I smiled to myself. That's when Christa and Amy came back into the room.

"Well, we don't have anything to do tonight." Christa sighed as she plopped down on the couch next to me.

"I do. I'm going out with AJ and Kurt when Kurt faces Chavo." I said as Honor Thy Father played and Curtis walked out for his TV title defense. His opponent was Rob, so that meant Curt was getting a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"I thought once the thing with Claire was done, you weren't going to side with AJ anymore." Amy said.

"Nah." I said. "I'm still doing it. And I probably will keep doing it until his rivalry with Daniels and Frankie is over."

"That'll be a while." Amy chuckled.

While the match was still going on, AJ appeared in the doorway. "Hey Sarah, almost time to go." He called for me.

I grabbed my belts and went down the hall with him. But as we were walking, we heard a voice. "Styles! Veerthorne!" We looked over in the locker room next to us and there was Chavo and Hernandez.

We went in and Chavo started talking to AJ about him losing the match last week, but AJ changed the subject. "This whole Aces and Eights thing, you guys talk to Sting about being his partner?"

"I saw him, he was walking by." Chavo answered. "But don't try to change the subject, okay? You interfered during my match last week."

"Ask your boy. Kaz interfered in the match! He was the one that grabbed your foot." AJ said.

"I know! I saw it!" I nodded.

"When I turned around I saw your face!" Chavo protested.

The guys started arguing for a few seconds until Daniels and Frankie appeared.

"Oh isn't this cute? Three of our four Bound For Glory opponents and their little girl in a little strategy session." Frankie said, handing Daniels his appletini.

"Hey wait, who are we missing?" Daniels asked. "It's…it's Angle, isn't it?

"Angle's not here! Hey Nacho Libre, you know where Kurt Angle is?" Frankie asked looking at Hernandez. "We just heard him talking to Sting, and he doesn't even want to be in this match at Bound For Glory."

Daniels interrupted, "Actually, I think his exact quote was 'I don't need AJ's help to beat anybody, I can beat Chavo and Shawn by myself.'"

"That's not true." I shook my head.

"Don't blame the messengers, guys!" They held up their hands. "You just might want to know you're not on the same page like you think you are." Before they walked away, they looked at me and said, "And you too, Sarah."

Once they were gone, Chavo asked, "Why do they have their Halloween costumes on already?"

"What's up with that, bro?" Hernandez asked AJ. "That's your partner."

"Yeah, I know he's my partner, he'll be my partner at Bound For Glory." AJ answered. "Yeah, we'll beat those guys."

"Go find out what's going on." Chavo said.

AJ and I went out and started looking for Kurt. As Chavo and Hernandez made their way out to the ring, we found Kurt standing at the entrance.

"You ready, Kurt?" I asked.

"I am." He nodded.

_**Narrator POV**_

Gold Medal started up and the three of them headed down to the ring.

"And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles and the TNA Knockouts champion and one half of the TNA Knockouts Tag Team champions Sarah Veerthorne, "The Olympic Gold Medalist", Kurt Angle!" Christy announced.

Before Kurt got into the ring, he hugged both AJ and Sarah. Once he and Chavo go in their corners, the match began, with Hernandez, AJ, and Sarah standing outside of the ring.

Towards the end of the match, Kurt just hit Chavo with the Angle Slam. But before he went for a pin, Hernandez got on the apron and distracted him, causing Chavo to roll him up for a win. But on the outside, AJ and Sarah walked over to Hernandez. In the ring, Kurt pushed Chavo and Hernandez did it back to Kurt. AJ and Sarah slid into the ring and the teams started shouting at each other, that is until Daniels and Kazarian were seen standing at the entrance.

After everyone left, Sarah followed Kurt and AJ backstage.

_**Sarah's POV**_

I said my short goodbye to AJ and Kurt as I went back to my locker room. I watched Chris retain his X Division title against Doug Williams. After that, I just grabbed my backpack and called it a night.

I really could not wait for Bound For Glory.

* * *

><p>Oh well, just a normal night for Sarah. Still no opponent for her KO title at BFG though? What's up with that? Hopefully we'll see next week.<p> 


	73. Three More Days

Hey guys! I finally have the chapter before BFG up. It's short, but hey, better than nothing.

Sarah, Christa, Amy, and Maddie belong to me and Katie, Ally, and Chelsea belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 73: Three More Days<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"You're really going to face me at BFG, Ally?" I asked as I was walking in the hallway talking to Ally.

"Yeah." She answered. "Sorry I didn't let you know sooner. But since you've been sick lately and haven't wrestled, I wasn't sure if your title would even be defended."

I looked down at my stomach, "Well, both of my titles will be defended." I then turned to her and shook her hand. "I'll see you in three days, girl."

"You too." Ally smiled and we walked away.

I went into my locker room and sat down on the couch. But a few minutes later, that's when I suddenly heard Christa's voice from the hall singing, "Baby penis! Baby penis!" I rolled my eyes and groaned as she walked into the room still saying that.

"Why are you doing that, Christa?" I asked, in a not-so-interested tone.

"Katie and I just watched Hogan's sex tape together." She answered.

"Eww! Christa!" I shouted.

"That's the same thing I said to be honest!" She said. "Sarah, I would rather watch you and Frankie get it on than watch that tape again." All I did was give her a blank stare. "You think that's a negative comment, do you?"

I nodded, "Yep."

"Hey!" Christa shouted. "At least I know Frankie has a bigger wiener!" At that moment, I tackled Christa to the ground and put her in the Anaconda Vise. "Ah! Let me go!"

"Keep my sex life out of this and I will!" I yelled.

"Okay! Okay!" She screamed and I released the hold. Once she stood up, she asked, "You doing anything tonight?"

"No." I shook my head. "Just here until Frankie's done and then I'm leaving."

"Amy and I don't have anything either." Christa said. We watched on the TV and saw Sting and Ray win against Daniels and Frankie by DQ after they put them through a table. "Ha ha! Your boyfriend got owned!" She laughed.

"He'll be fine." I said.

"Well, I'm going to go." Christa said before she went to leave.

"Going to have fun with Tommy?" I asked with a slight laugh. Christa just smirked and walked off.

While I watched a bit more of the show, I started to get bored just sitting there. I decided to open up my laptop and log onto Skype. _I wonder if Chelsea is on. _I thought. I looked and saw she was on there and called. She answered almost immediately.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Chels."

"_Hi Sarah!" _She greeted. _"What's up?"_

"Nothing going on for me tonight and Christa and Amy already left, so I need someone to talk to for a bit." I said. "Is GB all set for Sunday?"

"_Oh yeah! We're ready!" _Chelsea cheered. _"And Sarah, I'm going to be completely honest here…" _Her face turned red a little bit. _"I can't wait to see Frankie again."_

"_I heard that, Chelsea Lass!" _Stephen's voice was heard with a little laugh.

"Yeah, keep your eyes off my boyfriend, Chelsea!" I joked.

"_Stephen's fine with it." _She said. _"He knows that since the two times the two of us couples were together… you know."_

"We are too. No biggie." I said.

We chatted with each other for a few more minutes until Chelsea had to go. When I hung up, I saw a segment on the TV that involved Katie, Maddie, and Tara.

"Katie, I was talking to my super dreamy Hollywood boyfriend." Tara said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Who cares?" Katie asked and Tara didn't pay attention to her.

"Anyway, he wrote me a list on what you should do for me once I win against Tessmacher on Sunday." She smiled as she handed Katie a list.

"Hey Maddie, what do you think about this?" She asked, handing Maddie the list.

"Hmmmmm not sure." Maddie said as she ripped the list in two.

"Kim and Chloe were right about you." Tara said before she walked off.

I nearly busted out laughing after watching that segment. I then watched as Maddie faced Gail in the ring. As Maddie was about to go for the Shooting Star Press part of the Back To The Past, Tara ran out and pushed her down, causing Gail to hit the Eat Defeat on her and get the win.

When Tara and Gail got out of the ring however, Maddie grabbed a microphone and spoke.

"Tara! You like to mess with us, huh? Well guess what? We're adding another thing to your match against Tessmacher this Sunday! Not only is Katie Borden the special guest referee, but I'll be out there as the special guest enforcer to make sure there is no funny business! You're going down this Sunday, Tara!"

Just then, Frankie came into the room dressed in his street clothes.

"Hey baby." I greeted as he sat down next to me. "How you feeling?"

"Just a little sore in the back due to falling on the table, but other than that I'm feeling good." He smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." I smiled back at him.

We cuddled for a bit before we decided to leave together. Bound For Glory, here I come!

* * *

><p>Sarah didn't do much, but looks like she'll be right for BFG. :D :D Can't wait for it. :D<p> 


	74. Bound For Glory Is Here!

Here it is everyone! BFG is here! Sarah is defending both her belts tonight! How will she do on her first BFG?

WARNING: Like a few other PPV chapters in the past, this one has graphic Lemon in it!

Sarah, Christa, Amy, and Maddie belong to me and Katie, Ally, Chelsea, Joslin, and Lindsay belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 74: Bound For Glory Is Here!**

_**Sarah's POV**_

_ ChocolateAddict23- Angel_Devil_Katie and MaddieKazarian, give me and SlipknotFan4Life all you got! We wish you luck against us! :D :D _This is a quick tweet I wrote just as the show was about to start.

"Wow! The Knockouts Tag title match is first tonight!" Christa said excitedly.

"That's good so I can get at least one match out of the way." I said. "Shall we head down?"

Christa and I grabbed our belts and made our way out of the locker room and towards the entrance. On our way down, we saw Chelsea, Joslin, and Lindsay walk in front of us.

"JOSLIN!" Christa shouted before she ran up to Joslin and hugged her. I followed her and did the same to Chelsea.

"You guys made it!" I said.

"Of course we did." Chelsea smiled.

"Well, the Knockouts Tag Team title match is the first match tonight and we're ready to go." I said.

"Wait, where's Amy?" Lindsay asked.

Then as if to answer her question, Amy came running down the hall and she hugged Lindsay. "Hi Lindsay!"

"Hi Amy." Lindsay hugged Amy back.

We continued to talk for about a minute or two until Frankie appeared next to us, with his ring gear already on.

"Hello ladies." He greeted, putting his arm around me. He looked at Chelsea, "Hello Chelsea."

"Hi Frankie." Chelsea greeted back, with her face turning red.

I notice him giving her a sexy look and I slightly elbow him in the ribs, not wanting him to give away our secret, especially not to Christa and Joslin.

"Uh, Frankie I'll see you later and Christa you head down to the entrance." I kissed Frankie and Christa went down. Amy went into the locker room. "Generation Barrage, I just want to tell you that you guys should tune in on Thursday during Impact. I'm going to be making an announcement."

"Ooh! What's the announcement about?" Joslin asked.

"You'll have to wait and find out on Thursday." I answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match to go to."

"Good luck, girls!" GB called out.

I met up with Christa near the entrance. "Okay, we'll go out as Extremetourage tonight and let's go out with Damage Inc."

"Okay." Christa nodded in agreement as Rollin' played and Katie and Maddie went out into the ring. Katie of course had her bat with her.

After they posed and their music stopped, our music began and we headed out.

_**Narrator POV**_

Damage Inc. played as Sarah and Christa appeared on the ramp and did their poses.

"And heading to the ring, they are the current TNA Knockouts Tag Team champions Christa and Sarah Veerthorne, The Extremetourage!" Christy announced as the crowd cheered them.

After Sarah and Christa did some more posing in the ring, the bell rang as Sarah and Katie shook hands and the match began.

_**~End of the match~**_

Both Christa and Maddie were down on the mat and they both got to their feet close to the same time. Maddie grabbed onto Christa's foot and Christa tried to reach over for a tag.

However, as soon as she was about to tag, Daniels and Kazarian suddenly run out, grab Sarah, and pull her off the apron. They push her against the guardrail and do thrusting motions at her. Katie sees this from her side, jumps off the apron, and chases the two away swinging her bat at them. They run back up the ramp and backstage while Sarah and Katie get back into their corners.

This time, Christa makes the tag and Maddie stays in the ring. Sarah stops a punch from Maddie and gives her a punch of her own. She hits a clothesline and then sets her up for the Crucifix Powerbomb. But before she can throw her down, Maddie slides out of it and connects with a Neckbreaker! Maddie gets a quick tag to Katie and Katie climbs up the turnbuckle. She then hits the Dawn Awakens, a Back Flip off the turnbuckle and lands it. She covers; 1... 2... 3!

The bell rings and the crowd cheers at the new champs.

"Here is your winner, and the NEW TNA Knockouts Tag Team champions, Maddie and Katie Borden!" Christy announced.

Katie and Maddie hugged each other and celebrated in the ring. They look at Sarah and Christa as they hold out their hands. Sarah and Christa look down at the hands, then they shake and hug them. The four celebrate in the ring before heading to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

Christa and I wished our congratulations to Katie and Maddie before we parted ways with them. Christa parted to go to the bathroom while I decided to go back to the locker room. I suddenly saw a camera following me, I guess I had a segment coming up.

"Hey Veerthorne!" I heard a voice coming up to me. I turn around and there was Daniels and Frankie.

"Looks like you and Christa aren't the World Knockouts Tag Team champions of the World anymore, huh?" Daniels asked.

"Yeah, did we break your little heart?" Frankie said in a mocking tone, with Daniels mocking a cry at me.

"Shut up, you jerks!" I shouted at them. "You know what? I may have lost my Knockouts tag team title, but I'll feel much better when you two lose your tag team titles tonight! Now after what you did to me out there, I would watch your backs. That's a warning!" I began to walk away, but I stopped and added, "Oh and by the way, Daniels, I don't find you one bit sexually delicious." I flipped my hair in their faces as I turned on my heel and walked away.

Once the camera was away, I heard Frankie follow me and he asked, "Do you really mean that?"

I chuckled and turned to him, "No, but yet I would still be careful out there in the ring."

Frankie grinned and then he pulled me into a kiss. It got heated really quick and he pushed me against the wall. As he slid his tongue in, he moved his hands up and down my body. He moved his lips down on my neck and kissed there a bit, then moved back to my lips.

We kept kissing until we suddenly heard a voice yell out, "FRANKIE AND SARAH ARE F***ING IN THE HALL!" We look over and there was Joslin.

"No way!" Christa shouted, joining in with Joslin.

"We'll do more later." I whispered to Frankie before we went opposite directions. I went over and grabbed Christa by her ear and Chelsea did the same thing to Joslin.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Both girls shouted as we pulled them into the locker room.

_**Later:**_

The World tag team match was about to start and I ran down to the entrance to meet up with Kurt and AJ. There was a camera there, so I knew there was going to be a segment.

"Okay guys, are you ready to go?" I asked them.

"Sarah, you're staying back here." AJ said.

"What?" I yelled. "I have to be out there! You saw what Daniels and Kaz did to me earlier!"

"There's going to be six men out there. You could get hurt." Kurt said.

"Please, let me go to the ring with you!" I begged.

"Sarah! You're staying back here and that's an order!" AJ shouted then he and Kurt went out.

I stood there and pouted, but I groaned when I heard the voices of Daniels and Frankie again.

"Aww! The poor girl is forced to stay behind!" Daniels mocked.

"Well CD, looks like we have nothing to worry about since this girl is forced to stay in the back." Frankie smiled.

"Yep." Daniels reached up and pinched my cheek with Frankie doing so to the other one. "We have nothing to worry about." He started thrusting at me again. "See you later!"

The two laughed as they walked away. I gave the camera my best "I'm gonna kill you" look while I walked out of sight.

I stayed in the hall and watched the match on the monitor. Close to the end, I did something I was told not to do. I ran out into the ring and as Daniels got on the turnbuckle to hit the BME, I pushed him off, causing him to land on the mat and I saw Chavo hit the Frog Splash on him for the win. I ran as fast as I could to the back when the bell rang.

I made a quick trip back to the locker room to grab my Knockouts belt, since my next match was next and I got back to the entrance just as Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf played and Ally made her way to the ring.

"I'm ready. Start up Drivel." I said to the theme song guy as I walked down.

_**Narrator POV**_

"And headed to the ring, she is the current TNA Knockouts champion, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

Sarah got into the ring and posed on the turnbuckle with her belt. She handed her belt to Taryn, shook Ally's hand, and the match started.

_**~End of the match~**_

Sarah was currently down and Ally was in the corner preparing for the Spear. Sarah got on her feet and Ally charged at her. But at the last second, Sarah moved out of the way and Ally ended up hitting the turnbuckle shoulder first. Sarah pulled her out and immediately locked her in the Anaconda Vise. After about a minute of being in the hold, Ally had no choice but to tap.

"Here is your winner and still TNA Knockouts champion, Sarah Veerthorne!"

Sarah helped Ally up and the two embraced. They held up their arms in victory before going to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Woo! Good job, Sarah!" I was greeted by GB, Christa, and Amy as I arrived at the back. All five of them gave me a hug group hug.

"Careful guys! Not so tight!" I warned.

"You may have lost one title tonight, but you still have the other one." Lindsay smiled.

"Thanks girls." I smiled back and the girls started to walked away. "Wait Chelsea!" I stopped her. "Come here."

"What is it, Sarah?" Chelsea walked back over.

"That announcement I'm going to make on Thursday, it's actually a two parter, and I'm going to go ahead and tell you one of them right now." I said. "But promise me when I tell you this, you don't tell ANYONE about it until after I say it on Thursday. That means don't tell it to Stephen, don't tell it to Lindsay, and ESPECIALLY don't tell it to Joslin."

"I promise." Chelsea nodded. "Now what is it?"

I answered, "Besides me, Katie is the only one that knows this. Frankie doesn't even know about this yet. I'll be out of the ring for a few months after tonight."

"Why?" Chelsea asked. "Did you get an injury?"

"No." I shook my head. "It's something else." I then took a deep breath. "Chelsea, I'm taking a few months off because… I'm pregnant."

Chelsea turned wide eyed, "YOU'RE PREG-"

I quickly slapped my hand on her mouth before she could finish saying it. "Shh! Careful! We don't want them to hear us! Anyway, yeah."

Chelsea asked in a whisper, "When did you find this out?"

"The week after No Surrender." I answered.

"What about the Knockouts title?" She asked. "Are you going to vacate it?"

"I guess so." I said. "Now remember, don't tell this to anyone."

"I won't. I promise." Chelsea assured.

"Thanks Chels." I smiled and hugged her.

Now that my wrestling was over for the night, I could go back into the locker room and wait until it was time to go. But when I walked into the room, I heard the door suddenly close behind me. I quickly turned by head around and there was Frankie, standing there still in his ring gear and had a super sexy smile on his face.

"Frankie…" I whispered.

"I thought that since we both lost our tag team titles, we could turn it into something good." He said walking over to me. "Plus after we were interrupted in the hall, you said we'll do more later. How about we do it now?"

I rubbed my hands down his chest, "Let's do it, baby."

"First off, go sit on the couch please." Frankie told me and I did so. He walked over to me and kissed me passionately for a few seconds before pushing down my pants and underwear and he spread my legs out and started to lick me down there.

I let out a groan as I felt his tongue glide across my womanhood. It got more intense the more he buried his face in and the harder he licked.

"Oh yeah! Right there, baby!" I groaned. He licked and licked until my climax came and I let it out on his face.

"Now let's get the fun started, my sexy girl." Frankie purred as he got on top of me on the couch, pulled off my shoes, and pushed my pants and underwear all the way off while he kissed me again.

"You can have me, my sexy man. I'm all yours." I purred back at him as our kissing got hard and heated. His tongue was winning over mine and he was taking control. God, I loved it when he took control. He reached behind me, took off my top, and put his mouth on my right breast. After a bit, he moved over to the left one, taking in as much as he can. "Oh Frankie…"

Frankie moved back to my lips and kissed me passionately again. He slid them down to my neck and just like a few weeks ago, he bit on it. I screamed and moaned as his teeth nearly sank into my skin, letting out blood. He licked the blood off and continued to kiss on my neck. As he was kissing, I could feel his erection through his tights. He was ready.

"Frankie… I want your cock." I panted.

"What do you want?" He stopped and asked me in a teasing tone.

"Your cock!" I nearly screamed.

Frankie lowered his tights and his erected length popped out. He held it in his hand and teased me with it. "Is this what you want, you naughty girl? Is this what you want?"

All I could answer with was a nod. With a chuckle, Frankie pushed his tights all the way off and he instantly pushed himself inside of me, thrusting into me rough and hard.

"Oh God! Frankie!" I screamed in pleasure.

"I know you like it hard and rough." He said as he thrust into me.

"I like it! Give it to me good!" I shouted while I began to move my hips along with him, making him go deeper. The deeper he got, the louder I screamed.

"Sarah, you really need to be quieter, especially since we're having sex here." Frankie said, continuing to thrust.

"Who cares? I don't care! Let them hear us! Just f*** me!" I screamed. I'm going to be honest here, I shocked myself saying that.

Frankie looked at me with a shocked look, "Wow, someone's aggressive and horny." He licked his lips, "I like it." He kissed me hard on the lips and thrust into me as hard as he possibly could. It almost felt like he was screwing my brains out! After a few more, I screamed out his name and let out my cum. Following that, he pushed in hard and shot his cum out, making us both scream together.

We laid on the couch catching our breath, but before he could pull out of me, the door suddenly opened! Chelsea came in and she instantly became embarrassed at seeing us naked on the couch.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" She closed her eyes and her face turned beat red. "I heard noise in here and I thought you guys were hurt! I'm sorry!"

I just shrugged it off, "It's okay, Chels."

Chelsea slowly uncovered her eyes and she looked at the both of us naked.

"If it was Christa or Joslin then we'd be mad." Frankie said.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Chelsea said as she went back out and closed the door.

Frankie and I kissed each other once more for a while, then we broke apart for air.

"I love you, Frankie." I whispered.

"I love you, Sarah." Frankie whispered back.

We stayed in the locker room until the show was over and it was time to go.

* * *

><p>Good night for Sarah. Although she and Christa lost the Knockouts tag team titles, she still has her Knockouts title, and her and her man had some fun in the end. ;D But what will she say next week? Find out!<p> 


	75. Sarah's Announcement

This is it, guys. Sarah makes her announcement tonight. What exactly will she say?

Sarah, Christa, Amy, Curtis, and Maddie belong to me and Katie and Chelsea belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 75: Sarah's Announcement <strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

_ ChocolateAddict25- Hey TNA fans! I'll be making an important announcement tonight! Don't miss it! _I tweeted just as Impact was starting.

I watched the TV as Sting, Katie, and a few other members of the roster go out and confront Aces and Eights. But also while I was watching, I looked down at my Knockouts championship belt, then at my stomach. I couldn't believe what I was about to do tonight. I was going to vacate my championship and get away from the ring to keep my developing baby safe.

"Hey Sarah." A voice from the outside of the room woke me from my thoughts. I turned my head and there was… Chelsea!

"Chelsea!" I shouted before I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I knew you'd show up."

"Yep." Chelsea smiled. "I had nothing better to do with Stephen not here." She sat with me on the couch. I continued to look at my belt. "How do you feel about having to vacate the title?"

I sighed, "I'm sad to be honest, but it's to keep my baby safe. Besides, it's about time I lose this belt anyway. At least I surpassed Madison's reign though."

Chelsea gave me a one armed hug, "You're doing the right thing, Sarah. Hey, I'm willing to give up the WWE Women's championship to face Cesaro for the US title at Hell In A Cell."

"I know I am. But I'm also worried what Frankie will think about this." I said.

"If he gets mad at you for it, you can stay with me and Stephen." Chelsea said with a laugh.

Just then, Christa and Amy came into the room and shouted, "Chelsea! What are you doing here?"

"Stephen is in Egypt on the Smackdown tour and he told me it was too dangerous down there and told me to stay here. So I decided to come down here." Chelsea answered.

"Awesome, Chels." Amy smiled. "Sarah, we just heard Taz and Mike say on the TV that you have an announcement tonight. What's that about?"

"I'll be making it right after Maddie's match with Tara." I said. "You'll see."

"Oh great! Curt's facing Robbie E again!" Christa groaned as we saw that Curtis was facing Robbie E for the TV title next.

"How many times has he faced Robbie?!" Amy asked.

"Too many." I sighed as we watched the match. Curtis was able to score the win after he hit the Down and Out on him. Robbie T came in after the bell rang, but Curtis saw it coming and took him down with a Spear. The crowd was going crazy for him.

"Gotta love Curt." Christa said.

"You should, he's your brother." Chelsea chuckled.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Amy pointed and shouted as Tara and her man Jesse were seen making out. Of course, her match was next so she had to go. As they left, we saw Maddie standing behind them with a look of "Ewww!" on her face.

"Don't blame Maddie one bit." Chelsea said.

After the commercial break, Tara walked out with Jesse before Don't Tread on Me played and Maddie walked out with Katie. The two posed with the Knockouts tag team belts before Katie got out of the ring and the match started. Throughout the match Tara kept shouting out stuff at Jesse and towards the end, he grabbed on Maddie's arm, trying to prevent her from doing anything. But that didn't work when Katie ran over and bashed him with her bat.

"Go girls!" I cheered as Maddie got Tara in position for the Hit the Lights. She hit it and got the win.

"They deserve to be Knockouts tag champs." Christa commented while the two celebrated in the ring for a bit. Then I heard Mike and Taz announce that my announcement was going to be made after the break.

I stood up and said, "Girls, I'm going out now." I headed out of the locker room and waited at the entrance until the commercials were over. I took a huge breath in before I told the theme song guy, "Play my theme song."

_**Narrator POV**_

Drivel started up and Sarah made her way to the ring. She had a somewhat sad expression on her face. When she got in the ring, the held her belt in the air for a bit and then grabbed a microphone.

"I bet you all are wondering why I came out here tonight." Sarah started up. "Well, I have something to say to all of you, that includes the people in the back as well." She turned to face the ramp, "But first before I say anything, I would like my two Extremetourage teammates, Christa and Amy, to join me in the ring please."

3 started playing and Christa and Amy headed down to the ring. They had confused looks on their faces as they got in.

"The reason I invited you girls out here with me is because I want you to hear this along with everyone else." Sarah said before turning back to the crowd. "Okay, here's the first thing. I'll be taking a few months away from the ring and because of that, I'll be forced to vacate the TNA Knockouts championship." The crowd gave Sarah some boos while Christa and Amy looked confused again. "Let me explain why and hopefully you'll understand why I'm taking time out of the ring." She took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

The fans in the crowd gave out surprised gasps and Christa and Amy stared at her in shock and asked, "Are you serious?"

"This isn't a joke, guys. This is real. And I won't be back in the wrestling ring until either June or July." Sarah said. "Good news is during these nine months of being out of the ring, you'll still see me around in the Impact zone. I'll be out here supporting the Extremetourage and anything else I can do."

After the crowd gave out cheers of relief, Sarah continued, "That was part one. Now I have another thing I want to say. Katie Borden and Maddie, come out here please."

Rollin' instantly played and Katie and Maddie walked on out. Katie grabbed a microphone as they stepped in.

Sarah walked over to Katie, "Katie, since you started wrestling again after you had your baby, I've been giving this a lot of thought and I think it's a good idea. I've been thinking about Maddie with this too. So, I'll ask you this." She paused for a bit before, "Katie, Maddie, would you two like to become the newest members of Extremetourage?"

The crowd erupted into cheers as Katie and Maddie looked at her in surprise. "You serious?" Katie asked.

"I'm serious!" Sarah said. "We want you two to be apart of Extremetourage." She held out her hand, "What do ya say?"

Katie thought about it for a bit. She looked over at Maddie, who nodded her head yes. Katie turned back to Sarah, shook her hand and smiled, "We're in!" The two hugged each other as the crowd cheered again.

Sarah, nearly in tears now, shouted at everyone, "Thank you all so much for making my first year in Impact a great one! I promise I'll be back in the ring fighting as soon as I can! Thank you!"

The now five members of Extremetourage walked out of the ring and headed backstage.

_**Sarah's POV**_

As soon as we stepped backstage, that's when Christa, Amy, and Maddie shouted out at the same time, "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

"Yes, I am." I said.

"How long have you known about this?!" Amy asked.

"Since after No Surrender. Remember when I got sick?"

"I was the one that gave her the pregnancy test." Katie confessed. "I've known about it since then."

"She told me about it last Sunday." Chelsea appeared. "I knew about it too."

"Does Frankie know?" Maddie asked.

"He does now." I answered.

"I guess you two had a little too much naughty time and did it a bit too hard since you two made a baby." Christa smirked, getting glares from us.

That was it for my explaining and I decided to go find Frankie. I found him in my locker room and he was looking at me with an agape mouth.

"Frankie?" I asked.

"Sarah, are you really pregnant?" Frankie asked in a whisper.

I nodded, "Yes, I am. I'm pregnant."

"Sarah…" He then wrapped me up in a hug and said in a guilty tone. "Sarah! I'm so sorry!"

I looked at him with a weird look, "What are you apologizing for? You did nothing wrong."

"What if you're not ready to take care of a kid?" He asked.

"Frankie, I'm almost 28. I think I know how to raise a kid by now."

"Sarah…"

Frankie began to say again, but I put my hands on the sides of his face. "Kiss me, darn you!" I pulled him into a hard fiery kiss. It got a bit out of control and we fell on the couch. We kissed for a few minutes before breaking apart.

Frankie put his hand on my stomach, "So, this child is mine too?"

"It sure is." I smiled as I nuzzled his cheek. "You're the father." I laid next to him and he pulled me close. "You okay with it now?"

"If you're okay with having a baby, so am I." Frankie grinned while we cuddled together.

* * *

><p>Not only did Sarah vacate her title and take her time out of the ring, but she also announced that Katie and Maddie are the newest members of Extremetourage?! Now with Sarah in manager mode, what will she do for nine months? You'll keep reading and find out!<p> 


	76. Helping My Mexican Friends

Hey guys! This is the November 1st episode of Impact, I skipped the week before since nothing much happened. This chapter is short, but I wanted to write it anyway. Sarah is giving a test run with another tag team.

Sarah and Curtis belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 76: Helping My Mexican Friends<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Look guys, if you don't want me to valet for Chavo and Hernandez, that's fine. I don't have to. They just asked me if I could last week." I told AJ and Kurt backstage. I was in a backstage segment with them.

"No Sarah, we're fine with you helping them out." AJ spoke. "But… are you only siding with them so you can get revenge on Daniels and Kaz for what they did to you at Bound For Glory?"

"They pulled me off the apron to lose the Knockouts Tag Team titles and they kept making fun of me backstage!" I shouted.

"Sarah, you do realize that since you found out you're pregnant, you were going to have to give up those tag titles anyway?" Kurt asked.

"I realize that!" I said. "But still, they really pissed me off!"

AJ sighed, "Okay. As we said, we're okay with you siding with them, but since you're pregnant, please be careful."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I assured and then walked off. When the camera was away, I decided to go see if I could find Chavo and Shawn (Hernandez). I still needed to tell them my decision. Luckily, I found them standing in the hall watching the show on a monitor. I called out as I ran to them, "Chavo! Shawn!"

"_Morada Chica! _(Purple Girl!)" Chavo greeted me. That was a nickname he and Eddie gave me when I was starting out in WWE. "So, what's your answer?"

"I'll give you guys a test run first." I answered.

"Just don't get yourself hurt, okay?" Shawn said.

"I won't." I assured.

I stayed with them in the hall and watched Magnus call out Curtis. Magnus got disqualified after he hit Curtis with a wrench right in front of the referee. A bit later, Curtis was seen backstage for a interview and had an icepack on his forehead. He said that Magnus was in trouble for what he did and he was going to make sure Magnus was going to pay.

Then after a commercial break, that's when Frankie and Daniels went out. They started talking about that they were telling the truth last week and it seemed to make some people _muy caliente _about it. I'll be honest, hearing my boyfriend say my most favorite Spanish phrase (look it up to know why it is my favorite) kinda turned me on a bit. After a bit more talking, they called out someone, and that was the Spanish commentators Willy and Hector. When they started beating on the commentators, Chavo and Shawn decided to take action.

"Come on! Let's go!" Chavo said as we headed on out.

_**Narrator POV**_

As Daniels and Kazarian were beating down on Hector and Willy, the music hit and out ran Chavo and Hernandez with Sarah following behind them. The bad guys ran out of the ring as the good guys slid in it. The two teams yelled at each other until Daniels grabbed a microphone.

"Oh there you guys are." Daniels said. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked as Chavo, Hernandez, and Sarah shouted at them. "Huh? I'm sorry, what? Oh now you want to take us seriously, huh? Big joke last week."

"You want some?! You come get some up here! Anytime you want!" Chavo shouted.

Daniels and Kazarian stood on the ramp and taunted the three before heading to the back. Chavo, Hernandez, and Sarah headed back themselves.

_**Sarah's POV**_

We got backstage and I went to go to my locker room. As I was doing so, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and checked on Twitter. I saw Daniels and Frankie just tweeted the same message.

_ facdaniels- So the former KO champion who is currently pregnant is with the Mexicans, huh? I heard she wants revenge on us for what we did to her at #BFG. Well she won't get revenge on us if we get ours from her first! If I was you, I would watch my back. We'll get you, our little purple haired pretty._

I chuckled as I put my phone back in my pocket. While I did however, I felt a pair of arms grab me around the waist and lift me up. I playfully screamed since I knew who it was.

"I've got you, my purple haired pretty." Frankie whispered in my ear. He turned me around and we kissed.

"You said my favorite Spanish phrase out there." I said.

"Well, you did tell me that it was." He laughed and pulled me closer. "You liked it, did you?"

I put my hand on his shoulder, "I sure did." I pushed against him and kissed him again. We held onto it for about a minute before we pulled apart. "I'll meet with you later."

"You too."

I smiled to myself as I joined my Extremetourage teammates in the locker room.

* * *

><p>I just wanted to end it right there. I know, short chapter, but I wanted to get this done. Anyway, wonder how things will turn out with Sarah now.<p> 


	77. Six Men? Watch Out!

Here's the chapter before Turning Point ladies and gents! I got nothing much to say, so... enjoy!

Sarah, Christa, Amy, and Maddie belong to me and Katie and Gwen belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 77: Six Men? Watch Out!<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Hey Katie, I think your brother's hyper!" I laughed. I was watching on the TV as Sting was with Kurt and he kept saying the word "Timing!" over and over again!

"When isn't he?" Katie laughed as well. "He really needs a pill sometimes." She started to leave the room. "I'm going to have a match with Tara and her little boy toy."

"Good luck." I called out behind her. I watched as I saw Katie approach Tara and Jesse and said that she was going to wrestle both of them tonight. Since I forgot to tell you, Tara became Knockout's champion after I had to vacate it.

Christa then came into the room. "Hey Sarah. Doing anything tonight?"

"Just going out with Chavo and Hernandez during the six men tag match tonight." I answered.

"Amy just talked to Hogan and she'll be defending her Knockouts X Division title against Gwen on Sunday." Christa said as Katie and Maddie walked out to the ring.

"She needs to anyway, so that's good." I said.

Out in the ring, Katie was beating the crud out of Jesse and Tara. She won the match after she hit the Dawn Awakens onto Tara and got the three count. As she got her hand raised, Jesse acted like he was going to punch her, but he didn't and instead got hit from behind by Tara. Tara then set her up for the Widow's Peak, but before she could do it, Maddie ran into the ring and hit her in the stomach with Katie's bat. She almost hit Jesse until they quickly ran out of the ring. Maddie then grabbed a microphone.

"Hey Tara and Jesse! You want to mess with us? How about at Turning Point this Sunday, you two will go against us in a tag team match? Live with that!"

"Katie's really trained Maddie well." Amy said as she walked into the room and saw that.

"I think Jesse really is a girl." Christa said with a laugh.

"Well he is now because Katie did throw Tara's face into his crotch!" I said, making us all laugh out loud.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Katie asked when she and Maddie walked into the room.

"We're just saying that Jesse is a girl now after you threw Tara face first into his crotch." Amy said.

"That is true." Katie snickered.

We then watched as Sting and Kurt wrestling Devon and Doc from Aces and Eights. The match ended in DQ after other Aces and Eights members attacked Sting. When Bully Ray came out and took out a table, he chased Devon out of the ring, but then Sting was thrown through the table by Doc.

"THOSE SONS OF A BITCHES!" Katie yelled. "THEY ARE DEAD! THEY ARE DEAD!" She ran out of the room with her bat in hand.

"Weird, I though Katie didn't like Sting." Maddie said.

"She does, she just won't admit it." I shrugged.

We then watched Christian York get approached by Taz, Bruce, and Al. All of us were really happen when Bruce actually said yes to him.

"About time Bruce made a good decision!" Christa said.

After Christian celebrated for a bit, I stood up from my seat. "Well, I better get going. Almost time for the tag team match."

I went down the hall to find Chavo and Shawn and there they were walking in front of me. "Hey guys!"

"There you are, _Morada Chica_!" Chavo greeted and hugged me. "We were looking for you."

"I was in my locker room." I said.

"Now Sarah, remember there's six men out there, so be careful." Shawn warned.

"I will. At least you are letting me go out there with you unlike AJ and Kurt at BFG." I sighed.

Joe then appeared next to us. "You guys ready to go?"

"We're ready!" Shawn answered as Magnus went out first, then Daniels and Frankie followed him on out.

"I'll go first." Joe offered as his music played and he made his way out.

"Remember _Morada Chica_, you need to be careful." Chavo said.

"I will! Can we go out now?" I asked growing impatient. Chavo and Shawn nodded and I followed them out.

_**Narrator POV**_

Joe stood out on the end of the ramp when the music played and Chavo and Hernandez walked out with Sarah on their side.

"And his tag team partners, accompanied by Sarah Veerthorne, the World Tag Team champions, Hernandez and Chavo Guerrero!" Christy announced.

The champs stood with Joe while Sarah stood along with them. Then the fight started when Joe, Hernandez, and Chavo ran into the ring and started attacking their opponents. Daniels got out of the ring, but Sarah instantly walked up to him and slapped him in the face! Chavo grabbed him and pushed him back into the ring.

Throughout the match, Sarah stood outside of the ring and cheered the faces on. There was one time where Magnus was running away from Joe and Daniels grabbed Joe's leg when he got into the ring. Sarah ran over to him and was about to attack him until Daniels let go. She glared at them before returning to her side. Another time, Daniels pulled Chavo out of the ring and Kazarian was punching at him. While he pushed him back into the ring, Sarah ran over and glared at him again. The two heels just smiled at her before returning to their match. Then close to the end of the match, Daniels was outside of the ring and Hernandez was going to fly out of there.

"Sarah! Move!" He yelled before he bounced off the ropes and flew out and hit right on Daniels.

Chavo then was about to hit Magnus with a Frog Splash until Kazarian grabbed his leg and kept him from doing the move. Sarah came to the rescue again and pulled him off the apron.

But at the end of the match, it was the heels that got the win.

"Here are your winners, Magnus, Kazarian, and Christopher Daniels!"

On their way up the ramp, Daniels and Kazarian looked at her and said to her, "We'll get you."

When Joe was moving in the ring again, Sarah followed him, Chavo, and Hernandez to the back.

* * *

><p>Wonder how Sarah will do with them at Turning Point? We will see.<p> 


	78. Turning Point

FINALLY! I got the Turning Point chapter up! Anyway, self-explanatory here, I don't need to say anything here. Enjoy. :)

Sarah, Christa, Amy, Curtis, and Maddie belong to me and Katie and Gwen belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 78: Turning Point<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Come on, Curt! You can do it!" Christa cheered as Curtis was getting dominated by Magnus in the TV title match.

"He'll win this. I know he will." Amy said with confidence.

"Don't forget, Amy. You need to defend your title too tonight." I reminded her.

"I remember. I'm going against my sister-in-law." Amy said.

"By the way, Amy, you and Garrett doing good so far?" Katie asked, sitting on the couch with me and Christa.

"We're doing fine." Amy answered. "Garrett actually just asked me yesterday if I wanted to have any children."

"Well, what you say?" Maddie asked.

"I said I would like to have children, but not right now since my wrestling career is just taking off."

"Good choice." Christa smiled. That's when on the TV the bell rang and the referee gave Curtis the belt. "Yes! He retained!"

"Told ya." Amy laughed.

"Come on, Maddie! We have a match to do!" Katie said as she and Maddie grabbed their belts and headed out.

When Tara and Jesse got into the ring along with Katie and Maddie and the match began, Amy chimed in and asked, "Hey Sarah, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

"Your birthday is on the thirtieth, right? What do you want for your birthday?"

I shrugged, "Dunno. I don't think I want anything."

Christa gasped, "Sarah! You've gotta want something!"

"It gets harder every year!" I said. "Last year before you guys showed up on Impact, Mickie, Brooke, Tara, and Velvet along with a few others held a tiny party for me and gave me some gifts." I looked down at my dragonfly necklace. "This necklace right here was one of those gifts and it was from Frankie."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Christa assured. That's when Maddie on the TV hit the Back To The Past onto Jesse with a little help from Katie and got the win. "Alright girls!"

"My match is next!" Amy sprang to her feet, grabbed her belt, and it was her turn to go out.

_**Later:**_

"Oh man! The Aces and Eights should be stopped soon!" I commented when the match between Aces and Eights and Joseph Park ended.

"We all agree on that." Katie nodded. "Uh Sarah? Should you go find Shawn and Chavo? The tag team match is on next."

"Crap! I forgot!" I shouted as I ran out of the room. Luckily, I got there just as Frankie and Daniels were walking out to the ring and Shawn and Chavo were waiting at the entrance. "Sorry I'm late, guys."

"_Es buena, Morada Chica._ (It's good, Purple Girl.)" Chavo assured. "At least you're here now."

"Are we ready to rock then?" I asked.

Shawn nodded, "Let's do this."

_**Narrator POV**_

After Kazarian and Daniels made their entrance, their opponents' music played and out they came.

"And their opponents, accompanied by Sarah Veerthorne, the World Tag Team champions, Hernandez and Chavo Guerrero!" Christy announced.

The champs taunted with the cheering of the crowd while Sarah followed behind them. The two then got into the ring and Sarah stayed on the outside as the match began.

Like the last time, Sarah stayed outside to make sure things went okay for her side. Midway in the match, Chavo was taken out of the ring and Sarah ran over to the side where he was at to help him. Once he got back in, he punched Daniels off the turnbuckle, which had Sarah punch him too as he fell. Then when Kazarian had Chavo's throat on the ropes, Daniels held Sarah back to prevent her from stopping it. During that holding, it sort of looked like Daniels tried to kiss her.

Close to the end of the match, Daniels had Hernandez down for the count; 1, 2... Hernandez barely kicks out! The heels had a look of disbelief on their faces and Sarah was pointing and laughing at them. Then when Hernandez threw Kazarian out of the ring, Sarah had a look like she had an idea on her face. She let out a sexy grin and slowly approached the down Kazarian. As Hernandez had Daniels on his shoulders and Chavo was on the turnbuckle, Sarah turned Kazarian over so he was facing her, rubbed her hands on his chest, and gave him a hot and passionate kiss. She kept it locked in until the bell rang for the match to end.

"Here are your winners and still TNA World Tag Team champions, Hernandez and Chavo Guerrero!" Christy announced.

Sarah celebrated in the ring with the two for a bit before heading to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

I hugged Shawn and Chavo once more before going on my own. On my way down the hall, I kept licking my lips. _Man, that was one good kiss I gave him._ Suddenly, I heard a growl behind me and felt myself being lifted off the floor. Of course it was Frankie again.

He moved his head towards my face and kissed me quick before releasing it. "That was a hot kiss you gave me out there. Can I have another?"

I moved my body to touch his, "Of course you can." I pulled his head towards mine and kissed him like I did out in the ring. Unlike out in the ring however, our hands instantly starting moving around each other. Frankie backed up against the wall and I pushed against him more to make the kiss more hot.

"I have a feeling once we get to the hotel… things are going to get wild!" Frankie breathed in between the kiss.

I stopped the kissing right that minute, "Then get your ring gear off and let's go!"

Frankie sped off into the hall and I chuckled to myself. Just then, Christa appeared.

"Sarah, were you and Frankie f***ing again?" Christa asked. "I heard the sounds of hard kissing."

I gave out an annoyed sigh, "No Christa. We were just making out again."

Christa sighed in relief, "Thank God! I did not want to see you guys naked out in the hall." She turned around and left.

A few minutes later, Frankie appeared again and gave me a small kiss. "You want to go this early?"

"Yeah, I have nothing else to do." I smiled.

Frankie smiled back as I held onto his hand and we left for the night.

* * *

><p>I guess Sarah's revenge has been recieved... or has it? I guess we'll see next chapter.<p> 


	79. The Revenge Continues

This chapter is a mega chapter, features the November 15th episode and November 22th episode. I think the title tells you what it's about. lol

Sarah, Christa, Amy, Maddie, and Janica belong to me and Katie, Chelsea, Avery, Lacey, Kayla, and Kiki belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 79: The Revenge Continues<strong>

_**~November 12 (Impact Recording Episode November 15**__**th**__**)~**_

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Another week of sitting backstage doing nothing." I sighed as I sat on the couch in the Extremetourage locker room watching WWE Raw on the TV. Yes, I was watching the rival company, the one I hated. But mainly because I was interested in what Generation Barrage was up to.

"Sarah! You traitor!" I heard Christa yell when she walked into the room.

"What?" I asked.

"You're watching the other company!" She shouted. "Don't tell us you're going back!"

"Christa! Relax!" I said. "I'm not going back to WWE! I'm just interested what the members of GB are up to."

"Thank God!" Christa sighed as she plopped down next to me. "Hey there's Chelsea." She pointed to the TV and there was Chelsea walking over to join Ron (R-Truth) and his sister Kiki on commentary. After her, Antonio Cesaro joined them.

"He's a creep." I said. As I watched, I checked on Twitter and saw Chelsea wrote a tweet while on commentary.

_ ChelseaBenoit4Real: Sitting at Commentary with AntonioCesaro and his #ManPurse How many tampons and Deodorant does he need?! XD _

I laughed at that and tweeted her a reply, _ChocolateAddict25- ChelseaBenoit4Real: Creepy..._

It didn't take long for her to reply, _ ChelseaBenoit4Real-_ _ChocolateAddict25: What? The fact that AntonioCesaro is a girl in disguise or the fact that I'm tweeting about this? Lol._

I laughed and replied to her again, _ChocolateAddict25- ChelseaBenoit4Real: AntonioCesaro is a girl. You know who else is a girl? Tara's Boyfriend. Lol_

She once again replied quickly, _ ChelseaBenoit4Real-_ _ChocolateAddict25: Don't you mean Girlfriend if she's a girl lol. Oh match over have to go to the back. See ya!_

I logged off and just laid down for the rest of the show until we had to leave.

_**~The Next Day (Impact Recording Episode November 22**__**nd**__**)~**_

"What are you looking at, Sarah?" Frankie asked when he walked into the locker room. I was sitting on the couch looking at pictures of me during my first year in WWE.

"Just looking at some old pictures of when I was in WWE." I said with a sigh. "My only decent year there."

There was a picture of me with Triple H, Trish Stratus, Jeff and Matt, and there was even one with me and Chris Benoit.

"You actually met Chris Benoit?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah I did. He was a pretty cool guy." I answered.

"What do you think happened between him?"

I sighed, "I don't know and I don't even want to know. I think it's wrong Vince is trying to remove him from history." But when I looked at the picture again, something caught my eye. "What the heck?"

Standing next to Chris in the picture was a young brunette girl that looked like she was twelve years old. She looked so familiar.

"Is that Chelsea?" Frankie asked looking at the picture as well.

"It sure looks like her." I answered. "I'll go on Skype and ask her." Frankie walked out while I opened up my laptop and logged onto Skype as I saw Janica face Christa in the ring, who was acting like a total heel to Christa.

Anyway, I got onto Skype and called Chelsea. She didn't answer however, so I waited just a few more minutes and called again, still no answer. Ten more minutes I waited, then called again, again no answer.

"Must be busy." I thought. I decided to get up and start walking around. While I was walking in the halls, my cell phone made a noise. I opened it up and it was a text from Katie.

_Sarah, you're siding with AJ again! _That text nearly made me throw my hands up and cheer. I was still in the rivalry with Frankie and Daniels.

Speaking of Frankie, I continued on down the hall when I saw him talking with Maddie.

"That's real sweet, Frankie." Maddie commented.

"You really think it's a good time?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I think so." She nodded.

"Hey. What's up?" I approached them. Frankie quickly turned around and I saw him hide something behind his back. "What's going on, Frankie?"

"Nothing…" He assured. He then moved closer to me. "My match will be on in about forty-five minutes. I'm going to get my ring gear on." Frankie kissed me on the forehead before walking away.

I turned to Maddie. "Maddie, what did he tell you?"

Maddie nervously looked around, then said, "Oh look at the time! Gotta go!" She then ran off like a bullet.

I just shrugged it off and headed back to the locker room. While Avery was wrestling Lacey Hellwig, I tried calling Chelsea on Skype again. But once more, no answer. I waited ten more minutes and did it again, no answer AGAIN! What's going on?

That's when Frankie appeared back in the room. Now maybe it was just my hormones again, but Frankie's body sure looked… irresistible tonight.

"Bark bark bark!" I giggled and made a barking sound at the sight of him.

Frankie turned to me with a smile. "What are you barking at me for?"

"You're body looks so… yummy." I whispered. "It looks like it needs to be licked."

His smile got sexier and he walked over to me. He laid down on the couch next to me and stretched his body out. "Want to lick it? Go ahead, my dear. Give it one nice big lick."

I moved my mouth down on his stomach and let my tongue give a long, huge lick. When I moved my head up, I grinned at him, "Yummy…" I gave him a few more smaller licks before moving up to his face and kissing him. We made out until we heard a voice.

"God! Save that for when you get home!" It was Christa standing in the doorway.

"Go away, Christa!" Frankie yelled and Christa ran off. He turned back to me. "You love how I taste huh?"

I nodded, "Next time I lick your body, I'm putting chocolate syrup on it."

"I'm excited for that." He chuckled.

We kissed again before he stepped out of the room. I went back to my laptop and went to try to call Chelsea again. This time, she was the one calling me and I answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Sarah, I saw that you called me on here. What's up?" _Chelsea asked. _"And are you at Impact?"_

"Yeah Impact is taping tonight and taped last night too." I smiled,

_"Nice. What happened so far?" _Chelsea asked.

"Not spoiling anything." I said.

_"Awwwww." _Chelsea playfully whined. _"So why did ya call?"_

"This." I held up the picture of me and Chris.

_"Hey that's you and my dad!" _Chelsea smiled happily. _"You knew my dad?"_

"Yeah. He was an awesome guy." I replied. "But anyway I got a question."

_"Shoot." _Chelsea said.

"This girl standing on the other side is that you?" I pointed to the young girl in the picture.

_"That is me!" _Chelsea smiled. _"Wow I can't believe I knew ya before April but...I don't remember."_

"It's okay, Chelsea. I understand. You were young then and met a lot of Divas." I assured.

_"Thanks Sarah." _Chelsea smiled. _"So what was my dad like towards ya?" _She asked as she bounced up and down happily then stopped _"Sorry...I just like hearing about my dad in a good way."_

"Chelsea it's okay. I understand you miss your dad." I smiled.

_"Every second of my life, Sarah." _Chelsea smiled sadly. _"Uh oh."_

"What happened?" I asked

_"Kayla Orton being a jerk face AGAIN!" _Chelsea yelled in frustration. _"She admitted to me that she didn't like Stephen."_

"That woman is evil!" I yelled as AJ walked in.

"Sarah, Frankie is going to call me out. Let's go." AJ said.

"Okay." I smiled. "See ya later Chels. Tell Ste I said hi."

_"Will do. See ya." _Chelsea smiled as both of us hung up and I waited at the entrance with AJ until Frankie called him out.

_**Narrator POV**_

Get Ready to Fly started up as AJ made his entrance with Sarah posing along with him.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne from Gainesville, Georgia, he is "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles!" Christy announced.

While AJ went into the ring, Sarah glared at Daniels until he made his way to the back. When the two men in the ring were ready, the match began.

Throughout the match, Sarah did her usual cheering on for AJ. Even close to the end when Kazarian had AJ down for a pin, but he had his hand on the ropes.

"Earl! He's holding onto the ropes!" Sarah pointed out and Earl told Kazarian to let go. That made the cocky heel look down at Sarah with an angry look.

"Hey you! Stay away from my match!" He shouted at her, making the crowd boo him loudly. His words didn't seem to effect her as she suddenly had a seductive grin on her face. He moved closer to her, but that's when she jumped onto the apron, grabbed the sides of his face, and kissed him again! When she released it, that's when AJ connected with a Pele Kick and got the three count.

"Here's your winner, AJ Styles!"

Sarah celebrated with AJ and raised his hand before following him backstage.

* * *

><p>Looks like Sarah's back valeting for AJ again! And looks like she's having fun. What will happen now?<p> 


	80. I've Got Your Back

Next chapter here! Pretty short and not any Sarah/Kaz action, just Sarah siding with AJ in segments and at ringside. But hopefully still a good read. Enjoy!

Sarah belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 80: I've Got Your Back<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"So I guess I'll be with you and James at ringside during the tag team match?" I asked AJ as we were walking in the halls.

"Yeah, you will be." AJ nodded. We then looked into a room and saw James talking. We had a segment with him anyway. "Come on."

"That's the choices that I've made." James said. "But when somebody brings my family into it, when somebody starts talking about my daughter, who knows nothing about my daughter, that's when I started having a problem."

That's when AJ and I walked in and AJ started to speak, "You know what my problem is with you right now? You're whining. You're whining. I mean what do you have to be whining about? I understand the family thing, but the whole thing about the World title? I don't get a shot for a year at the World title! Now that is something to whine about, that's something to be bitter about!"

James stopped him, "Bro look, stop concentrating on what happened in the past and start looking into the future. That's your problem for the last couple of months. Why don't you start tonight because we've got a tag team match. Won't you concentrate on our tag team match tonight, then maybe you can start getting stuff back on roll again?"

AJ nodded, "Yeah. Yeah alright." He started walking away, but I stayed with James. "That's what I'll do."

"Bro, I'm just trying to help you, man." James said.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "I know you are, James. Give him some time, he'll feel better."

"Sarah, come on!" AJ called over. I left James and AJ and I separated once the cameras were away.

I stayed in my locker room and watched Bobby wrestle Christian York, who I think is a cool guy. When the match was done, AJ came by again to get me for the tag team match. We waited at the entrance as Frankie and Daniels went out and began to talk. But as Frankie spoke, he suddenly said this.

"And AJ, besides losing to Chris in ten days, I would keep an eye out on that purple haired pregnant girl of yours, Miss Veerthorne. We actually heard that Sarah is not on the same page as you and it'll only be a matter of time before she betrays you like everyone else has. Don't say we didn't warn you."

After a commercial break after that, James went out first. As he got into the ring, AJ asked, "You ready?"

I nodded, "Let's go."

_**Narrator POV**_

Get Ready to Fly played as AJ made his entrance with Sarah posing along with him like always.

"And his tag team partner accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne from Gainesville, Georgia, he is "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles!" Christy announced.

The two posed in the ring and when AJ and Kazarian went into the ring, Sarah got down to the floor and the match began. Same as the other times, Sarah cheered for James and AJ and whenever Daniels and Kazarian did something outside of the ring when the referee wasn't looking, she'd go and stop them.

Near the end, James pulled Kazarian out of the ring as AJ was hitting on Daniels. Sarah walked over and helped James pull him into the steel steps. Then James tagged himself in after AJ missed the Pele and hit the Last Call on Daniels, getting the win.

"Here are your winners, AJ Styles and James Storm!" Christy announced.

AJ left the ring looking disappointed while Sarah stood with James until it was time to go to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

Another commercial break passed and I went into AJ's locker room with a camera following me.

"AJ? What's going on?" I asked.

He let out a sigh and asked, "Sarah, are you really going to betray me?"

"Why would I do that?" I answered. "Don't listen to what Kaz and Chris say, they don't know me. Look AJ, James is right. Just focus on the future and don't worry about me. There's no way I'd betray you, I've got your back."

AJ stood up and put on a small smile, "Thank you, Sarah. Besides my own wife, you're the only person I can trust right now."

AJ wrapped me up in a hug and held me tight. But as he hugged me, I saw in the corner of my eye Frankie and Daniels looking into the room and large smiles appeared on their faces.

* * *

><p>So yeah, mostly just on-camera stuff today, but still good. Why were Kaz and Daniels smiling at them? Will AJ be able to concentrate with Sarah at his side? We'll see.<p>

Next chapter is Sarah's birthday chapter. Should be up soon.


	81. Birthday to Remember

Here it is, guys! Double update and it is Sarah's birthday, November 30th (also mine)! Kaz has something special for her on this very day. Hmm... what will it be?

Sarah belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 81: Birthday to Remember<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

Well, here we go. It was November 30th again, my birthday. Yeah, besides last year in my first year of Impact (which you guys saw), my birthday hasn't really been a big deal since I turned eighteen. Since then my birthday was just a reminder that I was one year older and nothing too important in my eyes. Ten years later now and I still think that; I am 28 now might I remind you.

But this year was pretty nice, like my last one. Before Frankie and I left for home, we had a little birthday lunch with a few of the guys and hung out. We landed in California around 5:30 or so.

Once we got home, we got our bags out of the car and headed to the door of the house. Frankie opened the door, but then he threw the bags inside and picked me up. I giggled as he smiled at me and carried me into the house. He set me down when we got into the living room, spun me around, and kissed my hand. He continued to grasp my hand and sat down on the couch with me, giving me a light kiss on our way down.

"Wow Frankie, why are you being such a gentleman today?" I asked.

"It's your birthday, sweetheart. You deserve to be treated with earned respect today." Frankie answered with a smile.

"This is all I want for my birthday, to be home with you." I curled up against him.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

At first I chuckled when he said that, but then a thought came into my head and I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" He seemed to notice.

I turned to him, "Frankie, do you really love me?"

"Did you and your sister have another fight?" Frankie asked with slight anger in his voice. You see, my older sister and I had a fight in April which caused us to stop speaking for a while. When she did talk to me a short while later, she told me that I didn't really love Frankie and it was the same for Frankie that he didn't love me. After that, we didn't speak to each other until the beginning of October and she apologized.

"I told you we patched things up last month." I said, "Answer my question. Do you love me for real?"

Frankie let out a sigh and said, "I've told you this before, of course I do."

I shook my head, "No, no. I mean do you _really _love me?"

"I swear to God, Sarah, I love you with all my heart. I love you for real." He responded.

"Not just for the sex? I mean I don't wear clothes that are revealing, I don't wear makeup except for mascara once in a while, I have purple in my hair, and I have a huge scar on my back from when I had heart surgery when I was born."

Frankie looked straight into my eyes and spoke, "No Sarah, I'm not with you just for the sex. Of course, the sex between us is great… incredible actually," He chuckled slightly then became serious again, "but that's not the only reason why I'm with you. You are a kind, sweet, funny, and smart girl, Sarah, and that's what I love you for."

I smiled at him, "Thank you, Frankie."

"What about you, Sarah? Do you love me for who I am?" It was his turn to ask that question.

I looked at him, "Well, when I first bumped into you a year ago I thought you were the hottest and sexiest looking man ever. But when we started dating, I saw more in you. You are a funny, intelligent, tough, and kind man, and even if you didn't have the looks you have, those four things I listed off is all I want in a man. My mom always told me to look at personality before looks."

"That's all I wanted to know, Sarah. That's all I wanted to know." Frankie pulled me close and hugged me again. "Speaking of love…" He got up from the couch and began to put his jacket on.

"What?" I asked, wanting him to continue.

"Get your jacket on. We're going down to our favorite park." He said.

"It's only six o'clock, we usually go down there at night." I said.

"Just get your jacket on." Frankie ran towards the door. I shrugged and slipped my jacket back on. I followed him out the door and we headed to the park.

When we got down to the park, we walked around for a bit until Frankie took me to a specific area in the part. The sun was just about to set and in that area there was a lake. When we got there, the sunset was shining and reflecting on the water. I was definitely getting a romantic feel standing with Frankie and looking at that.

"It's so beautiful." I said softly.

"It sure is." Frankie agreed. I felt him wrap his hand around mine. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

He turned to me, "Do you remember how we first met each other?"

"How can I forget? It was on my first night in Impact about a year ago and I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into you. That's when I first laid eyes on you." I answered.

"That's when I first laid eyes on you." Frankie said. He took a deep breath and then that's when he bent down on one knee. I lightly gasped as I knew what that pose meant. "Sarah, I know I said this to you before, but it seems like my heart chose you to fall in love with. We've been dating for nearly ten months now and I saw what a great girl you are. I've been thinking about this since last month and I think it's the right decision."

He took out a small black box from his pants pocket and opened it up, revealing a silver ring with two purple diamond hearts on top.

"Sarah Elizabeth Veerthorne, will you marry me?"

"Frankie…" I whispered softly, having my hands over my mouth and trying to hold back tears. "Yes! Yes I will!" I jumped and hugged him tight as I let out the tears. When I finally released the hug, he took the ring out of the box and put it on my finger. "I can't believe this."

"I want to be a good father to our child when he or she is born." Frankie said. "How about this? We get married right after the baby is born and since you don't really care for fancy things, we can have a simple wedding."

More tears of joy were coming out of my eyes. "I like that." I then hugged him again, holding it longer this time.

"Happy birthday, Sarah. I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said back, still crying with happiness.

* * *

><p>WHAT?! HE PROPOSED TO HER?! ...YAY! Did you guys see this coming at all? Looks like they'll take it to the next level.<p>

Two things, even though I wrote this story, I DO support the actual married couple of Kazarian and Traci Brooks. In fact, they are one of my most favorite couples in wrestling, they're so cute! :D :D Second, next chapter is going to be a Lemon (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)


	82. Everything I Wanna Do

LEMON CHAPTER PEOPLE! You guys that don't like Lemons should know the drill by now, that includes you, Connor! (WWE-PG-Hater's OC) lol. So basically, Sarah's hormones go nuts and... you know.

Sarah belongs to me. Chapter title inspired by the Nickelback song of the same name.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 82: Everything I Wanna Do<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

It was about six o'clock and the sun was about to start setting as Frankie and I were in our bedroom, having a little sexy time. We were both on the bed and he was wearing nothing but his t-shirt and I was wearing nothing but mine as well as I was on top of him, thrusting him.

"Oh yeah! You like that do you, big boy?" I moaned out, feeling him get hard inside of me and hearing his panting and groaning. "Frankie, your cock is getting so hard! I think you're going to cum soon."

"I… I am!" Frankie let out with a groan.

"Well don't until I tell you to." I ordered and he made a pouty face. I ignored it and continued to thrust. The more I thrust, the louder his groans were getting and the harder he was getting inside of me. I was close to climax myself, but I wanted to tease him.

"Sarah… I can't… hold any longer!" Frankie complained.

"Just… a few… more!" I gasped in between thrusts. I could feel him twitching and I could tell he couldn't hold on. "Okay, go!"

With a loud scream, Frankie exploded his cum into me, with me following him seconds later. We fell next to each other on the bed, breathing heavily. Seconds later, he spoke again, "What is going on with you today?!"

"I think it's my hormones again, they're going nuts right now." I explained, wanting to go for another round.

"Well I would do it again, but I need to pick some things up at the store." He stood up and put his underwear and pants back on.

"Awww Frankie!" I whined. "How long will you be?"

"I won't take long, sweetheart." Frankie walked back over to me and kissed me. It quickly turned passionate as I pulled him on top of me and forced my tongue inside his mouth. But just as I got him where I wanted him, he pulled away. "Sarah, I'll be back."

He walked out of the room and a few seconds later, I heard the house door shut. I sighed to myself while I put my underwear and pants back on. I then got out of the room, went into the kitchen, and got something to snack on before going to sit on the living room couch.

_Thirty minutes. He said he wouldn't take long. Thirty minutes tops. _I thought to myself. I don't know what was going on with me, but since I got up this morning, I've been having this urge to be Frankie's sex kitten, like I wanted to have sex with him all day. When we got up this morning, we had some hot steamy sex in the shower where we stayed in there until the water turned cold. But that didn't feel like enough, so that's why me and him were on the bed in nothing but our t-shirts giving it to each other. Still, it didn't feel like it was enough. I wanted more of him, it seemed I was addicted to him today. I kept telling myself he'll be back soon and just wait.

Forty-five minutes passed and Frankie still hasn't returned home. I was feeling really horny right now. I texted Frankie as I walked into the bedroom, _HURRY UP!_

I sat down on the bed and he texted me back, _I'm almost done, hang in there. ;D ;D_

I groaned as I laid down on the bed. I set my cell phone down on the nightstand next to the bed and grabbed my MP3 player that was on there. I turned it on and put it to the song Everything I Wanna Do by Nickelback. This song I started listening to not too long ago and it reminds me of me and Frankie.

_She's got a dirty mouth, it tasted so clean with every taste of me._  
><em>You know that every single thing she does.<em>  
><em>She does for me, because it's what I'm dreaming of.<em>

_And she likes to take her time._  
><em>More then fortunate, form of torture.<em>  
><em>And she likes to touch and tease.<em>  
><em>It's always fun for me, it's always unbelievable.<em>

During this spot, I start to put my hand inside of my pants and underwear and start to rub on myself.

_You and me, sitting in a tree._  
><em>F-U-C-K-I-N-G<em>

_She'll do any naughty thing I want._  
><em>My baby, she's up for anything I wanna do.<em>  
><em>She's a giver and it gets her off. My baby, she's into everything I wanna do. <em>

_If it was on TV, or ever in a magazine. _  
><em>She could take the fantasy and make it a reality.<em>  
><em>She delivers every dirty thought.<em>  
><em>My baby, she's into everything I wanna do.<em>

"Oh Frankie…" I moaned to myself as I fingered myself hard. I then gasped as I stuck my fingers in more.

_And she knows every spot._  
><em>Exactly where it's at, and she could draw a map.<em>  
><em>But until you have some, it's like a weapon.<em>  
><em>And she's always threatening, to be the death of me.<em>

_You and me, sitting in a tree.  
>F-U-C-K-I-N-G<em>

Now I began to squirm around on the bed, wanting my man to come home soon so I could have him.

__She'll do any naughty thing I want._  
><em>My baby, she's up for anything I wanna do.<em>  
><em>She's a giver and it gets her off. My baby, she's into everything I wanna do. <em>_

_If it was on TV, or ever in a magazine. _  
><em>She could take the fantasy and make it a reality.<em>  
><em>She delivers every dirty thought.<em>  
><em>My baby, she's into everything I wanna do.<em>

I quickly paused my MP3 player when I heard the house door open and close. Finally, he was home! As I heard him put stuff from the store away, I put my MP3 player away and sat on the bed and waited.

"Sarah, you still here?" I heard him ask as he was approaching the door. And right when he opened the door, I jumped into his arms and kissed him hard and passionate. "Someone missed me."

"You were gone for too long!" I said in between kisses. We were still standing when we broke the kiss. I suddenly got an idea and said to him, "Frankie, take off your shirt."

"Of course." Frankie grinned and slipped his shirt off, revealing his usual sexy body.

"Perfect…" I commented with a cat-like purr in my voice. "You lay on the bed and get yourself comfortable. I need to get something from the kitchen.

I ran out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I reached into a cupboard and took out the bottle of chocolate syrup in there. You guys know where this is going? I was about to leave the kitchen until another idea came into my head. Smiling to myself, I opened up the fridge and took out the container of strawberries. I made my way back into the bedroom and I saw Frankie smile as well when he saw what I was holding.

"Chocolate syrup and strawberries? I think I know what you're about to do." He chuckled.

"Oh hang on." Before I could start on anything, I slipped my shirt off as well, revealing my black and purple bra. "There, much better. You all comfortable?"

"Ready when you are." Frankie nodded.

I smiled while I got on top of him. I opened up the bottle of chocolate syrup and slowly began to spread it on the stomach and upper body of Frankie. When only a bit was on there, I took about five strawberries and put them on him along with the chocolate. I then proceeded to cover them up with chocolate as well and I added more chocolate with the rest of his upper body and stomach. I kept going until every single bit of flesh on those areas were covered. I set down the bottle and looked at Frankie.

"Two of the yummiest things in my life are put together: chocolate and my Frankie." I grinned.

I proceeded to start using my tongue to roll around a strawberry on his stomach. After rolling it around a bit, I picked it up using my teeth and ate it, keeping my grin on at Frankie. I did the same with three other strawberries. With the last one, I did something different. I grabbed it with my teeth, but I moved forward and went towards Frankie. Giving him a look, he moved his head forward and took a bite out of the strawberry in my mouth. Now that the strawberries were gone, time for the good part: licking off the chocolate.

I sexually licked my lips before I lowered down and slowly ran my tongue across Frankie's body, licking the chocolate off. Frankie lightly sighed as I was running my tongue on him.

"That feels good, Sarah." He whispered.

"I knew you'd like that." I whispered back. I kept licking him until he was completely clean. When no more chocolate was found on his body, I pushed against him and kissed him. We kissed for a few minutes before he rolled over so he was on top of me.

"Wait for a sec. I got something for you." He said getting off of the bed. Not even thirty seconds later, he came back in with a plastic grocery bag. He pulled something out of it and it looked like… a vibrator? He ordered, "Take off your pants and underwear."

I obeyed and slipped it off, spreading my legs apart a bit as well. He lightly chuckled before he turned on the vibrator to low speed and it started. Slowly and gently, he stuck the vibrator into me, making me gasp in surprise, then breathe in pleasure. After a minute, the sensation began to make me feel wet down below. Frankie saw this and upped the speed to medium speed and pushing it in harder. Now I was moaning in pleasure.

"Frankie!" I moaned as I felt him make a circle motion with the sex toy.

"I knew you would like this little toy." He said. "Whenever I'm gone and you're alone, you can use this."

He then kept moving the toy in and out, pushing it into me. Along with that, I was near coming, but I needed more force.

"Frankie, put it on maximum speed!" I ordered him. With a smile, Frankie put the vibrator on the highest speed it had, which seemed really high. He then pushed it in there and along with feeling the vibration, I screamed, "OH!" He pushed and teased with that toy until I screamed and came on it.

While I was taking deep breathes, Frankie shut off the vibrator and put it to his lips, licking my cum off of it. "How do you like it?"

When I caught my breath, I answered, "That vibrator is nice…" That's I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me. "But I prefer the real thing."

Frankie continued to grin, but it got more seductive. "Oh? Do you mean…" He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and slipped them off along with his underwear, his penis popping out. "THIS?"

"Yes… that." I gave a whisper.

Frankie suddenly grabbed me, took me off the bed, and pinned me against the wall. "You want me? You're gonna get me." Almost instantly, he plugged that cock of his inside of me.

"AHHH!" I screamed. I tried to squirm, but Frankie was indeed pinning me against the wall good. He went harder and deeper with every thrust, making my legs weak really quick. When my legs got so weak I almost fell to the floor, Frankie threw me back on the bed and went even harder, breathing like an animal now. "Oh god!" I felt his cock get hard again and I was feeling like I was in heaven right now.

"You… like that, Sarah?" Frankie growled with a grunt.

"Oh yeah!" I shouted. "Do it to me! Do it to me!" My eyes rolled back as I was getting close. "Harder! Harder!"

"Oh god!" Frankie grunted louder the harder and faster he went. He went so hard the headboard was banging against the wall again.

Seconds later, he had enough and exploded his seed into me. I came right after him, screaming loudly. He pulled out of me and we were out of breath as we collapsed.

"Wow, that was… amazing, again!" I commented.

"I know that you wanted to be my sex kitten." Frankie said before pulling me into a hard passionate kiss. We kept it in for a while and then broke it apart.

We then put the covers over us and continued on our sexy fun for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>YEOW! Another night of fun they had, huh? ;D ;D<p>

Next chap is Impact! :D


	83. Three Days Before Final Resolution

Here's the next chapter, guys. Sorry if this chapter is not so good and it's short, it's late at night, I have a cold, and I need to get this done. Enjoy if you can. :D

Sarah, Christa, Amy, Curtis, and Maddie belong to me and Katie belongs to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 83: Three Days Before Final Resolution<strong>

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Oh man! Tonight's tag team match is going to be awesome!" I shouted as I made my way backstage after accompanying AJ out there when Daniels called him out.

"Tag team matches like this are always big." Amy said.

We got back into the locker room and watched as Curtis wrestled Devon. As he was about to go for his finisher, a blonde haired girl got on the apron and distracted the referee, causing Doc to run in with a hammer and knock out Curtis, making him lose his TV title.

"Curtis lost the TV title!" Christa yelled. "Those Aces and Eights!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, Christa!" Maddie put her hands on Christa's shoulders.

"I'm mad at them, too, you know!" Katie shouted.

"I think we all are, girls." I said as Mickie walked out and thanked the crowd and told them she was going to become Knockouts champion. That's when Tara and her little boyfriend Jesse walked out. They started bragging and bragging until… a theme we haven't heard for a long time played.

"Wait, is that…?" Christa asked as… Velvet walked out!

"VELVET'S BACK! VELVET'S BACK!" I cheered. After the in-ring segment was done, we ran out of the locker room and greeted her, "Velvet!"

"Hey girls!" She greeted back, giving all of us hugs. "It's good to be back."

"Good to have you back." Katie smiled.

While we continued on talking, an intern came up to me and spoke, "Miss Veerthorne, you're in a segment next."

"Okay, what do I have to do?" I asked, walking away from the group and with him.

"You'll be here walking in the hall and when Daniels and Kazarian see you, you take it from there." He explained before walking away.

I started walking in the hall as a camera appeared next to me. A few seconds later, I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Veerthorne." I turn around and there are Daniels and Frankie walking up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked, not interested.

"We just want to talk with you." Daniels smiled. He went to grab my arm, but I quickly pulled it away.

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Relax, Veerthorne." Frankie said with a chuckle, "We're not gonna hurt you, we just have a little proposition for you."

They both grabbed a hold of my arms and I tried to get away, but they kept pulling me until we got to their locker room. They pulled me in along with them and closed the door in front of the camera.

_**Later:**_

About an hour or so later, it was time for the main event tag team match. I ran out of the room to catch up to AJ, James, and Jeff at the entrance.

"Let's rock and roll, guys!" I said.

"Uh Sarah, you're staying back here." AJ said.

"What?! Not this again, AJ!" I yelled. "You did this to me back at BFG! Why can't I go out?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all." AJ said as Frankie, Daniels, and Bobby made their entrances. "Okay, let's go guys."

"But AJ…!" I whined.

"Stay back here, Sarah!" AJ called back.

Once the camera went off, I headed back down to the locker room. When I got there, the members of Extremetourage were laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're fiancé looks dorky in those pants!" Christa laughed.

"So? I kinda like them."

Maddie scoffed, "You'd be fine with him if he wrestled in a thong."

"Bad mental image! Bad mental image!" Amy yelled, making all of us including me laugh. When it was done, she then asked, "Sarah, what was that segment with you, Daniels, and Frankie about?"

I sat down on the couch and relaxed, "I'm not telling." I just smiled at them and watched the match.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. The chapter before Final Resolution.<p>

Now just to let you know, depending on what happens at Final Resolution, this chapter here may be Temptation's last chapter. I may possibly end this story right here if Final Resolution goes the way I want it, I'll let you know if that happens. But if it doesn't, expect another chap here.


	84. Author's Note

Well guys, guess what? Temptation is finished, the last chapter was the final chapter. Something at Final Resolution happened the way I wanted it to and if it did, that would be the end of this story. I had fun making this story during this year even though it was a type of story I thought I'd never make and THANK GOODNESS I've improved on this since the first dozen chapters! I know it's sad this story has to end, but I think it's about time it does.

However, this is not the end of you seeing Sarah Veerthorne. In fact, I'll be making a sequel to this story. The story will be called Good Girl Gone Bad and the prologue should be up for it soon, keep an eye out for it.

Thanks to all of you that have read and enjoyed the story. Love you all and keep an eye out for the sequel! :D :D


End file.
